Hetalia Truth, Dare or Question Thingy!
by RandomWriter57
Summary: As the title says. The FACE family and I are the hosts, and you can ask ANYONE, including most countries, a truth/dare/question. Have fun ! Full explanation in chapter 1. Rated T, to be safe. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! So last night I was surfing the net when I got this really cool idea!" America practically yells to us. "I think we should do a thing where people send in letters asking us questions and daring us to do stuff and stuff like that! Cool idea, right?"

We sit in a disbelieving silence.

"Oh come on guys, it's not a bad idea is it?"

"Well, won't people send in requests that we won't want to do?" England questions. "If we refuse, we'll just upset the sender!"

"That's why we have to swear to do everything that is requested, unless it goes against the rules."

"Well, I think that eet is a wonderful idea!" France accepts. "Our fans will be so 'appy!"

"I think it would be a nice thing to do." Canada agrees quietly, though he was not heard over America's booming voice, which had said, "I know, right? So, what do you think, Random?"

"Huh? Me? I'll be a part?" As America nods, I answer, "Cool! I'd love to do it! It'll be really fun!"

"So, what are these rules you mentioned?" England asks.

"Well first of all, we want to keep it rated T, so nothing too inappropriate!" America answers. "That means no pervy business France!"

"Oh, my dreams 'ave been shattered!" France sighs dramatically. 'Always the drama queen' I think to myself.

"Well I agree with that rule! So please, nothing too inappropriate, for my mind is young and pure, and I'd like to keep it that way!" I agree with the loud American. "Secondly, I don't usually support yaoi or anything but, since it's for you guys…fine. I'll do it!"

"It seems that you'll do anything for your readers." England stated.

"Not exactly anything…it's just…it might make things more interesting…" I mumble the last part, thinking 'Plus Hungary will hit me with a frying pan if I don't include anything like that!'

"Oh, 'ow sweet! She ees so kind to 'er readers!" France

"Stay away from me, pervert!" I retort.

"Oh! Zat ees cruel!" France then slumps off to a corner.

"So back to the rules. The third rule is that you can't make the countries die. You can maim and seriously injure them, but no killing." I finish.

"Wait a tick, so they're seriously allowed to maim or seriously injure us? That's just as bloody bad as killing us in the first place!" England protests.

"Yeah, seriously dude, maiming and seriously injuring people is NOT cool!" America agrees reluctantly with the Englishman.

"I don't want to be maimed!" France chips in.

"I don't particularly like the idea either, but I guess we did swear that we'd do whatever they wanted us to." Canada reasons quietly.

"Thank you Canada! And plus guys, this means they have a right to maim or seriously injure ANY of us, including me. We're just gonna have to deal with it!"

"Well, at least we won't be completely dead!"

"America, how can you be so positive about being maimed?" England asks.

"I'm too gorgeous to be maimed! So I'd better get maimed beautifully!" France requests.

"Is there even a way to maim beautifully?" I ask incredulously.

"Anyways, we also have a few other things to point out!" America reminds us.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you do the honours, America?" I say.

"Cool! Alright, as well as truth/dare/questioning us, you can also truth/dare/question the other countries too! They are gonna be guests, 'cause we're the awesome hosts!"

"I get the feeling that Prussia would disagree." I point out.

"Well, maybe! Also, if you have anything that you think can be done to improve this truth/dare/questioning thing then tell us! We want this thing to be awesome, so you have to say how we can improve!" America continues.

"We'd really appreciate it if everyone sent in their truths/dares/questions soon, because we'd really like to start doing this soon!" Canada contributes.

"Also, Random may be looking for co-hosts in the near future. If you want to do it, drop us a line, will you? Preferably by PM." England explains.

"Thank you for viewing this introduction!" France says from his corner.

"Yes, thanks for viewing this so far! Also, to anyone else who's done this kind of thing, I'm not trying to steal your ideas! If you're not happy with me doing this, then please tell me."

"Thanks again, and see you later dudes!"

AUTHOR NOTES: Yes, that's right! I am starting one of those Hetalia truth/dare/question things! So, the FACE family and I kind of explained it up there, but just in case you didn't get it:

RULES:

1. Nothing too inappropriate. We need to keep this rated T, plus my mind is pure; I would not like it to be corrupted too soon! So keep it at T please!

2. NO KILLING THE COUNTRIES! Yeah, the countries and I cannot die, but we can be maimed and seriously injured. Just saying.

3. Even though I don't usually do yaoi stuff, I will take yaoi requests. But nothing to do with FrUK! (Sorry, I hate that pairing with a passion! I always thought of France being 'Forever Alone' so…you can still pair him up if you want though. But not with Iggy.) And also, no incest! Sorry but, just, no. No. Unless it's Belarus and Russia 'cause Russia is usually terrorized followed by her.

So those are the rules, please follow them! Also, here is the list of characters you may truth/dare/question!

MAIN – We are basically the hosts, but we still answer questions and truths and we still do dares.

Me (Random!)

America (the hero!)

England (Why don't people like his food? It's great!)

France (Pervert…)

Canada (YAY CANADA!)

GUESTS – They don't get to read out the letters, but they are here for the truths/dares/questions that you can give them!

Italy (PASTAAA~!)

Germany (No asking is he's the HRE 'cause it might spoil it!)

Japan (*blank expression*)

China (aru!)

Russia (Become one, da?)

Prussia (AWESOME!)

Hungary (The reason why I must allow yaoi…or suffer the consequences…)

Austria (*plays a little tune on the piano*)

Belarus (Russia's personal stalker…)

Romano (Buono Tomato!)

Spain (Spain es Española! (Yeah I know Spanish! I'm saying "Spain is Spanish!"))

Sealand (is a country ;D)

If you can think of any other countries that you'd like to be here, feel free to invite them!

I might not add hosts. At the moment I'm thinking about it. But I do not know!

I'm gonna add a bit. As I said up there^, please don't ask Germany if he was HRE because I really don't know what I'd put in response and how the others (and Germany himself) would react.

You can call the countries whatever you want to call them, but I'm calling them by their country name.

Also, in the end, we all had to sign the contract that makes us swear to do whatever you ask us to. So, have a ball making us do stuff like answering your questions!

And also (sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?) the layout will probably not be like in this chapter. It'll probably look something like this:

Random: (insert speech here)

America: (insert speech here)

England: (insert speech here)

(Insert review with T/D/Q in bold here)

(Insert character reactions that aren't speech here in italics)

And etc.

I think that's about it! So, please send in your truths/dares/questions (I don't know what to refer to them as!) and we'll do our best to answer them/do the dares, okay?

Thanks for reading!

EDIT: I've kinda had to edit the chapters, so they are no longer going to be in script format – apparently it's not allowed. Just thought I'd let you know ;) -22/5/12

~RandomWriter57, herby referred to as "Random"


	2. Hetalia Truth or Dare ShowFirst Letters

It has been one day since the FACE family first came to stay with me for the duration of our truth or dare show, and I am already considering kicking some people out. My house, which was once very well organised, is now in a state of utter chaos. Though Canada and England help thoroughly with the cleaning, America is forever lazing around eating burgers, leaving the wrappers behind as he does; France is hardly ever in, as he is off being…well…France.  
>The amount of rubbish left lying about in one day is about the same amount that would collect after about a week of not cleaning. I'm sure Canada and England agree with me in saying we've had enough; in fact, England has already scolded America and France multiple times.<br>I guess it's just the normal routine for them.  
>I contemplate the mess as I lie in bed on Saturday morning. I am soon telling myself, 'enough ranting to yourself for now, you've got to check the mail.'<br>I drag myself out of bed before grabbing some clothes and locking myself in the bathroom to get changed; staying in a flat with four men? I'm taking no chances, especially when one of those men is France.  
>When I'm done, I make my way to the front door to pick up the mail that had been delivered earlier.<br>"Bill, bill, postcard…ah!" I say to myself, surprised at the last few letters in the bundle.  
>"What's up dude?" America asks sleepily as he comes out of the kitchen, clutching yet another hamburger.<br>"We have mail, for the truth or dare thing!" I tell him happily, and his face lights up with excitement.  
>"Already? Awesome! Okay, I'll wake the others, you get whoever is involved to come over!"<p>

* * *

><p>The lights grow and show a small living room crowded with people.<br>"Hello and welcome to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!" introduces the authoress, Random.  
>"Don't you think the title is a bit long?" asks the personification of England.<br>"Anyways!" America interrupts. "We are extremely happy to say that in less than 24 hours, we have managed to get three replies! Thanks dudes, we really appreciate it!"  
>The Frenchman flicks his blonde hair. "We should get started, non?"<br>Random nods. "Yeah, let's start!" she turns to a shy personification sitting in the corner. "So Canada, would you please do the honours of reading out the first letter?"  
>The Canadian stammers, "M-me? A-are you sure? O-okay then, the first letter is from <strong>snakeyeslover2<strong>:"

**"Hey it looks like I'm the first one to review! This is great! Just a warning a lot of the dares and questions will probably come from what happened in my honours world history class, so it will probably be a normal thing for me to make fun of you nations, sorry ahead of times. But now to the things that might make your life a living hell."**

"Thanks for reviewing!" the British girl grins and flashes a thumbs-up at the camera. America then turns to the camera and asks worriedly, "Wait, are you serious about the 'living hell' thing?"  
>Ignoring his brother, Canada continues.<br>"The first one's for me!"

**"Truths:**  
><strong>Canada why did you send us Justin Beiber? Do you really hate us Americans that bad?<strong>

Canada looks up apologetically at the camera. "I'm sorry about that, it was my boss' idea! He said that he had found an amazing singer on the internet and that he was going to make this singer famous. My boss didn't let me hear what he was like before broadcasting him to the world, so I had no control over it.  
>An auburn Italian butts in at the end. "Who's talking? Ah, is it a ghost?" he looks towards his tall German friend for an answer, but is given one by Random.<br>"No Italy, its Canada!"  
>"Who?"<br>The country in question sighs.

**"France what did you do to the kids in my marching band? We are now really perverted, probably about your level too."**

"I'm not perverted, eet ees love! You 'ave been graced with the gift of love, mon cher!"  
>"I didn't think France's level was all that easy to get to." Inputs England, thick brows raised. "He can be a bit of a bad influence, can't he?"<br>"I am not a bad influence!"  
>"You are. Now shut it, frog."<br>"I'll continue, shall I?" Canada asks meekly before continuing.

**"Prussia are you secretly wanting to be Russia? The reason I ask is because if you take off the 'p' in your name I notice that you are left with the name Russia."**

The albino German – I mean Prussian – gapes. "No way! Russia stole my totally awesome name and took away the totally awesome 'p', making it incredibly un-awesome. Why would I want to be that…thing?"  
>In the background, a soft 'kol'ling sound can be barely heard, emanating from one of the tallest nations, Russia. Random frowns.<br>"Prussia, be nice. Canada, please continue!"  
>Canada nods and gives a soft "okay".<p>

**"Dares:**  
><strong>I become one with Mother Russia, da?"<strong>

Russia smiles his signature smile. "Da, you become one with me!"  
>"Not much of a dare, is it? He's pretty willing to do it." Random points out.<br>"There's more."

**"Roman Empire I need help with Latin, so please tutor me."**

The ancient empire smiles cutely at the camera. "Of course I will help you!"  
>"Well you can go now, you haven't got anything else."<br>Rome replies before leaving, and Canada continues with a dare for the Italies.

**"Italies I want to see you go mafia."**

Italy cocks his head to the side and looks once more to his friend. "Doitsu, what's a mafia?"  
>Doitsu, more commonly known as Germany, frowns. "Shouldn't you know? It came from your home!"<br>Ignoring Germany, Italy's brother Romano – the southern half of Italy – passes a book to his dim-witted brother. "Here's a book on it, go read it."  
>"Okay! Come on Romano!" the two go to read the book and Canada continues with the last part of the letter.<p>

**"Ummm that's all for now. Let me know when you are excepting co-hosts cause I might be interested."**

Random nods. "I'll let you know! That goes for everyone who's interested. So, England, read the next one please?"  
>The Englishman nods and picks up <strong>Mikiglaceon<strong>'s letter, firstly introducing it before reading:

**"Yay for being first~(?) Anyway, China needs more love."**

"Thanks for the review! Sadly, you weren't first, but China does need more love, I guess." Random agrees.

**"Truth! :**  
><strong>China, who do you like more for a partner in relationship? England, America, Russia or Japan?"<strong>

China frowns. "Do I have to answer, aru?"  
>"If you know the answer, then tell us." Random presses.<br>"I don't know!"  
><em>(ANSorry but I don't know what to put!\\)_  
>"Well, that's all of the truths. So their dare is…ha! I love this one:"<p>

**Dare :**  
><strong>France, I want you to do something only YOU can do. GO DIG YOURSELF A TEN FOOT HOLE AND STAY IN THERE.<strong>

" Do I 'ave to?"  
>Random is overjoyed, and yells, "Yes, now go do it! I have a garden out back, but you'll have to fill the hole back up. Russia, can you make sure he does it?"<br>"You will do it, da?"  
>"O-of course!"<br>And so, the two leave to dig a hole.  
>"That's that for this letter." England informs.<br>Random then asks America to read the last letter of the show.  
>" Awesome! So, the next one's from <strong>vodkas sister<strong>:"

**"Vodkas sister: Hi Author (or do I call you random?)"**

Random grins. "Hi! I don't mind what you call me, so anything will do."

**"Hi Arthur"**

" Hello there, how do you do?"

**"Hi Alfred"**

" 'sup dude!"

**"Hi Canada"**

"Hello!"  
>France calls through. "Ees zere anything for moi?"<br>"No, now go back to being a loner in your emo hole!" is the loud reply from Random.

**"So I guess I have a few questions.**  
><strong>For the author, do you like America and England together?"<strong>

The authoress cheers. " Hooray, a question for me!"  
>" Me and America?"England queries.<br>" That's what's written, Iggy-dude!" America replies, grinning broadly.  
>" Don't call me that!"<br>"Hm…I don't know…" Random says quietly.  
>England stares. " What do you mean you don't know?"<br>" Well all I know for sure are the pairings I hate…so I'll get back to you on that!"  
>America nods before saying, "Next one's for Iggy!"<br>" Don't call me that!"

**"England: So if I get a job I might get to go to England with school, and your setting up for the Olympics, I was wondering if you thought it'd be busy there and if you were excited the Olympics? Or do you not want to deal with the foreigners cough*French competitors*cough"**

England sits up a little straighter as he replies proudly, "For me, I feel that it is an honour to be able to host this year's Olympics; I mean, it's not every year that you get to host such a revered sporting event!"  
>"Never mind every year, it takes ages when you have to wait for it to be your turn!" America complains.<br>England continues, ignoring the interruption. "The foreigners aren't too bad, it just takes some getting used to. French competitors? I don't exactly like having to deal with them – well, they are French – but it's something I have to do."  
>"What he means is that he hates them but his boss won't let him kick them out – or kick them at all." America interrupts once more.<br>"Shut it, fatty!" scolds England.  
>"I'm not fat! The next one's for me:"<p>

**"America:**  
><strong>could you explain this please. On this website (http:rosewest. hubpages. com/hub /Top-10-Reasons- Why-Americans- Love-England) reason 10 is food and on many occasions I found you saying you didn't like it."**

America grows unnaturally quiet, earning a few concerned and curious looks from the others.  
>England breaks the silence by asking timidly, "America…do you like my cooking?"<br>There is a long pause before America murmurs, just loud enough to hear, "It depends…"  
>"Explain please."<br>"I like it when it's edible…or fried…"  
>"My food is always edible!"<br>"Next question please!"

**"Canada:**  
><strong>I heard that last year the country signer Shania Twain got inducted into the Canadia Hall of Fame. I like Shania Twain and she's Canadian! So yea that wasn't a question."<strong>

Canada stammers with a happy smile on his face. "T-thank you very much! She is a very good singer."  
>Random smiles before informing everyone, "So that's all of the questions for today! I'm sorry if we didn't answer them well."<br>"Keep reviewing with your truths and dares and stuff!" the American requests.  
>"Thank you all for your reviews so far." The gentleman says.<br>Suddenly, the door opens and Italy and Romano enter, dragging a sack behind them. Their clothes are muddy and blood stained.  
>"Where can we put this?"<br>"Um…just chuck it in the hole with France." Random answers uncertainly.  
>"Fine." The usually happy-go-lucky northern Italian says before they leave the room.<br>"…I think they read the book on the mafia…"  
>America lightened the heavy atmosphere by ending the show. "See you next time!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Yay! Thank you for the reviews! I was too excited to wait for any more before writing this chapter. So please continue to review! Thank you very much!

**EDITED: 22/5/12**

~Random :)


	3. Hetalia Truth or Dare Show  Secondly

Sunday morning. I have just picked up the mail, revealing another four letters to our truth or dare show. Reading through them, I find a co-host application. 'Aargh...I haven't yet decided if I'm gonna accept co-hosts!' I have a mini stress attack, winding my fingers through my brown hair, tangled with sleep. That's when England comes over.  
>"Good morning Random. Say, you look a bit stressed; is something worrying you?" I greet him with a small wave.<br>"Hi England. I'm okay, just a bit tired is all."  
>"Alright, if you're sure. Is that some letters for the show?" he points to the small bundle of envelopes in my hand.<br>"Yeah, it is. Can you wake the others please? I've gotta invite some other countries over."  
>"Of course." England agrees before heading back into the guest room to wake America, Canada and France.<br>'I'll think about what to do during the show.' I tell myself before heading to phone the countries at their hotel room.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! We're back again with another few truths and dares!" an American accent rings out as the lights brighten once more.<br>" That's right, the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show is here." An English accent continues.  
>A Frenchman speaks next, "Angleterre, you could use some more enthusiasm!"<br>" And you missed the 'Thingy!' from the title!" another voice, female this time, points out.  
>The Englishman grumbles. "Well just forget about that and start with the letters!"<br>The hostess nods. "Okay! France, as much as it pains me, I'll let you read it this time."  
>France smiles seductively at Random, who scowls. "Merci Mon Cher! Ze first one ees from <strong>IHeartGiripan<strong>:"

"**Helloooooooo! The Devil's Bestest minion is heeeeere!"**

" You cannot be from ze devil! You sound so sweet!"  
>Random interrupts. "That's the first thing they've said and it's a letter, frog."<br>" Eet does not mean that they are not!" France protests.

**France: Sing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' with dance moves.**

" Oh god no! You'll only explode his ego-"  
>An interruption occurs once more. "Certainly, Mon Cher! Someone, get my music ready!"<br>When the music starts, France begins to sing and dance to the song. England swiftly covers Sealand's eyes, probably to spare his innocence. America then covers England's eyes. Many people are now covering each other's eyes, sparing them from the frog's lap dance.

"_Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow<em>

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<br>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)<em>

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
>Do the wiggle man<br>I do the wiggle man  
>Yeah<br>I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
>Ah... I work out<em>

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"_

When it is safe to look again, Random sighs in relief. "Finally! Gosh, that was a nightmare!"  
>" Mon Cher, did you not like my dance?" pouts the performer.<br>" Ugh, no way! I'm slowly losing my purity!"  
>Romano scowls. "At least you had your eyes covered, stupid French twat!"<br>"Fratello, please be nice!"  
>"Nobody liked my dance? I am 'eartbroken!"<br>" Hurry up and read the next one, frog!"

**Russia: This is actually just a message - Evil People Forever.**

Russia looks innocently at the camera. "You think I'm evil?"  
>" Don't worry Russia, they mean it in a good way!" reassures Random.<p>

**Japan: TRUTH - How do you EXCACTLY feel about Greece?**

" How I feel about Greece-san? Uh..." Japan looks over to where Greece is sitting. Greece smiles warmly at Japan. Japan returns the smile with his own mini version.  
>"They have a good relationship...do they like each other?" Random asks nobody in particular.<br>" In what way do you mean that?" Japan asks politely, having heard her.  
>Greece concludes the debate. "It's pretty simple-Japan and I are close."<br>"Is that true Japan?"  
>" Well yes, I agree that we are close-"<br>Random interrupts once more. "Great! Another question answered! So that's all from that letter."  
>" Random, you should read the next one!" America suggested.<br>" Hm? Okay then! The next one is another from **Snakeyeslover2:**"

**Awesome now I know who to go to if I want someone killed. I forgot to tell you last letter but you can all call me snakey. Now to more truths and dares only my mind can come up with.**

" Alright, hi snakey!"  
>All of the countries greet snakey.<p>

**Truths: Why is everyone afraid of Russia? He's one of my favorite nations.**

" Everyone is afraid of me?"  
>Random took the role of reassurance once more. " Don't worry Russia, we still like you!" The countries agree hesitantly. " People may be afraid of him because of his height, or his power. We all know that he is nice at heart." The countries nod in agreement.<br>Russia smiles. "That is nice to hear! All will become one with mother Russia, da?"  
>" Maybe not…"<p>

**Sealand did you know in the 2008 Guinness World Record book that you are listed as the smallest nation? It's on the politics page if you want to look.**

" I am?" the micro-nation asks disbelievingly before sitting up proudly. "Ha, you'll recognise me as a country now, won't you British jerk of jerks!"  
>" How did he make it onto a book? He's a FORT for crying out loud!" the 'British-Jerk-of-Jerks' argues.<br>" Thanks for telling me about that! I'll check it out next time I'm at the library." The book-loving hostess says.

**Random who are your favorite nations?**

" Yay a question for me! My favourite nations? It's hard to decide..." France tries to come near Random but she scares him away with a death stare._ "_You, frog, are not EVER going to be on MY favourites list! Now, as I was saying...I like England, Canada, America, Italy...and some others. Is that okay?"  
>"Thank you very much." The first nation thanks.<br>" Yes, thank you!" says the second.  
>" Yeah thanks dude!" the third grins.<br>" Yay! I'm one of your favourites!" Italy suddenly hugs Random, who hugs him back a bit before he lets her go.

**Dares: America go to Bobbie Mackies, it's said to be really HAUNTED and the gate way to HELL.**

" I-I'll do it, 'c-cause I'm the hero! It can't be that scary!" America says loudly, though with not as much power as usual.  
>England raises an eyebrow. "Why are you stammering then?"<br>" I'm not stammering!" the boisterous man denies.  
>" Well, should I go to make sure he does his dare?"<br>" That would help thanks." Random agrees. America and England then leave for Bobbie Mackies._ "_They'll probably be back in time for their next dares. And lastly:"

**Everyone has to be NICE to Russia.**

Russia smiled, this time looking slightly evil.  
>"We will be nice, won't we?" Random encourages with slightly gritted teeth at the uncooperative countries, who hastily nod in agreement. "So that's all for that letter! So..."<br>The next one in the pile is the one with the request. Random has made up her mind._  
><em>" Alright everyone! I've had a couple of people saying that they are interested in being co-hosts, and I've decided to have co-hosts! This next person has already applied, so here you go; meet our new co-host, **Mylottia**!"  
>Through the door walks a girl with the physical appearance of a 13 year old. Her hair was wheat blonde and shoulder length, with a single strand sticking up from the rest. Mylottia's eyes stood out, a vibrant green against the wheat colour of her hair. She wore a long beautiful white robe with gold and sapphire weaved through it. Sticking out from the back were a pair of angel wings.<br>" Hey! I'm Mylottia, nice to meet you!"  
>The countries greet Mylottia.<br>" So Mylottia, why don't you read your letter?" Random suggests.  
>" Okay!" she agrees. "So, Hola<strong>! I'm your newest host! Now, dares! China: Hi~ Talk for a minute without stopping about why you love turtles~!"<br>**China pouts in an upset fashion. "But I don't like turtles aru!"  
>"Do it!"<br>"Yeah China, you have to do it!"  
>" Fine..." he complies. After a minute of non-stop turtle-talk, he stops, breathing slowly. "I…don't…like…turtles…aru."<br>"Alright, now, **Prussia; Um... Oh yeah! Hug everyone! And that means everyone!" **Mylottia continues as if nothing had happened. She smiles, slightly insanely as she says the dare.  
>Prussia, on the other hand, grins awesomely. "Awesome!" He firstly hugs Mylottia before going round the room, hugging everyone; Canada, Greece, Japan, Random, France, Russia...When everyone has been hugged, with the exception of the still absent England and America, Prussia sits back down."I'll hug the others when I get back to the hotel."<br>Mylottia nods before continuing. "**Romano: I REALLY wannasee this!Go to an ATM, get a million dollars, and when it's coming out, scream 'IWON!I WON!' Then give me the money~!"  
><strong>" Why the hell would I do that?"  
>Random advises quietly, " I would do it if I were you Romano."<br>" Please Fratello?" the northern twin pouts to his brother.  
>" Ugh...fine."<br>Romano is driven to town, with a cameraman, and is taken to an ATM. He takes out the said amount of money." I WON! I WON!" He screams this in an imitation of his brother's voice. When he returns, he hands the money grumpily to Mylottia before sulking in the corner. "Entertaining enough for you?"  
>Various countries and people yell, "HELL YEAH!"<br>Romano begins to throw verbal curses at the others, still facing the corner, as Spain pats his back.  
>" <strong>Sweden: WHY CAN'T I UNDERSTAND YOU?"<strong> is the next question, to which Sweden merely shrugs.  
>Mylottia shrugs. "Okay, well...England-"<br>Random interrupts. " They're not back yet..."  
>That's when England and America arrive, and are immediately glomped by Prussia. When he lets go, the victims look shocked and surprised.<em><br>_" You did say I had to hug everybody!"  
>" Good timing! You have a dare!" Random smiles.<br>England looks apologetically at everyone. "Sorry, we would have been here sooner but America was scared out of his wits after that dare-"  
>" I wasn't scared!" more American denial.<br>" Don't kid yourself. Now, what was that dare?"  
>" <strong>England: Oh the irony! XD You have to run and scream 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' XD"<strong>  
>" That's completely idiotic!"<br>America laughed. "You've gotta do it dude!"  
>" America's right you know!" Random points out.<br>" Fine...where do I do it?"  
>"The street outside will do. Don't worry, it's pretty quiet on our street, apart from when you guys visit!"<br>England drags himself outside, followed by a cameraman, and begins to run along the street.  
>"THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"<br>Random stifles a giggle. "It's funny with a British accent!"  
>" BWAHAHAHAHA!" America laughs obnoxiously.<br>When England returns inside, his face is red from embarrassment._ "_You better not make me do that again!"  
>Mylottia laughs, "It was so funny! Okay so this is for <strong>Everyone: GUESS WHO MY PARENTS ARE!XD GUESS!"<strong>  
>" How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that? They could be anyone!"<br>" I can't guess anyways, I know already." Random shrugs.  
>" I'll give you a hint; they are in this room!"<br>The countries look around confusedly.  
>" Is one of them France?" America guesses.<br>" Nope, try again!"  
>"Ees it Canada?" the subject of the previous guess asks.<br>" I-I'm sure I'd remember if I had a kid..."  
>" It's not Canada either!" Mylottia says, enjoying this.<br>Random gives a clue: "You're in the right area..."  
>" It must be Cuba!" America shouts, though Cuba isn't even in the room.<br>" Um, not exactly, try a bit higher up on that continent."  
>England ponders for a moment before figuring it out. "Between Cuba and Canada...America, you have a kid?"<br>" I'm one of your parents?" America asks, just as surprised as the other countries.  
>" Yep!" Mylottia tells them, grinning. "Can you guess the other, America?"<br>" It must be someone I like..."  
>Random can't contain herself – she has to give him another hint. "They're European!" she almost yelled.<br>America stays quiet for a few minutes as he thinks. A European nation that he likes… "...England?"  
>"CORRECT!"<br>England is shocked. "I have a kid? With America?"  
>Mylottia grins. "Yes, that's me-Mylottia K. Jones!"<br>" Bloody hell..."  
>"Woah dude, we're parents!" America exclaims.<br>"Moving on..." Random says.  
>" <strong>Belarus: Spin 1000 times! *pushes her in the closet with Russia*"<br>**" That was random."  
>" Next..." <strong>Mylottia turns to Germany and starts throwing skittles at him<strong>_**. "**_**TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT! DOESN'T IT TASTE YUMMY? XD"  
><strong>Germany yells and throws his arms over his head. "What are you doing you dummkopf! Stop this immediately!"  
>" Um..." Random says uncertainly.<br>America lets out a cheer. "WOOHOO! SKITTLES PARTY!"  
>"If this really is our child, she certainly has your personality." England sighs.<br>When Mylottia has calmed down, she begins with the next dare._ "_**France: I hate you.*pushes off a cliff*MWAHAHAHAHA! DIE, FROG!"**  
>After a few minutes, Random starts, "Oh crap, someone get the trampoline before he dies."<br>" I-is he okay?" Canada says worriedly.  
>America laughs. "Dude, he'll be fine! Random won't let him die!"<br>" Why can't he die?" Mylottia asks, disappointed.  
>Random apologises. "Sorry, but we have to let people torture him for the duration of the show before he can go off and die. Let's have the next dare."<br>"Okay, last dare." Mylottia turns to Italy and blushes bright red."Do you want to go get some pasta?"  
>Italy smiles sweetly. " Ve~ of course! I'd love to!"<br>"You two can go get it now, we'll just do the last letter without you." Random informs them, and they leave to get pasta as Random picks up the remaining letter. "Shall we start again with Canada?"  
>Canada agrees and takes the letter. "The next one is from <strong>HiddenCreek:"<strong>

"**Hey Random,"**

" Hey!"

"**Alfred,"**

"'sup dude!"

"**Arthur,"**

" Hello there."

"**Matthew,"**

" Hi!"

"**and Francis!"**

"At the moment France is in intensive care, he'll be back later."

"**This sounds really cool and if it's okay I would like to request some truth or dares :)(Don't worry guys, I won't be that cruel) :D"**

" Thank you! Feel free to request!" Random smiles.

"**I'm sorry I can't think of any truths..Dares For Arthur.. (your cooking's not that bad.. it doesn't kill anyone at least and you are a great country :))I dare you to be nice to France. (I'm so sorry) Oh and let Alfred call you Iggy for a day! It's cute! Please?"**

" That is one long dare." Random views.  
>England sighs. "Well firstly, thank you for the compliment. Second, I have to be nice to the frog? How long for?"<br>" I think that 'cause we're at the end, we'll extend the one day things to two days. So England, you have to be nice to France for two days."  
>" Bloody hell. Fine, I'll start when he comes back."<br>"And you gotta let me call you Iggy for two days too!" the 'hero' proclaims.  
>" But-!" After realising that it wouldn't do any good, England re-starts his sentence. "...Fine."<br>"Yay~! Thanks Iggy!" England groaned at this but could not complain.  
>" Next is you America." Canada interrupts.<p>

"**For Alfred AKA The Hero that everyone loves! :DI dare you to lay off the hamburgers for a week.. okay, maybe three days.. and eat Arthur's cooking please. I'm sure he'd appreciate it :)"**

America grins. "Damn right I'm the hero! So, you want me to lay off the hamburgers...for a week?"  
>Random smiles, "That would help me out with the cleaning, thanks!"<br>" And I have to eat Iggy's food..." he realises.  
>"I guess I would appreciate that..." the Englishman says quietly.<br>America requests, "...you'd better make it edible!"  
>Random checks the letter. "I know the letter says that it could just be for 3 days, but I think a week is sufficient."<br>"Aw man!"  
>" Next one's for me..." Canada observes.<p>

"**For Mattie! (you're my favorite character by the way :D)"**

" O-oh, thank you!"

"**I dare you to- and I know this is overused- please make pancakes for Prussia:) Oh and if anyone forgets you, remember I notice you! :D *because that kinda happens to me too*"**

" You want me to make pancakes for Prussia? Okay! By the way, it's nice to have someone who remembers me! I'm sorry that you're not noticed either though...so does anybody else want pancakes?" Canada asks, to which most other countries nod. "Okay, I'll make enough for everybody! But first:"

"**For France (I bet you are really nice on the inside and your country is quite beautiful.. umm.. but yeah..you still make me uncomfortable.. doesn't mean I hate you though!)Okay, I dare you to be the opposite of yourself! That means, No Pervertedness! For a week! Oh, and please! :)"**

"He's still in the infirmary but we'll tell him when he gets back" Random informs them.

"**For Random (thanks for doing this! It's really cool!)I don't know what to dare you.. so maybe just.. hmm.. maybe please check one of my stories if you want.."**

" Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! As for your stories, I'd be glad to check them out :)"

"**Thanks in advance :) and I might ask again for truths later when I think of any..(or maybe some better dares)Bye! :D"**

"It's no problem! Feel free to ask again! And your dares were pretty good :)" Random tells her, before the countries say bye to the sender and Canada retreats to the kitchen to make pancakes.  
>"That's it for today! Thanks for watching!" America gives a peace sign to the camera.<br>England reminds the viewers, "Please remember to submit your truth and dares."  
>" Thanks again to all of the reviewers! And don't forget that I'm now accepting co-hosts. I'm going to have five in total, apart from the FACE family, and one space is already gone! Four left, so if you want to, please tell me!" the authoress smiles.<br>Canada ends the show. "See you next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>: All that I want to say has been said :D  
><strong>To Mylottia<strong>: please tell me if you don't like how I've done you in this, and tell me how I should!  
>Also, to all readers: A HUUUUUUGE THANK YOU! I wasn't expecting this many reviews, so have some cookies :3<br>Please tell me how I can improve!  
>Also – GAH! LONG CHAPTER!<br>We got a lot of dares :)  
>Thanks again!<p>

**EDITED: 23/5/12 (Pfft, this isn't long, check out chapter 15 ;D)**  
>~Random :D<p> 


	4. Hetalia Truth or Dare Show  Next One!

It's Monday afternoon. I've just returned home from another long, boring day at school. I'm looking forward to just relaxing and doing nothing for the rest of the afternoon.

Or at least, that's what I'd _like_ to do.

When you have four countries staying in your house though, nothing is ever peaceful.

As soon as I walk in the door I can hear the hyper activeness of America, who is probably teasing England. France, from what I can guess, is probably watching them argue, helping tease England while he was at it. _'If that's what is happening, I feel sorry for England._' England had received a dare to be nice to France for two days, so he wasn't in such a good mood.

After closing the door behind me, I pick up the mail from the floor, where I assume they have laid all day, and skim through the letters.

"Oh, hi Random." A quiet voice comes from further up the hall. I look up to see Canada and Mr Kumajiro.

"Oh, hi Canada! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, and you?" His voice is timid and shy in comparison to his brother's loud and boisterous one.

"Fine thanks. Anything happen while I was gone?" I ask, half suspiciously.

"No, everything went like usual. Are those letters for the show?"

"Yes, they are. Say Canada, can you tell the others that we're gonna have a show soon? I need to phone the hotel."

"Of course!" As Canada returns to the kitchen to inform the other house-guests, I pick up the house phone to call the hotel.

"'SUP DUDES! Welcome back to another episode of the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show!"

"Yes, welcome back! Thank you for the letters, we're really grateful!"

"So, shall we crack on with the show?"

"Can I read my letter first?"

"Of course! Go ahead."

Mylottia smiles and starts her letter. "Okay, first of all, **I LOVED THE LAST SHOW!** **One thing though: Silly Snakey, I keep the Gates to Hell in my pocket!"**

America laughs heroically and says, "But dude, it ain't possible to keep gates in your pocket, they're too big!"

With a facepalm, England corrects the American. "It's a figure of speech, idiot! And stop butchering the English language!"

"It is? Oh, okay! Thanks Iggy! And I'm just using my dialect!"

Random sighs. "Okay guys, enough fighting! And I'm glad you like the show!"

"Okay, onto the dares! **Russia: You see those sunflowers? Burn them. Burn them all!"**

Russia smiles childishly, but there seems to be something hidden behind it. "You want me to burn sunflowers, da?"

"Yup! So go do it!" The co-host encourages.

"Are you sure that's such a good-"

"Kolkolkolkol…"

Russia chants this as he goes into Random's back garden towards the sunflower patch, which she could have sworn wasn't there before, and wouldn't usually be there at this time of the year! Anyways, Russia takes out a lighter emblazoned with the Soviet flag, and sets the bright flowers alight before returning inside, still chanting.

"…he did it…"

The countries stare in disbelief at the flaming flowers.

Random interrupts their shocked silence. "Hey, can someone put out that fire in my garden please?"

One of the helpers runs outside with a fire extinguisher and soaks the burnt flowers.

"Alright, next up…**China: You see this panda? *holds up a panda plushie* Stab it! IT'S REAL! (I'm lying; I would never hurt a defenceless animal!)" **Mylottia grins menacingly.

"…you want me to stab Mr Panda, aru?" The Chinese man says in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"But I don't want to stab it!"

America takes the job of reassurance. "Dude, I guess you have to. At least it's just a toy though!"

Ignoring America's words, China pulls out a knife and targets the bear, closing his eyes tightly before stabbing it. Another helper takes away the plush, and Canada removes the hand that was covering his real bear's eyes._ "_Onto the next one. **Romano: I don't know why, but you have to steal a car, do a burnout in front of the police and race away." **The girl pulls out a camera. "Blackmail time~!"

"Why the hell should I do that!" South Italy complains.

Spain pats his head. "You won't get caught Lovi, I'll help you!"

"Get away tomato b*****d! And don't f***ing call me that!"

"Language please!" Random requests.

"You're not getting any help! Go do it!" Mylottia orders firmly.

"Please fratello?" North Italy pouts.

"Fine!" Romano agrees disgrunteldely.

Romano is taken to a place with many cars, followed by a camera. When a police officer is sighted walking towards him, Romano quickly hijacks a car, successfully breaking in and stealing it before performing a burnout before racing back to the house, leaving a mass of tire tracks in front of the stunned police man.

"Ve~ Fratello, I never knew you could do that!"

Romano, it seemed, was back in the corner, cursing under his breath.

"That was awesome! So next up,**France: I have the perfect dare for you! You can't do anything perverted to anyone for three chapters! If you do something to anyone, they reserve the right to maim you horribly."**

France, having already received a dare informing him not to be perverted for a week, pointed this out. "'aven't I already got a dare like zat? Zat means zat zis one-"

"Still counts!" Random interjects. "Your quota has been raised to ten days of no pervertedness!"

France looks…incredibly shocked.

"Zis means zat I will not be able to do anything…for TEN WHOLE DAYS? I am 'eartbroken once more!"

"…hmph…" England huffs, annoyed with the Frenchman's attitude.

Random frowns at France. "Stop being a drama queen, frog. And England, I'm sorry but you can't say anything. Try hard!"

"…I know…" He grumbles.

"Aw! Ees Angleterre being grumpy? He does not like me being able to tease him!"

"Cheer up Iggy!" America tries to cheer him up, patting him on the back.

**"Okay. England: If France does something perverted, you're excused from being nice to ****him until someone gets done maiming him."**

England's hopes soared. "T-thank you!"

"He will hopefully be perverted soon…but not to one of us!" Random assures.

Mylottia continues. "**Sealand: How are you a nation? I'm sorry you got abandoned by Daddy but you're a FORT. You have NO resources and only 4 residents. You just can't be a nation."**

Sealand pouts and folds his arms over his chest. "I am a country! I will show you and the British jerk of jerks that I am!"

"Sealand, go home now." England orders, and the younger boy refuses.

"Stop telling me what to do, jerk!"

"As for the residents thing, they have claimed to have 27 residents, but only 4 have been confirmed." The hostess informs.

"We have 27 residents! We do, we do!"

"Go home now Sealand."

"JERK!"

"Please don't fight!"

"Onto the last dare! **Japan: Cosplay as three different FEMALE anime characters, first of your choice, then of Random's, then of mine! YOU WILL DRESS UP AS MEW ICHIGO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!" **Mylottia ends laughing.

Japan responds unsurely. "S-sorry?"

"I have to choose too? Hm…"

Japan is forced into a room filled with various cosplay outfits, and is told not to come back out until he had finished changing. After ten or so minutes, Japan comes out wearing a cosplay of Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid. He even had a wig, and was slightly blushing. After some sneaky photos had been taken, he was forced back into the changing room to change into the outfit that Random had chosen for him. This time, when he came back, he was cosplaying as Yuki Nagato from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. He wore a blue sailor uniform with a dark sweater over the top, and a short purple wig on his head. After more photos and him changing again, he was wearing a cosplay of Ichigo from the anime Tokyo Mew Mew. He wore the short pink dress, the pink wig, even the cat ears and tail. By now, his face was blushing madly as photos were taken. He was then left to change back into his usual attire_._

Mylottia looks up thoughtfully. "**Actually, I wanna cosplay now!" **Mylottia now wears the outfit of Berry from the same anime. "**THIS IS SOOOOOOO CUTE~! I'm done!" **

Random smiles. "Thanks for the review! Okay, so we had another host application and I'm accepting it! So come on out Snakey!"

Entering through the door is a slightly short girl with the physical appearance of a high-school senior, though her letter states that she is only 14. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes that look slightly gold against her pale skin. Snakey is wearing a camo skirt with a black tank top and combat boots, and her face wears a bright smile.

"**Hi people! Thanks for accepting my application!" **the new co-host says.

"It's no problem!"

Snakey scratches the back of her neck as she says, "**Um I really don't have much to say today, so sad. Now once again with truths and dares that might be slightly mean.**

"Great, even more bloody humiliating dares…" England grumbles agitatedly.

Snakey goes on ignoring him. "**Truths: America why did you need help of the Italian mafia to help win WW2?"**

(AN/I'm sorry that I didn't include the first one, I couldn't be bothered to research, sorry!\\)

England: (Are you breaking the fourth wall?)

America: (What wall?)

England: (Shut up, twit.)

America grins heroically. "I didn't need help! They were just my back up, 'cause I'm the hero!"

"Well you better appreciate it, burger b*****d!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"I appreciate it, but I would have won anyways, 'cause I'm the hero!"

"We know, so shut up, you self-centred git."

"I'm not self-centred!"

"Stop arguing!"

"ONTO THE **NEXT ONE! Everyone: Who will start WW3?"**

Various countries point to other various countries_._

"There won't be any war, 'cause I'm the hero, and as long as the hero's around, we'll all be safe!" America assures everybody.

"Really! Ve~!" The gullible Italian exclaims.

"Don't listen to him Feliciano!"

"I think it is a mixed opinion."

"Okay, **Spain what is a tomato, fruit or vegetable?"**

Spain pauses to think for a moment. "Um…it's a fruit, right? A very delicious fruit too, right Lovi~"

"Shut up tomato b*****d!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"So, does that answer it?" Spain goes on unhindered.

"Yeah! Now the dares…**I think I'll be nice to France and demand a hug. No perverted touching though."**

"He won't be perverted, unless me wants to be maimed!" Mylottia threatens.

"Merci, mon cher!" France wraps Snakey in a warm hug. They stay like that for a few minutes.

"Is it perverted to hug for that long?" Random ponders, and Mylottia gives England an order which he obliged to with pleasure.

"England, go maim him!"

"Finally!"

France immediately lets go of Snakey and runs for his dear life away from the angry Englishman_._

"Okay…next…**Canada pancakes please! I don't know why but I really want some." **Canada replies quietly. "I'll go make some for everyone then!"

Canada returns to the kitchen to make pancakes.

**"Prussia eat a yellow peep in front of Gilbird and say that he's next."**

The albino's mouth gaped in horror. "WHAT? But that's totally unawesome!"

"You gotta do it…" Mylottia says half-threateningly.

"Sorry!" Random apologises unnecessarily.

Prussia is handed a box of peeps. He selects one and brings it to his lips.

"You better not make the awesome me do this totally unawesome thing ever again!"

Prussia stuffs the peep into his mouth and chews rapidly before swallowing and running for a glass of water. When he returns, he turns to his real bird.

"I'm sorry my awesome little bird…but you're next."

In spite of the fact that he was dared to do this, some of the others gasp.

"Yay! **So that should really be all for now... never mind I need to give Russia these." Snakey hands over a ton of sunflowers to Russia. "****Just call it a hunch but I have a feeling that you will want some after a certain dare."**

"Thank you very much! You will become one with mother Russia, da?" The tall nation smiles at Snakey, who smiles back.

"Da, I will ^J^"

Random shakes her head, smiling too. "Well you can become one later, for now, thanks for your letter!"

Snakey grins. "No problem!"

"So next, England will read a letter!"

England and France have just returned.

"Alright. The next one's from jgirl911:"

**"Hello to**

**Random"**

"Hi!"

**"America"**

"'sup dude!"

**"England**

"-Hello there, how do you do?

**"Canada"**

"H-hello!"

**"and Pervert (aka France)"**

"I'm not being perverted at the moment!"

**"I have questions and dare for you all.**

** First Random, how did you get the idea for this?"**

Random smiles at the camera."Thanks for the question! The idea? Well, when reading fanfics I kinda go through phases…about a week ago I started reading loads of Truth or Dare and Ask the Country fics and I got the idea to do one of my own! So I basically did what the others did, but I incorporated my own ideas into the mix, and this is what came out!"

"Dude that was a looooong explanation!"

**"America, what do you get on your hamburgers?"**

"EVERYTHING! XD"

England raised a thick eyebrow. "You actually get _everything_ on your burgers?"

"Yosh :3"

**"England, do you speak Cockney?"**

"Do you mean my accent? Well, I guess you can hear my accent and figure it out for yourself!"

(It's kind of Cockney, but a bit of others too I guess…)

**"Canada, why are you so quiet and forgettable?"**

"I-it's kind of hard when your brother is so loud and well known…"

A small voice squeaks out, "Who're you?"

"I'm Canada! The one who feeds you?"

**"Pervert, who corrupted you and made you perverted? (I know you are)"**

France defends himself with pride. "I am not perverted! I 'ave been gifted with the gift of _l'amour!_ "

"Give it up frog, you're a pervert. He probably always has been!"

**"Now onto the dares *evil cackle***

** Random, I dare you to be locked in a closet with France for an hour."**

_"_I AM NOT BEING_-!"_

Random cannot protest, for she's already being forced into a nearby closet by the pervert himself_._

"NO GET ME OUT OF HERE I AM NOT STAYING IN HERE WITH THAT-!

"Honhonhon~!"

"NOOO!"

"We'll continue now." the Brit continues calmly.

**"America, I dare you to teach Iggy to cook.**

** England, I dare you to learn how to cook."**

England crosses his arms over his chest. "I know perfectly well how to cook!"

America decides to encourage the grumpy older nation. "Oh come on Iggy! It'll be fun! I'll teach you later, 'kay?"

"Fine, but I know how to cook perfectly well already so it will just be a waste of time."

**"Canada, I dare you to figure out a way for the entire world to remember you**

** for a long time."**

"I'm sorry but that might be impossible. I'll try though!" Canada reassures."

**"Pervert, you have to only eat England's food for a month and be his** **unperverted servant."**

"I agree heartily to this dare and I'll tell froggie about it when he's finished in the closet." England concludes.

America beams at the camera. "I'll read the next letter! This next one's from IHeartGiripan again!"

**"Thanks France. Russia, evil is weird, which is different, which means**

** unique, which is good thus meaning Evil=Good."**

Russia smiles. "Evil is good, da?"

"Yes, it is!" Snakey confirms.

"Good good!"

**"E****veryone who was mentally scarred from my last dare: :P Suxs to be you!"**

Romano lets out a long string of curse words.

**"Russia: You want people to become one with you, and Belarus seems happy enough** **too. Let her."**

"Becomeonebecomeonebecomeone….. " Belarus chants as she creeps upon her older brother.

"N-nooo!"

"Stay away from Russia!" Snakey defends.

**"Italy: You, sir, are right about loving pasta."**

"Pastaaa~!"

"Of course he's right!"

**"Romano: Hug Germany. :D"**

"Why should I hug that f***ing potato b*****d?"

"Do mind your language please." England reminds.

"You have to do it!" America laughs.

"Please fratello?" Italy pleads his brother.

"Please Lovi~?" Spain joins in.

"F-fine!"

Romano goes up to the German and hugs him before quickly letting go and sitting on the opposite side of the room, slightly blushing. That's when France and Random come out of the closet, Random punching the French man who didn't seem to feel a thing.

Random requests, "Someone maim him for me!"

"Gladly." England obliges, preparing his maiming torture equipment. Before he can do anything though, America grabs his arm.

"Wait a second before you do that! France, this is for you:"

**"France: Je peux parler un bon français, mais je ne suis pas encore** **couramment. Comment sont les choses entre vous et l'Angleterre?"**

"Votre français est très bon, mon cher! Les choses entre moi etl'Angleterre sont d'accord, il est toujours en train de me mutiler si. Je suppose qu'il doit me détester. Comment êtes-vous, ma chère?"

_ (AN/Sorry, had to use Google translate to translate this question and answer!)_

France was then chased after the room by an agitated Brit.

America flashes a thumbs up. "Well dudes, that's all for today!"

"Keep reviewing!" Mylottia reminds the viewers.

Snakey waves at the camera. "See you next time!"

**AUTHOR NOTES:** GAH! Another long chapter =_="

Please keep reviewing and rating and liking etc…

To my co-hosts: Please tell me what you think about what I've done. I need to know if you like it or not!

There are still three co-host places left, so you can still apply!

If you want translations, I'm sorry but can you google it please?

I'm really lazy tonight~

Also, I was halfway through this chapter when my laptop went off and didn't save -_-

I had to do it again!

The things I do for you lot...

By the way, please beware of British slang, 'cause I might use it!

Thank you so much for the support so far!

R&R!

Thanks!

**EDIT: 12/6/12**

**God, this website is not being kind to me :'( Also, I'm sorry about the weird spacing...**

~Random -_-


	5. Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Review Hordes

It's Tuesday morning, and I wake up to a dunk England.  
>"Am I Catholic, or Protestant? God I don't know!"<br>I lazily stretch an arm towards my phone, lit up on my table, and turn off my alarm. Sighing, I slowly get out of bed and changed before heading through to the kitchen for breakfast. At about half past eight the doorbell rings, and I answer to a tired postman.  
>"Sorry if we woke you ma'am, but you had too much mail to fit through the door." The postman hands me eight or so envelopes. I quickly thank him and duck back inside before wondering, <em>'<em>**Eight**_envelopes?'_  
>One is a leaflet from a local charity. All seven others are letters addressed to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show that the countries, some hosts and I have been running for about five days now. Yes, you heard me, <strong>seven.<strong>  
>"Bloody hell…" I whisper to nobody in particular, staring in amazement at the letters. I quickly snap out of my trance-like state before hiding the post in my bedroom. I then leave a note for my housemates before leaving for school.<p>

"WELCOME BACK TO THE HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" America introduces.  
>Random grins. "Yes, welcome back! Thank you for all of the reviews, we are <strong>extremely<strong> grateful for all of your support!"  
>"Please continue your efforts!" a shy Canadian voice requests.<br>A Frenchman winks at the camera. "Mon ami, we shall now continue with ze show!"  
>Rather blandly, England introduces the first letter. "The first letter is from <strong>Snakey<strong>."  
>Snakey smiles. "My review is first, yay! <strong>I'm in such a good mood right<br>now, and I have no clue why! Have you ever had one of those days were you feel very invisible? I just did, I felt like Canada, my teacher didn't even realize  
>I was in the class room and I was in the FRONT row. I am feeling better<br>because I'm watching NCIS with Burt and my NCIS hat."  
><strong>"I'm sorry that you weren't noticed…" Canada sighs.  
>America laughs boisterously. "Dude, why be sorry? It wasn't like it was your fault!"<br>" Yeah, I've had some moments when I've felt like Canada, but it doesn't really bother me!" the host laughs it off.  
>Some other countries murmur in agreement before Snakey continues. "<strong>AMERICA! You shouldn't be so self-centred, it doesn't suit you. Wow you just got a life lesson by one of your own citizens."<br>**"I'm not self-centred!" the glasses-clad nation objects.  
>England smirks. "Don't lie, America, you really are."<br>"I'm not! And if I am, then at least I'm not as self-centred as someone…*cough*Prussia*cough*"  
>Prussia glares at America. "I'm not self-centred, I'm telling the truth; I'm awesome!"<strong><br>**"Alright!" Snakey says, breaking up the debate. "Well,**Greece why do you love cats so much?"  
><strong>"I just love cats…is there something wrong with that?"  
>"Greece-san, there is nothing wrong with loving cats." Japan assures the sleepy nation.<br>"But **WHY** do you love them so much?"  
>"…well…they are cute, and fluffy, and…" Greece falls asleep suddenly, a cat lying comfortably on his head.<br>"Um…Greece-san?"**  
><strong>Continuing as if nothing had happened, the co-host went on to the next question.** "I want to see who can hold their liquor the best."  
><strong>"Is that such a good-"  
>America interrupts Random. "Iggy should try!"<br>The Brit shakes his head. "No, I think I shall sit out on this one…"  
>Denmark laughs. "Doesn't matter, I would win anyways!"<br>"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" the Brit questions  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, did you not hear me? I said I would win, and you would lose!"<br>"Oh, well I might as well prove you wrong, git!"  
>"What did you call me?"<br>"Please don't fight!" comes a meek argument from the host, but it goes unnoticed.  
>Snakey cheers. "Yay! Drinking fight!"<br>"Hoorah! Let's start now-!" Mylottia is interrupted.  
>"Actually, I think it should wait 'till later. If you're gonna have a drinking fight, have it after the show!" Random says, slightly sternly.<br>"…fine…"**  
>Snakey walks over to Russia and sits on his lap, handing him vodka.<strong> She then asks him, "**What's your favorite animal?"  
><strong>Russia looks up at the ceiling in thought before answering. "I like brown bears; they are fluffy and cute, da?"**  
><strong>Snakey nods and smiles before moving on. "**Italies who can make the best pizza?"  
><strong>Italy answers, looking as derpy as ever. "I don't know, what do you-?"  
>"I can make good pizzas any day Feliciano."<strong><br>**"I know that fratello, but I still think we should ask Doitsu-"  
>"You don't need to ask that potato sucker!" the elder Italian flares up.<br>"Big brother, please be nice!"**  
><strong>**Snakey nuzzles into Russia's neck and falls asleep.**_**  
><strong>_"That's the end of Snakey's review. Let's get on to the next one!" Random states.

France laughs his unique chuckle. "It's my turn to read the letter! This one ees from **Otterberries!**"  
><strong>*busts down door and waltzes in dragging Norway behind*<br>**"Don't drag me, please."  
>"Norway!"<br>Denmark glomps the newcomer.**  
>Hi hosts and vic-party goers! I am inviting Norway to this shindig :3<br>**"Hi! Thanks and feel free to invite people anytime!" Random smiles.  
>"Thanks for inviting him! :D" Denmark grins, seeming not to notice the struggling Norwegian.<strong><br>Dares:  
>Bad Touch Trio, go to the local tattoo shop and get large tattoos on your<br>chests that say:  
>For Spain: "Hi, I'm a Pedo." For France: "Hi, I'm a Pervert." For Prussia: "Hi I'm<br>Awesome."  
><strong>"A pedo? Mis amigo, I'm not a paedophile!" Spain uncharacteristically frowns.  
>"I 'ave already said zis many times, but for mon cher's benefit, I am not a pervert; I am merely gifted with ze ability to love passionately!"<br>The thick-browed country argues, "Meaning that you're a pervert. That tattoo tells the truth."  
>"The awesome me will get that tattoo, but you know that I already have an awesome tattoo saying awesome on my-"<br>Before the Prussian can end his sentence, the Bad Touch Trio are quickly forced into a tattoo parlour. When they come back, they each have a new tattoo on their chosen places; Spain on the back of his shoulder blade, France on his ankle and Prussia along the front of his chest.  
>"My awesome tattoo is totally awesome, like myself!"<br>A certain nation mumbles under his breath, something along the lines of "and you were saying about me being self-centred…"  
><strong>Germany and Romano, skeet shooting contest! Loser has to wear Lederhosen<br>until another dare requires you to change.  
><strong>"Is that really-"  
>"Let's do this, potato b*****d!"<br>"Language, Romano…please…" The author seemed to be getting tired of having to say this.  
>"Fine, let's do it."<br>Suddenly, a pitch has appeared in the back garden. The competitors set up their equipment. First up is Germany. He takes a careful aim and shoots down all of the disks. The crowd squeals in excitement and awe. Next is Romano. He takes aim, calm and careful, partially shaking with rage. One, two, three, four…he shoots down the first four easily. Then, there's the last disk, gliding through the cloudy sky like a bird. Romano takes aim and shoots at the disk. The crowd wait with bated breath. The world seems to be working in slow motion. So close, so close…and…it misses!  
>The crowd gasp in shock and amazement; they had thought for sure that he would have got it!<br>Romano seems to have frozen with the shock of losing. He mouths the words repeatedly, 'I lost…I lost?'  
>After Germany's congratulations and Romano's consolidations, Romano is taken to the changing room mentioned previously to change into the lederhosen. When he comes out, he heads straight for his corner once more, cursing under his breath. Again.<strong><br>****Truth:  
>England and Norway, do your magical friends get along? If so, you all can have<br>one big tea party :D  
><strong>"Yes, our magical friends do get along quite well, wouldn't you say, Norway?"  
>Norway nods in silent agreement<em>.<em>  
>"And a tea party is a nice idea, would you care to attend?" the gentleman smiles at the camera.<br>"Zat ees all from zat letter."

"Next, we have no questions, but a new co-host! Please welcome, Danni, or as she is more commonly known as, **IHeartGiripan**!"  
>A girl with dark brown hair that just hung below her shoulders walks into the room. Her blue grey eyes sparkle with excitement against her pale skin, the type of skin that a large percentage of British people have.<br>"HI GUYS~! I'm Danni, and I'm a new host!" The countries greet Danni, who smiles and continues. "So I don't have any questions for today, so just go on as usual~!"

Random smiles. "Alright! So, we have yet another new host! Come on in **HiddenCreek**, or as she as known here, Andorra!"  
>Another girl enters the room, her dark, almost black, wavy hair bouncing behind her. Her face was heart-shaped with slightly tanned skin, and her golden-brown eyes shone brightly, standing out as much as her tomato-red lips, which were curved into a smile. Andorra wore a red and yellow sweater with blue jeans and converse, as though she was trying not to stand out.<br>"Hi guys, I'm Andorra, nice to meet you all!"  
>America turns to his brother. "Dude, this chick's pretty quiet! He's like you bro!"<br>"Um, I guess…"  
>Everyone greets Andorra.<br>**"I have some Dares too..  
>Okay..<br>Well, first off I hope your day's going well :) (that goes for everyone,  
>including France and Russia :D)"<br>**The countries and hosts nod in response.**  
><strong>"**For Finland (you are so adorable, just wanted to let you know :D)"  
><strong>"Thank you very much! You're cute too~"**  
><strong>"**I dare you to call Sweden your wife :) and please hug him :)"  
><strong>"Y-you want me to…call Sweden…my w-wife? O-okay then…Sweden…"  
>Sweden grunts in response.<br>"I-I'm supposed to say that you're my wife and hug you so…you're my wife."  
>Finland awkwardly hugs the taller country, who wraps his arms around him and hugs back before they move apart.<p>

"Aaaw! How sweet!Alright, **for Prussia (oh ruler of awesomeness! :D)  
>I dare you to say that everyone else is awesome! But tell Canada that he is<br>the awesomest because he needs more love and acknowledgement from people, okay?  
>Please?"<br>**"Hell yeah I'm the ruler of awesomeness!" the albino declares narcissistically. "Yeah, the other countries are awesome too, but obviously they aren't as awesome as the awesome me! And Canada is awesomer than them too. But I'm still more awesome!"  
>"That must've been an easy dare!"<br>"Yesh! Easy as awesome-peasy!"**  
><strong>Andorra continues. "**For France (I hope you're okay from two chapters ago! That was a nasty fall)"  
><strong>"Merci, mon cher! I am 'ealing, so thank you for your concern."**  
><strong>"**I dare you to eat Iggy's- I-I mean Arthur's (sorry!) delicious cooking! Say it  
>is divine! Please :)!"<br>**"Aah, I am sorry, mon cher, but I cannot stomach that 'orrible muck! Eet is a disgrace to call it fine cuisine!" France grimaces.  
>"Look froggy-face, you have to do it! And Andorra, please do try to refrain from calling me by that absurd nickname – I prefer England, if you will."<br>The co-host apologises. "Oh, sorry! And France, you have to do it!"  
>"Really? Oh well, eef I must, I shall do eet for you, mon cher!"<br>England proceeds to give France one of his home-baked scones, filled with jam and clotted cream. The Frenchman holds his nose and eats the scone, one bite by one. When finished, he drinks a nearby glass of water, all in one gulp.  
>"Eet…ees…divine…"<br>"Thank you France!" Andorra smiles sweetly.  
>"Yes, frog-face, thank you."<br>France is now looking a little green, but this is ignored.**  
><strong>"**For Italy and Romano - make some PASTA for everyone! XD"  
><strong>"Certainly, ve~ Come on big brother, let's go!" Italy and his lederhosen-clad brother leave to make pasta.**  
><strong>**"****That's all I've got..  
>Give everyone - especially Mattie- a hug for me!"<br>**"Well, you're here now, so you can hug them in person!"  
>Andorra cheers and hugs the countries, leaving Canada for last, and giving him the biggest hug.<strong> "Thanks!"<strong>

" No problemo! Now, I'll read the next one; it's from **PandaCutie77**!"  
><strong>PandaCutie77: Thank you for answering my questions and other stuff I'm really<br>glad. Ok well anyway down to business...  
>Questions:<br>Italy and Romano: Are you two really related to Spain and France 'cause' Italy  
>always calls Spain and France "Big Brother"?<br>**Spain answers, "Italy and Lovi aren't biologically related to us, but 'cause we're older than them, and we brought them up, that's what they call us!"  
>"Yup! Spain's our big brother, right Romano?" Italy calls through.<strong><br>"Canada: Ok this first one isn't really a question, but I really feel bad for  
>you not being notice and that is sorta sad. And I almost cry on the last<br>chapter and if I do cry can I have a hug to make me feel better please..."  
><strong>"Thank you very much! Don't worry, I'll hug you if you cry. But still, try not to get yourself down."**  
>"Italy: Is the name "Chibitalia" just a name for calling you 'little Italy' or<br>is it a country?"  
><strong>Italy pokes his head through the door. "Chibitalia is me, but younger! It is the little me!"**  
>"Japan: I feel really bad for you too 'cause there is always a lot of<br>earthquakes and tsunamis in Japan and it must take a while to clean up all the damage. Also I'll always pray for the ones who lost their lives in Japan. R.I.P. for the ones who lost their lives."  
><strong>"Arigato gozaimasu. We get a lot of tsunamis and such, but we are able to repair everything very well."**  
>"Italy and Romano again: Is there a reason why you guys do let people touch<br>your curls and I don't mean pull either."  
><strong>Italy and Romano have just come back in with the pasta.  
>Romano scowls. "Don't you mean <strong>don't<strong> let people touch our curls? You know what they do, so nobody's touching them!"**  
>"Truths:<br>Germany: Ok first you can't hate me for any of these things that I ask or  
>make you do. Well anyway from a scale of 1-10 how much do you care for Italy."<br>**"Don't worry, I won't hate you. How much do I care for Italy? In what way do you mean the question? If you mean look after, I'd say I do that most of the time so…"  
>Random sighs and explains, "I think she means as in, how much do you love him?"<br>"H-how much I…love him…? Well…about…(8/10 or so…)"  
>"Aaw, I love you too Doitsu!" Italy smiles cutely at the blushing German.<strong><br>"Romano: Why do you hate Germans so much 'cause that would also mean that you hate me because I'm part German as well and also Germany's ancestor did help out your Grandpa Rome centuries ago in wars and other stuff... I think 'cause' someone told me."  
><strong>Romano glares at the German. "Germany is a potato sucking b*****d! How can you like him?"  
>The German in question kept his face unreadable, but one could tell he was more than slightly annoyed.<br>"Fratello, please don't be mean! Doitsu isn't that bad!" Italy pouts.  
>"Hmph. I still hate him."<strong><br>"Dares:  
>Germany: You have to let Italy hug you for 10 minutes"<br>**"Fine…"  
>Italy cheers and latches himself onto Germany, smiling happily.<strong><br>"Everyone expect the author: You all have to switch genders and switch cloths.  
>And when I mean switch cloths I mean men have to wear women's cloths and girls wear men's cloths."<br>**The countries are suddenly Gender-bended, and are wearing female clothing.  
>Germany looks shocked. "W-what is the meaning of this?"<br>The hosts are the only ones who haven't been gender-bended. The victims all grumble in annoyance.**  
>"Sweden: Is there a reason why you call Finland 'your wife'?"<br>"**He is my wife." grunts the Swede.  
>"I guess that's the reason!"<strong><br>"Finland: Why do you let Sweden call you 'his wife'?"  
><strong>Finland fiddles his fingers and looks at the camera as he answers, "Um…I don't exactly…but he does…um…"  
>After a moment's silence, they move on.<strong><br>"And that's all I can think of for now and sorry that I wrote a lot, but I had  
>some stuff that needed answers to them. So bye bye."<br>**"That's fine! Thanks for the review!"

Mylottia pouts. "Why'd you make me wait to do mine! My go! **Hey guys~ I have dares to do!  
>Random: Just thought I'd tell you that you can call on the personifications of<br>the legendary Pokémon! :D I kinda adopted them, so feel free to!"  
>"<strong>Um…thanks…uh…" the hostess knew nothing about Pokémon, so she decided not to say too much.**  
>"America: Daddy, you're funny! I do keep the gates of hell in my pocket!<br>(Pulls out the Gates of Hell) see? But then again my pockets ARE the second  
>entrance to Narnia..."<br>**"…dude, that's AWESOME!"  
>"Um…" England says, unsure of how to react.<strong><br>"France: (sets him on fire) Oops! How did that happen?"  
><strong>"Oh my! Someone put zis out!"  
>"No, just let him suffer a while…"<strong><br>"Russia: God, they're just a few flowers. Stop being such a baby about it! Damn  
>commie bastard. (Pulls out a shovel) don't even try."<br>**"Kolkolkol…"  
>"Don't be so cruel!" Snakey snuggles closer towards Russia, as Belarus looks psychotic holding a knife threateningly.<strong><br>"Japan: you deserve worse torture, you ** psychopath. What did it feel like? To kidnap, mutilate and rape innocent children? -this actually happened! During WW1 he would kidnap and mutilate children, put them in a freak show and RAPE them in front of a live audience. Then he would throw acid on their faces if they misbehaved. The worst part? He burned nearly all evidence of this- the spirit girl at your house told me!"  
><strong>Japan suddenly looks very grave. "Yes, I am very ashamed of my past, but I assure you that we do nothing of the sort anymore."**  
>"Greece: did you like Japan's cosplay?"<br>**Greece gives a start, and the question is repeated for him. "Hm? Japan's cosplay? Yeah, it was cool…" Greece falls immediately back asleep.**  
>"Romano: you need hug therapy! :D"<br>**Romano gets a huge hug from Mylottia, Spain and Italy all at once, and he pushes them off irritably. "I don't need an f***ing hug!"**  
>"Well, I'm done!"<br>**"Thank god for that!" Romano exclaims.  
>"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"<p>

Random tries to intervene. "Please don't fight! Okay we have one more review…this is from someone called **Ireland**…isn't that your sister England? Anyways, they asked to become a host too, but sadly they haven't provided enough information to apply properly. Please, if you want to become a host, can you provide some information? So, England can read this one!"  
>"Fine…"<br>**Ireland: Hallo! I'm Ireland and would like to be a co-host! I'm England's  
>sister. I also have a few truths and dares for you. Don't worry I won't be too<br>cruel. *evil laugh*  
><strong>England frowns at the camera, thick brows furrowed. "Why are you even writing to us?"  
>"Be nice, Iggy!" America scolds playfully.<br>"Don't call me that!"**  
>First off, Germany: I believe we share a lot in common. Well here's your dare.<br>Think you can beat me in a drinking contest? Unlike England I can hold my  
>liquor pretty well.<br>**"Possibly. You can come round for drinks later if you want."**  
>Italy: Watch the God Father series. Just do it.<br>**Italy apologises. "Aah, I'm sorry, but I heard they are really scary!"  
>"He doesn't have to do it, does he?" Mylottia vouches.<br>"No, sorry Ireland!"**  
>America: I'm glad to see you Brother! Since I invented Halloween I'd like to<br>see you go through one scary movie without screaming like a child.  
><strong>America gives a shaking thumbs-up. "C-cool! I can watch scare movies EASY PEASY!"**  
>France;*gives death glare* go throw yourself in a pit for all I care.<br>**"Why are you all so cruel to me?" the Frenchman asks the heavens.  
>England answers, "That's because nobody likes you, frog."<br>Random checks her watch, seeing that the time has grown quite late. "Well, we've come to the end! Thank you all for viewing!"  
>"Yep, thanks!" America grins toothily.<br>France sends a wink and an air-kiss to the camera. "Until next time, adieu!" 

**AUTHOR NOTES:**I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed…SEVEN REVIEWS!  
>The story is, I woke up this morning to eleven emails in my inbox. Two were alerts and the other nine were reviews, three of which being from the same person. So anyways,<br>THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm too happy to be able to describe it…  
><strong>Please continue to review etc!<strong> It makes me feel so happy!  
><strong>Thank you all!<strong> Please tell me what you think! And hosts; same to you!  
><strong>One host spot left!<strong> You'll have to be quick!  
><strong>Thanks again!<strong>

**EDITED: 2/7/12  
>Pfft, scones are delicious! That with tea is just… :3<br>I'm slowly getting through these, I might be back before the end of July if I'm lucky! :D**

~Random xx


	6. Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Songs etc

It's 4:30pm on Wednesday afternoon, and I arrive home to another fresh pile of letters which have to be answered in our show later this evening.  
>Truthfully, all I'd like to do is rest for a while, as I am tired and soaking after the sudden downpour of rain on my way home. When I enter the house I am greeted by France.<br>"Oh, bonjour mon cher! Why are you so late today?"  
>"Hello, Francy-Pants. I'm late 'cause I had a keyboard lesson after school. I said on the note that I left that I'd be late."<br>"Ah, I am sorry. I must admit, I did not get a chance to see zis note, and was not informed of your being late."  
>"Well read it next time! Anyways, can you invite over the countries from the hotel? We have another show tonight."<br>"Ah, certainly mon cher!"  
>"Please don't call me that."<p>

* * *

><p>"'SUP-!"<br>"America please shut up. You always do the intro; let someone else do it for once!"  
>"Aaw! But I like doing it!"<br>"Tough luck!" Random intervenes. "Hey guys, welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!"  
>England smiles in a gentlemanly fashion at the camera. "Thank you all for your reviews, we highly appreciate it."<br>"So, shall we get on with ze letters?" France asks in his heavy tone.  
>Random approves the idea. "Yep! Canada, you read the first one!"<br>"O-okay! The first one's from **hendie**:"

**Hey Guys (and girls)! I have a little dare for you all. America vs. a European  
>country of the host's choosing in a footballfutball game without first  
>specifying which one they are actually playing and then letting the athletic<br>chaos and inevitable bickering ensue! :D  
><strong>"Football? Awesome! I'll just go grab my helmet!"  
>England facepalms. "America you twit, you don't need a helmet to play football!"<br>"Uh, yeah you do Iggy! How else are you gonna play safely!" America states matter-of-factly, nodding his head while doing so.  
>"Football is a non-contact game, so-"<br>"What? No, in football you have to tackle and everything!"  
>Random sighs. "America, I think they mean-"<br>France quickly covers Random's mouth with his hand, silencing her. Random grabs France and pushes him away at once.  
>"W-what are y-you d-doing, p-pervert?"<br>France puts on an apologetic expression. "I 'ad to stop you before you spoiled eet! Ze letter says not to tell zem what type eet ees!"  
>Random is silent for a moment before she puts her hand to the back of her head and laughs awkwardly. "Oh…right…well next time, please don't do that."<br>England and America are still bickering in the background.  
>"Please shut up you two. England, you can go against America. Go get ready!"<br>England and America go get ready for the match as a pitch magically appears in the garden. The countries and hosts fill the stands, cheering for the competitors to come on to the pitch.  
>First comes America, dressed in his American football attire, from the helmet to the shin guards. He is cheered loudly as he runs onto the pitch, grinning and waving at the crowd. He then notices the goals, looking questionably at them.<br>Then England walks calmly onto the pitch, waving lazily at the madly cheering crowd. He walks over to America, asking why he was wearing a helmet and shin guards.  
>"Well, I thought we were playing football, but the goals are soccer goals!" The American frets.<br>"America, you do know we're playing football right? As in, European football? It's a non-contact game, you don't need a helmet." England explains.  
>"European football? Dude, I thought we were playing American football!"<br>The crowd cheers for the game to start.  
>"Well, you're just going to have to play in that attire, there's no time to change." England concludes.<br>And so, the game begins. In the end, England wins by two points_._  
>"Dude, that totally sucks! It wasn't even fair, you knew what kind of soccer they meant and it's really hard playing in football gear!"<p>

**And I have a question for France: Did you actually invent the French fry? Or  
>is it just another thing that might have some basis in your traditional<br>culture that America adopted and made unhealthy but tastier?**  
>France flips his hair. "Oui oui, we-"<br>"French fries originated in Korea!"  
>China smacks the younger nation upside the head. "Don't claim things that aren't yours as your own!"<br>"Easy for you to say…" Japan mutters under his breath.  
>"Anyways, we did eendeed invent '<em>pommes frites'<em> or, as you call zem, French fries." France continues calmly.  
>America butts in. "But they were discovered by one of my dudes!"<br>"T-that's the end of the letter…" Canada informs.

Random smiles. "Cool! Well, the next one is yours, **Danni**!"  
>"Awesome! Okay, <strong>I has truthsdares/questions *coughTORTUREcough*  
>All: This is a matter of supery dupery ubery importance! WHICH COUNTRY<br>INVENTED MARSHMALLOW SPREAD? Whoever it was is a genius! Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret saying that if it was America?"  
><strong>"Well-"  
>"They originated in Korea!"<br>China hits him again, scolding him at the same time.**  
><strong>America scratches his head before going on. "Uh, as I was saying, marshmallow spread was made in the 20th century and sold door-to-door by a totally awesome dude from my country called Archibald Query! He sold the recipe to two candy makers for $500 and hit the shelves in 1917. Since then, it's become really popular! So thanks for calling me a genius!"  
>(ANI copied from Wikipedia…\\)  
>"I really want to try that stuff…" Random says, regretting that she hasn't tried it yet.<br>"You should! It's really awesome!" Danni states before continuing her letter. "**Also, I'm telling all my friends that Sealand IS a nation! Teehee!"  
><strong>"Thank you! I am a nation, so you are right!" Sealand says, flashing a peace sign with his fingers.  
>"We've been over this before, you're a bloody fort!" England scolds, glaring at him.<br>Random sighs. "Let's have the next set of questions!"

**Snakey, **who is **still sitting on Russia's lap looking somewhat sleepy still, starts her questions. "****I got about two hours of sleep last night so I'm kind of out of it. And I know there isn't anything wrong with being invisible or Canadian. Yep brown bears are cute but I prefer wolves. So I'm feeling nice today which means that you won't have to fear me today."  
><strong>The countries thank her gladly and she goes on.**  
>"Prussia you have to poke Switzerland until you get shot at. Really I don't mind<br>you but you're just too awesome not to dare." She states, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
><strong>"Because I am awesome, I will awesomely poke the not-so-awesome Swissy 'till he shoots me unawesomely!" Prussia declares before beginning to poke the Swiss man, who seems to be taking it rather well.**  
>"England &amp; Canada you must sing the stereotype song. If you don't know what it is look it up on YouTube, it's hilarious."<br>**England looks over at Canada. "The stereotype song? Well, I guess we should give it a go, eh Canada?"  
>The Canadian nods in agreement and they start to sing along to the music;<br>_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda  
>ridiculous.<br>So I wrote a song about it,  
>and it goes a little something like this.<em>

_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tangled porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<em>

_Check it out now.  
>I love those fat Americans.<br>You know they so obnoxious.  
>They always eating burgers.<br>They always holding shotguns.  
>And I love Mexicans.<br>The way they mow my lawn.  
>They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a<br>condom on.  
>Uh huh.<br>'Cause that's the way they roll.  
>Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.<br>If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,  
>And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.<em>

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
>Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.<br>I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,  
>but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.<br>Ya mon.  
>And I love them Puerto Ricans,<br>Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
>I'm just joking.<br>If you didn't know then  
>You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.<em>

_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tangled porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<em>

_Check it out now.  
>Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell<br>If you love the Outback  
>redneck Australians,<br>And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude  
>And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.<br>Mamma mia!  
>And how could anyone hate the French.<br>Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
>Brazilian girls is what you want,<br>Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

_I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
>National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.<br>Breasts hanging low. What have they done with theirclothes?  
>They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.<br>Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
>Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.<br>They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
>Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.<em>

_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tangled porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<em>

_All together now!  
>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<br>(repeat 4x)  
>They hump sheep (repeat 3x)<em>

_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tangled porn,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these  
>stereotypes.<em>

_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.  
>But seriously, don't hump any sheep<br>_(AN/All copy-pasted from www. elyrics read/y/ your-favorite-martian-lyrics/ the-stereotypes-song -lyrics. html\\)

Snakey smiles. "Yay thanks!"  
>England is scowling, arms folded over his chest. "That is such a stupid song! And my teeth are perfectly fine, thank you!"<br>Canada looks down. "I wasn't even mentioned…"**  
>"Poland give a makeover to one person of your choice."<br>**"Like totally! Hey Liet, come get a makeover!"  
>As they start the makeover, Switzerland finally lost his temper and shot Prussia, though he did it in the garden so as not to scare Liechtenstein or any other young countries<em>.<em>**  
>Snakey puts on a really cute expression and looks at Russia. "Russia duet please! The song is "October and April" by The Rasmus."<br>**"Da, I sing duet with Snakey."  
>Snakey smiles ecstatically as they begin to sing to the soft music.<p>

_Russia: She was like April Sky  
>Sunrise in her eyes<br>Child of light  
>Shining star<br>Fire in her heart_

_Bright as day  
>Melting snow<br>Breaking through the chill  
>October &amp; April<br>Snakey: He was like frozen sky  
>In October night<br>Darkest cloud  
>Endless star<br>Raining from his heart_

_Coldest snow  
>Deepest thrill<br>Tearing down the spring  
>October &amp; April<br>Both: Like hate & love  
>Worlds apart<br>This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
>Like light &amp; dark<br>worlds apart  
>This fatal love was like poison right from the start.<br>Russia: We were like loaded guns  
>Sacrificed our lives<br>Snakey: We were like love undone  
>Craving to entwine<br>Both: Fatal touch  
>Final thrill<br>Love was bound to kill  
>October &amp; April<br>Hate & love  
>Worlds apart<br>This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
>Light &amp; dark<br>Worlds apart  
>This fatal love was like poison right from the start<em>

_October & April  
>October &amp; April<br>October & April...  
>(Copy pasted from: <em>www. songlyrics the-rasmus/ october-april-lyrics/_)_

Some of the countries sniff a bit, tears leaking from the corners of their eyes._  
><em>"Ah, such a pretty song ^J^" Russia says, smiling.  
>Snakey nods in agreement. "Yeah…thanks for the duet!"<p>

Andorra pops up from seemingly nowhere. "My turn! **Yeah, I'm sorry I left so many reviews" ****The small nation and host laughs nervously.  
><strong>Randomshakes her head. "No, it's okay! I was stressed that day, but it's really okay for you to leave as many reviews as you want!"**  
>"I just really like this and -<br>OH MY GOSH! Thank you! *grins happily with sparkles around head and eyes*  
>Haha, is it sad that I giggled like an idiot when Canada hugged me?" <strong>**She shrugs.****  
><strong>Canada blushes and stutters. "O-oh…um…y-you d-did? T-thank y-you…"  
>"It's not sad! That's completely fine!" Random assures.<strong><br>"Thank you so much, I am honoured to be one of the co-hosts!" She smiles brightly. "And now for my truth or dares…A few things first..." ****She hugs Mattie.****  
><strong>"O-oh…?"  
>Canada nervously hugs Andorra back before letting go and sitting back down, blushing furiously.<strong><br>"I made you all pancakes, especially you Canada!"  
><strong>**Andorra gives out pancakes to everyone**_**  
><strong>_Everyone smiles and thanks her.**  
>Andorra smiles. "And France, I'm sorry people are mean to you… I sorta like you… but maybe if<br>you changed your personality a little or be nicer and less perverted…" ****She drifts off.****  
><strong>France shakes his head. "Non, eet ees forgiven! And, am I really perverted een everyone else's eyes? I am just gifted, I am telling you!"**  
><strong>_**Andorra coughs.**_** "Okay, onto business. For Romano (Hi! I-I don't know what else to say, but you are very strong)" ****She smiles shyly at the Italian.**** "You can take off your lederhosen now as a dare :)"  
><strong>Romano thanks her quietly,wearing an almost invisible smile as he rushes off to rid himself of the lederhosen._**  
><strong>_**"For Germany (I love your country and food, it is unique and beautiful :))  
>Um… can you please... hmm… Oh! Sing a song! :)"<br>**"Thank you for the compliment. If you are going to request a song, could you please state which one? It would greatly help."**  
>"For Sealand:"<br>****The girl hugs the micro-nation before backing away quickly.**** "You are so cute! Ok, can you please wear a panda costume!" she grins.  
><strong>Sealand grins back. "Oh, thanks! Sure, I'll wear the costume!" He leaves to change into the costume.**  
>"Thank you everyone, I hope I didn't make you do anything too torturous! :)" <strong>**Andorra waves with a shy smile before sitting down next to Canada and eats pancakes happily.****  
>"Also, to Random- Thanks again! I love this!"<br>**"Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy it!" Random grins gratefully.

"I'll do the next one! This one is from **PandaCutie77**:" America says heroically.  
><strong>PandaCutie77: Hey it's me again and also Romano I did mean 'don't', but since<br>that I was in a rush to finish the review I didn't get to look over it. So  
>sorry for the mess up I promise to try not to mess it up this time. Well<br>anyway I need to hurry with this review 'cause my mom will kill me if I don't  
>finish my homework so here it is.<br>Questions:  
>Russia: If you're a bigger country from Ukraine and Belarus then why is Ukraine<br>the older sibling. (I hope I spelled your name right Ukraine)  
><strong>"It may not look it, but Ukraine is older, and was formed before me."  
>Ukraine smiles shyly. "Please don't worry, you spelt it right."<strong><br>America: Why do you call England "Iggy" is there a reason 'cause' if there is  
>I'll find out.<br>**"To be honest, France started it! It kinda caught on and I've been calling Iggy by that name ever since!"  
>"And may I note that it is pretty annoying, so could you stop please?" England requests.<strong><br>Truth:  
>Sweden and Finland: Is it true that you guys really adopted Sealand as your<br>son?  
><strong>Sweden nods in answer. "W' b'ught h'm 'n 'bay."  
>Finland translates. "Well, he's saying that we bought Sealand on Ebay and have been taking care of him ever since."<br>"Yup! I'm in their custody now, rather that the British jerk of jerks'!"  
>"I still can't believe you did that…" England says under his breath.<strong><br>Dares:  
>Italy: I dare you to sing "Glad You Came" by The Wanted<br>**"Ve~ Okay!"

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>(Copy paste source: <em>www. directlyrics the-wanted-glad -you-came- lyrics. html_)_

"Ve~ did you like it?"**  
>Everybody: From a scale of 1-10 how did Italy do on the song.<br>**Everybody holds up their fingers with their scores.  
>Random counts the scores and calculates the average on her calculator. "So…the average score is 810…well done Ita-chan!"  
>"Grazie buona!" Italy thanks, smiling sweetly.<strong><br>Sorry, but that's all I can think of for now.**

"That's fine! Next is from **Bran0523**…read it France!"  
>"Certainly, mon ami!"<br>**France: How far do you think your relationship with Jeanne D'Arc would have  
>went if she would have lived through the Hundred Years' War? Also would you<br>have married her? Because the anime did point to you two having a  
>relationship.<br>**France sighs dramatically, but one can tell he is still upset about what happened. "Aah Jeanne…I am sure we would have had a marvellous relationship and would probably have gotten married…but…alas, she ees gone."**  
><strong>(AN/I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything to help answer England's question! If I do, then I'll post it in a future chapter…sorry!\\)**  
>Italy: Thank you for bringing such good food to America.<br>**"No problemo! I'm glad you like it!" The northern half chirps, while the southern stays silent.**  
>America: Are the states embodied like the nations? If so what was Oklahoma<br>like? (I'm curious on both and the latter because it's my home state.)  
><strong>"Yeah they are! Although I haven't seen them in a while…Oklahoma? Yeah, he's cool! He's doing well, his farming is pretty economic!"**  
><strong>(AN/I couldn't answer Japan's question either…sorry!\\)**  
>Ukraine: You are my favorite character.(Turns into little kid) Will you be my<br>nee-chan) (Turns back to normal)Also what is it like being Russia and Belarus'  
>big sister?<br>**Ukraine smiles happily. "Of course I'll be your sister! I'm honoured! And being a sister is not too bad, but I'm worried that I can't do much to help my siblings…"**  
>Hungary: You are my second favorite character and Do you still view Italy as a<br>sibling?  
><strong>"Thank you! Yes, I do sometimes still see Italy as a sibling or as the little chibi thing he was when we lived in Mr. Austria's house!"**  
>Every Character: What are the most hated and liked pairings fanfic writers put<br>you in?  
><strong>(AN/I can't think of any answers for this one, so I've had an idea! Dear readers, I would like you to answer this question in your reviews! Say what you think the countries would say, and I'll include the best answer in the next chapter! Good luck!)**((EDIT AN/Pfft, well that worked out :L))**  
>"Aw man, we're at the end!" America says dejectedly, having just checked England's watch.<br>"T-thank you for w-watching…" The northernmost nation of the American continent quietly stutters.  
>"Please continue to review and tell us what you think of the show!" England requests.<br>"Thank you for reading!" France says.  
>The hostess smiles at the camera. "So, see you next time! Adios mi muy bueno amigos! (Goodbye my very great friends!)"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> YEAH! As I said before, please r&r, and tell me what you think of this chapter!  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't answer some of your questions…please do the last question thingy please!<br>And hosts, tell me what you think of how I've done you too!  
>Ah, it might seem rushed, this chapter…sorry!<br>Thanks again!

**EDITED: 3/7/12  
>OMG it's July 4<strong>**th**** tomorrow…O.o Iggy's not too happy…  
>I used too many 'said's here! DX<br>Two chapters edited in a row! Booyah! *fistpump*  
>And this one took less time than the last…<strong>  
>~Random T^T<p> 


	7. Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Luuurve Duets

"Hey Random, I'm boooooooooored!" America moans to me as I make lunch – pasta with a tomato and basil sauce.  
>"Well, find something to do then!" I advise him as I stir the sauce.<br>"But there's nothing to do!"  
>"Go watch a movie or bug England or something!"<br>"I don't wanna do that!"  
>"Well what do you want to do?" I turn my full attention to the bored American.<br>"I wanna do the show!" He requests as I turn off the heat on the bubbling pasta.  
>"Well…I guess we haven't done the show for a few days now…" I say after a few moments of silent pondering.<br>"All the more reason to do it today!"  
>I respond after reasoning the idea in my head for a few seconds. "…okay, but we'll do it after lunch!"<br>The American cheers as he rushes through to the living room to tell the others.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!" a boisterous American introduces.<br>The hostess sends an apologetic look to the camera. "Sorry we haven't updated in a while, I was pretty busy…"  
>"Thank you for your patience and your reviews." The blonde Brit says as he sips his tea.<br>"Ah, we should start, non?" The Frenchman asks, turning to the hostesses.  
>"Mine first!" Danni starts. "<strong>Hello!"<br>****She hugs France.**** "I'm sorry about what happened to Jeanne."  
><strong>"Thank you for your concern, mon cher! Oui, eet was a tragic fate, but she would have left zis world anyway, as she was a human, not a country." France sighs melodramatically.  
>"<strong>On a lighter note, England: I know why people call you Iggy! In Japanese, your name is Igirisu, which has been shortened to Iggy! :D"<br>**WYes, I am fully aware of this. It does not stop me disliking being nicknamed that though. I prefer England or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland if you will. Or, in certain circumstances, Arthur will suffice." England, Arthur, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or Britain, states firmly.  
>America laughs. "You have a lot of names, Iggy!"<br>England's eye twitches in annoyance.**  
>"Anyone: Willing to do a duet with me to the Saltwater Room by Owl City? Pretty please? I'm a good singer, Grade 5 exam in a month or two!"<br>**"Oh, good luck for your exam!" Random says.  
>"Thanks! So, who wants to do it?"<br>The countries all look at each other uneasily.  
>"Nobody?" Danni puts on a fake pout and looks at the countries.<br>France steps up. "I will do eet! Ah mon cher, you'd love to duet with moi, non?"  
>Danni agrees to France's offer, and they begin to sing;<p>

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light_  
><em>Walking down by the bay on the shore<em>  
><em>Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore<em>  
><em>I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold<em>  
><em>So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt<em>  
><em>Around my arms and began to shiver violently<em>  
><em>Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me<em>  
><em>Running into the dark underground<em>  
><em>All the subways around create a great sound<em>  
><em>To my motion fatigue, farewell with your ear to a seashell<em>  
><em>You can hear the waves in underwater caves<em>  
><em>As if you actually were inside a saltwater room<em>  
><em>Time together isn't ever quite enough<em>  
><em>When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home<em>  
><em>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?<em>  
><em>Only time, only time<em>  
><em>Can you believe that the crew has gone?<em>  
><em>And they wouldn't let me sign on<em>  
><em>All my islands have sunk in the deep<em>  
><em>And I can hardly relax or even oversleep<em>  
><em>When I feel warm with your hand in mine<em>  
><em>When we walk along the shoreline<em>  
><em>I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow<em>  
><em>We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow<em>  
><em>So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?<em>  
><em>Yeah, all the time, all the time<em>  
><em>Time together isn't ever quite enough<em>  
><em>When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home<em>  
><em>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?<em>  
><em>Only time, only time<em>  
><em>When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?<em>  
><em>If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?<em>  
><em>So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?<em>  
><em>All the time, all the time<em>  
><em>Time together isn't ever quite enough<em>  
><em>When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?<em>  
><em>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?<em>  
><em>So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?<em>  
><em>All the time, oh, all the time<em>

(AN/Copy pasted from: www ./read/o/ owl-city-lyrics/the-saltwater-room-lyrics .html.)

All the countries agree that it was a good duet and the song is pretty.**  
><strong>Random frowns. "I've already read your letter, and I'm sorry but I can't do the last one."  
>"That's fine!" Danni forgives.<p>

"Me next!" **Snakey looks like she could snap at any moment. "AHHHHHH! I have family in the hospital, homework has increased, and my dad is hurt so I have to do the jobs  
>he normally does while still doing my own chores. But on the bright<br>side…"  
><strong>**She could still snap at any moment but hides it VERY well with a fake smile.**** "Canada you do realize that there is a song called 'Canadian Please' it's a song all about why people want to be Canadian. Also I think I aced my WW1 test and I didn't even study!"  
><strong>"I'm sorry about that. I hope that your family in the hospital and your dad get better soon!" Random wishes.  
>Canada stutters, "T-there is? I-I didn't think anyone wanted to be Canadian…nobody notices me anyways…"<br>America ignores his brother and butts in. "Dude, congrats on that test!"**  
>"And Russia thanks for the duet, it was lovely. So Prussia, was Germany all cute and a complete handful when he was little, like most little kids are?"<br>**"You're welcome! I enjoyed it too ^J^"  
>Prussia leans back on his chair. "Ja, West was sehr cute when he was little! He was only a bit of a handful, but I'm so awesome, I took care of him easily!"<br>Germany stays silent.  
>"<strong>France go watch an epsiode of Deadliest Warrior"<br>****Snakey doesn't tell him that he is watching the Willam the Conqereor vs. Jeanne D'Arc episode.****  
><strong>France, completely oblivious to the plan, flips his hair and smiles toothily. "Oui mon cher! I shall do eet for you!"  
>France sits on the sofa and watches the episode on the TV set.<br>**"Austria can you play the trumpet? That's all I have for now."  
><strong>"Ja, but I prefer the piano to be honest."**  
>Snakey is now completely calm and doesn't want to kill anyone anymore<br>**"I'm glad to hear that!"

**Andorra starts to speak. "My go! I loved the show! Don't worry, you did everything really well :)"  
>Andorra gives Random the thumbs up.<br>**Random grins. "Thanks! I'm glad you like the show!"**  
>"Sorry about my dare to Germany, I guess I wasn't that specific. I want Germany to sing The Delicious Tomato Song! XD"<br>**"Thank you for being more specific. The Delicious Tomato Song? Isn't that Romano's song?"  
>Romano's scowl deepens as his eyes narrow in a glare. "Yes it is! I won't let that potato b*****d ruin it!"<br>"Well he has to do it!" Andorra says cheerfully.  
>Random tries (and fails) to find a positive outcome for Romano. "I'm sure it won't be that bad…"<br>Germany sighs. "I guess I'll have to."  
>"…..CHIGI!"<br>With that, the music begins and Germany begins to sing;

_("Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!")_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<em>  
><em>Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!<em>  
><em>There are tomatoes in my pasta!<em>  
><em>And tomatoes on my pizza!<em>  
><em>My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!<em>

_But_  
><em>Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!<em>  
><em>My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!<em>  
><em>What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!<em>  
><em>"Aaaah!<em>  
><em>It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"<em>  
><em>("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!")<em>

_I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_  
><em>Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!<em>  
><em>(Amore!)<em>  
><em>Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato<em>  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<em>  
><em>Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!<em>  
><em>I'm South Italy!<em>

_"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<em>  
><em>Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!<em>  
><em>Spain brought some! He brought some from America!<em>  
><em>My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes!<em>

_But_  
><em>This isn't just for reciting words of love<em>  
><em>The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling<em>  
><em>And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!<em>  
><em>"AAAAAAAAAH!<em>  
><em>God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!"<em>  
><em>("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!")<em>

_Buono tomato, buono!_  
><em>Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<em>  
><em>The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!<em>  
><em>I'm South Italy!<em>

_I may not be useful with chores_  
><em>And brother may be better with art and trade<em>  
><em>And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird<em>  
><em>But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!<em>

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato...<em>  
><em>(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato<em>  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)<em>  
><em>Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato<em>  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<em>  
><em>(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato<em>  
><em>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)<em>  
><em>Uno<em>_・__Due__・__Tre__・__Dai!_

_I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_  
><em>Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!<em>  
><em>(Amore!)<em>  
><em>Buono tomato, buono!<em>  
><em>Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<em>  
><em>Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!<em>  
><em>I'm South Italy!<em>

(AN/ Copy pasted from: wiki/The_Delicious_Tomato_Song#Translated_Lyrics)

"So, how was that?" the blonde asks uncertainly.  
>"…you ruined it! CHIGIII!"<br>Italy frowns. "Fratello…please calm down…"  
>"How can I calm down? THAT POTATO B*****D JUST F***ING RUINED MY SONG! CHIGIII!"<br>"I-I quite liked it…" Randomstates her opinion quietly.  
>"Yeah Doitsu! You were really good!"<br>"Don't agree with that b*****d!"  
>"It was cool! So, moving on…<strong>I have just one question today…For Spain (eep!)"<br>Andorra gives Spain a bear hug. "W-will you be my big brother?"  
>She flashes him an adorable, shy smile.<br>**Spain smiles at her and hugs her back. "Si, I will be your hermano! You don't mind, do you Lovi?" (si = yes, hermano = brother)  
>"…hmph."<br>"Great! I'm your hermano now Andorra!"  
>"Yay!<strong> Thanks Random!"<br>**"No problemo!"**  
>"Oh, one more thing!"<br>****Andorra gives Random a box of cookies.**** "Don't stress yourself out to badly. If they bug you- except Mattie because he's too awesome- then tell them I have a wooden tortilla roller and I am not afraid to use it!"  
><strong>**Andorra looks at France and America with slightly insane aura before returning to her normal state.****  
><strong>Random is overwhelmed by the generous gesture. "T-thank you! I'll try not to get too stressed…it's just…there's a lot going on at the moment, y'know? Alright, who wants a cookie?"  
>Everyone takes a cookie.<strong><br>**"I don't think the tortilla roller will be needed…but thanks for offering to kill them for me!"**  
>"Okay then, love you guys! (haha I'm just kidding, I wouldn't ever do that..)"<br>**"You wouldn't ever do what, kill us or love us?" England asks.**  
>"Thanks again and I hope you don't feel too stressed out, I know you have a lot to do :) Bye! :)"<br>**"Thanks for your concern! I'm trying to relax a bit more so I won't get as stressed…thanks!"

"I'll read the next one, shall I? It's from PandaCutie77:" England offers.  
><strong>PandaCutie77: Hey it's me again and as always I have more questions,truths,and<br>dares for all...Ok maybe not everybody, but some people.  
>Truths:<br>Sweden: Is it true that you like Finland more than a friend?**  
>"F'nland…'s m' w'fe."<br>"I think that translates as yes." Random concludes.  
><strong>Finland: If Sweden says yes would you feel the same way to him?<strong>  
>"Um…I-I g-guess…" Finland blushes a bit as he mumbles what looks like a yes. Sweden puts his arm around 'his wife'.<br>**England: Is it true that everybody is stronger then you?**  
>"No, that is simply an idiotic thing to ask. Of course I am stronger than some countries. There is always a stronger force than one's self, am I correct?"<br>**((EDIT AN/Well he was an empire at one point, and he's one of the strongest countries in the world if I'm not mistaken…))**

**Germany: is it true that you care for Italy because he's your only friend that**  
><strong>you have?<strong>  
>"…D-Doitsu…is that true?"<br>"N-no! I c-care for him…very much…"  
>"I-is it because I'm your only friend?" Italy pouts, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.<br>"N-no! T-there are…m-multiple reasons…"  
>Random, feeling sympathy for the pair, says, "Let's leave his answer at that."<br>**Everybody except England: Is it true that England's food is disgusting? (sorry**  
><strong>England)<strong>

England moves to protest but a hand is put over his mouth by America.  
>"Aah, Angleterre's food ees absolutely disgusting! Eet ees a disgrace to ze culinary arts!"<br>"It's okay when it's edible…but other than that, it is pretty gross dude."  
>The hand is removed from England's mouth and he does not protest any more.<br>Random looks over at the Frenchman. "Hey France…weren't you watching that TV show?"  
>"Eet finished ages ago…eet was 'orrible!"<br>"Alright then!"  
><strong>Dares:<strong>  
><strong>Italy and Romano: I dare you two too sing the Pasta song while making Pasta<strong>  
><strong>for everybody at the same time.<strong>  
>"The Pasta song? Which one?" Italy asks, cocking his head to the side.<br>"We're not doing it until you tell us which one you mean." Romano crosses his arms over his chest.  
>"I am not sure which one you mean either, so why don't you go make pasta singing to Let's Boil Hot Water? Isn't it about pasta?" Random guesses.<br>"Alright, let's go fratello!"  
>From the kitchen, where the brothers are making pasta, you can hear them sing:<p>

_("Hey, this feeling inside me... you'll listen to me, won't you? To my huge... HUGE love... for pasta!")_

_I love pasta, you see!  
>Can't you understand what I'm saying?<em>

_But I want to say it over and over  
>Just because I really love it!<em>

_The world is made of  
>precious flour and water!<em>

_When I look up to the empty sky, I see lightly floating macaroni  
>The happiness of slowly savoring the taste... Come on, let's boil hot water!<em>

_"I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~"_

_The source of my energy  
>Durum semolina 100%<em>

_If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it  
>Tomorrow I'll power up 200%<em>

_A tomato box fairy will ("Wha! I'm a tomato box fairy!")  
>transform those tears into sauce!<em>

_When it stops raining I go see my friend, and pile up memories with ravioli  
>Since I want to see your smiling face... Come on, let's boil hot water!<em>

_When the two of us gaze at the sky, we see stelline glittering in the night sky  
>Encircle the perfect star... Come on, let's boil hot water!<em>

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta  
>Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta<br>Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay!_

(AN/ Copy paste link: wiki/Let%27s_Boil_Hot_Water#Translated_Lyrics)

By the time they are finished, the brothers are back in the main room with the pot of pasta, ending the song. The countries and hosts clap and cheer enthusiastically.  
>"Sorry if it's not what you wanted, PandaCutie!"<br>**Spain: I dare you to kiss Romano on the lips for 1 minute.**  
>"You want me to kiss Lovi? Alright!" Spain cheers enthusiastically.<br>"N-no! Don't-!"  
>Before Romano can protest any more, Spain has his lips upon the Italian's, kissing passionately. Romano turns bright red. After a minute, they break apart, Spain blushing lightly while Romano was the colour of a tomato.<br>"C-chigi…"  
><strong>America: I dare you to sing and dance to "Party Rock"<strong>  
>"Awesome! I'll do that!"<br>The music starts and America begins singing and shuffling along to the tune;

_PARTY ROCK_  
><em>YEA<em>  
><em>Whoa!<em>  
><em>LET'S GO!<em>  
><em>Party rock is in the house tonight<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>

_We just wanna see ya!_

_Shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl_  
><em>She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot<em>  
><em>Booty move away like she on the block<em>  
><em>What the track I got to know<em>  
><em>Tight<em>

_jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll_  
><em>Half black half white domino<em>  
><em>Gain the money Oprah Doe!<em>

_Yo!_  
><em>I'm running through these hoes like drano<em>  
><em>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no<em>

_halo_  
><em>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping<em>  
><em>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<em>  
><em>Hey!<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_Let's go_  
><em>Party rock is in the house tonight<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>

_We just wanna see you!_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_  
><em>Shuffling shuffling<em>

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_  
><em>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad<em>

_One more shot for us_  
><em>(Another round)<em>  
><em>Please fill up my cup<em>  
><em>(Don't mess around)<em>  
><em>We just wanna see<em>  
><em>(You shake it now)<em>  
><em>Now you wanna be<em>  
><em>(You're naked now)<em>

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_[x3]_  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound [x2]<em>  
><em>Get up [x9]<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<em>  
><em>Put your hands up! [x4]<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good good good time<em>

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_  
><em>Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!<em>  
><em>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<em>  
><em>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<em>

_Shake that!_  
><em>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<em>

_Put your Put your_  
><em>Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)<em>  
><em>Put your Put your (Whoa!)<em>  
><em>Put your Put your<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>

_(AN/ Link: __**Google it ;)**__/)_

By the end, all of the others were dancing and singing along, or else clapping and cheering. Everyone enjoyed it.  
><strong>Denmark, France, and Prussia: I dare you guys to spent the night in a haunted<strong>  
><strong>mansion or house.<strong>  
>Denmark accepts the challenge. "Okay!"<br>France agrees. "For you, mon cher, oui."  
>"The awesome me will totally do this awesome dare!" Prussia declares.<br>The three countries leave for the designated haunted place.  
><strong>All Boys: Must cosplay from these's choices (Heart No Kuni No<strong>  
><strong>Alice,Vocaloid,and Bleach.<strong>  
>"All right! Boys, go into the changing room, choose an outfit and put it on!"<br>All of the male countries go into the changing room. They come out as such:

_Italy and Romano: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee – Heart No Kuni No Alice_  
><em>Germany: Uryū Ishida - Bleach<em>  
><em>Spain: The Mad Hatter – Heart No Kuni No Alice<em>  
><em>England: Len Kagamine - Vocaloid<em>  
><em>America: Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach<em>  
><em>Canada: Kaito - Vocaloid<em>  
><em>Austria: Refused to cosplay whatsoever.<em>  
>(ANI don't watch Bleach or Heart No Kuni No Alice so…yeah. Sorry for little detail!)  
><strong>And that's all I can think of for now. So Bye Bye 3 3 3<strong>  
>"Bye!"<br>"We're at the end again!" Random states.  
>England reminds the viewers, "Thank you for viewing. Please continue to send us your letters."<br>America ends the show with a, "See you guys next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy…school elective choices and all that…  
>Thank you for your reviews! Please continue to review!<br>R&R PLEASE!  
>Thank you so much for your support! :3<p>

**EDITED: 3/7/12  
>I'm loving this getting everything edited quickly! That's two chapters in only a couple of hours! XD<br>I want to try and get another couple done before I go on holiday to Holland on the 5****th****, so :3**  
>~RandomWriter57 :3<p> 


	8. Hetalia Truth or Dare Show More and more

"Random, are you paying attention?" I look up at the lecturing Brit and say "Sorry, what were you saying?" England is talking to America, Canada, France and I about how we could improve on our show. "Random, you should really pay more attention." England scolds me before moving back to the subject at hand. "First, we should really offer more for the viewers..." England drones on for a while longer before the doorbell rings. I rush to the door and open it to the other countries and hosts, who I have, as usual, invited over for the show. It has begun.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!" Random introduces.<br>America comes in next. "Thanks for all of your truths and dares and stuff, it's really cool of you all!"  
>"...Please continue to review and enjoy the show!" Canada gives a shy smile.<br>Danni decides to go first. "Me first! **Thaaaaaaanks France :3"  
><strong>"My pleasure, mon cher!"  
>"<strong>Thanks for the luck! Also, you guys might have my dares lessened for a while, I gots meh a lotta revision. Damn mock exams! I only got a term left until my Common Entrance exams T-T"<br>**"No problemo! We don't have any tests or anything until our end of year one...I think...Well, we don't have Common Entrance exams, I'll tell you that! I hope you get good grades :)" Random informs, though the information is pretty useless.  
>"<strong>Canada: Can I stroke Kumajiro?"<br>**"S-sorry, who?"  
>America facepalms. "Dude, your bear."<br>Canada looks bewildered. "Huh? He's named Kumajiro? I thought it was Kumakichi?"  
>"Who're you?" a small voice asks.<br>"I'm Canada! O-oh, yeah, you can stroke him."  
>Danni strokes Kumajiro, who seems to enjoy it.<br>"I'm hungry!" the bear complains.  
>"A-again? I'll go make you some pancakes..."<br>Various others ask for pancakes too so Canada just agrees to make enough for everybody.  
>"<strong>Greece: Meet my cat, Saffy (short for Saffron)! *goldenginger tabby cat appears* Don't worry, I gave her a catnip mini sack earlier, so she won't hurt. I hope. :3 So fluffy..."**  
>"Aah...how cute..."<br>Greece strokes Saffy, who purrs lovingly.  
>"<strong>Italy and Romano: Italy was the first foreign country, not counting Wales or Scotland, I ever went to. Bad news, we passed an immigration protest when we arrived! Actually, that's cool news. October 2011, I left the UK...YAY!"<strong>  
>"Really? Ve~ we're honoured to have you visit us first, right Romano?"<br>Romano nods in sullen agreement.  
>"And the protesters? Oh, yeah, we've been having a lot of those recently..."<br>"Okay well, **Hasta La Cupcakes everyone!"**  
>"Hasta la pasta!" Italy cheers.<br>"Thanks for the letter!" Random smiles.

"My turn next!" Snakey has a look that says 'god some people have issues'. "**Yep my history class has issues. The reasons are becaue we started on WW2 dictators and said that Stalin had a great mustache and that Mussolini and Hitler were secret lovers, it's really best not to ask about the last one. But thanks I'm sure my family will be good in time."**  
>Random decides to question this uncertainly. "...is that true?"<br>"Da, my boss had very good moustache." Russia answers the first question easily.  
>"...I kind of meant the other one, but..."<br>"My boss told only what he ordered me to do." Germany assures them, and Italy follows suit.  
>"My boss didn't say anything, sorry!"<br>"Well, I know what you mean about your classes having problems - same with a few different ones of mine (but our history class is okay). I'm glad that your family will be okay soon!"  
><strong>((EDIT ANthough someone did ask if Hitler had an illegitimate child…/))**  
>Snakey continues. "<strong>Prussia, one embarrassing story about Germany when he was little."<strong>  
>Prussia's ruby eyes light up mischievously. "Ja, the awesome me knows lots of stories about West's kiddie days! There was this one time-!"<br>Germany covers his brother's mouth and looks at him threateningly. "Tell them anything and I'll shoot you in the head, got it dummkopf?"  
>Prussia merely forces away his brother's hand and places his own hand over his brother's mouth<em>.<em> "As I was saying, there was this one time where he came crying to me one night because he'd had a bad dream. He wouldn't tell me what it was but I let him sleep with me so that it wouldn't be so bad, but in the middle of the night, he started sleep talking. It was so funny, he was saying things like-!"  
>Germany finally forces away Prussia's hand and tackled him to the ground. "Say anything else and you'll wish you'd never said a word!"<br>"Fine, fine! Mien gott West, you can be totally unawesome at times!"  
>He then whispers, out of earshot of his brother, the rest of the story. "In the morning I found out he'd wet the bed. It was so unawesome, I had to tell Spain and France about it! We teased him for a while afterward.=D"<br>"Moving on..." Random says.  
>Snakey looks at south Italy. "<strong>Taste the mother f**king rainbow!" <strong>**she yells, throwing skittles at him.** "**Don't be mad at me one of my friends told me to."**  
>"Argh! Why the hell are you doing that! Chigi!"<br>America gasps and cries, "WOOHOO MORE SKITTLES! :D"  
>Snakey turns to the hyperactive American.<br>"**Now to make America terrified, you have to go to Lizzy Bordon's house and to a cemetery and try to summon the ghosts that reside there. Also to scare you even more,"**** Putting on a creepy voice, she says,**** "Lizzy Bordan took an ax and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done she gave her father forty-one. Here comes the candle man to light your way to bed, here comes the chopper man to chop off your head, chop, chop, chop, now you're all dead."**  
>She ends her creepy voice and the countries look pretty terrified. With much encouragement, America says he'll go after the show. England (resident ghost-summoner) is told to go with him so he doesn't back out, and to help him summon the ghost.<br>"**Now I'm going to play Resident Evil, anyone want to join?"**  
>The countries look at her incredulously.<br>"Should I take that as a no?"  
>"I'll play, da?" Russia offers, and the two go to play the game.<p>

France picks up the next letter. "I shall read ze next letter, non? Eet ees from PandaCutie again!"  
><strong>PandaCutie77: England how dare you call my question 'idiotic' and for that I'm going to do an evil dare on you someday. It may not be today or tomorrow, but it will happen so watch your back cause it's coming. *smirk evilly*<strong>  
>"Oh, okay!" Random says brightly, while England glares at the camera.<br>"Try anything and I will curse you into oblivion."  
><strong>Question: Everybody: How did you like my dare for America was it AWSOME.<strong>  
>"Not as awesome as the great Prussia!"<br>The rest of the countries and hosts agree that it was awesome, though not as awesome as Prussia._**(AN/Only because they had to XD/)**_**  
><strong>**Denmark, France, and Prussia: 1st) where did you guys go haunted masion or house? 2nd) was it scary?****  
><strong>"We went to this lighthouse thing in Plymouth." Denmark informs.  
>"The stories about eet were scarier zan ze actual thing." France claims, and Prussia declares,<br>"Nothing scares the awesome Prussia!"  
>"Liar…." Inuyashafan mumbles from the background, startling those who hadn't noticed her.<strong><br>****Truth: Italy: who do you care for the most Romano or Germany?****  
><strong>"Ve~? Do I have to choose?"  
>Random frowns. "That is a pretty cruel thing to ask..."<br>"Italy, you don't have to choose." Germany says, angering the older Italian.  
>"You'd probably choose that potato b*****d anyway...chigi!"<br>"Fratello! I wouldn't be able to choose!"  
>"Yeah, right."<strong><br>****Dares: Austria and Hungary: Austria play "Just Be Friends" by the Vocaloid on the piano. While Hungary you sing the lyrics to the song.****  
><strong>" Very well. Come on Miss Hungary."  
>Austria and Hungary are sat at a grand piano and Austria is given the sheet music for the song. He scans the page and begins to play and Hungary sings along in her soft voice;<p>

_Just be friends_  
><em>All we gotta do is just be friends<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye- just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do is just be friends<em>  
><em>Just be friends, just be friends<em>

_Yesterday morning I was thinking when it came to me_  
><em>Like picking up the pieces of some shattered pottery<em>  
><em>I wondered 'what the heck is this?' and some blood dripped from my fingertips<em>  
><em>So different from what it had been, it cut me by surprise<em>

_Deep down inside of me, I knew that it'd be for the best_  
><em>Though it'd be painful for us both, there is just nothing left<em>  
><em>We're caught in this run-around, and it's running me into the ground<em>  
><em>I'd tell you, but I don't know if you've even realized<em>

_That you and I are in a world that's gradually decaying_  
><em>This is the only way to get ourselves out of here<em>  
><em>You smiled at me weakly, said "Don't think so bleakly"<em>  
><em>Then I pulled the plug<em>

_I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding_  
><em>Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain<em>  
><em>Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break<em>  
><em>There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain<em>  
><em>There are no second chances this time, now<em>  
><em>They're spent, disconnected, and dead under false veneer<em>  
><em>You ask me why, I only sigh, "That's just the way that it is"<em>  
><em>And I walk out lest we find out whose dry cheeks were now wet with tears<em>

_All we gotta do is just be friends_  
><em>It's time to say goodbye- just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do is just be friends<em>  
><em>Just be friends, just be friends<em>

_Last night when everything calmed down a bit, I realized_  
><em>Like picking up the petals of a flower past its prime<em>  
><em>Its bloom is gone, there's no going back<em>  
><em>Every petal is a death in the palm of my hand<em>  
><em>And so, a while ago, our time together simply stopped<em>

_I still recall that day when I was introduced to you_  
><em>When I first saw your smiling face, it melted me right through<em>  
><em>But now we've thrown the past away<em>  
><em>And we're hurt and hurt each other just to deal with the pain<em>  
><em>Our hearts are filled with thorns, but I can't say that I forgot<em>

_When we were trudging through the days before I made to end it_  
><em>When I was pulled in two by my still reluctant mind<em>  
><em>Even though I still loved you, I still felt I had to<em>  
><em>Tell you that we should break up<em>

_There is a rainstorm drenching my heart, and_  
><em>Dumbfounded and cowering, my vision is watery<em>  
><em>My mind's made up, so what is up with this hesitancy?<em>  
><em>I'm shaken down to the bone by pain that's running through me<em>  
><em>We loosed the bonds and we've let them go, now<em>  
><em>The seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day<em>  
><em>This is goodbye, at least we tried, but now it's over, my friend<em>  
><em>We cannot stay, just walk away and don't ever look back again<em>

_If I had a chance, only had one chance_  
><em>To wish a wish and make that wish come true<em>  
><em>If you and I could be born once again, then<em>  
><em>After all, I- again, I- I'd still want to meet you<em>

_I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding_  
><em>Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain<em>  
><em>Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break<em>  
><em>There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain<em>  
><em>We loosed the bonds and we've let them go, now<em>  
><em>The seam has been opened, and it's fading more every day<em>  
><em>This is goodbye, at least we tried, but now it's over, my friend<em>  
><em>We cannot stay, just walk away and don't ever look back again<em>

_This the end of our love, now_

_All we gotta do is just be friends_  
><em>It's time to say goodbye, just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do is just be friends<em>  
><em>it's time to say goodbye, just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye<em>  
><em>Just be friends<em>

_(Link: ironia- art/ Just-Be-Friends-English- lyrics-160406968)_

Everyone applauds their performance.  
><strong>Random: Guess if I'm a boy or girl (I just thought of it for some reason) but I know it gives a hint because of my screenname<strong>  
>"Oh, alright! Well, I'm guessing that you're a girl, but I'm sorry if I'm wrong!"<br>**America: sing "The Lazy song" by Bruno Mars Thank you for answering my questions and other stuff. Also England remember watch your back *smirks evilly and glares at him***  
>"Awesome! Here I go!"<p>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
><em>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all, nothing at all<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>And she's gonna scream out<em>

_This is great_  
><em>(Oh my god, this is great)<em>

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
><em>And get my college degree<em>  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all_  
><em>Nothing at all<em>  
><em>Nothing at all<em>

Everyone claps and cheers for America.

"Can I go next?" **Andorra** asks politely.  
>"Sure, go ahead!"<br>"Okay!"  
>Andorra grins widely with hearts around head. "<strong>Aw! Spain and Lovi kissed!"<strong>  
>She hugs her big brother and Romano, who blush; Spain lightly, Romano like a tomato.<br>"**Sorry, just had to say that."  
><strong>**She blushes and coughs before continuing.** "**Well, this was a good show and I'm really glad you updated :) (It made me laugh the whole time):D"**  
>"Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)"<br>"**And I finally have some truths! Okay, first question.. For America** **I know the revolutionary war was a hard time and being under the tyrannical power of King George the third.. however, do you feel that you could've gotten this far without European influences? Because out of bad there must be some good.. right? -this is not for a test, just pure curiosity-"**  
>"...what do you mean "European influences"? Do you mean France? 'Cause i don't exactly want to be influenced by him..."<br>"She basically means, would you be as successful if you hadn't been helped by the European countries?" England explains.  
>"Really? That's the question? Well, yeah! They were just like my backup, there in case I got into trouble or something. So, yeah!"<br>"Don't be so bloody stupid! If you didn't have us, you would probably have failed with your economy even more than you are at the moment!"  
>"Iggy, you're mean :("<br>"**For England I'm sorry to bring this up.. but it has been almost a century since the tragic sinking of the Titanic.. what did it signify to you?" ****Andorra has a careful expression and twiddling fingers**  
>"Oh that...well...the Titanic sinking was very tragic, as you have said. And it has been almost a century...well, the people on the boat that night were very brave, and they did very well at maintaining order and calm. We will always hold these people in our memories." The Brit states solemnly.<br>"I read this really good book about the Titanic, and I was pretty moved by the story. Also, I've been quite interested in what happened ever since a young age, because my aunt told me that I was born on an unlucky day because I was born on the day the Titanic sunk on (obviously many years after though)." Random spews out, giving even more useless information to the readers.  
>"There were Americans on that ship!" America butts in.<br>"Yes, we know America."  
>"<strong>Also, In last episode, I meant I would never kill you. I would always love you guys though! :D"<strong>  
>England thanks her. "Okay, thanks for making that clear."<br>"**For Spain You have a large influence in not only most Latin American countries but part of America, big brother. Also, in my country, almost 49 percent of my population are Spaniard and about 21 percent are actual Andorran citizens. You have large influences brother. You're so great and strong! *hugs* I guess that wasn't a question though, was it…he he… umm…"**  
>"That's fine!" Spain hugs his little sister back. "Thank you for the compliment!"<br>**"For Canada" ****Andorra plays with his hair shyly.**** "You are a cultural mosaic so people in your country tend to come from all over yet there is no specific 'Canadian way' like America.. Your country intrigues me. Which comes to my question, is this why you don't have a specific personality? There is no way in which Canadians naturally are, is there? Please tell me, I'd love to know!"  
><strong>**She sits next to nearly visible nation with a curious, smiling expression before patting his back with a label saying 'belongs to Andorra'* XD**  
>"u-um...well...y-yes, I guess that's how i don't have a specific personality...the only thing I could certify about all Canadians is that we tend to be quite nice people I guess..."<br>"**Okay, thanks! So that's it! Sorry if it was too long and boring…" ****She looks down guiltily**  
>"It's fine! It wasn't boring for me, I got to find out a lot of new things :)" Random smiles.<br>**Andorra then realizes something**  
>"<strong>Wait! For Random!"<strong>  
><strong>She pulls a huge Harry Potter poster out of nowhere<strong>.  
>"<strong>Someone told me you liked Harry Potter! So do me and Igg- England!<strong> **And also who wants to have a harry potter marathon?"**  
><strong>She then pulls out all eight movies with excited twinkly eyes.<strong>  
>Random's eyes sparkle with excitement. "HECK YES! I love Harry Potter! Thanks! Let's go!"<br>"Thanks Random! Bye! :)"  
>She hugs Mattie and big brother.<br>The rest of the day is spent watching Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Hey guys! Sorry if this is rushed...  
>I'm also sorry if I missed out any reviews, they'll definitely be in the next chapter!<br>Please read my side story, iJournal, which I did for no apparent reason.

THANK YOU!

**EDITED: 4/7/12  
>July 4<strong>**th****! Independence Day!  
><strong>_***dials number on phone*  
>Random: -<br>America: 'Sup?  
>R: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!<br>A: Dude, thanks Random! Also, thanks for the present, I've been wanting that game for months!  
>R: No problem! So, getting ready for your party?<br>A: Yup! It's been going well, and Mattie's been helping out too! It'll be totally awesome! It's sad that you and Iggy couldn't make it though…  
>R: Sorry! England is sick in bed at his house and I'm leaving to go to Holland tomorrow, and I can't exactly fly all the way to your house for a party…<br>A: Nah, it's fine brah! I totally understand :) Tell Iggy I said hi, and that I hope he gets better soon!  
>R: Of course, I'll tell him to call you when he feels better.<br>A: Awesome! Well, sorry but I gotta go, Mattie's calling me back in to get ready for the party!  
>R: Alright, see you later, have a great party!<br>A: See ya dude!  
>R: Adios!<br>**_**Because I'm awesome :D  
>Yeah, I'm going to Holland tomorrow! Well, I get into Europe on Friday, but still :D<br>Have a great Independence Day Americans! We Brits will just keep calm and carry on XD  
>Das ist alles!<strong>

~Random xoxoxoxox


	9. The Ninth Show

"Hey Random?"  
>I turn around to see Canada.<br>"Oh, hi Canada. How are you?" I ask politely.  
>"I'm good thanks. So Random, when are we going to do the next instalment of the show? We haven't done it for a while…"<br>This much was true – our last show was on Tuesday. I absentmindedly push my glasses further up my nose before answering. "Well, we can do it today if you want."  
>"Are you sure? You seem pretty busy…"<br>"No, I have enough time for this. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Hola! Welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy! Sorry we haven't been here in a while, I was quite busy…" the hostess introduces as various countries try to find seating in the moderately large living room.<br>A blonde American speaks next. "Thanks for your reviews, faves, story alert things and patience! We're back now, so here you go!"  
>"The first one is from <strong>Niagara Falls<strong>-" the Brit is cut off.  
>"Woah! Hey Niagara, 'sup? What's happenin', I haven't seen you in ages!" America exclaims.<br>"Well America, you can read it out then." Random decides, making America's grin grow even more, if that's even possible.  
>"Great! Here goes!"<br>**Niagara Falls: HIIIIIIIIIII everyone, especially America papa Canada mama uncle Iggy and aunt China**  
>Everyone greets Niagara, especially the mentioned countries.<br>**Anywho let the dares begin  
>China: confess to the world that you're a girl<strong>  
>"Aiyaah! Why would I do that? I'm not a girl aru!"<br>"Sorry dude but you're gonna have to do it!" America tells him, stifling a laugh.  
>"Aiyah! Where do these people get their ideas aru… Fine. I am a girl aru".<br>Despite knowing that it is not the truth, the countries and hosts gasp_._  
>"You know I'm not a girl aru! Stop being idiots!"<br>**Lithuania: is it true that you have a darkside called black angel or am I just dreaming also do you love me?**  
>"A-a d-dark side? I-I don't t-think so…"<br>"Sorry, but you're dreaming ;)" America winks at the camera.  
>"A-and do I…l-love y-you? I-I'm s-sorry but I don't e-exactly know y-you…"<br>**And England and china: was it hard raising kids like that?**  
>"Yes, my siblings were pretty hard to raise but we pulled through aru."<br>"Nrgh…please don't remind me…" England groans, placing his head in his hands.  
>"That's it, apart from them saying bye."<p>

"Cool. Thanks for the letter Niagara! Snakey, you next!" Random says cheerfully, in contrast to the next hostess' mood.  
><strong>Snakey looks depressed.<strong>_** "**_**Nobody likes me, everybody hates me…oh!"  
><strong>**She looks up and realises that the show's on and forces another smile, not a very good convincing one though.**_**  
><strong>_Random frowns. "Are you okay? You know, it's good to tell someone if you're unhappy…"  
><strong>"I'm fine. Ok so you people don't like Resident Evil? Then what about Call of Duty? And don't blame me for those rhymes they were on NCIS."<br>**"I love COD! Let's play later!" America yells excitedly.  
>Random smiles softly. "And we're not blaming you for anything."<br>**"Ok. Germany since I've been embarrassing you for like the last two letters I'll be nice today and not give you any dares or truths today, but I will give you beer."  
><strong>**She hands over a few cases of German-made beer.**_**  
><strong>_"Danke schön. I will enjoy this beer."  
>Germany opens a can and drinks some beer as Prussia too takes a can.<em><br>_"I'm having some too, okay West?"  
>"Fine…"<br>**"Hungary, any good yaoi lately pictures lately? If so, copies please 'cause you know sharing is caring."  
><strong>"I did get some really good shots the other day! I'll just go copy them."  
>Hungary goes off to copy her yaoi pictures.<em><br>_**"America how'd you like the haunted places? You met tell me of a ghost you met."  
><strong>"Yeah…it was okay…ish…we met a ghost and stuff…"  
>England smirks. "But America was so scared that he ran away screaming really loudly. He almost wet himself!"<br>"N-no I didn't! Stop lying!" America stutters unconvincingly.  
>"Stop pretending America. I talked to the ghost explaining about America and it seemed to understand. It was female, and had long black hair that hung over her face and wore a long white dress…"<br>"You mean Sadako? From the Ring?" Random asks curiously.  
>"You know of her? You don't seem the type to watch scary films."<br>"Actually no, I hate scary stuff. I screamed when my mother told me the end of the Woman in Black. And that was only me being told. I know of Sadako 'cause my sister read this thing that had her in it."  
><strong>"Canada go tackle glomp your crush."<br>**Canada turns red at the dare, looking down at the ground. He is rooted to the spot._  
><em>"M-my c-crush? Um…uh…"  
>He looks like he is trying to find an excuse not to do the dare.<em><br>_"You gotta do it. Please?" Snakey pleads.  
>(ANAt this point I'm desperately wondering what to write…\\)  
><strong>(EditANAt this point I know what I could have written, but I didn't :P/)**  
>"Random, stop breaking the fourth wall." England scolds, though Random ignores him.<br>America is just confused. "What? But she isn't breaking any walls…"  
>"Never mind."<br>Random looks at the shy nation sympathetically. "Sorry Canada, but you're gonna have to do the dare."  
>America, taking pity on his brother, states, "Well, why don't we make things easier for him. We'll swap the dare a bit – anyone who has a crush on Canada has to tackle glomp him!"<br>"That'll have to do then. Okay, when I tell you to, anyone who has a crush on Canada must tackle glomp him, alright?"  
>(ANSorry but I couldn't think of what Canada would do…)  
><strong>(EditANPfft~/)**  
>England mutters something under his breath about the fourth wall.<em><br>_"Three…two…one…GO!"  
>Two people launch towards Canada – France and Prussia. Canada is brought to the floor by the strength of the two.<br>"Is he alright?"  
>"Well he did just get flattened by those two." America states.<br>The three nations stand up, Canada still blushing furiously, France brushing the dust off himself and Prussia looking like he normally does. They are left to be checked for injuries._  
><em>**"And Random are you the type of girl that when you get out of bed the devil goes 'oh s**t she's up', or that you know for a fact that heaven doesn't want you and hell knows you'll take over, or both. In my opinion I'm both."  
><strong>"Good question! I guess…I'm kind of a goody two-shoes. I guess when I wake up, the devil goes, 'what a wimp, she's always acting like a goody two-shoes, she should have a little more fun.' Yeah, so I hope that answers your question!"  
><strong>A random couch is suddenly poofed in from nowhere. Snakey goes right next to the arm and brings her legs up to her chest, hugging them close and placing her head on her knees. She continues to try to hide her sadness but is failing.<strong>_**  
><strong>_"You know you can tell us if something is up. We don't want you to get depressed! Just remember to smile :)" Random reminds her, smiling kindly at the girl.

**Andorra speaks up. "Hey Random and everyone…"  
><strong>**Andorra feels exhausted with a faint smile.**_**  
><strong>_**"I…I have a few…questions…" ****Her head keeps rolling forward out of sleepiness.****"But first…great show again Random :D"  
><strong>**She gives a weak thumbs up.**_**  
><strong>_"Thanks! I'm guessing that Harry Potter marathon tired you out :)" Random, awake and hyper as ever, states brightly.  
><strong>"Sorry…I may be a little moody…but once I go to sleep…it'll be better…First off…Harry Potter marathon…freakin' awesome :) And here's some churros."<br>****She puts a full plate on the table out of nowhere.**_**  
><strong>_"I know right? I love HP…it was awesome :)"  
>Spain's eyes light up. "Churros, yay! :D"<br>**"Mi hermano says food always brings happiness…or was that France?" ****She lazily waves it off.**_**  
><strong>_**"Actually…I have a few questions…for you France :) How was Mattie…when he was…little?"  
><strong>"Ah! Mon cher Canada was an angel! 'e was so sweet, 'ow can you not be in adoration of 'is beautiful face and sexy 'air!" France describes enthusiastically.  
><strong>"Also, hablas espanol por favour…"<br>**"Ees eet still for me? I am sorry mon cher, but I only know ze language of l'amour!"  
>"Too bad." Random states. <strong>(EditANHola, me llamo Random, me encanta Hetalia, mi Hermana es alto, me cago en la leche…see, I know Spanish :D/)**  
><strong>"Because I'm extremely tired- back off Canada fangirls! Mattie's mine! Ok, thanks :D… Lol I'm just kidding, but seriously o.o" Andorra tells the camera.<br>"And Random, that's kinda unique…to be born on an anniversary like that…sad yes, but who else can say that? Not many, mi amiga :)"  
><strong>Random smiles. "Yeah, I guess it is quite unique :)"  
><strong>"Greece…can I pet…your cats?"<br>****She has the same expression as other man.  
><strong>"Of course…go ahead…"  
>Andorra strokes the cats.<em><br>_**"Oh…and Japan! You are also…one of my…favorite characters!"  
><strong>**She is too tired to hug but grins widely.**_**  
><strong>_"Arigato. I am glad you think so."  
><strong>"Japan…can…can you please…tell me the ending to Naruto! If you can't…that's fine…"<br>**"Ah, sorry but you will have to watch it to find out."_**(EditAN/*doesn't watch Naruto XD*/)**_  
>"<strong>Ok…one more and then I'm taking a nap…:) Americaaa!"<br>****She waves.**_**  
><strong>_**"Texas…is your…greatest state! No matter…what them Yankees…say! He/she…is awesome…and really nice!"  
><strong>"Thanks dude! I'll tell them you said that!" America gives her the thumbs up.  
><strong>"Hey Mattie, we should…all hang out…one day…" she suggests.<br>**"Yes, that sounds nice! :)"  
><strong>"Ok, that's all…bye…bye"<br>****She yawns.**_**  
><strong>_**"Th…thanks Random… :)"  
><strong>**She stretches out on a chair and falls asleep on Spain's lap like a cap. Spain strokes her hair lazily.**_**  
><strong>_"No problem Andorra :)" Random says quietly.  
>"That's the end of the show, so please keep sending us your truths and dares and stuff :D"<br>England leads the show off with a, "See you next time."

* * *

><p>"Hey Raaaaaandooooom!"<br>I turn around, this time seeing America.  
>"Hm?" I answer lazily.<br>"What's this?" He is holding my phone and pointing to the screen.  
>"That's my iPhone…"<br>"Yeah, but what's this app?"  
>I look at the screen and notice that he is pointing at my Truth or Dare app.<br>"Oh, it's an app where you can play truth or dare…why have you got my phone anyway?"  
>America ignores my question and suggests that we play the game.<br>"Hm? You wanna play Truth or Dare? Well, if you want, I guess…"  
>"Thanks Random!"<br>America rushes downstairs to tell the others while I tread slowly after him. It had been a few hours since the show so now it was only me and the FACE family again…it wouldn't be too bad…right?

After setting the player names, we start the game. The first is for America, who picks a dare.

**Get another player to give you a pen tattoo (no peeking til it's finished)**

"Awesome! Now…who shall it be?" America looks around us, wondering who to pick. "Iggy! I choose you!"  
>I hand England a pen and he starts drawing on America's arm, grumbling slightly. We shake the phone to continue. The next is for France, or Francy-Pants as he has been called on the app, who picks a truth.<p>

**Which famous male celebrity do you fancy? (both genders have to answer)**

"Ah, a good question! Does Angleterre count as a celebrity?"  
>"Bloody hell no! Pick a real celebrity you French twt!"<br>"Ah, well I choose…Justin Timberlake…he has a great butt!"  
>"Let's go onto the next one…" I suggest. That's when America sees his tattoo.<br>"A unicorn? Seriously Iggy?"  
>I ignore him, shaking for the next player, who turns out to be Canada, or Mattie as he has been named here. He picks truth.<p>

**Which is your favourite part of your body?**

"Um…well…I guess I like my eyes…" Canada answers quietly.  
>"They are really nice." I agree with the Canadian, shaking for the next player. England, or Iggy, is next, and he picks a truth too.<br>"You're a bunch of wimps!" America teases, as he is the only one who has picked a dare so far.

**Who in the room has the best hair?**

"Bloody hell these questions are strange…well not France…and I'm sorry Canada but you have France's hair so no…" It was now down to me and America. Somehow, I already knew the answer.  
>"I'm sorry Random but I'm going to say America." England blushes slightly as he says this. I shrug, as my hair is always a mess so I hadn't expected to win anyway.<br>"T-thanks Iggy…" America replies, having a rare stuttering moment.  
>Next is Mattie, who picks another truth.<p>

**Open Truth! You have to leave the room and the group decides…**

Canada reads the truth and goes into the kitchen to wait for us to decide on a truth. When we decide, we call him back in and tell him his question.

**Who do you like better, France or Prussia?**

Canada goes red at these words, stuttering that he can't answer that question and that he likes them both equally. The other countries try to get it out of him while I shake for the next player, who turns out to be Mattie again.  
>"Fine! I'll tell you! It's Prussia!" Canada goes even more red, and the rest of us pause in shock and surprise. I decide to shake again for a different person.<br>"Next is 'America the Hero!' what a weird name." I say, and America picks a dare, ignoring my last words.

**Choose someone to write something on the sole of your foot.**

"Another one like that? Okay Mattie, your turn to write on my foot!"  
>Canada is handed the pen and America places his foot in his brother's lap as the game continues.<br>"America, it's you again so I'll give you a truth, okay?" America nods so I give him a truth.

**Describe your ideal partner in detail.**

"My ideal partner? What like, a partner in crime?"  
>"No, like a partner as in boyfriend or girlfriend." I explain.<br>"Oh, well they'd have to be awesome! And…" he starts jabbering on about some random imaginary partner, so I shake the phone.  
>"Oh, next one's for me!" I say happily pressing the dare button.<p>

**Choose someone to go to the kitchen and make a spoonful of condiment for you to eat.**

"Does maple syrup count as a condiment?" I ask Canada.  
>"It can, I guess."<br>"Then I choose Canada!" I feel like eating some maple syrup so…  
>"Okay." Canada goes through to the kitchen and we see what he wrote on America's foot.<br>'I love maple syrup'  
>"I guess he couldn't think of anything better!" America jokes as his brother returns with a spoonful of maple syrup. He hands it to me and I eat it hungrily, licking the spoon afterwards.<br>"I like maple syrup." I explain as the countries look at me with weird expressions on their faces. The phone is shaken and Francy-Pants chooses a dare.

**Choose someone to give a piggyback to and go twice round the room.**

"Onhonhon…" France laughs mischievously. "Angleterre, would you give me a piggyback?"  
>"You're supposed to pick someone who you have to give a piggyback to."<br>"But zat would ruin my fine clothing!"  
>"Fine, but don't try anything you bloody git."<br>France gets on England's back and they travel around the room twice before England drops France to the floor and sits back down once more, sipping his cup of tea.  
>"Zat was not fair you were not supposed to drop me!"<br>And so, the two countries start arguing.  
>"Random, your phone locked." Canada tells me.<br>"That's okay, I think we'll leave it here for today…night all." I go upstairs and get ready for bed before falling into a dream-filled slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! There were only a few reviews, so I decided to make use of the Truth or Dare app on my phone.  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to review with your truth or dare questions!<br>Thank you all so very much!  
>*glomps you and gives you cookie*<br>And also, to HiddenCreek: Thank you for all of the reviews the other day! They made me smile like an idiot :) I'm glad you like my stories :)  
>There are a lot of smilies in this chapter :)<br>THANK YOU AGAIN!  
>I LOVE YOU ALL!<p>

**EDITED: 5/7/12  
>I'm leaving soon to go on holiday, so I'm really excited!<br>Okay, in truth, I'm sitting in bed listening to the Delicious Tomato Song, munching on toast, sipping tea and editing this ^-^  
>I have no life XD<br>Though I actually am leaving soon.  
>Doesn't feel like the summer holidays…*got out of school for the holidays on the previous day*<br>Oh look, it's raining…AGAIN.**  
>~Random =¬=<p> 


	10. NUMBER TEN! YAYZ!

**SHORT INTRO:** Yo yo! Sorry for the long wait, I have no time anymore! Where has it gone, I wonder…  
>Anyways, in this chapter we're just going straight into the show, so enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"'SUP DUDES! Welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!"<br>"I am once again sorry about the long wait; I had no time whatsoever…" Random apologises as England finishes scolding America in the background.  
>"But we're back now and ready to answer your questions!" England says.<br>"Hey guys, I'm alive!"  
>Everyone notices <strong>Danni<strong> and greets her enthusiastically.  
>"Hey Danni! So, do you want to go first?" Random asks, and Danni agrees.<br>"Cool! **TA-DA! Exams done...for another half-term. Damn. I only have one of my results so far, which was 56% in Geography. Better than 42%...should have learnt weather and not sat there for ten minutes staring at the flag of South Korea to see if it will moves closer to the flag of Japan, which was right next to it. My friends thinks I'm crazier than usual now ;P"**  
>"Congrats on finishing your exams! (I'm not sure if 56% is a pass…I'm guessing so, so congrats!)"<br>Japan wears a poker face, staying silent.  
>"You were staring at my flag…to see if it moved closer to Japan's? Well…"<br>South Korea slowly edges closer to Japan, who tries to move away but is caught before he can do so._  
><em>"ANYWAYS….." Random says loudly.  
>"<strong>France and Germany: All my names (not counting last name) come from your countries! Dannielle is French, Charlotte is French with Germanic roots, and Louise is a combo! Thought you outta know. ;D"<strong>  
>"Wow that's really cool!"<br>"Ja, that is pretty cool."  
>"Onhonhon…so some of your name comes from the country of l'amour! Onhonhonhon…"<br>"Don't get any ideas, frog-face." England tells France sternly.  
>"Both my first and middle names just come from English so they aren't that special… My sister's first name comes from Gaelic and her middle name is Louise too! :)" Random informs.<br>"**Cool! Romano and Spain: Sing 'I won't say I'm in love' from Disney, with Romano singing main and Spain singing backups."**  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Cool! Come on Lovi, it'll be fun!" Spain coaxes.  
>"Like hell!"<br>"You gotta do it…" Random says.  
>"Yup!" Danni agrees.<br>"Please fratello? I'd like to hear you sing with Spain!"  
>"C-chigi….."<br>The music starts up and the duo start to sing.

_Romano: If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history<br>Been there, done that_

_Spain: Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and Heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, you can't conceal it  
>We know how you feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

_Romano: No chance, No way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_Spain: You swoon, you sigh,  
>Why deny it? uh-oh<em>

_Romano: It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh_

_Spain: You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, were not buying  
>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up<br>That you got, got, got it bad?_

_Romano: No chance, no way,  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_Spain: Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<em>

_Romano: This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_Spain: You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
>You're in love<em>

_Romano: You're way off base, I won't say it  
>Get off my case, I won't say it<em>

_Spain: Girl, don't be proud  
>It's ok you're in love<em>

_Romano: Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

Everyone applauds the performance as the pair sit back down, Romano the colour of a tomato.  
>"That was really good!"<br>"Ve~ Yeah fratello, you're a really good singer!"  
>"C-CHIGI!"<br>"Ah Lovi~ you're so cute!"  
>"Yeah it was great! So <strong>England: Admit it, the fact that when you're not fighting Spain or in a Civil War you're fighting France in history is cuz you Luuuuurve him :3 If you don't admit it then you must sit in the closet with him until you do."<strong>  
>"AAAGH! FrUK! IT HURTS MY EYES!" <strong>(EditANOverdramatic much? I'm ashamed, past Random XD/)**  
>England stares at Danni in horror. "OH GOD NO! I DESPISE THAT FRENCH TWAT! The very reason I fight him is because I hate him!"<br>"Onhonhon…Angleterre, mon petit lapin, you feel the amour, non?"  
>"HELL NO!"<br>"Well, into the closet you-!"  
>Random steps in. "I'm sorry, but I just had a look at the rules and it clearly states: <strong>"I will take yaoi requests, but no FrUK or incest." <strong>I'm sorry, but I can't allow England to go into the closet with France." _**(EditAN/Sorry…/)**_  
>Danni pouts. "Aaw, I was looking forward to that…"<br>"I'm sorry!"  
>"Thank you Random." England thanks gratefully.<br>"No problemo England!"  
>"By the way<strong>, I know what my end of school (I'm not 18, but I'm at the top of my school) project is going to be! *epic drumroll* Japanese Anime! Yay!"<br>**"Awesome! My sister did a talk in her English class about Anime and Manga, but I don't think it went too well…"  
>"How?"<br>"I dunno, she just said that she messed up."  
>Japan bows respectfully. "I am very honoured that you would choose a subject from my culture for your project. Arigato."<br>"No problem! Well that's all! **Hasta La Cupcake people!"  
><strong>Everyone says goodbye to Danni.

Random smiles. "Alright, the next one's from a new reviewer! I'll read this one…it's from **Ayumi Kudou!"**  
><strong>Ayumi Kudou: I hope that you will take my requests.<strong>  
>"And that we shall!"<br>**Since China and Liechtenstein are my top favs I want them to kiss... or Liechtenstein dresses as Shinatty and China dresses up as a panda and both of you do the Wa! Wa! World Ondo dance that would be so cute.**  
>Switzerland holds up his rifle threateningly at Random<em>.<em>  
>"Please don't shoot me, it wasn't my idea!"<br>"Make them do the second one or I will shoot you!"  
>"Okay, okay! Liechtenstein, China, go change into your costumes."<br>The two countries change into their respective costumes and start to dance to the song. During the song, a few various countries and hosts start to sing along, and everyone is singing along in the end (though Prussia sang loudest). **(EditAN/Wa wa wa! Sore sore sore! Wa wa wa! Sore soviet! Aiyah! Aiyah! Sore sore! XD/)**  
>"Big brother, was that okay?" Liechtenstein asks her brother politely.<br>"Yes, I guess it was good."  
>"I'm glad you liked it."<br>The two dressed up countries change back into their normal clothes and the reviews are continued.  
><strong>Switzerland stop protecting Liechtenstein for a day... unless if it is France<br>**Switzerland looks shocked for a second before picking up his rifle again. Random screams and hides behind Liechtenstein, who she knows Switzerland wouldn't shoot at.  
>"It wasn't me asking, it was the reviewer! Please don't be angry and don't shoot!"<br>"Big brother, it'll be fine. It's only for a day, and you can still protect me from France."  
>"She's right you know."<br>Switzerland hesitates for a second before lowering his gun and sitting back down._  
><em>"Well, that's all for that letter!"

"Me next!"  
><strong>Snakey is wearing pinstripe pants and a white button up shirt, smiling for real this time.<strong>_**  
><strong>_**"I'm going to church so that's why I'm wearing this."  
><strong>**She looks in a mirror.**** "Now I just need a matching hat and I will have the mafia look down. Don't worry it's just stress getting to me, it may happen again so if it does, thanks for dealing with me when I'm like that."  
><strong>**An assortment of Girl Scout cookies poofs in as a thank you.**_**  
><strong>_Various countries dive into the cookies._  
><em>"I'm glad you're feeling better! Your description of what you wear to church sounds like what I wear to school! But my school trousers are plain black…" Random spews out more useless information.  
>"<strong>I just realized America that I should have sent you all to the Air Force museum; it has a lot of old planes from different wars, bomber jacket collection, old uniforms, and artefacts. So that's where we're heading after the show to see if we can contact any spirits."<strong>  
>"Woah, that museum sounds awesome! Do we have to contact spirits though?"<br>"Yes, yes we do America."  
>America pouts in disappointment. Snakey moves on.<br>"**Greece I know you like cats and if you can understand what Simon…"  
><strong>**She holds up large fat black cat.**** "…is saying that would be a big help 'cause he won't stop meowing."  
><strong>Greece wakes up from his nap and takes a close look at the cat._  
><em>"Meow." The cat sounds.  
>"I think…it wants…attention…or food…" <strong>(EditAN*is not a cat expert*/)**  
>Greece falls back asleep.<em><br>_"Thanks Greece!" Snakey smiles.  
>"Meow!"<br>"Can I pet it?" Random asks.  
>"Sure!"<br>"Thanks!"  
>Random strokes Simon.<br>"**Russia wanna go out on a date? I'll let you pick where and when."**  
>"Da, I will go on date with you!"<br>Belarus looks about ready to kill Snakey._  
><em>"Great!" **Snakey looks out of the window.**** "MY GOD IT'S SNOWING! I'm going to go and play in it anyone want to come?"  
><strong>**She runs out the door into the snow, followed by a few other countries such as Sealand.**  
>"Oh my, it is snowing! It hardly ever snows here, last year it snowed in the middle of March…so, next letter!" <strong>(EditANIt never snows here! It honestly hasn't snowed all…actually, it has snowed, it just never lies…*sighs*/)**

**Andorra** stands up. "Me next! **Hola everyone! :D** **Great show again- again! - Random!"**  
>"Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D"<br>"**Although.. I was sorta sad that I didn't get to tackle glomp Mattie.. not-not that I h-have a cr-cr-crush on him or any-anything…hehe…hee …"**  
><strong>She coughs.<strong>  
>"Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret ;)"<br>"**Thanks! But I instantly giggled like an idiot when Prussia was one of the people who came up to hug him :) if anyone can have Canada it should be the awesome himself! (Yeah, I'm being weird right now..*cough* PruCan fangirl *cough*)**  
><strong>Anyways... Oh! Yeah, Random! I really like your stories and it was a joy to read and review them :D okay…now onto business!<br>DARES!  
>For America<br>Someone told me about the cinnamon challenge but…instead can you do the  
>'Maple Syrup' challenge? :D"<br>**"Sure thing, I guess! But what's the maple syrup challenge?"  
>"The cinnamon challenge is where you have to swallow a spoonful of cinnamon without inhaling the fumes or vomiting and the maple syrup challenge is where you have to drink a whole bottle of maple syrup in 30 seconds or less…I think…I found it on the internet…" Random informs.<br>"Okay! Canada, the maple syrup please!"  
>Canada gives America the maple syrup. When Random starts the timer on her phone, America tips the maple syrup upside down and into his mouth, downing it in 11.73 seconds. <strong>(EditANWhy that time?/)**  
>"Easy as pie!"<br>"**Woah…..ANYWAYS! For England: Please fill your teacup with…Coca Cola…"  
><strong>**She cringes and shuts eyes, covering hands over face**_**. "**_**Don't hate me!"  
><strong>"You want me…to fill my teacup…with that dreadful stuff?"  
>"Shouldn't he drink it too?" America suggests.<br>"Good idea America!" Andorra says.  
>Random re-enters the room with a teacup and a bottle of Diet Coke. Sorry, I only have diet stuff…that or diet Irn Bru…" <strong>(EditANMINE! *steals Irn Bru*/)**  
>Andorra nods. "That's fine! Now England, do the dare!"<br>England gulps before carefully pouring the fizzy drink into his precious teacup. He then brings it to his lips, closing his eyes, and drinks the whole cup in one go.  
>"Ugh…that was disgusting…"<br>"**Moving on! For Prussia: Make matching hats for you and Gilbird please, and Mattie too!"**  
>"The awesome me will make awesome hats for us awesome people!" he declares before setting to work as the dares continue.<br>"**For Romano: Please…b-be nice to-to…G-Germany! *yelps and hides behind Spain* It-it's  
>only for a-a day!"<strong>  
>"I have to get along with that potato b*stard?"<br>"…LANGUAGE PLEASE!" **(EditAN/Give up already XD/)**  
>"CHIGIIIIIII!"<br>"Fratello…please be nice to Germany…"  
>"Ngh…"<br>"Don't worry, we'll make sure he is nice to him!" Random assures the hostess.  
>"OKAY! Onto the <strong>TRUTHS or QUESTION THINGYS! For Iceland: How did it feel finding out that Norway was your brother?"<strong>  
>"It was pretty weird at first, but I'm used to it now…"<br>"Cool**! For Random: Can co-hosts receive dares or give dares to other co-hosts?"  
><strong>"Of course! It'll be cool to see who dares who…"  
>The other hosts nod in agreement.<br>"**Awesome! For Everyone! Figure out how many licks it takes to get the centre of a tootsie pop! *breaks open a piñata with tootsie pops dropping to the floor* XD -hint! It's always a different number!-"  
>"<strong>AWESOME TOOTSIE POPS!" America yells.  
>"Cool! I've never had tootsie pops before!" Random grins.<br>Everyone picks up a tootsie pop and unwraps it.  
>"<strong>That's all I have, sorry if it was too much! Thanks Random as always!"<br>**"No it's fine! Thanks for the tootsie pops!"  
>"No problem! <strong>Bye! :)"<strong>  
><strong>She waves and unwraps a tootsie pop.<strong>

Random turns on the television and the camera pans to it. "The next one is a video message from PandaCutie77!"  
><strong>As the video is shown, PandaCutie comes into view.<strong>**  
>PandaCutie77: Hey I'm back sorry that I couldn't review I've been too busy with stupid crap at home and school. Well anyway here are the ideas that I could think of...<br>****The door opens and another person walks into the room.****  
>Friend: Hey Kyleigh what's up?<br>Kyleigh (PandaCutie): Hazzy! What the heck, why are you in my room and don't call me Kyleigh it's PandaCutie!  
>Hazzy: I told your mom that I was coming over and sorry I forgot. So what are you doing?<br>PandaCutie: I'm reviewing. Hey do you want to review as well?  
>Hazzy: Sure! Hey can I go first?<br>PandaCutie: Sure!  
>Hazzyie's review:<br>Hazel: Let's see, I have a question for Austria when did you learn how to play the piano?**  
>The video is paused so that Austria can answer the question.<br>"Well, I started learning the piano from a very young age, as well as a variety of other musical instruments. I think it was when my country was very new…"  
><strong>Hazzy: America: When did you start eating Hamburgers?<br>PandaCutie: HEY! I WAS GOING TO ASK THAT QUESTION!  
>Hazzy: Too Bad 3<br>Me: You suck**  
>"I started eating hamburgers…I dunno! It was such a long time ago that I've forgotten!"<br>Random looks up from her laptop. "I've just checked the internet and found out that the meat was made in the 15th century and the dish was perfected in the 18th and 19th centuries. It also says that the word 'hamburger' comes from German, as there is a place in Germany called Hamburg, and the term hamburger is used to describe someone or something from Hamburg."  
>"But hamburgers were still invented in my country by my people!"<br>"No, the awesome me and my bruder came up with them!" Prussia declares.  
>"Don't argue, we're continuing now."<br>**Hazzy: Anyway, Russia can I become one with you?  
>Me: ARE YOU CRAZY BELARUS WILL KILL YOU<br>Hazzy: No she won't 'cause she doesn't even know where we live  
>Me: Ok you got a point there<strong>  
>Snakey and Belarus stare daggers at the television screen.<em><br>_"Everyone will become one with Mother Russia, da?"  
>Everyone (except Belarus and Snakey) shrink back a little in their chairs.<br>**Hazzy: Anyway, China why do you get used a lot**  
>"Yes, I do get used a lot, aru. But I'm pretty used to it by now."<br>**Hazzy: Spain: Why do you call Romano Lovi~. Is it because it's part of his human name?**  
>"I call Lovi Lovi because Lovi is Lovi! He is so cute, right?"<br>"Stop calling me that! And I am not cute!" the older Italian growls.  
>"And sí, I do call Lovi that because his name is Lovino! If I were to shorten Romano then he'd be left with Roma but that's his grandpa. (Roma = Rome in Spanish)"<br>**Hazzy: That's all I can think of...  
>PandaCutie: Ok my turn!<br>PandaCutie's review:  
>Questions:<br>Germany and Prussia: Can I be your little sister because my friends say that I act just like you two?**  
>"Ja! The awesome you is now our awesome little sister, right West?"<br>"Ja, I suppose so."  
><strong>Austria: Is there any other instrument that you can play besides the piano?<strong>  
>"Ja, I can play most other instruments too, but the piano is my preferred choice."<br>**Liechtenstein: Can I have a hug? (Don't worry Switzerland I am a girl, just to remind you and some other countries who have forgotten)**  
>"Of course! But how am I going to give you it?"<br>Random grins and her eyes sparkle. "That's easy!"  
>Random uses her magic powers (ANsince when did I have these?\\)**(EditAN/Since ever :P/)** to make PandaCutie appear in her living room. PandaCutie hugs Liechtenstein before being magicked back to wherever she had been before.  
><strong>Hungary: Why did you make Italy wear girl clothes when he was younger?<strong>  
>"Oh come on, if you had the chance to, wouldn't you? He was so cute! He still is cute! He should wear a dress more often…"<br>**England: I'm still mad at you, but why do you have big eyebrows?**  
>"My eyebrows are normal sized thank you very much! Everyone else's are just really small…"<br>**America: Which is better COKE COLA or Tea.**  
>"WELL ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? THE BEST DRINK IN THE WORLD IN COCA COLA! :D:D:D"<br>**Dares: (NO SKIPPING EITHER OR I'LL FIND YOU)  
>England: I dare you to summon Bloody Mary. That is if you 'can' summon her, My friends and I did it and one of them said she was right behind one of us when we did it (it's all true)<strong>  
>"You want me to summon Bloody Mary? Okay, if you're sure-"<br>"N-NO! D-don't s-summon her!" America stutters.  
>"Sorry America, but I've got to do it."<br>"Don't worry America, I hate ghosts too!" Random tries to reassure him.  
>England proceeds to summon the ghost, chanting the incantation while staring into the mirror. When finished, England turns around to see a pale white figure staring behind him.<br>"Hello Mary, how are you?" he greets her quite calmly.  
>The ghost replies in an echoing voice, "You called…why?"<br>"I was told to by someone who would kill me if I didn't."  
>"Okay…I'm going now…"<br>Bloody Mary disappears in a puff of smoke. America and Random are hiding in a corner, cowering from the ghost.  
><strong>Switzerland and Liechtenstein: Sing "Magnet" by Vocaloids please<strong>  
>Switzerland: Fine, let's do it.<p>

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_  
><em>Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion<em>  
><em>My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically<em>  
><em>Scales dropping into your hand<em>  
><em>I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue<em>  
><em>Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still<em>  
><em>I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me<em>  
><em>That you don't think this is a mistake<em>  
><em>I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me<em>  
><em>I want to drown in this moment of captivation<em>  
><em>Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself<em>  
><em>If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve<em>  
><em>The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing<em>  
><em>I would follow you to the end of forever<em>  
><em>If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved<em>  
><em>as if we had no time to feel tender each other<em>  
><em>That dream has never come again<em>  
><em>There is no chance in our reality<em>  
><em>If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...<em>  
><em>You are everything in the world to me<em>  
><em>Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying<em>  
><em>When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?<em>  
><em>I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me<em>  
><em>That you don't think this is a mistake<em>  
><em>I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me<em>  
><em>I want to drown in this moment of captivation<em>  
><em>I am drawn to you like a magnet<em>  
><em>Even if I left, we would find each other again<em>  
><em>I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.<em>  
><em>You are everything in the world to me<em>

Everyone applauds as the two countries sit back down.  
><strong>All Nations: Can you all get though one meeting without a fight or something stupid like that!<strong>  
>"That is physically impossible." Germany states.<br>"Yeah, I agree with Germany." Random agrees.  
>"We'll try, but after the show, okay?" England says, wanting to get on with the next questions.<br>**Ukraine and Belarus: Sing Carrots and Sticks**  
>"Okay, come on Belarus!" Ukraine encourages, and the music starts.<p>

_Prussia: Hey, hey, everyone! Let's get today's show on the road!_  
><em>Welcome to the music show made by me for me, "Dancing Prussia"!<em>  
><em>Here's today's special guests you've all been waiting for!<em>  
><em>You know them as the mid-winter troublemakers...<em>  
><em>Oh, no last minute cancels!<em>  
><em>Here's Ukraine and Belarus with their song, "Carrot and Stick"!<em>

_UkrBel: Я тебялюблю x3 (I love you!)_  
><em>Ukr: I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Я тебялюблю x3 (I love you!)<em>  
><em>Bel: Marriage, marriage, let us be married!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Love is so sweet that it hurts. If either of them is missing, it's just not enough!<em>  
><em>Ukr: Вибачте (I'm sorry)<em>  
><em>It's all right! It's nothing for you to worry about!<em>  
><em>Everything will definitely go well! We'll be able to help you again!<em>  
><em>Bel: В<em>_ｉ__ншую__.(Congratulations!)_  
><em>I'm so happy! Today is our own, special anniversary!<em>  
><em>Everything shall go smoothly! Anyone that stands in our way shall be cursed and hated! Cursed and hated!<em>  
><em>Cursed and hated!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Я тебялюблю x3 (I love you!)<em>  
><em>Ukr: You're giving that to me too? Thank you so much!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Я тебялюблю x3 (I love you!)<em>  
><em>Bel: Choose me, choose me, choose me over anyone else!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Dependancy is an aphrodisiac in love. You see, it's a fate you can't break from an-y-more.<em>  
><em>Ukr: I've always imagined your figure standing in a raging blizzard on a frigid, lonely night.<em>  
><em>I've always believed you would walk toward me and see me.<em>  
><em>Bel: Soon the rain shall freeze into snow. These beautiful snow crystals falling are like a rice shower blessing the two of us.<em>  
><em>I vow to stay with you; till death do us part.<em>  
><em>Ukr: Oh, Russia dear, do you remember those days?<em>  
><em>Those warm, gentle days when we were all together!<em>  
><em>My chest is becoming warmer, my dependable, great little brother!<em>  
><em>Bel: Oh, dear brother, do you understand?<em>  
><em>I will not allow you to cast your gaze on anyone, ever!<em>  
><em>My chest is heating up. Could this be a blaze of someone burning? Someone burning! Someone burning!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Неморозьменя x3 (Do not leave me to freeze.)<em>  
><em>Ukr: I want to see you and hug you again so much!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Неморозьменя x3 (Do not leave me to freeze.)<em>  
><em>Bel: Hug me, hug me, hold me in your embrace!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: If love were a disease, we would be dead. I want you to love me more and more.<em>  
><em>Bel: Dear brother... Why will you not give your signature to our (marriage) papers?<em>  
><em>Have you already chosen another one to give your signature to?<em>  
><em>...YOU! IT'S YOU! THIS WAS YOUR DOINGGGGGGGG!<em>  
><em>UNFORGIVABLE! IRREDEEMABLE! INEXCUSABLE!<em>  
><em>Ukr: I'm sorry for being such a bewitching older sister~!<em>  
><em>Bel: You should boil in that pechka*2 over there!<em>  
><em>A befitting, blazing sanction that fit your inexcusable actions!<em>  
><em>Ukr: Let's bake bread in that pechka over there!<em>  
><em>Such a simple and happy thing to make to warm your stomach!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Now, let us finally become one together. (One together... One together...)<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Я тебялюблю x3 (I love you!)<em>  
><em>Ukr: I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Неморозьменя x3 (Do not leave me to freeze.)<em>  
><em>Bel: Marriage, marriage, that's the only option!<em>  
><em>UkrBel: Love is so sweet that it hurts.<em>  
><em>Ukr: (At same time) I'll teach that very principle on your body.<em>  
><em>Bel: (At same time) I shall carve that onto that body of yours.<em>  
><em>UkrBel: You see, it's a fate you can't break from an-y-more.<em>

Everyone applauds…again.  
><strong>Greece: When did you start liking cats?<strong>  
>"I think…I have always…loved cats…"<br>**Japan: Is it true that you created the Vocaloids?**  
>"Hai, I created the Vocaloids."<br>**France: I dare you to stop flirting with women for a week. If he does flirt with a girl he has to become Russia's servant for a month.**  
>"WHA-? Well, at least I get to flirt with men still! Angleterre~!"<br>"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY FROG!"  
><strong>Hazzy: That's a good one Ky-I mean PandaCutie.<br>PandaCutie: Thank you and that is all. Sorry I didn't really have anything on my mind and plus I need to finish my homework so bye and also the songs that I pick may only be from the Vocaloid. So this head up on the songs.  
>Both: BYE BYE *hold up peace sign*<strong>  
>"Thanks for the reviews guys! You are so awesome!" Random thanks.<br>"Aw, it's the end of the show…" America pouts playfully.  
>Canada ends the show with, "See you next time!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Sorry for the rushed chapter and slow update…  
>You guys are so awesome! Thanks for the patience! Feel free to grab a cookie!<br>Love ya all!  
>Also, please don't expect me to update quickly, I have no time anymore!<br>Hasta la pasta!

**EDITED: 5/7/12  
>I feel so lazy…<br>I've (obviously) still not left yet XD  
>But this'll be the last edit before I go!<br>I'll be returning on Friday 13****th****! Fun XD  
>I'll try and edit the rest of the chapters quickly – in theory, I should have more free time, but in actuality, I'll probably be dragged outside everyday by my friend – though I'm very much used to that. I'll still do this in the mornings and evenings anyways :)<br>Love you all! See you soon!  
>P.S. So many EditANs XD<strong>  
>~Random \(= ¬ =)


	11. 11  Looooong songs

"Pub-pub-pub and go, fish and chips..."  
>"Uh, Random?"<br>"Everybody who I hate, a curse is sent your way..."  
>"Random?"<br>"Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy, ahahahaha~ here I go again..."  
>"Randooooooom!"<br>"Huh?" I say, startled out of my daze.  
>"What'chya dooing?" America asks me as I pull out my earphones.<br>"I was listening to my iPod, why?"  
>"Well, shouldn't you be getting ready for the show later on?"<br>I laugh. "It isn't like you to be all responsible America!"  
>America scratches his head. "Well, Iggy said that we have to get ready and he isn't in such a good mood today..."<br>I nod understandingly. I turn off my iPod before getting up to prepare for the show.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Welcome to-"<br>"YO DUDES! WELCOME TO THE HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE SHOW THINGY!"  
>"Shut up you bloody idiot!"<br>"Aw~ is my little Angleterre in a bad mood?"  
>"Same to you, frog face!"<br>"I don't think he's in a good mood..."  
>Randomsighs and shakes her head, but smiles nonetheless. "Yeah...So anyways, let's get on with the show! Canada, can you read the first letter please?"<br>"O-okay...the first one is from **Kairii Kuchiki and Antarctica**:"  
><strong>Hiya! I love these truth or dare things and this is my first review so yay!<strong>  
><strong>Antarctica: "A-Aren't you going to ask them if I could..."<strong>  
><strong>Me: Duh! Like she said, can my OC ask questions and the such? She's been itching for some time to ask. And I have some stuff to do.<strong>  
>"Of course you guys can ask questions! It's a pleasure to meet you Antarctica :) And I am also honoured that your first review is on my story :D" The authoress smiles pleasantly.<br>**Antarctica: "Well umm hi. I should get started right? And thanks for reading this by the way.**  
>"No problemo! I should really be the one thanking you for reading this and taking your time to review! Thanks! :D"<br>**Canada: H-Hi umm...I know how you feel about being unnoticed sometimes when I look on a map my continent isn't on there and I almost cry. S-sorry that wasn't a question! Umm can we b-be friends?**  
>"T-that's fine. Yeah, it must suck to have your continent only half shown...Yeah, I'd like to be friends!" Canada starts sympathetically, and ends with a shy smile.<br>America interrupts. "Dude, if you wanna see your continent then you should just look at a globe! :D"  
><strong>America: Do you like penguins? Many tourists come over and squeal when they see them.<strong>  
>"OMG penguins are awesome! I love how cute they are! I have loads of them, they're in zoos all over my house! You should come visit some time! :D"<br>**Sealand: I believe you're a country. I dare you to scream it at everyone** **while wearing a crown.**  
>"Thank you! Take that you British Jerk of Jerks!"<br>England scowls at the micro-nation. "Please don't feed his ego, he isn't a country, he's merely a fort. Go onto Google maps and you can find Antarctica but there isn't a Sealand on there, is there?"  
>Meanwhile, Sealand is handed a crown which he places on his head before standing on top of a table and yelling at the top of his voice. "I AM A COUNTRY! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT BRITISH JERK OF JERKS!"<br>England's face then meets his palm.  
><strong>England: Why do you insist on claiming everything? Did you have a whole 'MINE!' phase way back when?<strong>  
>"I do NOT insist on claiming everything thank you very much! I was merely gathering an empire, as were most other countries."<br>England then mumbles something in-comprehensive under his breath in a dark manner, most likely about his colonies leaving him. Nobody said anything to the partially depressed Brit, and his ex-colonies tried to avert their eyes, feeling somewhat awkward.  
><strong>France: Were you on American Idol before? A person named Casey James looked a LOT like you.<strong>  
>France puts on a shocked expression. "Merde, I've been found out!"<br>"Don't get full of yourself frog. It wasn't him, it was a guy from Texas according to Google." England ruins France's fun by making a valid point.  
>"OMG he lives in my glasses! Awesome!" the owner of Texas cheers.<br>**Sealand: You must pretend you're Ciel from Black Butler**  
><strong>England: You must be Sebastian from said anime and do whatever 'Ciel' tells you to.<br>(EditAN/Black Butler, yay! Sealand doesn't really act like Ciel here though…XD/)**  
>"T-that is completely preposterous! I would never-!"<br>"Aha you British jerk of jerks! This is what you get! Now rub my feet! And admit that I'm a country!"  
>"Never!"<br>A burly man with a spiked bat walks into the room, brandishing it threateningly. The countries turn quiet.  
>"R-random? W-who...?" England stutters.<br>"Oh? Oh, that's just Human Resources. It's the punishment that was sent for not doing a dare."  
>"Really? Why did you have to go as far as that to get us to do a dare?"<br>"I wasn't the one who called them in..."  
>"Let's just get on with it!" America shouts.<br>"Fine!"  
>England kneels at his little brother's feet. "I refuse to rub your feet, but I guess I have to admit what isn't true; You are a country."<br>Sealand begins celebrating while England mutters under his breath something that sounds suspiciously like 'not'.  
><strong>Random: What other animes do you like?<strong>  
>"Good question! I've watched a lot of anime so to name a few...Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, and DN Angel. I like loads of anime so I had to pick only a few. Oh, I like Gakuen Alice too :)" <strong>(EditANBLACK BUTLER TOO! XD/)**  
><strong>Estonia: Can you hack into Prussia's blog for me and make it all pink and girly looking?<strong>  
>"Of course!"<br>Estonia whips out his laptop and proceeds with the hacking, sparkles floating around his head. Prussia is not amused.  
><strong>Prussia: No invading vital regions!<strong>  
>"Was? Nein, it is essential for ze awesome Prussia to-!"<br>"...Remember human resources..."  
>"Agh...sheiβe!"<br>"Language please..."  
>"You didn't call France out for saying Merde!"<br>"Oh yeah, I wasn't listening at the time..." Random scratches her head and laughs nervously.  
><strong>Canada: *Blushes* C-Can you sing "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls please? It's one of my favorites.<strong>  
>"M-me? S-sure!"<p>

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now<em>  
><em>And all I can taste is this moment<em>  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>And sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<em>  
><em>And I don't want the world to see me<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming<em>  
><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies<em>  
><em>When everything feels like the movies<em>  
><em>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<em>  
>A<em>nd I don't want the world to see me<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>And I don't want the world to see me<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>And I don't want the world to see me<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

The countries applaud Canada, though they hadn't noticed that he was present before and they still didn't know who he was, with the exception of Prussia, America, France, England and the hosts. Canada blushes as he sits down.  
>"Way to go Mattie! :D" Prussia cheers, causing the Canuck's face to turn a shade darker.<br>"T-thanks…"  
><strong>Was that too much? I'm sorry if it was.<strong>  
>"No, it's fine! Thanks for the review!" Random ends the review.<p>

Danni stands up. "Me next~ **Awwww, It's okay :3**  
><strong>Canada: I challenge you to a pancake eating contest! I warn you, I am veeeery slightly Canadian, and I love pancakes!"<strong>  
>"Um, o-okay...It's cool to know that your slightly Canadian! Let's have the competition later though..."<br>"Aw okay... **Romano: Hugies? \('-')/ Pwetty Pwease?"**  
>"Why do I have to-!"<br>Before Romano can protest, Danni has her arms around him in a tight hug. After a few seconds of struggling he gave up and wrapped his arms around the girl for a few seconds before letting her go.  
>"Happy now?"<br>"Yep! Thanks! **Yeah, imma all out. Good news, im not just Britsh! I have Polish, Canadian,possibly German but we can't find who from yet :3**  
><strong>Hasta La Pancake!"<strong>  
>"That's cool! As far as I know, all of my roots are British...see ya!" <strong>(EditANWrong…I have a Great Aunt from Canada :3/)**

Snakey is bouncing around with a huge grin on her face.  
>"<strong>OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO MY FIRST ANIME CONVENTION!"<strong>  
>"OMG LUCKY! Where I live, there are hardly any conventions and where there are some they are either really small or hours away...So what con are you going to?" Random asks curiously.<br>"**America how come you're so scared of ghosts? They won't hurt you unless you make them mad."**  
>"I'm not scared of them!"<br>England smirks. "Yes you are. Don't deny it."  
>"But-!"<br>Snakey claps her hands together, ending the discussion.  
>"<strong>Now more truths and dares.<strong>  
><strong>Random go tackle glomp your crush."<strong>  
>"W-what? My c-crush?"<br>She stutters in a similar fashion to Canada.  
>"You gotta do it~" America laughs.<br>"Um..."  
>A slight blush appears on her cheeks, which is pretty rare for her.<br>"Do I have to tackle glomp them? I'm not too good at tackling...can I just hug them instead?"  
>"Fine, okay...go!" Snakey counts down.<br>Random seems startled by the sudden shout of go, but performs her dare anyways. She runs with her eyes closed towards her crush and hugs him quickly before letting go and returning to her previous spot, her face red. The victim seems startled, but seems to have gotten used to the fact that this show was extremely strange. England still seems to have a light blush on his face from the sudden hug.  
>(ANI couldn't think of anyone...so I hugged Iggy! He's cool :3\\)_**(EditAN/I would have hugged him without question-! Oh, wait…/)**_**  
><strong>"**Ummmm Germany! Go have a sparkle party with your brother and record the whole thing."****  
><strong>"Fine, but I think bruder is the only one who thinks that his sparkle parties are a good idea..." _**(EditAN/You know you like them really Doitsu~/)**_**  
><strong>"Can I come Germany?" Italy asks innocently, but his answer is given by Prussia.**  
><strong>"Of course you can Ita-chan!"**  
><strong>Prussia, Italy and Germany leave for their party.**  
><strong>"**America how was it during the Great Depression?"****  
><strong>"Ugh...don't remind me..."**  
><strong>England explains. "As you can tell by the name, he was pretty depressed and doesn't like to talk about it..."**  
><strong>Snakey nods. "Oh okay. **What did everyone think of the Air Force Museum, with its piece of the Berlin wall, and all the uniforms from WW1 and WW2."****  
><strong>America suddenly brightens up.**  
><strong>"Dude it was so cool! It was really cool to see and remember all that stuff...and it was funny when Prussia tried to steal that bit of the Berlin wall :D But maybe we shouldn't've tried summoning those spirits..."**  
><strong>"Oh come on, they weren't that scary! **Who would win in a fight, mafia vs. yakuza?"****  
><strong>"I guess the mafia" Romano answers, but Japan objects.**  
><strong>"Sorry, but I'd have to object. Yakuza are more skilful and have better tactics."**  
><strong>"You don't know anything! The mafia (however much I hate it) has a large number of men in its ranks and they are very well trained."**  
><strong>"Hai, but the yakuza have more skills."**  
><strong>**Snakey continues."Russia where and when is our date?"****  
><strong>"We can have it after the show, da? I'll take you to nice place nearby."**  
><strong>"Okay, sounds like a date! **That's all for now so have some cupcakes."****  
><strong>**She hands out various flavoured cupcakes. This includes a beer, vodka, and wine flavoured ones**_**.**_ Everyone takes a muffin of their preferred flavour.

"Thanks! The next review is from PandaCutie and Hazzy again!"**  
><strong>(AN/Okay, I kind of got confused; what did you mean by "First, we thought that we should only do video messages instead (that is if it's a problem for you Random)"? Did you mean like everyone have their letters read out as video messages? If so, it's not a bad idea, and it wouldn't cause any trouble, I just didn't quite understand the way it was worded, sorry!\\)**  
><strong>"It's another video message so get ready!"**  
><strong>**PandaCutie77 and Hazzy: Hey were back and we may have alot of Questions and other to give you.****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: First, we thought that we should only do video messages instead (that is if its a problem for you Random) but if it isn't then will just move on with our review****  
><strong>**Hazzy: I'm going first again!****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: Ok...I guess****  
><strong>**Hazzie's review****  
><strong>**England: Why are you being mean to my friend? (friend=PandaCutie)****  
><strong>"I am not being mean! I am simply being rational!" England argues.**  
><strong>"Yeah Iggy, stop being so mean! XD" America agrees with Hazzie.**  
><strong>"Shut up you bloody twit!"**  
><strong>**Russia: How do you say "love me" in Russian?****  
><strong>"Ah! That would be Люби меня (pronounced: Lyubi menya). Why do you ask?"**  
><strong>**PandaCutie: I don't want to know why you would ask that so just move on****  
><strong>**Hazzy: Anyway China why do you say "aru" so much?****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: -_-"****  
><strong>**Hazzy: What?...You were going to ask that weren't you?****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: Yes Hazzy I was going to, but nevermind****  
><strong>"When I was born, I learned words quickly, but I also developed this verbal tic, so it's habitual aru."**  
><strong>**Hazzy: Sorry, but anyway China why do you keep your hair long? A-****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: And does it bother you that you get mistaken for a girl?****  
><strong>**Hazzy: -_-*****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: Sorry, but you were taking too long****  
><strong>"I happen to like my hair long, aru! Yes, sometimes it bothers me but I grow used to it, and there are advantages..."**  
><strong>**Hazzy: *sigh* fine I'm finish****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: Final, it's my turn XP****  
><strong>**PandaCutie review****  
><strong>**America: I dare you to have a COKE COLA drinking contest with me after the show (I'll be there and I'll win)****  
>"<strong>Yeah right, I'm gonna win and there's no doubt about it! Bring it on sister!"**  
><strong>**Hazzy: You would ask something like that****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: SHUT UP****  
><strong>**Hazzy: Um...How are you Prussia and Germany's sister if you ask America a****  
><strong>**question like that****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: ...Hazzy oder ich die Klappe wird Drop Sie am unteren Rand der Erde kick (I said something in German)****  
><strong>The countries and hosts call the German nations to ask them to translate.**  
><strong>A very confused Prussian answered. "...was?"**  
><strong>"Das macht keinen Sinn..." Germany agrees in his home language.**  
><strong>"Uh...yeah..." Random states, having used a dictionary to translate the sentence.**  
><strong>(AN/On Google is translates as: **Hazzy or I will drop the flap at the bottom of the Earth**)_**(EditAN/I'm translating this again, but this is from my own knowledge: Hazzy or I will {in conjectures, predictions} [Drop] the flat you on the bottom edge earth [kick] – I got that using my dictionary, as well as my knowledge. It's supposed to make no sense, I guess XD/)**_**  
><strong>**Hazzy: What?****  
><strong>**PandaCutie: Nothing, anyway for the ones who drink alcohol or other types of****  
><strong>**liquor I want to see who can hold their alcohol the longest (England will lose****  
><strong>**because he gets drunk easily and we all know it)****  
><strong>"Great idea!" Denmark yells, and Latvia (of all people) agrees.**  
><strong>"That sounds good..."**  
><strong>"I'LL OUT DRINK ALL OF YOU, FOR I AM AWESOME!" Prussia proclaims.**  
><strong>"I wasn't planning on drinking tonight..." England mutters.**  
><strong>"After the show, okay?" sighs Random, though she is still smiling.**  
><strong>**Sweden: Do you get jealous when Finland spents more time with Hana-chan (Hanatamago=the dog) then with you?****  
><strong>"I tr'st m' w'fe 'nd w' pl'y w'th H'natamago t'gether. I d'n't g't j'lous 's l'ng 's m' w'fe 's h'ppy."**  
><strong>"...wow."**  
><strong>**France: Si vous pourrait flirter avec n'importe qui sur la terre qui ne****serait-il pas? (I said something in French)****  
><strong>"Si je pouvais, je flirte avec tout ce beau sur la planète, y compris l'Angleterre, bien sûr!"**  
><strong>(I used Google translate!)**  
><strong>**Random: Sing "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku (vocaloid)****  
><strong>Random looks up, startled at the sudden request.**  
><strong>"You want me to sing? I'm not sure…"**  
><strong>America grins. "C'mon Random, it'll be fun!"**  
><strong>Canada turns to the hostess. "Yeah, it'll be nice to hear you sing…"  
>The girl looks uncertain. "In front of all these people?"<strong><br>**"You're going to have to do it, so I'd just get it over with if I were you." England advises, and Random nods.**  
><strong>"Okay, I guess…"

_The number one princess in the world_  
><em>Know how to treat me that way, okay?<em>  
><em>First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual<em>  
><em>Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?<em>  
><em>Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words<em>  
><em>If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!<em>  
><em>I'm not really saying anything selfish<em>  
><em>I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute<em>  
><em>The number one princess in the world<em>  
><em>Realize that, hey, hey<em>  
><em>Keeping me waiting is out of the question<em>  
><em>Who do you think I am?<em>  
><em>Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!<em>  
><em>Go get it immediately<em>  
><em>My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake<em>  
><em>Complaints are not permitted<em>  
><em>Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on<em>  
><em>Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?<em>  
><em>Come and take me away<em>  
><em>If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"<em>  
><em>I'm not really saying anything selfish<em>  
><em>But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?<em>  
><em>My very own prince in the world<em>  
><em>Realize that, look, look<em>  
><em>Our hands are empty<em>  
><em>Reticent and blunt prince<em>  
><em>Come one, why! Just notice it soon<em>  
><em>You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...<em>  
><em>Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top<em>  
><em>Pudding made with well-selected eggs<em>  
><em>Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it<em>  
><em>Don't think that I'm a selfish girl<em>  
><em>Even I will be able to do it if I try<em>  
><em>You will regret this afterwards<em>  
><em>It's natural! Even for me<em>  
><em>The number one princess in the world<em>  
><em>See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?<em>  
><em>Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?<em>  
><em>"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away<em>  
><em>...I think this person is dangerous though<em>

The audience is as quiet as death.  
>"So…how was it?"<br>That's when the audience start clapping and smiling at Random, telling her that she did a  
>good job.<br>"T-thanks…"  
>(ANI have no clue how they'd react…I don't know how well I can sing so…\\)  
><strong>PandaCutie and Hazzie's review<strong>  
><strong>All: Sing and Dance to "Blame it on the Pop" by DJ Earworm<strong>  
><strong>Have fun BYE BYE 3 XD (peace signs again)<strong>  
>America grins and answers for everyone. "AWESOME! Alright, here we go~!"<p>

_Prussia: I know you want_  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>Prussia: you want<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>Prussia: you want<em>  
><em>America: rock and roll<em>  
><em>England: You wanted<em>  
><em>America: boom boom?<em>  
><em>Prussia: This year's remix<em>  
><em>America: got<em>  
><em>Italy: symphonic<em>  
><em>France: soul<em>  
><em>America: I got<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: I got<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>America: I got rockin'<em>  
><em>Italy: electronic<em>  
><em>Germany: club<em>  
><em>America: beats,<em>  
><em>America: I got<em>  
><em>Japan: hip-hop music<em>  
><em>America: with the future flow,<em>  
><em>Russia: So don't worry, even if the sky is falling down, down, down<em>  
><em>Italy: Gonna be ok<em>  
><em>China: when it knocks you down, down, down,<em>  
><em>Russia: So baby don't worry,<em>  
><em>Italy: it's alright, a-alright<em>  
><em>China: when it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Prussia: When you go down, when you go down down<em>  
><em>Russia: No need to worry,<em>  
><em>China: just pick back up when<em>  
><em>England: you're tumbling<em>  
><em>France: down, down,down<em>  
><em>Prussia: (down, down)<em>  
><em>England: It's like I've been awakened<em>  
><em>Japan: Every step I'm taking<em>  
><em>England: Every rule I had you breaking<em>  
><em>Japan: Every move I'm making<em>  
><em>England: The risk that I'm taking<em>  
><em>Japan: The chances I'm taking<em>  
><em>Italy: With a big smile on my face and it never seems out of place<em>  
><em>America: Blame it on the<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the rock and roll blame it on the<em>  
><em>Prussia: rumba,<em>  
><em>Canada: so in sync<em>  
><em>America: with the<em>  
><em>Italy: symphonic<em>  
><em>France: soul<em>  
><em>America: I like that<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: I like that bass, I like them rockin'<em>  
><em>Italy: electronic<em>  
><em>Germany: club<em>  
><em>America: beats, blame it on the<em>  
><em>Japan: hip-hop music<em>  
><em>America: with the future flow<em>  
><em>Russia: Baby, don't worry,<em>  
><em>Italy: it's alright, a-alright<em>  
><em>China: when it knocks you down<em>  
><em>France: Somewhere far along this road,<em>  
><em>America: Stressed out, I wanna let it go, I feel<em>  
><em>France: down, down, down<em>  
><em>Russia: (baby are you down, down, down, down, down)<em>  
><em>Japan: And oh, (hey) I've been traveling on this road too long (too long)<em>  
><em>Just trying to find my way back home (back home)<em>  
><em>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<em>  
><em>America: I gotta feeling, Woo hoo<em>  
><em>England: I found God<em>  
><em>America: Blame it on the<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the rock and roll, blame it on the feeling<em>  
><em>Japan: of the music<em>  
><em>America: deep insi-i-i-ide<em>  
><em>Italy: your<em>  
><em>France: soul<em>  
><em>America: We got the<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: we got the<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>America: we got the rockin'<em>  
><em>Italy: electronic<em>  
><em>Germany: club<em>  
><em>America: beats, we got the<em>  
><em>Japan: hip-hop music<em>  
><em>America: with the future flow<em>  
><em>People in the place<em>  
><em>Put your put your hands in the air<em>  
><em>Germany: Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>England: Forever united here,<em>  
><em>America: Blame it on the<em>  
><em>Italy: po-po-po-po-poker face po-po-poker face<em>  
><em>China: So live your life (hey!)<em>  
><em>America: Let's live it up<em>  
><em>China: (Ho!)<em>  
><em>America: If you wanna get down<em>  
><em>China: (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Russia: down<em>  
><em>China: (Ho!)<em>  
><em>Russia: down<em>  
><em>China: (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Italy: Muh muh muh muh<em>  
><em>China: (Ho!)<em>  
><em>Italy: I wanna get<em>  
><em>France: down,<em>  
><em>China: (hey!) down, down (Ho!)<em>  
><em>Russia: So baby, don't worry,<em>  
><em>Italy: it's alright, a-alright<em>  
><em>China: when it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Prussia: When you go down, when you go down down<em>  
><em>Russia: No need to worry,<em>  
><em>China: just pick back up when<em>  
><em>England: you're tumbling<em>  
><em>France: down, down, down<em>  
><em>Prussia: (down, down)<em>  
><em>America: Blame it on the<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the boom boom boom<em>  
><em>Gotta get that<em>  
><em>Prussia: rumba,<em>  
><em>America: blame it on the 808 with the boom boom boom<em>  
><em>Gotta get that<em>  
><em>France: pop,<em>  
><em>America: gotta get that<em>  
><em>Italy: dance,<em>  
><em>America: gotta get that boom boom pow<em>  
><em>I gotta get, I gotta get<em>  
><em>Prussia: this year's remix<em>  
><em>America: with the future<em>  
><em>England: sound.<em>  
><em>America: I gotta feeling,<em>  
><em>England: But I never really had a doubt,<em>  
><em>America: that tonight's gonna be a good night,<em>  
><em>that tonight's gonna be a good night,<em>  
><em>France: and I say the same thing every single time<em>  
><em>China: you know that I could use somebody,<em>  
><em>America: (woo hoo)<em>  
><em>Japan: Open up your plans and damn your free<em>  
><em>China: (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Japan: Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love<em>  
><em>America: Stop stop stop feeling<em>  
><em>France: down, down, down<em>  
><em>Random: Can't you see<em>  
><em>Japan: love, love love?<em>  
><em>Random: Isn't this easy<em>  
><em>America: feeling<em>  
><em>Japan: love, love love?<em>  
><em>France: Down down down,<em>  
><em>England: It's like I've been awakened<em>  
><em>Random: Can't you see<em>  
><em>Japan: every step I'm taking<em>  
><em>China: Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>England: The risk that I'm taking<em>  
><em>Random: Can't you see,<em>  
><em>Italy: I've had a little too much<em>  
><em>America: feeling<em>  
><em>France: down, down, down<em>  
><em>Random: Can't you see<em>  
><em>Japan: every move I'm making<em>  
><em>England: Every rule I had you breaking<em>  
><em>Random: Isn't this easy<em>  
><em>America: feeling<em>  
><em>Japan: love, love, love<em>  
><em>China: We'll make it out of this mess.<em>  
><em>Canada: Change your mind<em>  
><em>China: Baby just say yes,<em>  
><em>Italy: Da da da da da da da da da da..…<em>

Everyone applauds the performance.  
>(ANGod, that took ages to do! You better like it!\\)  
>"That's the end of that-!"<p>

Suddenly Danni bursts back in.  
>"<strong>Fudgies, I'm sorry! To make up for it, let's shove them in a closet to see who<strong> **is maimed beyond belief first! :D JK. But if you want to use that idea, feel free *evil smile*. And yeah, 56% is good. Also, if this comes in as from Tomatoes and Bunnies, I was IHeartGiripan/Danni."**  
>"So I guess you have more dares and stuff? Well go ahead! I'm glad you passed your test thing. The closet idea is pretty good...but I don't trust that frog..."<br>"Okay, thanks! **Poland (is he there?): I'm part polish! YAYZ!"**  
>"OMG that is like, totally awesome!"<br>"**Canada: I'm also very very very tiniest amount Canadian too. :) Which explains the pancake love. :D"**  
>"Oh, cool! Pancakes are really nice...:)"<br>"**Axis and Allies: Dress as your respective Nyotalia."**  
>"...what?" England has a blank expression.<br>"Dude, what is that a disease?" The confused American asks.  
>France laughs mischievously. "Onhonhon...do we 'ave to wear clothes?"<br>"Germany and Italy will not be able to do it, but the rest of us can." Japan states.  
>"Okay, Nyotalia is basically the girl versions of yourselves." Random explains, and all hell breaks loose.<br>"...WHAT?"  
>"Dude, that's totally weird!"<br>"So we will 'ave to wear clothes..."  
>Random pushes them out of the door. "Just go to the changing room and get ready!"<br>When the countries come back out, they are wearing:  
>America: Blonde wig the colour of his hair, in a bob, with Nantucket sticking out. He has on a top like a bikini top with stars and stripes across the front, over which is his signature bomber jacket. He also wears denim shorts and female cowboy boots.<br>England: Light blonde wig in long bunches, rectangle glasses and a scowl. White blouse with a black skirt in a school outfit.  
>France: Blonde ponytailed wig with a pink top and matching skirt that barely covers anything.<br>China: traditional Chinese dress with the same hairstyle, plus a flower in his hair.  
>Russia: A light wig in a style similar to Belarus' but with the same clothes.<br>Japan: A red kimono with a long black wig.  
>"...England...can I have my glasses back please?" Random asks, England having borrowed her glasses for his outfit.<br>"Oh, sorry Random." England hands them over.  
>"Oh, you all look great!" Danni exclaims.<br>Hungary is snapping away with her camera with a crazed expression on her face.  
>The countries get changed again.<br>"**Italy: Get Hyper. I Recommend the fizziest drink with Haribo Tangfantastics."**  
>They phone the partying nations again, and the phone is handed to Italy.<br>"Ve~ Of course!"  
>Italy is given a pack of Tangfantastics and a bottle – yes, a bottle – of full sugar Monster energy drink.<br>"Okay. **Random fact: Whenever we play a game called Bulldog, I just use what I call** **the Italy Method i.e. I scream and run as fast as possible."**  
>"Oh, I've played that game! I didn't like it much though...yeah, that's the strategy I use alot." Random smiles in reminiscence.<br>Italy, who is still on the phone, chips in. "That's so cool! I use that all the time!"  
>"<strong>Random fact2: I and british, part polish, very slightly canadian, uncomfirmed<strong> **very very slightly german and have Russian and Pakistanian family by marriage** **(not my gen. corse.) :3"**  
>"Didn't you say earlier?" Random asks.<br>"I did? Oh well **HASTA LA TOMATO PEOPLE!"**  
>"Yeah, it's time to go so-!"<br>The door opens and in comes a tall, auburn haired girl.  
>"Hey Random, wazzup?"<br>"Oh, hey Inuyashafan."  
>Inuyashafan notices the countries, and she suddenly glomps England.<br>"Hi Iggy~!"  
>She then stares into the nearest camera.<br>"I'm Inuyashafan, Random's awesome sister. Check out my profile on here and DeviantArt, both called Inuyashafan001!"  
>Random smiles and ends the show. "That's it for today, see you next time!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Hey all! Sorry that it took a while again...  
>Do check out inuyashafan's stuff, she is awesome!<br>Sorry if it chops and changes too much…and if it's rushed…  
>Links for lyrics: (Just get rid of the random lines and spaces)<p>

Iris: http- :/www. - /Goo%20- Goo%20Dolls%2- 0Lyrics/Iris- %20Lyrics-. Html

World is Mine: http-: /w-ww. s-ong -t /songs /view/ -3530822107 -858886832- / (This song seems pretty narcissistic to me now…)

Blame it on the Pop: dj earworm u nited-state -of-pop- 2009- blame -it-o n-th e-p op-lyric (the lines here are on purpose)

Ciao!

**EDITED: 19/7/12  
>I haven't done this for a while, sorry! I kinda lost the mood to do it after my holiday to Holland – I came back a week ago, sorry "OTL – but I decided to get on with it today! Hey, I'm almost done editing these! YAY! XD<strong>  
>~Random XD<p> 


	12. 12  Rushing and 'aghs' and headdesks

"Agh!"  
>Head, meet keyboard. I'm sure you guys will get along really well seeing as I'll probably be head-keyboarding a lot in the next few days.<br>I sigh in frustration as my head lies on the computer keyboard.  
>I bet you're wondering what the heck I'm talking about; I'll explain:<br>Over the past few days I've been experiencing an excruciating feeling of writer's block. Seriously, I hardly ever have writer's block, so this is very horrible for me to experience.  
>Someone must have heard my head hit the desk because not long after I release my frustration the door opens and in comes...<br>"Random, are you okay? I heard something from outside and..." England notices my head-desk. "...writer's block?" He asks.  
>"How can you tell?" I reply, my voice muffled by my arms.<br>"Just the general head-desking action. It's a pretty common thing between us authors to get writer's block a few times, and usually a head-desk is one of the ways we authors express our frustration with said writer's block. You'll get over it soon." is England's only-slightly helpful reply. I groan and hit my head off my arms again. I feel really frustrated.  
>"We're going to do the show, so we'll start without you so you can regain your composure."<br>I merely nod my appreciation as the country leaves the room, letting me calm myself down and try to think of some ideas.

* * *

><p>"HEY DUDES! Welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!" America yells.<br>"Unfortunately, Random is in a bit of a bad state but she'll be back here later." England explains the absence of the hostess.  
>"So for now, we shall get on with the show, non?"<br>Everyone nods in agreement with France.  
><strong>Snakey<strong> goes first**. "The con was at the Great Wolf Lodge, and I got a picture with so many Hetalia cosplayers. I got one with a Russia; there was also a Sealand cosplayer too."  
><strong>A slightly awkward silence hangs over the room. England clears his throat.  
>"Um, yes, we'll tell Random later..."<br>"Yeah so...Russia" Snakey looks over and smiles sweetly.  
>"<strong>Thanks for the date it was so nice at the park under the moon."<strong>  
>"It was no problem. I enjoyed our date. You become one with me now, da?"<br>She looks at Japan. "**Sorry Japan but I hate to tell you but the mafia would win, it was tested on a show that I frequently watch."**  
>"Oh well that is too bad."<br>"**Prussia why did you want the piece of the Berlin wall?"**  
>"Because I am awesome!"<br>Germany facepalms. "Bruder, I don't think that counts as an answer."  
>"Well it's my answer so suck it losers!"<br>**"Ok now for an epic nerf battle."**  
>"Awesome! Let ze battle begin!"<br>Out of nowhere, all present people have a nerf water gun and are aiming at various hosts and countries. It isn't really a surprise that the last to countries standing turn out to be Russia and Prussia, Russia having intimidated the majority of the others into backing out, with the obvious exception of Prussia. The two countries shot water and ducked for cover for a good five minutes before Snakey came in and hit Prussia square in the chest with her water gun at full power. She claimed that she was letting Russia win. After everyone dries off, things turn back to normal (or as normal as things ever got).  
>"<strong>Italy how did you like the sparkle party?"<strong>  
>"Yeah, it was fun! We danced a lot and everything was so sparkly! I can still see the sparkles ve~!"<br>Snakey sits on Russia's lap. "**Now a hug and kiss on the lips from you Russia. So that's all for now"  
><strong>"Alright." Russia hugs Snakey before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Belarus is hovering in the background, dagger ready to be stabbed into the girl stealing her brother's back.

"Um yes, thank you for your review. America, can you read out the next one?" England requests.  
>"Sure Iggy-Brows! This one's from <strong>Maji~!"<strong>  
><strong>Heiya, It's my first time reviewing: 3<br>Okay I got some dares and stuff so would you, please, include them in your next chappy~? *prays next to her bed***  
>"Well, thank you for reviewing! I can assure you that there is no need for you to pray that you'll be put in the next chapter; you'll probably be put in any way! I'm sure Random would be delighted to hear that your first review is on her story. I'm sure she is honoured."<br>"Dude, did you just break the fourth wall? And what is the fourth wall anyway?"  
>England sighs. "Never mind America, just keep reading."<br>**Okay here we go-  
>America: I dare you do wear a pink ballerina dress and dance ballet to the Swan Lake theme music. :3 Pweaty Pwease~? *puppydogeyes* I promise I will give you some candy later~e&amp;<strong>  
>"You want me to do what? Heroes don't dance ballet! Although, I do really like candy..."<br>"This will be fun to watch, da?" Russia has an innocent expression, but one can tell he is enjoying this.  
>"Sorry America, you have to do it. Just think about the candy." England tries to persuade him.<br>"Fine...if Iggy can be my partner!"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"It's simple dude! You just gotta be my partner, I'll repay you!"  
>"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"<br>"I'll...do whatever you ask...for three days!"  
>"Really? So if I asked you to cut the grass in my garden?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"Or tidy this room?"<br>"Yosh!"  
>"Or give up hamburgers and stick to my cooking?"<br>"...hell no! Why on earth would I do that?"  
>"Well, I'm not doing it unless you agree to give up hamburgers and eat my cooking...for a month!"<br>"A month? Make it two weeks!"  
>"A month."<br>"Two and a half weeks?"  
>"Three weeks is the least I'll agree with."<br>"Fine, three weeks it is then! Now let's do this!"  
>America and England leave to change, and come back in with America wearing a pink tutu, courtesy of Poland, and England wearing a simple black leotard. The music starts, courtesy of Austria, and the two begin dancing to the Swan Lake theme. Russia looks pleased to see his former enemy in such an embarrassing situation. When it is finally over, the viewers applaud as the two performers hurry to get changed into normal clothes.<br>**England: Hug America, cause I know his craving some love from you. And now buts about it mister!**  
>"Sorry?" England asks, disbelievingly.<br>America repeats the dare._  
><em>"They want me to hug you? Why on earth-?"  
>"Please Iggy? I'd like a hug pwease!"<br>America puts on his puppy-dog face and England is forced to look away, trying not to succumb to America's expression._  
>"<em>Pwease Iggy? I'll love you for ever and ever!" (AN/I've just realised that loads of you are gonna take this line the wrong way…\\)**(EditAN/Eh, who cares! XD/)**  
>England stays quiet, and America pouts. "Well, if you're not gonna hug me; I'll just have to hug you!"<br>Before England can protest, America has his strong arms wrapped around the older nation's slim body. England splutters for a moment, blushing furiously, before shyly wrapping his own arms around the other. The audience makes 'aww'ing noises as Hungary clicks her camera madly, eyes glinting with excitement. After a few moments of hugging, the two pull away from each other, returning to their seats. America continues to read the dares.**  
><strong>**Estonia: I just wanted to say Hi, I guess... Since I live in Estonia so… Hi... *glomps Estonia*****  
><strong>Estonia laughs and hugs Maji back (even though s/he's not even there?).  
>Estonia sparkles. "Hi there. You live at my house? That's cool. See you!"<br>Estonia goes back to hacking people's computers- I mean, searching the interweb (and sparkling =D)**  
><strong>**Prussia: I love you man and I think you're like super awesome and I totally have a cru-Ahem! Sorry for my outburst *scratches the back of my head* I'm kinda…a fan of you…*blushes* V/V Anyways…I brought you some beer…s-so would you please accept my fff-feelin-THE BEER! *runs away*****  
><strong>"Awesome! I am ze most awesome thing alive, so there's no surprise that you think so too! AWESOME BEER! Thank you for ze awesome beer! You're pretty awesome! But not as awesome as ze awesome Prussia!"

"Thank you for the review. Our next review is from…"  
>"ME!" <strong>Andorra<strong> proclaims. "**Hey everyone! *smiles and waves*If it's okay... I would like to bring in some-  
>Chile: Epic has arrived! Sup!<br>Andorra: *facepalm and tries to smile* this is my cousin-  
>Chile: The Epic cousin you mean!<br>Andorra: Anyways, we would like to do some truth or dares for your show Random :)  
>Chile: And we would like to ruin lives- I mean have fun!<br>Andorra: *glares at Chile holding tortilla roller threateningly*  
>Chile: ^_^" *sweatdrop*"<br>**"Um…thank you for your review…Random is a bit busy at the moment but she will be back soon…nice to meet you Chile…"**  
>Andorra is back to normal. ":) Anywhooo, back to the truth or dares! Right…<br>**_**Chile smiles.**_**  
>Chile: Huh? Oh, ya ya whatever let's just do this already ok?<br>TRUTHS!  
>Chile: Prussia! Is it true that you were born awesome? 'Cause I was born epic!"<br>**"Well of course the awesome me was awesome even before birth! I always have been, always will be and eternally am AWESOME! Being awesome is better than being epic!"**  
>"Maybe you guys could hang out one day :) Anyways for mi hermano mayor Spain! *huggies* *Chile whispers in ear* *facepalm* I don't want to ask him that! *more whispers with threatening paper* *tomato face* Spain...i-is it t-true your *cough*-<br>Chile: Do you got a nice dat a-?  
>Andorra: *tomato face and tries to turn invisible* M-moving on! Canadaaaa! *hug* Do... do you like... p-penguins? (Slumps, I'm so lame!)(Forever alone)"<br>**"Si Chile, my _culo_ is absolutely…as you would say…'da bomb'…I most certainly have that 'dat ass' :D"  
>Canada shyly answers his question. "As for my question…yes, penguins are quite nice, but I prefer polar bears :)"<strong><br>"Chile: Iggy! I love you! But do you ever wonder why those (fake British accent) wankers give you awkward looks when you talk to your flying mint bunny and fairies and etc."  
><strong>"Um…t-thanks…Anyways! No, although I was confused at first, I have since figured out that they are much too dense to be able to see – or believe in – such amazing creatures."**  
>"America! *waves* Hi there! What is your favorite state?<br>Chile: And be truthful cause if you're not. There is nothing I can do...so never mind (hides in corner)  
>Andorra: Aw, come out of the corner :) And it's okay; if you can't tell us your favorite then just say who you like :)"<br>"**Huh? I can't choose between my states! They're like kids, you can't just pick favourites!"  
>"So who do you like then?"<br>"Out of my states? I like all of them! Or do you mean something different? I dunno, but I can't pick favourites!"**  
>"Chile: England. Would you give everything to have America back? (Not in the yaoi way)"<br>**"Um…no offence America, but I wouldn't do that. It's because if I gave everything I would have given everything I owned including my life, plus I don't think America would be happy."  
>America nods gratefully at his former-mentor.<strong><br>"Andorra: Aww! *smiles and hugs England and America*"  
><strong>"Gah!"  
>"Aaw!"<br>America hugs the other two, almost crushing their bones.**  
>"DARES!<br>Chile: Ohhh, this should be fun!  
>Andorra: *sweatdrop* Oh dear...<br>Chile: Germany I dare you to hug Prussia for a long awkward moment"  
><strong>"Um…okay?"  
>Germany goes over to his older brother and gives him a slightly-awkward hug, which Prussia returns by nearly breaking his little brother's back.<strong><br>"Andorra: Romano... um... I d-dare yo-you to cook d-dinner for Spain..."  
><strong>"And why should I make anything for that b*stard?"  
>"Aw Lovi, you're so cuuute!" the Spaniard fawns.<br>"S-shut up b*stardo!"  
>"Fratello, are you not going to do it? I'm sure Spain would be very happy if you did~!" Italy asks.<br>Romano stays quiet.  
>"Please Lovi~?"<br>"…fine, b*stardo."  
>Romano retreats to the kitchen to make something for Spain.<strong><br>"Chile: Oh ya and Lovi while you're at it make me some! Anyway...America! I dare you to eat only cabbage and drink tea for a day!"  
><strong>"WHAT? That's almost as bad as what England's making me do! But that's for three whole weeks…"  
>"Might as well start now, eh? I'll go make a pot of tea." England says, heading for the kitchen.<strong><br>"Andorra: Hey England! *waves at nation* Could you... I... I dare you to take me to Hogwarts! :)  
>Chile: *sticks tongue out at Andorra* ha! I already got my broomstick and wand! Beat that! Sorry outta dares...<br>Andorra: I have a little Canadian with me *grabs Canada gently* and England's not taking you! You didn't ask!  
>Chile: I don't need him to take me! I got Harry on speed dial! And I got a mini Prussia so ha! *holds mini Prussia and glares at Andorra*<br>Andorra: *gives up and plays with Mattie's hair* Fine you win. Sorry Random... we usually get into it when we fight... we usually get over it though in about an hour *smiles awkwardly and fidgets fingers*"  
><strong>England returns with a steaming pot of tea._  
><em>"You dare me to take you to Hogwarts? Well, I can't take you unless you can prove you harness magical abilities, so…"  
>The door opens and in comes Random, looking a little better than earlier. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"<br>Everyone turns and greets the latecomer._  
><em>"Did I miss anything? And sorry for interrupting your dares Andorra."  
>"It's no problem! We were finished anyways, right Chile?"<strong><br>"Chile: Well I'm tired and Andorra is about to get a boot to the head so-  
>Andorra: You're about to get a tortilla roller to your as-<br>Chile: Finish that...I dare you *cocky smile*  
>Andorra: *Swings said cooking tool at Chile's head and smiles back at everyone.* Bye guys and sorry this was so long…I'm also not usually like this-<br>Chile:*wraps arm around Andorra's neck, smiles holding back tears* Well this was fun bye *sweatdrop*  
>Andorra: *manages to smile and wave* Bye everyone! Have a nice- aak, stupido! - day! :) Bye! :D"<br>**Everyone says goodbye to Andorra and Chile.

"I've been looking after things while you were gone, so this next one's from **PandaCutie77**."  
>"Alright, thanks! <strong>PandaCutie <strong>is up next!"  
><strong>PandaCutie and Hazzy: Hey were back and we hope that you like our review.<br>*Hazzy hits me in the face just so she can see Russia*  
>Me: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *rubbing her bruise*<br>Hazzy: Sorry I got to jumpy XP  
>: Sure you did now before we start I have to say something<br>Hazzy: Well hurry up I want to go first  
>Me: HOW IS IT FAIR THAT YOU GET TO GO FIRST WHEN THIS IS MY HOUSE AND MY LAPTOP?<br>Hazzy: UHHHH...Tallest is...always first  
>Me: Nooo you just want to go first just because you want to ask Russia your questions and other crap<br>Hazzy: My questions are not crappy  
>Me: Whatever anyway I would like to say that on the last chapter I try writing or saying my review to you all, but while I was speaking in the other lanuages I realise that I said it all wrong (well mostly the German part) so I'm sorry if I confuse anyone or everybody.<br>Hazzy: Ok yah yah we get it you mess up now can I go first or what  
>Me: I guess since it seems that asking Russia questions is so i-<br>Hazzy: Great! Now here is my review  
>Hazzie's review<br>Russia: After your date will you go out with me  
><strong>"Ah, sorry but…"  
><em>Belarus is glaring heavily at the girls on the screen, holding onto Russia possessively. Snakey is smiling at Russia, but her eyes have a sad look in them.<br>_"…it might cause problems…"**  
>Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HAZZY YOUR U- *gets hit in the face<br>again*  
>Hazzy: Shut up *glares*<br>Me: *shrinks back into her seat* o-ok  
>Hazzy: Now then Romano and Italy have a PASTA eating contest.<br>Me: *mumbles* Um...I think I already ask that dare  
>Hazzy: Did you say something PandaCutie?<br>Me: No I was just thinking that was all  
><strong>"Si! Come on fratello, let's go!"  
>The Italy brothers go into the kitchen to make even more pasta than what was already made.<br>**Hazzy: Well ok then, Russia what is your favorite type of Vodka**  
>"Ah, I like all types of vodka, but Smirnoff has to be one of my favourites, da?"<br>**Mr. Austria: Kiss Ms. Hungary on the lips**  
>Austria sighs irritatedly.<em><br>_"These dares are absurd…come on Ms. Hungary, let's get this over with."  
>Austria kisses Hungary softly on the lips before pulling away and going back to his sheet music that he was composing. Hungary blushes a little.<br>**Greece: Would you like to meet my cats Coco and Gary? And if so I'll have PandaCutie teleport them over there and I guess Random can sent them back to me.  
>Me: Um...why should I teleport them after you hit me in the face like twice and then make me shrink into my chair after you had glared at me?<br>Hazzy: Pwease Shortie I pro-  
>Me: *glares* What did you call me<br>Hazzy: I said pwease Shortie  
>Me: I AM NOT SHOOOORRRRTTTT<br>Hazzy: Yes you are because everybody in school is taller then you  
>Me: Not everybody I'm taller than some people and fine I teleport your cats to Greece<br>Hazzy: Thank you and I can't think of anything else so I'm finish**  
>"Ah…I'd like…to see…your cats…"<br>Said cats are poofed in. Greece pets them affectionately._  
><em>"Ah…they are…so cute…"  
>He falls back asleep. Random teleports the cats back to their owners.<br>**Me: Yah yah if I do this then you have to let me go first next time and all the times after that and please lay off the Russia questions please  
>Hazzy: ...Ok and fine I'll try<br>PandaCutie review:  
>Italy and Romano: How much PASTA can you two eat?<strong>  
>Italy calls from kitchen. "We can eat loads! Right, big brother Romano?"<br>"…ngrh."  
><strong>Russia: Confess your love to China already<br>Hazzy: Would never love China besides I- *puts duck tape on her mouth* mmh  
>mhhm MHMH MHMHMHM<br>Me: Finally something to shut you up already  
>Hazzy: *glares*<strong>  
>"Ah…I'm sorry but I'm not sure this is good time…"<br>_Belarus is currently trying to murder the people inside the television set, but is being held back by very strong bodyguards. Snakey pushes Russia gently in encouragement, though the sad look is still evident in her eyes. Russia moves towards China and whispers something in his ear, causing him to go pink._  
><strong>Random: What is your favorite type of music?<strong>  
>"Me? I like pop music…especially Coldplay! Them and OneRepublic…and I quite like Paramore too…and Neon Trees…and Owl City…Other than that I like the Hetalia character songs, and some songs from other anime too…I have a broad range!"<br>**Japan: Does Pocky come from your country or China's country? And if Pocky does come from your country could you sent me some please**  
>"Hai, Pocky comes from my country. I would be glad to send you some. What flavour would you like?"<br>**Me: That's all that I could think of as well so BYE BYE  
>Hazzy: And good luck on the show everybody *peace sign*<strong>  
>"Bye guys! Thanks for the review! Next one…I think England should read it!"<p>

"Alright, the next one's from **TerraTakaya**:"  
><strong>I love you Canada! You need more love! *coughs and composes herself*<strong>  
>"U-um t-thanks…"<br>**So Iggy I dare you to be handcuffed to France for 24 hours straight, no breaks. Also  
>America do the same with Russia.<strong>  
>"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO BE HANCUFFED TO THAT BLOODY FROG? NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER-!"<br>"Onhonhon~!"  
>"Um guys…?" Random mumbles, but it goes unheard.<br>"I wouldn't exactly like to be handcuffed to Russia either…"  
>"Kolkolkol…"<br>"Guys…"  
>"GET OFF YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"<br>"Uh, Russia, dude, you're kinda creeping me out a bit…"  
>"Onhonhonhonhon~!"<br>"KOLKOLKOL…..^J^"  
>"ENOUGH! Stop being so bloody immature! You're all acting like idiots! Why don't you take the mature approach to this situation and deal with it! Okay, I don't think being handcuffed to Russia would be my cup of tea, and if I was ever handcuffed to that frog I would immediately commit suicide. Or kill him first. Just as how if America or England was handcuffed to me they would probably find me pretty stressed and irritated. Oh, going off topic here~ Anyways, it's only for twenty four hours, and I bet within that time you'll be able to find a way to try and kill each other. So let's just get on with it, okay?"<br>The countries nod and allow themselves to be handcuffed.  
>"Let's continue."<br>**Belarus, why did you split from Russia and now constantly want to become one with him?**  
>"In the past, I was very stupid, and I left because my big sister and everybody else did. Big brother was left alone, but then I realised how I felt and...marriage…marriage…MARRIAGE!"<p>

"Alright, that's it for that review! Now, there is one person who reviewed (Ayumi Kudou) and had, not truths and dares and stuff, but a playlist of songs that s/he thought the countries should sing. I am going to use this playlist (Thanks for it! Too bad about the account thing, I would have loved to see how you would have done it!). We're gonna have about two songs from the playlist each episode, depending on how many other songs there are. Today, the first of the two is called 'Dream On' by Aerosmith. The lead singers will be America and England, with the rest of the allies (including Canada!) being the backup. Okay, everyone got that? Good!"  
>The music starts and the singing begins.<p>

_Every time I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br>The past is gone  
>It went by, like dusk to dawn<br>Isn't that the way  
>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay<em>

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
>where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody's sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win<em>

_Half my life's  
>in books' written pages<br>Lived and learned from fools and  
>from sages<br>You know it's true  
>All the things come back to you<em>

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away<em>

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me, just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<em>

_Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dream comes true<br>Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dream comes through<br>Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream On Dream On<br>Dream On Dream On, AHHHHHHH_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<br>Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away...<em>

The audience applauds as Random announces the second song._  
><em>"The next song is for the Axis, and it is 'Under the Sea' from The Little Mermaid, with Germany being Sebastian the lobster (lobster, right?)"  
>The sound of steel drums plays as the music starts.<p>

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<br>Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for?<em>

_Under the sea, under the sea  
>Darling it's better down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we're devoting full time to floating<br>Under the sea, ha ha..._

_Down here all the fish is happy  
>And soft through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they in the bowl!<br>But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get hungry  
>Guess who goin' be on the plate?<em>

_Wo-no, under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us  
>In frickazee<br>We what the land folks loves to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<br>We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles  
>Under the sea (under the sea)<br>Under the sea (under the sea)  
>Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here<br>Naturally (naturally-ee-ee-ee)  
>Even the sturgeon and the ray<br>They get the urge and start to play  
>We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it<br>Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp  
>The bass play the brass<br>The chub play the tub  
>The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)<br>The ray, he can play the Ling's on the strings  
>The trout rockin out<br>The blackfish she sings  
>The Stout and the Sprat<br>They know where it's at  
>They know that blowfish blow!<em>

_Yeah, under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>When the sardine begin to beguine  
>It's music to me (music is to me)<br>What do they got, a lot of sand?  
>We've got a hot crustacean band<br>Each little clam here know how to jam here  
>Under the sea<br>Each little slug here cutting a rug here  
>Under the sea<br>Each little snail know how to wail here  
>That's why it's hotter under the water<br>Yeah, we in luck here down in the muck here  
>Under the sea<em>

Another round of applause is formed as the music fades to an end.  
>"Well that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time!"<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTES: Gah…stupid writer's block…<br>I seriously do have writer's block, mostly on getting inspiration for iJournal, so please don't expect any updates on that anytime soon!  
>I haven't got much time so I'll just say thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, etc. Please continue your awesomeness!<p>

Sorry if it feels rushed...

**EDITED: 19/7/12  
>I went totally AWAL at the end there ^-^<br>I also edited some of the descriptions so some of the people weren't so OOC :)  
>(Sorry again about that guys…)<strong>  
>~Random, over and out!<p> 


	13. 13 another installment of this thingy

"Random?"  
>"Mmn..."<br>"Random?"  
>"Mmn..."<br>"RANDOM!"  
>"Mmn! Huh?"<br>"Random come on!" America persists. I am currently lying in my bed, reading on my phone. America is trying to get me out of bed.  
>"I'm coming..."<br>"Random, you have to get out of bed! We're doing the show soon, so you have to get up and ready!"  
>I grumble, sitting up and putting on my glasses to look at the American. "I'm getting up, I was just reading."<br>"You've been putting this off for nearly a week now." America points out. "We have to get this done soon, preferably today. Or else Iggy will murder us."  
>"As will our viewers probably. I'm getting up, but can you leave for a second? I have to get changed..."<br>"Oh right, sorry!" America hurriedly leaves the room, leaving me to get myself ready for the upcoming show.

"Hey guys! Sorry we haven't been here for a while, I was busy..." Random apologises.  
>"Liar! You were reading too much!" America points his finger dramatically at the girl, who sweatdrops.<br>"Well I can't help it! It was a really good story..."  
>"Let's get started shall we? Welcome to the show." England states.<br>"Ze first one ees from **Kairii Kuchiki**, and I shall read eet especially for you, mon cher." France winks.  
><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist such a good anime TT^TT I Cry to its awesomeness. It's my fav with Hetalia.<strong>  
>"I know it is really good :)" Random agrees.<br>**Antarctica: *Rushes in balancing two trays.* I...um brought some hot chocolate and homemade chocolate chip cookies for everyone.  
>Kai: Yum!<br>Antarctica: Not for you! For everyone else. Besides, don't you have homework to do for missing a week of school?  
>Kai: *Huffs and leaves*<br>Antarctica: S-Sorry about her she's a handful sometimes, da?**  
>"I think she deserves some hot chocolate and cookies too...but thank you for the food (and drink)!"<br>Everyone thanks them and grabs a mug and a cookie.  
><strong>America I found out that Texas and I were once connected. Isn't that so cool? (No pun intended.)<strong>  
>"Really? Awesome dude! So you were once connected to...here?"<br>America points to his glasses, which he had just removed. He then puts them back on and continues.  
>"Cool! I don't remember having anything connected to my glasses though...were you like, a speck of dust or somethin'?"<br>**America I also have to say that I can't see myself on the globe sometimes. I'm waaay at the bottom. A-And the thingy that goes through it goes through my home as well! *Goes crying in emo corner* FOREVER ALONE**  
>"Huh? I thought that was the South Pole? I thought it was supposed to be there! D-don't cry dude!"<br>***Wipes tears away.* C-Canada who do you like better? Nickelback or Shania Twain?**  
>"H-huh? W-well I think they're both r-really good...I wouldn't be able to choose..."<br>Random smiles. "I do quite like Nickelback, especially their song 'Photograph'"  
>"S-sorry, I can't choose..." Canada decides after a moment of thinking.<br>**Mr. England I'm sorry f-for making you upset. Please forgive me. Also, can you shuffle?**  
>"That is fine, let's just put it behind us now. Can I shuffle? What do you mean by 'shuffle'? Do you mean cards?"<br>"DUDE! They mean like, Party Rock Shuffling!"  
>"What on earth does that mean?"<br>"I'll show you!"  
>America proceeds to show England how to shuffle, and Random motions for France to continue.<br>**Spain I had a nightmare that evil Steve got you. What is your way on how to prevent this?**  
>"Que? Who is Steve? I'm sorry you had a nightmare; maybe you should use my special calminghealing technique! Fusososo~"  
>Spain works his magic by chanting "fusososo" to the camera in a soothing voice.<strong><br>**_**(EditAN/STEEEVE! At the time, I didn't know of HetaOni but now I'm addicted, so I know what you're talking about now! Just change the dream and make Spain kill him with his axe XD/)**_**  
>P-Prussia, can we have a rave with you and Random singing Disco Pogo?<br>**_**(EditAN/YEEESSSSHHHH/)**_  
>"Ja! A rave is in order! The awesome me will make this rave the awesomest rave in the history of awesome!"<br>"Uh...as long as you don't make a mess..."  
>Suddenly, the room is decked out for a rave party, and everyone is holding neon glowsticks. Neon lights light up the room. Music pumps from a stereo and Prussia and Random (who is looking uneasy) get ready to perform Disco Pogo.<p>

_What's up?  
>It's partytime!<em>

_Time to make party  
>it's a real spectacle<br>'cause everybody's there in a quite good mood  
>this is a real big party<em>

_put your hands up in the air  
>and stretch them over your head<br>man, we've first achieved your aim  
>when the sweat drops off the ceiling<br>the walls sweat, everbody's jumping,  
>everything we love,<br>we don't renounce to party  
>like an insane bunch<br>we tussle, Atzen let's rock  
>the bourgeois are shocked<br>and pack up their things_

_we don't kid ourselves  
>we're dancing and we're romping<br>Put your hands up  
>and let us disco pogen!<em>

_DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling  
>Every Atze is singin'<br>DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling  
>Every Atze is singin'<em>

_the people rock  
>we're daft<br>we "pogen", shocks us  
>we're bathing in the cr cr crowd<br>That's what I like  
>completely normal, we're reveling<br>I even sometimes grab my p...  
>Breakdance or Atzendance<br>Today, we're dancing to the Pogo Hit!  
>Disco Pogo , Atzen emblem<br>Atzenstyle is Disco Pogo!  
>Atzen don't rest in the daytime<br>They are celebrating with the Atzen emblem  
>hustling, spinning, jumping, bouncing, tussling, boozing, dancing, pogen..<em>

_Atzen Party Dingeling  
>Atzen Party Dingeling<br>Atzen Party Dingeling  
>Atzen Party Dingeling<br>DISCO POGEN, THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE  
>DISCO POGEN, THAT'S WHAT WE LIKE<em>

_Pogen (ca.30x)  
>Di Di Di Di Di Di Di Disco Pogo<em>

_DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling  
>Every Atze is singin'<br>DISCO POGO Dingalingaling Dingalingaling  
>Every Atze is singin'<em>

Everyone cheers and raves. Suddenly, the room is back to normal and everyone is acting as if nothing ever happened.  
><strong>Canada what is the biggest mistake (besides you-know-who) you ever made?<strong>  
>"U-um…I don't know…s-sorry…"<br>***Blushes out of embarrassment for the following* France, did you ever explain the birds and bees to little Canada?**  
>"Onhonhon~! Well, eet was my responsibility to look after young Mathieu, so I 'ad to teach him what had to be taught!"<br>"You didn't..." England says in disbelief.  
>"No...would he go that low?"<br>"Literally?" America adds.  
>"W-what? I-it wasn't l-like that guys!" Canada protests, blushing.<br>"Non, even I would not go as low as to do that to a poor, defenceless child! I 'ired a tutor to teach 'im what 'e needed to know."  
>"...I was worried for a second there..."<br>"S-see? F-France isn't t-that bad..."  
><strong>That's all I have. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the sweets!<strong>  
>"Yes, thank you!"<br>Everyone thanks Antarctica and Kairii.

"Canada can read the next one!"  
>"O-okay...it's from <strong>Ayumi Kuduo<strong>:"  
><strong>Ayumi Kudou: OHOHOHOHOHOHO~! (Appears in a purple puff of smoke)<br>What do you think of epic entrance? Let's get no the dares.  
>England: Wear a miniskirt<strong>  
>"WHAT? Why on earth would I do that?"<br>"C'mon Iggy, it won't be that bad!" America laughs, eager to see the older nation in a skirt.  
>"You're not the one being forced to wear a skirt. A MINISKIRT at that! A bloody MINISKIRT!"<br>"Sorry England, but if you aren't going to do it willingly then we'll have to call in special measures..." Random warns.  
>England huffs and stomps into the changing room.<br>Canada shows Random the next dare and she whispers it into America's ear. America grins and nods, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
>When England comes back out, he is wearing a black skirt that reaches halfway down to his knees. He is blushing heavily, and is about to stomp back in when his arm is grabbed by America and he is held back.<br>"What the bloody hell are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"  
>America refuses to let go, and Hungary swoops around with her camera. America leans in towards England's ear and says, just loud enough for everyone else to hear it.<br>"England, you look dead sexy in a miniskirt."  
>England blushes even more (if that is possible) and tears his arm away from America, rushing back into the changing room. America shrugs and sits back down, still grinning widely.<br>**China: Are you straight or gay? To proof it kiss anyone in the room, except for Random and Snakey**  
>"There are other hosts here too, so they don't have to be kissed either." Random tells them.<br>"What do you mean either, aru? Nobody is being kissed! I am straight aru!"  
>"Well just kiss someone already!"<br>"Fine aru!"  
>China looks around and decides on who to kiss. After a moment of thinking, he nods to himself before walking briskly over to _ and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She blushes slightly.<br>_**(EditAN/Sorry, I fail XD/)**_  
><strong>Italy: Kiss Liechtenstein on the cheek(one of my OTP)<strong>  
>"Ve~ Okay!"<br>Switzerland holds out his arms protectively in front of Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein taps her brother's shoulder to tell him something._  
><em>"It's okay big brother, I don't mind."  
>Switzerland takes a moment to process the new intake of information before nodding and moving away from Liechtenstein, still keeping a wary eye on the Italian.<br>Italy moves forward and quickly pecks the smaller nation on the cheek before returning to his seat.  
><strong>Switzerland: Don't shoot Italy, but to cheer you up kiss Liechtenstein on the lips... OR it could be France(DON DON DON!) and let him do anything to you(even if it means raping you 8))without shooting him(I'm so EVIL)<strong>  
>"W-what?"<br>He is staring in disbelief._  
><em>"Don't worry, it's only a kiss." Random encourages.  
>"Yes, big brother, I don't mind."<br>Switzerland nods shortly before lightly brushing his lips against Liechtenstein's for a second.  
><strong>Liechtenstein: I always wonder what you would look like in chibi form(like Chibitalia), so could you chibify yourself(with England's or Random's help would be good) and ask everyone what they think of you<strong>  
>"Okay, if that's alright?"<br>"I'll do it! (I just wanna use some magic)" Random volunteers.  
>Random snaps her fingers and after a puff of green smoke, Liechtenstein appears, half the size she was before. Her hair is longer than before, and her eyes are larger. She has a bit more puppy fat and looks very cute in her chibi-sized red dress. The hosts and nations look at her in adoration of her adorableness.<br>**That's for now. By the way I would done have a lot of fanfics, most of them are ChinaLiech(read "The Eastward Road" the author did a really good job), ItaLiech and many Liech pairings or really crack pairing like ItalyxTaiwan. Thank you for your work.(puts up peace sign and disappears in green puff of smoke) OHOHOHOHO~!**  
>Random: Thanks for the review! Too bad about not being able to put on your fanfics though…See ya!<p>

(AN/Now for a quick note from Snakey before she starts her review\\)  
><em>(I'm not as possessive as Belarus. I'm the type of one who will smile like nothing is wrong, but you can always tell by my eyes how I'm really feeling. What I'm going to write I do NOT do or support it's just for a plot twist, and of course you can always take it out since you're the author.)<em>  
>(ANI'm not taking it out, 'cause it's a plot twist and because of the note above. Sorry for my crappy description last chapter Snakey!\\)_**(EditAN/I've fixed it now, worry not!/)**_  
>Snakey walks on with bandages on wrists with a little red showing beneath it. It looks like cut marks on her wrists. She smiles widely but you can see the pain in her eyes.<br>"Snakey? What's wrong? You look really down…" Random asks in concern.  
>"It's nothing. Is it my turn?"<br>"Yeah, go ahead…"  
>"Okay. <strong>Russia if you want to go out with her it's fine, I mean that way more will become one with you right."<br>**You can hear the pain in her voice._**  
><strong>_"Thank you for your consideration, but I didn't want to anyways. (No offence!)"  
>"Well, okay. <strong>But on a lighter note, *voice sounds cheery but eyes still show pain* so<strong> **Prussia how did it feel to get beaten by a girl at nerff?"  
><strong>"I totally let you beat me! I was being awesomely kind to you, so you better be frikking happy!"  
>"I am! <strong>Italy do you have a secret dark side that no one knows about or do you have a<strong> **dark and evil twin that's not Romano?"  
><strong>"Ve~? A dark side? Not that I know of…and I don't have any other twins apart from big brother Romano!"  
><strong>Snakey: Ok all the girls, including myself, have to sing 'Womanizer' by Brittney<strong> **Spears, to the BTT.  
><strong>Random's eye twitches in annoyance._  
><em>"I really hate Britney Spears, and especially that song! But, because I'm so nice, I'll sing it with you guys."  
>And so, Random, Snakey, Andorra, Danni, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Belgium, and any other female countries, all got ready to sing the song to the Bad Touch Trio, who smirk in amusement.<em><strong>(EditANTaiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine, Belarus, Seychelles, the list goes on!/)**_

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
>I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
>Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<em>

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
>Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
>Who you are, that's just who you are, baby<em>

_Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
>To think that I, would be a victim, not another<br>Say it, play how you want it  
>But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby<em>

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<em>

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
>Yeah<br>It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
>But I can't 'cause we don't, you<em>

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<em>

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<em>

The countries clap and the Bad Touch Trio laughs.  
>"<strong>Alright, America you have to give up that greasy crap you call food for a week."<br>**"AGAIN? Let me guess, I'll have to eat Iggy's cooking as well?"  
>"That too!"<br>"DAMNIT!"  
>"<strong>Now to make sure that happens, *looks to Britan* you get to duck tape America<strong> **to the celing and burn all of his precious burgers infront of him."  
><strong>"Certainly!"  
>England grabs a roll of duck tape and America gulps before backing away slowly. In the end, England manages to duck tape America to the wall, with Human Resources keeping a hold of him while England pulls out hamburgers and throws them into the fire. America looks like he has a tear in his eye.<em><br>"_**Now I have two songs for you. They are called 'The Drug pt. 1' and 'EnemyInside pt. 2'. I really shouldn't listen to those but they're so good."**  
><strong>Snakey suddenly turns to Russia blushing but there is still pain in the eyes.<br>"Ялюблю тебя (I used google translate so if it's wrong I'm sorry. It's supposed to say 'I love you' in Russian.)"  
><strong>"Ah, Я тоже тебя люблю Змейка." (It's meant to say "I love you too Snakey" but it came up as I love you too snake. I used Google translate…)  
>"<strong>That's all I have...for now."<br>**"Alright! By the way, do try and cheer up chook! Things will get better soon, so try not to get yourself down! Thanks for the dares."

"Random, can you read the next one?" England requests, and Random complies.  
>"Okay! This one's from <strong>Beyond Berry<strong>:"  
><strong>BeyondBerry:Ok so this gonna be fun.<br>First :is you asking to become one what everyone thinks it is or it your way of asking to be friends? And i would like to say that your language is very beautiful.**  
>"Thank you. Da, that is my way of asking to be friends. How could you tell?"<br>**America you have to aplologize to Japan for 4kids and kiss Englands cheek (sorry random i dont like yaoi outside of hetalia though)**  
>"Yeah…sorry Japan…but at least Funimation is good!"<br>"It is okay, I forgive you."  
>"Cool! Now Iggy…"<br>America turns to England and moves closer to him._  
><em>"This is revenge for the duck tape."  
>America is grinning widely, and England is moving backwards, trying to get away from the approaching American. England feels his back hit the wall behind him, and he is trapped by the other nation. America lifts England's chin and tilts his head to one side, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. England blushes furiously while America has only a light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks. Hungary had snapped pictures and was now showing them to the others. America lets England return to his seat before sitting next to him.<br>(AN/Don't worry about the requests, I'll accept them as long as they're within reason, so I'll probably just accept them anyway. I'm used to it :)\\)  
><strong>England are your eyebrows an e-zone? Or did the come from a mistake during magic?<strong>  
>"M-my eyebrows are perfectly normal thank you very much! I've always had them, they're not that odd!"<br>"So…does that mean they're your e-zone?" America asks, cocking his head to the side.  
>"I will not answer that! Unless you want to suffer even more…"<br>"Let's move on!"  
><strong>Sealand why are you so cute? You really should be recognized.<strong>  
>"Thank you! Take that you British jerk of jerks!"<br>England sighs and facepalms while America rubs his back gently in circular motions until England slaps his hand away in an annoyed fashion.  
><strong>Switzerland do you realize how similar you and mello from deathnote are?<strong>  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Japan nods knowingly. "Hai, I see the similarity."  
>"Yeah, my sister says you're similar too." Random agrees.<br>"How?"  
><strong>Hungary i like you so im not going to make you do anything you don't want too.<strong>  
>"Thanks! Do you want free yaoi commissions in return?"<br>**Romano, have a tomato.**  
>"….thanks."<br>Romano eats his tomato while Spain hugs him and goes on about how cute he is.  
><strong>Belarus why are you so awesome?<strong>  
>Belarus looks genuinely surprised.<em><br>_"Thank you."  
>"But obviously she is not as awesome as the undeniably awesome Prussia!" said nation ruins the moment, earning a whack on the head with a frying pan.<br>**Japan all i have to say is thank you.**  
>"You're welcome."<br>**Greece go hug Japan.**  
>"Mmn? Okay…"<br>Greece hugs Japan before falling back asleep, his cats sleeping on various parts of his body.  
><strong>Canada have a some pancakes i put extra maple syrup on them.<strong>  
>"O-oh! T-thank you…"<br>**Germany why so serious?**  
>Germany sighs. "Are you trying to do a cheap rip-off of the Joker? You have to be serious to get anything done in life."<br>**Italy my friend and were Rping Spain and Romano and we were playing hide and seek and didn't bother to find you. Im really sorry for that so here have some pasta.**  
>"It's fine! I was over at Germany's house anyways!"<br>Italy scoffs his pasta after thanking Beyond Berry for it.  
><strong>Spain my friend put a tomato on your head in a drawing.<strong>  
>"Impresionante!"<br>**Prussia you are awesome.**  
>"Obviously! I am ze most awesome one ever!"<br>"Thank you Prussia, for your awesome input. Now…" Random signals the end of the review.

**Andorra** speaks up. "My turn! **Hola everyone! :) Sorry about last time.. mi primo(my cousin) came over and.. yeah.. *turns slightly invisible* (yeah.. I can do that too..) Anywhooo! I hope we weren't too crazy and I'm sorry about your writers block Random. It really sucks.. I just kinda listen to songs to get over it :)"  
><strong>"Hi! Yeah…writer's block does suck…but I think it's going away now! I'm slowly getting inspiration again :D"  
>"Awesome! <strong>Which reminds me, COLDPLAY IS AWESOME! I love them! and all the other bands<strong> **you mentioned as well, Paramore being my second favorite! :)"  
><strong>"Awesome! Which song is your favourite?"  
>"<strong>But, enough of that.. Onto the truth or dares! and question thingys..<strong>  
><strong>Hi France! :) *waves at country shyly* I haven't talked to you in some time…<strong> **I'm sorry for that. But…I was just wondering…well, I had a- a question...h-how do you…you get someone to notice you *glances at Canada quickly and** **looks back twiddling fingers* and not just…th-that, but others don't notice** **me either…but, you know, enough of that :) *waves it off* *inwardly** **crumbling with outward smile*"  
><strong>"Ah, advice in l'amour? Well…you could show them your butt? Non, I kid, I kid. Why don't you do something for them? Be nice to them and talk to them more and develop your relationship. That's when you can tell whether zey feel ze same way for you, non? Good luck!"  
>"Thanks! <strong>Hi England! *waves arms frantically with huge smile* Why won't you take me to<strong> **Hogwarts? *puppy dog eyes* I-I have powers.. kinda.. Please?"  
><strong>"Hm…well…I'll have to talk to the Headmaster about it…I'll see…"  
>"Thanks England! <strong>Hey Random! :D Can you dress up as Ig- Arthur(you guys could be twins!)? Only<strong> **if you're okay with it though.. you can just dress up as any of your other** **favorite characters from any anime if you're not :)"  
><strong>Random looks up, her eyes sparkling._  
><em>"You want me to cosplay…as England? What a coincidence…(I cosplay as him in real life!) I'll just go get my cosplay on! Continue without me for now~!"  
>Random skips upstairs to change into her cosplay.<br>"**This one is for Snakey! Hi! *waves shyly* I just wanted to try this on otherhosts…If thats ok though! *twiddles fingers nervously* well, my dare/ truth/question is.. wh-whats your…favorite animal?*hangs head with embarressmant*(another lame attempt at making friends)"  
><strong>"My favourite animal would be a wolf."_  
><em>"Cool! **Well, that's all I can think of for today :)"  
><strong>"Okay, so-" England is interrupted._  
>"<em>**Oooh wait!"**_  
><em>**She hugs Canada and softly blushes.****  
>"Hey Mattie! :) I-I just wanted to say hi andsay h-how great it is that we're g-good fr-friends now :)"<br>**"O-oh, hi! T-thank you, I'm g-glad we're f-friends too…"_  
><em>"**Okay that's all :)Now England. Can you please- PLEASE!- Take me to Hogwarts?"**_  
><em>**She begs on knees with pleading eyes.**_**  
><strong>_That's when the door opens and in enters Random. She is now wearing a blonde wig, styled to look like England's hair. She also wears black jeans with black boots. A black t-shirt covered by a dark denim waistcoat adorns her upper half, and a purple and black striped tie is around her neck. She has removed her glasses, revealing her chocolate brown eyes. She has also had thick eyebrows drawn above her own (to look like Iggy's)._  
><em>"So, what did I miss?"  
>"Nothing much! <strong>Thanks again Random and you can overcome this writers block! I believe in you!<strong> **:) *epic thumbs up*** **Adios mis amigos :D"  
><strong>Random returns the epic thumbs up.

England speaks next. "Shall I read the next one? It's from **chi komoriuta**:"  
><strong>I luvvsssss yoouuu! :) I'm Kari kirkland-jones. Aka Massachusetts! I have a few dare truth thingyyss! Truthsss:<br>Mommy(England): how was it like to get your tea dumped all those years ago? :)**  
>"Oh, hello Massachusetts. Uh…yeah…it was a tad annoying and I was not very happy with what they did, but I've forgiven them now."<br>**Daddy(America): tell mommy you love hiimmm! :)**  
>"Hey Massy! 'sup? Sure, I'll do that! Iggy~!"<br>America turns to England._ "_I love ya' Iggs!"  
>England blushes as he replies.<em><br>_"If you're going to say that, at least say it using proper English."  
><strong>Canada: I love you! :) tell us your favorite body part of the awesome Prussia.<strong>  
>"O-oh, t-thank you…"<br>"Obviously his favourite part of me is the awesome 5 meters!" Prussia proclaims, causing the Canadian to stutter and blush.  
>"W-wha-?"<br>"It's obvious! Everybody loves it!"  
>"I-I was g-gonna say y-your eyes or s-something…"<br>Prussia looks at Canada with wide eyes before grinning and giving him a noogie.  
>"Prussia: I knew you'd say something like that!"<br>**Romano: can I have your babies?**  
>"GAH! No! Stay away from me pervy b*stardo!"<br>**Dares!:... Yeah I got nothing... But I will be back with some awesome dares! ;) Peace out homies! –Massy**  
>Everyone says goodbye to Massachusetts.<em><br>_"Well, that's it! Thank you for reading/watching/viewing and we'll see you next time!" Random waves.  
>Spain sends it off with, "Adios!"<p>

**AUTHOR NOTES:** AGH! I'm sorry for taking so long!  
>I'm also sorry for last chapter's crappiness!<br>Hopefully this chapter is better…  
>To TerraTakaya: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!<br>EDIT: I tried uploading this chapter by phone but I don't think it worked...  
>Gotta go! See you later!<p>

**EDITED: 19/7/12 (Barely…it's 11pm here XD)  
>I just cryed my eyes out watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 while editing this…;_; It was so sad! But I love it anyways! :')<br>TWO TO GO.  
>Only chapters 14 and 15 left, yay!<br>They're both quite long though…  
>Night all! Sweet dreams :3<strong>  
>~Random (^J^)<p> 


	14. 14 REALLY LONG CHAPTER YAY!

**SHORT INTRO**: WARNING: This chapter is long! Brace yourselves!

* * *

><p>"Hi guys! Welcome back to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!" the hostess of the show welcomes.<br>"We're gonna answer more reviews now! Brace yourselves for our awesomeness!" America warns, grinning as per usual.  
>"Shall we have the first review?" England asks, and France gave a suggestion.<br>"Oui, I zink Canada should read eet."  
>"O-okay, it's from <strong>PandaCutie<strong> again…"  
><strong>Hazzy: Hey it's me and PandaCutie...is...sort of...sleep right now. So I guess I'll be taking over for now.<br>Me:*snore* Ve~  
>Hazzy: Um...ok well anyway I'll just read her review since I did promise her that she can go first.<br>PandaCutie Review:  
>Japan: I would like the strawberry pocky since though are really good. By the way is there any vanilla kind of pocky I'm just asking that's all.<strong>  
>"Hai, we have Tahitian vanilla pocky. Also, your strawberry pocky should arrive within the next day or so."<br>**Spain, Italy, and Greece: Guess what in geography we will start learning about you guys next week after our spring break. I already started reading the chapter.**  
>"Cool!" Spain exclaims.<br>"Ve~ that's cool! My geography is cool :)" Italy grins like a ditz.  
>"That's cool! My class are learning about Japan's geography, which is fun. On Monday I have to teach some of my classmates how to make a crane using origami. Should be fun!" Random says. <em><strong>(EditANI failed. Epicly. So I just made fortune tellers for the people I was supposed to be teaching cranes to XD/)**_  
><strong>Hazzy: Hey I did not know that *just found out*<br>Me:*accidentally hugs Hazzy*  
>Hazzy: W-what the heck Kyleigh let go of me *tugs PandaCutie's arms off, but no use*<br>Hazzy: Dang you have a tight grip. *sigh* I guess I'll move on then.  
>Italy: What is your favorite animal?<strong>  
>"I like kitties, they're so cute! I also like wolves, they're me and fratello's national animals!"<br>**England: I'm tired of being mad at you so I just want to say I'm sorry and can you tell Flying Mint Bunny that I said hi!**_**  
><strong>_"No worries, let's just put it behind us. Flying Mint Bunny says hello."_**  
><strong>_**Hazzy: That's a stupid question to ask  
>Me:*still asleep* shut...up<br>Hazzy: I'm not even going to say anything  
>France: Do the Chicken dance.<br>Me: He...hehe *giggles***_**  
><strong>_"For you, mon cher, I shall."  
><em>The music for the chicken dance starts and France dances, waving his arms like a chicken.<br>_"I-I'm gonna keep r-reading…" Canada continues uncertainly._**  
><strong>_**Hazzy: Well that's all of PandaCutie's review now let's move on to mine.  
>Hazzy Review:<br>Prussia: Get a tattoo that says "Canada is Awesome"**_**  
><strong>_"Awesome!"  
>Prussia is taken once more to a tattoo parlour, and the reviews continue.<em><strong><br>**_**France: Sing "Criminal" by Britney Spears**_**  
><strong>_"Oui mon cher, I shall."

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<br>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy<em>

_He is a villain by the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none<br>Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
>'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy<em>

_And he's got my name  
>Tattooed on his arm<br>His lucky charm  
>So I guess it's OK<br>He's with me  
>And I hear people talk (people talk)<br>Try to make remarks  
>Keep us apart<br>But I don't even hear  
>I don't care<em>

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<em>

_(Oh-aaall I know)  
>Mama I'm in love with a criminal<br>(Should've let go)  
>And this type of love isn't rational,<br>(But no)  
>It's physical<br>(Oh-aaall I know)  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>(Should've let go)  
>All reason aside<br>(But no)  
>I just can't deny, love the guy<em>

Everyone claps before continuing.  
><strong>England: Baked a cake and sent it to PandaCutie.<strong>  
>"It should come with the pocky. I hope you enjoy it!"<br>**(No Skipping Either)  
>Nordics: Sing "When the First Love Ends"~Chorus by Hatsune Miku here is the website to listen to the song. watch?v=hOmHcuUg2ig<strong>  
>Random grins. "You heard them! Off you go!"<p>

_Iceland: The first kiss tasted like tears.  
>It was like the love in dramas.<br>As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang._

_Denmark and Norway: A winter wind brushes my cheek.  
>So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together.<br>The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted.  
>And made the naked trees sparkle.<em>

_All: I just couldn't say it.  
>My feelings I kept inside.<br>This is what I've decided to do.  
>It's alright, I won't look back so...<em>

_Thank you, goodbye.  
>A bittersweet unrequited love.<br>If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so...  
>Thank you, goodbye.<br>Sweden and Finland: I won't cry at all.  
>The moment I thought that,<br>Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly.  
>When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared.<em>

_Denmark: As I continue to the station,  
>A couple close by appears happy.<br>"Hey, it's the first snow of the season!"  
>I wanted to be like that with you.<br>I hoped it was not too late.  
>I had a hand muffler.<br>How could I give it to you?  
>I'm a coward, I'm too scared.<br>Is it okay to let go if it'd only be a memory?  
>I ask myself if it this was true.<em>

_Iceland and Norway: Thank you, goodbye.  
>I knew that someday a time like this would come, yet...<br>Thank you, goodbye.  
>My body is trembling.<br>The train will come at any minute.  
>It's troubling me now.<br>I want us together.  
>I want you so much.<br>My hand is empty.  
>But hey, this is what we call a goodbye, right?<em>

_All: I know I have to go.  
>I know that you are sweet too.<br>Please, let me go.  
>I am happy that we met.<br>I love you._

_Thank you, goodbye.  
>I can't say a single word.<br>Just for a moment, give me the courage to speak.  
>"Hey..."<br>The lips that we about to speak...  
>The distance to you became zero.<br>Can I cry, just for this moment?  
>There is no need for words, just keep holding me tightly.<em>

_Iceland: By this time next year,  
>I wonder what I will be like...<br>What you will be like..._

Everyone applauds and the countries each take a bow.  
><strong>Italy: Draw a picture of your favorite person, food, or thing that you love the most.<strong>  
>"Ve~ Okay!"<br>Italy draws a bowl of pasta._  
><em>"Pasta is my favourite food!"  
><strong>Hazzy: Well that's all I have so see you later.<br>Me: *Still asleep* Bye...bye  
>Hazzy: yah well...bye *peace sign* ;3<strong>  
>"See ya!"<p>

"I shall read the next one. Eet ees from **Massachusetts** again~" France begins.  
><strong>Massy here! :) and thank you all for answering my questions. I really appreciate it! And now for truths.<strong>  
>"No problemo! Thanks for reviewing!"<br>**France: omg! I'm soo sorry for not asking you anything last time... You're one of my favourite characters. So how was life raising little England?**  
>"Merci! Ah, mon petit Angleterre was such a cute little country back then! 'e was sweet, but 'e got picked on a lot by 'is brothers, so 'e was not very trusting of ze other countries, including me."<br>England scowls and scolds the Frenchman. "Please stop broadcasting my life story."  
>"I 'ave some pictures, if you want to see them?"<br>**Spain: I'm taking Spanish this year just for you! Soo umm did England sort of abuse you during your pirate days? Cuz if he did imma smack him with a softball bat. :)**  
>"He didn't abuse me, he just attacked me and my…armada…"<br>"Ugh, don't remind him about it, he just gets soggy." Romano groans, but it is too late.  
>"My…armada…"<br>England looks away guiltily. There is an awkward silence, which is broken by the door blasting open as Prussia makes a grand entrance.  
>"Ze awesome Prussia is here! Gaze in awe at my awesome tattoo!"<br>Prussia lifts his shirt to reveal a tattoo running across his chest reading "AWESOME IS CANADA", with the 'Canada' being tattooed where Prussia's heart is. Everyone tries to pretend that there wasn't just an awkward silence going on.  
>"I take Spanish! Of course, I decided to take it before I'd heard of Hetalia, just because I'd wanted to learn Spanish for a while." Random states randomly.<br>Having cheered up, Spain chips in. "Spanish is really a beautiful language! Me encanta español!"  
><strong>Germany: first off I have a German friend that I've been in love with for years... And I'm like half Italian...who do you like better, Italy or Prussia?<strong>  
>"That's really ironic…" Random says quietly.<br>"Es tut mier lied, aber I cannot choose between mein bruder und Italien…" Germany answers in German, probably not aware he was doing so.  
>"He's sorry, but he can't choose between his brother and Italy."<br>(AN/Sorry, I felt like using my knowledge of German…)  
><strong>Dares now! ;)<br>Romano: *starts crying* WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT! I just felt bad that you are one those neglected children's that has a hard time with other people... But can I at least have a hug? *pouts*.. Well since that's done. I dare you to tell Germany he has pretty eyes...**  
>"Don't cry! Damnit…I was not neglected! I'll only hug you if I don't have to tell the tomato b*stard that lie."<br>"Ve~ Germany has pretty eyes, it's not a lie fratello!" Italy 'veh's.  
>"If you hug them, you still have to tell Germany Lovi~" Spain reminds.<br>"B*stardo."  
>"Please fratello?"<br>"C-chigi…"  
>Romano is poofed to Massachusetts to hug her before being magicked back. He then approaches Germany.<br>"…your eyes are pretty…potato b*stard."  
>"Danke, Romano."<br>"…hmph…"  
><strong>Canada: I still love you. I dare you to just go in the kitchen and make me some of your heavenly pancakes. Si'vou plaît?<strong>  
>Canada sighs. "t-thank you for the c-compliment, I-I'll just go m-make some…"<br>Canada goes to make pancakes.  
><strong>Well I'm tired. Maine is yelling at me to stop reading.. So I kinda havta listen to him before he gets really agitated..<br>ADIOS! :) ~Massy**  
>"See you! America, can you read the next one?"<p>

"Sure! It's from **Ayumi Kuduo**!"  
><strong>Ayumi Kudou: Kudou Ayumi~chan the 3rd here~! Now with dares.(Evil gleam and smile)<br>Korea: Claim that Liechtenstein is originated in Korea, then run away with her bridal style**  
>"Alright! Liechtenstein originated in Korea!"<br>South Korea picks her up bridal style and runs out of the house with her.  
><strong>China: Find Korea make sure that he's <strong>(not)** doing anything stupid and bring Liechtenstein back to Switzerland**  
>"Okay, aru. Don't worry Switzerland, I will bring her back safe."<br>China leaves after South Korea and Liechtenstein.  
><strong>Switzerland: Don't chase Korea, China will bring back your sister...<br>But I do want you to were a pregnant suit and dress up as a girl, then claim that France is the dad...  
>If not buy the most expensive thing that you don't want to buy(I love torturing you Switzerland)<strong>  
>"I will not do that. I will do the second thing, but suggest anything like the first again and I will shoot you, I promise."<br>Switzerland lifts his gun to the camera as if to prove his point.  
>Random whispers, "you can still ask that type of question to him if you want… (normal volume) So, Switzerland, off to the shops you pop!"<br>Switzerland is taken to a nearby shop, where he buys a Lotus Elise car._  
><em>"I did not want to buy that." Switzerland states in an annoyed fashion.  
>"I did!" Random states. <em><strong>(EditANI'd prefer a Mini now…XD/)**_  
><strong>France: Kiss Switzerland<strong>  
>"Gladly!"<br>France approaches the Swiss man and French kisses him before being hit in the ribs by a gun and dragged through to the back garden where a gunshot can be heard.  
><strong>Austria and Hungary: Dress up as a groom and a bride... but Austria dresses as the bride and Hungary dresses as the groom<strong>  
>"Why? That is completely stupid. Only a moron-!"<br>Austria is dragged into the changing room by an already suited-up Hungary. When he comes out again, he is wearing a white wedding dress trimmed with white lace._  
><em>"This is completely stupid."  
><strong>Hungary carry Austria bridal style and kiss him<strong>  
>"Huh? Okay, I guess…"<br>Hungary picks up Austria, who complains loudly, and silences him with a kiss.  
>"…moron."<br>**Liechtenstein: Make everyone COOKIES!**  
>"I will when Canada is finished in the kitchen."<br>**Random: What do think of my dares?**  
>"They're awesome! Keep daring please!"<br>**Best dares I ever thought of. XD**

"Awesome! So…"  
><strong>Snakey walks in hand in hand with Russia all smiles again for real. They sit on a love seat.<br>"I have good news my family is basically all better!"  
><strong>"Awesome! I'm glad they're better!"  
>"Thanks! <strong>And I realized something while my class was playing baseball in our home room, yes actually<strong> **inside the school, never give kids time after a two hour long test, it never** **ends well."  
><strong>"…you're allowed to play baseball inside the school? I wouldn't think it would end well…"  
>"Yeah…<strong>Andorra, don't worry I'm quite friendly, and it's so nice to know<strong> **someone wants to be around me."  
><strong>"Oh, okay!"  
>Andorra smiles shyly at Snakey, who returns it happily.<em><br>_"Hey, loads of people probably wanna be around you! You sound awesome to me!" Random assures her, but Prussia _has_ to chip in with his signature proclamation.  
>"But not as awesome as the awesome Prussia!"<br>Canada returns with the pancakes, which he has made a few batches heads to the kitchen to make cookies._  
><em>**"England go make me fish and chips please along** **with some tea.(waits for the commotion to die down after this request) What?** **Fish and chips are good, and so is tea!"  
><strong>"What's wrong with fish, chips and tea? They're awesome! Make me some too please England!" Random requests eagerly.  
>England sighs and leaves to make the food and beverages.<em><br>_"**Now let's give Italy, Germany, Prussia,** **Spain, and Canada Red Bull and see what happens."  
><strong>"Maybe that's not a good idea…"  
>"Nonsense West! We'll be fine!" Prussia reassures, not so reassuringly.<br>The five nations each are given a can of red bull and each take a sip. Halfway through their cans, the nations suddenly become hyper and sprout wings. The others look in amazement at the winged nations._  
><em>"I thought…never mind…"  
>"<strong>France ONE free grope on<strong> **anyone with no consequences. "**  
>"Onhonhon~!"<br>France looks around the room, deciding on his victim. He settles his decision and moves towards England, groping to his heart's content while being viciously maimed by the victim.  
>"<strong>Romano go poke Germany until he's annoyed.(I'm<strong> **in a pokie mood for some odd reason) if you could undo one thing in your past** **what would it be?"  
><strong>"Ugh…fine…"  
>Romano starts to poke Germany's arm while answering his question.<em><br>_"If I could undo one thing? Meeting the tomato b*stard, that's what."  
>"Aw, you don't mean that Lovi~ You love me really~!"<br>"Shut up b*stardo!"  
>"Okay! <strong>That's all for now!"<br>She cuddles next to Russia.  
><strong>"Cool! So, England, read the next one while the food's cooking please?"

England: Okay, it's from **5th Dimension**:  
><strong>I am 5th Dimension, calling from the... um... 5th Dimension. Haha! I will use my knowledge of world events to create dares that will blow these countries' minds!<br>South Korea, hug your sister North Korea and try to comfort her. She won't always have a bad boss. (this one isn't mind-blowing; I just feel bad for her)**  
>"Oh, okay."<br>_S. Korea hugs his sister and whispers words of comfort to her in Korean._  
>"Thank you 5th Dimension." The northernmost Korea thanks.<br>**United States, for once in your life, call Persian rugs Iranian rugs. And talk about how good 'those Iranian rugs' are.**  
>"Why should I call them that? They are Persian!"<br>"America, I just checked online and they do actually come from Iran, so they are technically Iranian rugs." Random tells him.  
>"Yeah, but-!"<br>"No buts America."  
>"But-!"<br>England glares at America, who gives in.  
>"Fine…I got this totally awesome IRANIAN rug the other day…it's so cool, my new "IRANIAN rug…nope, definitely NOT a PERSIAN rug, it's definitely IRANIAN…"<br>Good. Now did that hurt? No? See, it doesn't hurt to admit something you were wrong about every once in a while. Now I'm going to check on the food."  
>England retreats to the kitchen.<br>**Hungary and Romania... two self-proclaimed enemies (in the manga, I don't know about real life)... THEY MUST KISS! And before it's just a quick touch of the lips... it must be at least thirty seconds long.**  
>"WHAT?" the two countries complain in unison.<br>"I'm not kissing that dog!"  
>"Yeah, no way will I ever kiss that son of a-!"<br>"I'MSORRYBUTYOUHAVETOSOPLEASEDON'TARGUEANDJUSTDOIT!"  
>Everyone is silent for a few moments.<em><br>_"…what?"  
>"…I think that means we have to do it…"<br>Hungary grimaces at the thought._  
><em>"Oh well, you better be a good kisser!"  
>Before Hungary can reply, Romania has pressed his lips against hers. Japan is already timing it, and the rest of the group is watching the two countries as they struggle painfully through their dare. After thirty seconds is up, the two break apart, wiping their mouths against the back of their hands as if trying to get each other's germs off.<br>"Blegh! Never again!"  
>"Ugh, you could have at least tried a little harder!"<br>The two rivals are left to bicker as the dares continue.  
><strong>Sealand must take Liechtenstein on a date... with Switzerland acting as chaperone.<strong>  
>"Okay! If it's a good date, will I be recognised as a country?"<br>Random sighs exasperatedly. "If you want, Sealand."  
>"Yay! C'mon Lily, let's go!"<br>Sealand grabs Liechtenstein's hand and the two run out of the room, with Switzerland pursuing them closely.  
>England comes back from the kitchen with some fish and chips, which a few people dive into. He also brought through Liechtenstein's cookies, which everyone else dives into.<br>**America... explain the civil war in detailed terms. What, did you get cut in half for a couple of years? Or is it like that Italy thing?**  
>"Oh, that thing…well, at first I just had a little bit of bipolar disorder, but one morning I woke up and there were two of me, and the other one looked ready to kill me. He told me that he was the Confederate States, and that he was fighting against me. So there were two of me, but towards the end the Confederate States started to slowly fade away before I was left with the little bit of bipolar and then it all went back to normal again. Weird huh?" <em><strong>(EditANI made it like this because an illness has to get worse before it gets better, right? So it's the same for America's situation, or at least it is here :)/)**_  
><strong>Prussia, the arrogant bastard. Hungary, the badass graceful girl. They must fight! But... not to harm each other. It must be a cake-eating contest. Because I like cake.<strong>  
>"Awesome! The awesome me will win this awesome contest!"<br>"I'd like to see you try, pretty-boy!"  
>"You're on, itty t!tties!"<br>"Now you've done it!"  
>The two countries march through to the kitchen, where they sit facing each other at the medium-sized dining table. They are each given three cakes, and whoever finishes their cakes first wins.<br>The countdown is counted and the match begins! The two start to shovel down their cakes, and for a while Prussia is in the lead. After the second cake, Hungary had caught up and the two were neck and neck with each other. They glared at each other as they shovelled down their cakes, though their actions were a little slower than at first. The two were very close until Hungary was able to take a bigger bite than Prussia, consequently ending the contest, and giving her the title of winner. Hungary did some gloating for a while as Prussia sat and glared at her while being comforted by France and Spain.  
><strong>France, you already have several dares to restrict your perversion (up to the chapters that I've read). There doesn't seem to be any end to it. I must, therefore, repeal all dares (can I do that?) that prevent your inner love (sarcasm)-<strong>  
>"Merci! Merci mon cheri! Je'taime! Merci!"<br>**-and forge a new dare: you must try and flirt with Random, who must be defended by Britain. Or England. Or Iggy... whatever the heck your name is. This may end in twenty-four hours. Any method is fair game, so I hope to see creativity!**  
>"Onhonhonhonhon~!"<br>"OH GOD NO!" A look of complete and utter _'Kill me now!'_ is evident on the hostess' face.  
>"My name is England, Arthur Kirkland, or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! DO NOT CALL ME IGGY!" (ANCall him Iggy if you want ;D\\)  
>"Random, mon cher, you 'ave ze most beautiful eyes…"<p>

"Stop being a pervert, frog." England scolds.  
>"I was not being a pervert! Not yet anyways…"<p>

"Well don't be a pervert. Seriously, have a little shame!"  
>"I know Random is not going to enjoy what I'm about to say, but I'm saying it anyways – this dare will be in effect for not only one day, but three!" America suggests, to Random's horror.<br>"OH GOD NO!"  
>"Sorry Random, but it leaves more room for creativity and stuff!"<br>"I zink zat idea ees splendid! Mon cheri, I shall enjoy ze next few days~!"  
>"This is going to be fun." England states sarcastically.<br>"…..crap."  
><strong>Russia... why do people see you as evil? You're more... pitiful. First, all of your family moves out of the house, and then Belarus stalks you while Ukraine makes messes. That's it! You need a change of pace...<strong>  
>"I'm glad you are sympathizing with me."<br>Russia is taken out of the room for a moment while the next crucial part of the dare occurs.  
><strong>UkraineBelarus body swap! (without telling Russia that the change has occurred)**  
>England gives Russia's sisters a quick briefing of what he is going to do before performing the spell to make them swap bodies…<br>Being England, as you can expect, the spell may have went a bit awry…  
>"WHAT. THE. HELL."<br>"Um…I don't think it worked…"  
>…Despite the fact that Ukraine and Belarus had successfully swapped bodies with each other…<br>"Aiyah! What have you done England?"  
>"Zis body ees so sexy…"<br>"Shut up you bloody frog!" two voices in unison yell.  
>…so had a variety of others…<em><br>_"England…how long is this going to last…"  
>England sighs. "Well, this is one of those spells that wears off by itself…I'd say about four days."<br>"Dude, four days stuck looking like this? Sh!t."  
>A quick profile of who has switched with who:<br>_England - America  
>America – Canada<br>Canada – Prussia  
>Prussia – Austria<br>Austria – Hungary  
>Hungary – Romania<br>Romania – Romano  
>Romano – Spain<br>Spain – France  
>France – Random<br>Random – Italy  
>Italy – Germany<br>Germany – Japan  
>Japan – England<br>_(AN/Hosts, if you want to be body-swapped, tell me! It can be anyone, even someone who's already swapped…'cause I have an idea for next chapter…)  
>"This is going to be a long four days…<br>**By now, several people should be in tears or at least fuming, so I'm going to wrap things up.  
>Canada... for the second-biggest country, you don't seem to have all that much going for you. Snow, hockey, and maple syrup. After all other dares are done, America must become Canada's servant for a period of time determined by Random. America must not speak during this time (the quiet will feel SOOO good for the other nations, eh?).<strong>  
>"We have stuff going on! Maybe not much… (wow…my voice sounds louder in this body!) America being my servant? Interesting…"<br>"Aw hell no! (my voice sounds quieter…damn Canada and his quiet nature…)"  
>"Okay, we'll start it after the show, and it'll go on until the end of the next show! (I have an Italian accent! Awesome!)"<br>"Fine…"  
>"Okay, so 5th Dimension left a note in a review on another chapter of this, here's what it said:"<br>**Who made France a pervert? That would be his dad, Gaul. And his grandfather, the Roman Empire  
><strong>_**(EditAN/This came in handy for a crossword I was doing when I was on holiday XD/)**_  
>"That's pretty interesting…"<br>"Ah, I remember my Papa well…we are not perverts, merely lovers! (my voice sounds girly, and the accent is nondescript, but it is very pretty…what would it sound like in song, I wonder…)"

"Bog off frog. Shall we crack on with the next review perhaps? (I have an American accent…bloody hell it sounds strange…)"  
>"Yep! The next one's from…"<br>That's when the door bursts open and a familiar face rides in on a broomstick wearing a peaked black hat._  
><em>"**Hey guys~! Sorry It's been a while, I had to save the world 'n stuff~! *falls off* OOOOWWW~! That hurt..."  
><strong>Random (who is in Italy's body) greets her. "**Hi Mylottia**! You okay? Glad you're back!"  
>America (who is in Canada's body) also greets her. "Yeah dude, we thought you'd went and died on us or somethin'!"<br>Mylottia grins. "Thanks Canada, Italy!"  
>"Huh? But I'm America!"<br>"What? No Canada, I'm pretty sure you're not America…"  
>"Yeah, well England's magic went wrong and now we're stuck in other people's bodies."<br>Random then reels off who had been swapped with who._  
><em>"Weird…so should I do my review?"  
>"Yep! Go ahead!"<br>"**Dares! I've always wondered... are Italians infectious or are Japanese easily impressionable? Only one way to find out... Russia, you're vacationing in Italy! Don't worry, Italy! Russia is a nice guy, he's just lonely and needs a hug! Japan! You are going to Korea! Have fun!"**  
>"That should be fun! Da, Italy?"<br>"S-si…"  
>"I will enjoy seeing your sights, Korea-san."<br>"Of course, da~ze!"  
>S. Korea is grinning widely at Japan, and Russia is doing the same to Italy, who is cowering slightly (which looks very strange in Germany's body…)<br>_**(EditAN/You might be able to tell, but it did not end well ^-^/)**_  
><strong>-a hole appears behind Turkey and Greece is in a Spartan outfit- This is madness!<strong>  
>"…what?"<br>America grins. "No…this…is…"  
>Everyone says their next lines at the same time.<br>"PASTAAA~!"  
>"VODKAAA~!"<br>"PANDAAA~!"  
>"AMERICAAA~!"<br>"CANADAAA~!"  
>"The Awesome PRUSSIAAA~!"<br>"Manga?"  
>"ASDAAA~!"<br>"ITALIAAA~!"  
>"ANDORRAAA~!"<br>"BIG BROTHER RUSSIAAA~!"  
>"ESPAÑAAA~!"<br>"…Sparta…"  
>"WTF?" Turkey looks dumbfounded.<br>England turns to Random – or Italy. "Why Asda?"  
>"It's the only thing I could think of!"<br>"Alright…"  
><strong>"And everyone! THEY ARE REAL! THE MAGICAL CREATURES DO EXIST! YOURE ALL YO STUPID TO SEE THEM! Hmph! -cuddles her white dragon-"<strong>  
>"Exactly my point Mylottia. Seriously, the only reason why you guys can't see them is because you're all too dense." England nods knowingly.<br>"Yeah, your imaginary friends do exist, whatever you say…" America teases.  
>"THEY'RE NOT IMAGINARY!" Mylottia and England say at the same time.<br>"Anyways, **America: I see dead people! :D *two little twin girls suddenly pop out from behind her. They both are glowing and peeking shyly*"  
><strong>"S-say what? T-this is just payback for the imaginary thing, isn't it?"  
>"Nope, I just wanted to see your reaction! :D"<br>"They're not real…they're not real…they're not real…they're not real…"  
>"They're real!"<br>"No, they're not! T-they can't b-be! G-ghosts don't exist! HAHAHA!"  
><strong>"<strong>Oh well.** Everyone: Watch these videos~! Just take out spaces...  
>www . youtube watch? v= BXEBp fAI8Tc&amp; feature = relmfu Hetalia Academy Host Club!"<br>**A laptop is connected to the large screen TV and the video is put on for everyone to see.  
>After the video is finished, there are a few comments from the countries.<em><br>_"I look awesome in that video, as always!"  
>"Ve~ I look cute!"<br>"Aw, I get to look after mi pequeño tomate!"  
>"S-shut up b*stardo!"<br>"Interesting…" Austria states, pushing up his glasses.

"I think some of you suited your roles well. Onto the next video!"  
><strong>www. youtube watch? NR=1&amp; feature =end screen &amp;v=J s0d1q3i7t4 ... RUSSIA THE KID! XD<br>**"That was a good video, da?"  
>The others nod stiffly, apart from a few countries and hosts.<em><br>_"I've actually seen that one before, it's quite cool!"  
><strong>www. youtube watch? v=2trF mN6wBjQ &amp;feature = related Popipo~!<br>**"Popipopipopopipo~!"

"Dude, that's totally awesome!"  
>"I wasn't forgotten… :)"<br>"Ze AWESOME me was there too!"

"Iggy, you must've been like, totally p!ssed drunk!"  
><strong>www. youtube watch?v= oiFCOQxd Fyo&amp; feature =related KAWAII~!<br>**"Awesome!"  
>"But not as awesome as the awesome Prussia! I am so awesome I don't even need a guitar!"<br>"I've watched a few of these before…not that I don't like them! I commented on this one (ma name's chocolover1098) saying basically how everyone else's parts fit quite well, but how if England = Mio, that means he writes soppy love songs and stuff…o.o"  
>"What? I do not-!"<br>"Aw, you look cute when you blush Iggy!"  
>"S-shut up, fat ar$e!"\<br>"But it's true~!"  
><strong>www. youtube watch?v= DSgDJNpU6Ng Canada shoulda played as Lettuce. Not the frog...<br>**"…I'm kind of scared now, to be honest…I haven't watched that one before though!"

"…"

"…good video, da?"  
>"Onhonhon~!"<br>"Please don't laugh like that in my body…"  
><strong>watch?v=I6DiENp5vR0 Well, Italy, THAT was unexpected...<br>**Everyone stares in shock at the bubbly Italian._  
><em>"…Pasta~!"  
>"It was fake. Move on please." Germany states.<br>**Everyone: 4KIDS IS GOING OUT OF BUSINESS! WOOOOOOOOOO! PARTAY!  
><strong>"YESSS! LET'S PARTAY!"  
>"You know you were the one who created it in the first place, right?"<br>"Hai, I am also happy that it is out of business."  
>"LET'S HAVE AN AWESOME PARTAY!"<br>One awesome 'partay' later…_  
><em>"That was awesome! Speaking of which…**Prussia: I dunno. Sing a song about unicorns? :D (This is a dare)"  
><strong>"I know an awesome song about unicorns! Here goes~!"

_Charlie you look quite down  
>With your big fat eyes<br>And your big fat frown  
>The world doesn't have to be so grey<br>Charlie when your life's a mess  
>When you're feeling blue<br>Or are in distress  
>I know what can wash that sad away<br>All you have to do is  
>Put a banana in your ear (a banana in my ear?)<br>Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear  
>It's true (says who?)<br>So true  
>Once it's in your gloom will disappear<br>The bad in the world is hard to hear  
>When in your ear a banana cheers<br>So go and put a banana in your ear  
>Put a banana in your ear (I'd rather keep my ear clear)<br>You will never be happy  
>If you live your life in fear<br>It's true! (says you)  
>So true!<br>When it's in the skies are bright and clear  
>Oh, every day of every year<br>The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere  
>So go and put a banana in your<br>Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Prussia sang this to a thoroughly unamused Germany, who simply stood there glaring at his older brother. This looked quite strange, as they were still in the bodies of Austria and England._  
><em>"Awesome, right?"  
>"You dummkopf, bruder."<br>"Technically, that song is about putting a banana in your ear."  
>"But it's from Charlie the Unicorn!"<br>"**Austria: YOU! *hits in the head* Nerd."**  
>Prussia, who is in Austria's body, complains loudly. "Hey, don't hit the awesome!"<br>"Oh, whoops. Which one of you is Austria?"  
>Austria is in Hungary's body. "Here."<br>Mylottia tries again, this time hitting Hungary's body, in which was the initial target._  
><em>"Now that's sorted, **Switzerland: I dare you to say 'Screw the rules, I have money!'"**_  
><em>"Fine: Screw the rules, I have money. I don't see how you find that funny at all."  
><strong>"France: You know what? I HOPE YOU *** *** *** ** AND *** *** *** *** SO I CAN * *** * * * *** *** AND *** SO YOU *** *** *** NEVER *** *** AND *** UNICORNS *** MONEY *** *** * * *** BUCKET *** *** *** WITH WAFFLES ON TOP YOU *** *** ***... ***!"<strong>  
>Spain, who is in France's body, scratches the back of his head. "Uh…lo siento, pero France is over there…"<br>Spain points at France, who is in Random'sbody(AN/Why did I do that?-_-\\)  
>"Woah, France is in Random's body? I feel sorry for you Random."<br>"It is a very lovely body if you ask me-!"  
>England (in America's body) punches France in the gut, which knocks him out (he has a lot more strength now).<em><br>_"Thank you England. Although I'm sure there's gonna be a bruise tomorrow… :("  
>"<strong>Norway: I wanna see Hell freeze over! :D"<strong>  
>"…no."<br>"Oh well… **Germany: Do you like tops or bottoms?"**  
>"W-what?"<br>Germany's face turns beet red as he splutters about not being able to answer. The crowd enjoys this for a while longer until the truth is told.  
>"<strong>I was talking about bunk beds…"<strong>  
>"O-oh? Ah, es tut meir lied…I don't mind either or…"<br>"Hmm…interesting…**I'm done! For now..."**

"Alrighty! Thanks for that! I'll read the next one, which is from **BrokenEscence**:"  
><strong>Hello. My name is Serenity a.k.a brokenescence. I've always wanted to review on this but I was too scared to (im really shy) but now I will.<strong>  
>"Hellooooo~! Thank you for choosing to review on my T or D fic! I am honoured!"<br>**Anyway for the questions:  
>Italy: Do you like to play sports? If so would you mind playing basketball with me and a few of my friends?<strong>  
>"Si, I like some sports, but sometimes I get pushed around by the bigger people…I'd love to play with you guys! When do you want to play?"<br>**Germany: here is some wurst.**  
>"Oh, dankeschön."<br>**Japan: *blushes* um... Uh.. w-would y-you like t-to go out on a d-date with me? I can understand if you don't.**  
>"Okay, when would you like to go?"<br>**Russia: can I be your little sister? I promise I will protect you from Belarus.  
><strong>"Of course you can be my little sister! I'll try to be a good brother, da?" Russia smiles.  
><strong>Snakey: I think you and Russia should be together.<strong>  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Da, thank you very much."  
>Belarus glares at Snakey, Russia and the letter.<br>**America: I dare you to sing a hip hop song. Sorry my sister said to ask you that I don't personally like hiphop myself but she does and she loves you so yeah.. It doesn't matter which one.  
><strong>"Awesome! Here goes~!"

_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy  
>All the ladies look at me and act coy<br>I just like to put my hands up in the air  
>I want that girl dancing over there<em>

_Look at her go on the dance floor  
>She's amazing on the dance floor<br>When she moves, girl, I want more  
>Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me sayin'  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]<br>Go little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl<em>

_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy,  
>All the ladies look at me and act coy<br>I just like to put my hands up in the air  
>I want that girl dancing over there<em>

_Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
>Moving it round just the way that I like<br>I wanna see you move like a movie on flight  
>She got it how I want it and I want it all night<em>

_Look at her go on the dance floor  
>She's amazing on the dance floor<br>When she moves, girl, I want more  
>Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me sayin'  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]<br>Go little bad girl (let's go)  
>Go little bad girl<em>

_She got my heart jumping  
>And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'<br>Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen...)  
>'Matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams<br>Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
>I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop<br>After I meet her I tell her David Guetta's on the track, baby girl, don't stop  
>Keep it goin' you never know when somebody's gonna throw a couple dollars<br>Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bill's Ludacris mr. make-a-woman-hollar  
>And every night on the floor putting on a show (show...)<br>Everybody in the club there's a little something you should know_

_Look at her go on the dance floor  
>She's amazing on the dance floor<br>When she moves, girl, I want more  
>Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me sayin'  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]<br>Go little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl [x3]  
>Go little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl_

Everyone applauds America's performance, despite the fact that it was a little bit quieter than usual because of America being in his brother's body.  
><strong>Random: you are awesome so have some cookies.<strong>  
>"THANK YOU VERY MUCH~! I love cookies :3"<br>Everyone reaches over and takes a cookie from the plate.

"I'm reading the next one, 'cause I'm the hero! It's from **PridexWretchedluver4ever**!"  
><strong>Truth: Germany, is it true you hated Adolf Hitler? Have you EVER seen some of his…err..."projects.?"<strong>  
>"Ja, my former boss was a bit of a nutcase. His, as you put them, 'projects' were…ja. Well, you are correct in saying I hated him."<br>**Italy-Is it true that you went to the haunted house (orphanage) in Japan? Aren't you ashamed that Germany killed those kids IN that orphanage? (Or was indirectly involved. It was about immortality and the "kill switch of the brain.")**  
>"Ve~? What orphanage?"<br>"Nein, Italy did not go, but I heard about it from my boss. I am very ashamed of what he did, but neither me nor Italy went, as we are not scientists and it was only scientists who were sent over."  
>(ANOkay, here's a para about what happened:  
><em>The event actually happened and a legend arose from it. During WW2 the Nazis sent a team of scientists to an orphanage in Japan to experiment how to achieve immortality by removing the killswitch from the brain. The<em> _children in the orphanage were abducted and horribly experimented on. Naturally, a ghost story arose saying if you go to the orphanage today the children will be there, behind a door, and you are asked whether you want to play. No matter what you pick you will lose.  
><em>Found on Yahoo! Answers, the answer belonging completely to MICHI – Link: answers. / question/ index ?qid= 20120318003 312AAv28GX – take out the spaces\\_)_  
><strong>America-I DARE YOU TO VISIT THE ORPHANAGE THEN XD. I heard that if you enter and play the games the dead children want you to play, YOU WILL DIELOSE ALWAYS. PROTECT YOUR BRAIN!**  
>"W-what? I-I can't g-go, I have t-to do the show!"<br>"You can go after the show, I guess. But don't worry, you won't die, 'cause we can't allow it. You can take someone with you if you so wish."  
>"F-fine I'll go but Iggy's coming with!"<br>"And when did I agree to that?"  
>"Now! We'll go after the show, 'kay?"<br>"Thank you America. So…"

"I'm next~! **Hiiiiiii!"**  
>Everyone greets <strong>Danni.<strong>**  
>"England: Do all the counties, like Wiltshire and Dorset, have personifications too? Also, tell Wales to go die in a hole. All the welshpartially-welsh people on my school are teasing us scots for getting the Wooden Spoon! WHY SCOTLAND, WHYYYY?"**  
>"Yes, the counties have personifications. However, none of them are allowed to world meetings because they are not countries, merely counties. They're like America's states; they exist, yet they aren't as recognised and acknowledged as countries are."<br>"So that means that the county I live in has a personification?" Random asks curiously.  
>"Yes."<br>"I bet they're annoying, if they're anything like the people I know."  
>"The Welshies at yer school are givin' ye a hard time, are they? I'll go gi' him a good old smackin'!"<br>"Scotland? When did you get here?"  
>"I got a call off o' Random here sayin' that I had to come 'ere and stuff."<br>"Yes, thanks for coming Scotland! You can go batter Wales now if you want."  
>"Aye, okay! See ya later mates!"<br>Scotland leaves and England stares after his brother, his expression annoyed._  
><em>"**France: *blushes* Um...will...willyougoonadatewithme? ...meep..."**_  
><em>"Why of course, mon cheri! Where and when ees this date?"  
>"Only thing is, you'll have to wait until France is back in his proper body…"<br>"Oh okay. I'll tell you the details later… **Random thing to say: Some of my class mates are calling me 'Swissy' now. Whenever there's an argument I just sit in the corner and say 'I'm staying neutral!' :3"  
><strong>"Awesome! Whenever people fall out at my school, I try to stay out of it. I do often say that I'm being neutral, 'Like Switzerland'."  
>"Why do so many people say they're being like me? Copy me once more and I'll shoot you in the face!"<br>Random whispers so Switzerland doesn't hear and shoot her. "keep saying it if you want, we'll make sure Switzy doesn't shoot you :D"  
>"<strong>My hyperness has died from tiredness :( We have 3 late nights cuz of the school play and, honestly, the finale is a disaster. Damn small stages!"<strong>  
>"I know right? I was in my school play last year but I didn't go for it this year (I had something on at the same time…:() Apparently it wasn't all that good anyways. See ya!"<p>

"S-should I read the n-next one?" Canada asks, and Random gives him the affirmative. "O-okay…it's from **BeyondBerry:"**  
><strong>BeyondBerry: Ok that was awesome and adorable.<strong>  
>"Thank you~! I'm glad you liked it!"<br>**Russia: I figured that you would be more likely to be looking for a friend than a one-night stand. Any way Sing red sam by flyleaf, please?**  
>"Thank you. Da, I will sing for you."<p>

_Here I stand  
>Empty hands<br>Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
>To stop the pain from the beatings<em>

_There you stood  
>Holding me<br>Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you  
>You are the truth (you are the truth)<br>Outscreaming these lies  
>You are the truth (you are the truth)<br>Saving my life_

_The warmth of your embrace  
>Melts my frostbitten spirit<br>You speak the truth and I hear it  
>The words are I love you<br>And I have to believe in you_

_But who are you  
>You are the truth (you are the truth)<br>Outscreaming these lies  
>You are the truth (you are the truth)<br>Saving my life_

_My hands are open  
>And you are filling them<br>Hands in the air  
>In the air, in the air, in the air<em>

_And I worship  
>And I worship<br>And I worship  
>You!<em>

_You are the truth (you are the truth)  
>Outscreaming these lies<br>You are the truth (you are the truth)_

Everyone applauds the performance.  
><strong>Iggy: aww come on you could tell us Im sure random would keep France away from your eyebrows.<strong>  
>"No, I'm not telling you. One is unable to predict the outcome of me telling you if they are-or-are-not what you think they are."<br>America, knowing exactly how to get him to answer, moves over and pulls Nantucket. (England's in America's body now, do remember.)_  
><em>"Gah! What…are you doing…America?"  
>"C'mon Iggy, you can tell us! We won't do anything…"<br>"Gah…ngh…" _**(EditAN/O_O/)**_  
>America caresses the ahoge that is usually his until England finally gives in and tells him.<br>"Fine I'll tell you! Stop it Alfred!"  
>One can tell it's serious when England calls America by his first name. America stops immediately.<br>"Fine…it's true…they are my 'e-zone'…happy now?" England confesses before rushing to the bathroom.  
>"Onhonhon~!" France laughed, causing Random to sweatdrop.<br>**Switzerland: you're both major chocolate lovers, shoot stuff, carry guns, have blonde hair, a temper green eyes, and a couple of other things.**  
>"Alright. Can I see a picture of this 'Mello' or whatever his name is?"<br>"Sure!"  
>Random finds a picture on Google Images and puts it up on the screen to show Switzerland, who merely nods.<br>**Hungary: Thank you and that would be pretty cool so sure.**  
>"Alright! They should be on their way to you right now! Be careful not to have too much of a nosebleed ;).<br>**Prussia: No Belarus and Hungary are both awesomer than you although you are awesome.**  
>"WAS? Nein, I am awesomer zan all! If you do not think so, you are a dummkopf!"<br>Hungary hits him on the head with her frying pan – again…_  
><em>"Scheiβe that hurt!"  
>"Don't mind him, he's just an ego statistical idiot."<br>**Germany: no i was genuinely curious/not big fan of D.C. so i had no clue he said that. Anyway your right but even Japans old man act is more entertaining than you yelling at bickering nations. But either way you are pretty cool.  
><strong>"You didn't know? Oh, okay. I don't care about being entertaining, I just think that the meetings often go nowhere because of all the bickering. You have to have someone to tell them to shut up. And thank you for calling me cool."  
><strong>Spain: i don't know what to say so uhh go hug Romano or something.<strong>  
>"Gracias mi amigo!"<br>Spain hugs Romano tightly, cooing at his cuteness as the other blushes and tells him to "Get the f*ck off".  
><strong>America: hmm i live in South Carolina so am living in your arm or something?<strong>  
>"Yeppers! You're in the crook of my elbow on my right arm! Dude, awesome :D"<br>(AN/I looked at a map of the USA and noticed that Texas is at the bottom, so I have a theory that he's upside down as if breakdancing with his right and left arms reaching up – towards Canada – stupid theory, I know, but it's the only thing I could think of.)  
><strong>Greece: ehh I'd ask you to sing "cant hug every cat" but nahh I'll leave you alone.<strong>  
>Greece is too busy sleeping to care.<br>**Anyway i can't think of anything but I'll be back muhahaha**  
>"Alright thanks for the review!"<br>**(random: wee can i hug you?)**  
>"You want to hug me? O-okay!"<br>Random poofs in BeyondBerry, who hugs Random before being poofed out again.

"France, can you read the next one please?"  
>"Of course, mon cheri! It is from <strong>HellsTears:"<strong>  
><strong>note to (Random – You are) AWESOME(i apologise to Prussia)<strong>  
>"THANK YOU~! You are very kind! :)"<br>"But you're obviously not as awesome as the awesome me!"  
><strong>anyways...England:(KYAAAA! IGGY~~~*glomp*)<strong>  
>England is a bit startled but hugs back anyways.<br>**Dare: ...hmm... I DARE YOU TO GO TO THE HETAONI MANSION AGAIN (don't worry I'll kill Steve first)*Runs off with battleaxe***  
>England sighs. "Why do you want me to go there? I mean, I'll go, but why? And I'll go after I've been to the orphanage with America." <em><strong>(EditANWAIT! Steve would kill you first! Eh…well…good luck…)**_  
><strong>America:(Hi Alfred~*high fives*)<strong>  
>"Hey dude! 'Sup?"<br>**Dare: I dare you to survive on England's cooking for at least 2 weeks (NYAHAHA it would probs help you lose some weight ^_^)**  
>"This seriously isn't funny anymore. I might as well completely give up hamburgers and eat Iggy's food all the time!"<br>"You can do that if you want to."  
>"I was kidding! But I'll do the dare, 'cause I'M THE HERO!"<br>**Canada: (You're cute Canadia!)**  
>"T-thank you…"<br>**Truth: How on EARTH did you manage to tame that polar bear?**  
>"One day I found Kuma…kitchi? In the forests in Canada. He was injured, and only a cub, so it was safe to take him in. So I took him in and nursed it back to health, but it was so tame that I couldn't take it back to the wild so now Kuma…juri? Is my pet."<br>"Dude, it's Kumajiro!"  
>"Oh, right, sorry Kuma…"<br>"Who're you?"  
>"I'm Canada, your owner…"<br>**France: (H-hey Francis*look of utter disgust*)**  
>"'Ave I done something that has displeased you mademoiselle?"<br>**Truth: HOW did you manage to convert all the guys in my Japanese class into sick-minded perverts? they were perfectly normal until they saw you explaining "intercourse" to Italy...**  
>"I am sure I have had this question before…they have just got immature minds, Ita-chan needed to know what it is!"<br>"Ve~ France, you were really freaking me out back then…"  
><strong>Italy:(Ita~chaaann~~~ *runscharges towards at full speed*) THIS IS A COMMAND ! GO HUG GERMANY!**  
>"Yay! Doitsu!"<br>Italy runs and hugs Germany (though on the outside it looked as if Germany was hugging England), who blushes slightly as he (slightly awkwardly) hugs back.  
><strong>China (I want your pandaa~~)<strong>  
>China hugs his panda protectively.<em><br>_"No. You are not getting panda."  
><strong>Dare: Please, China ,I BEG YOU. CROSSDRESS FOR 3 DAYS! (You're male, right?)<strong>  
>"Why do I have to do that aru?"<br>Hungary has an excited gleam in her eyes. "The fans will be so pleased! After that we just need to hook you up with someone then~!"  
>"No, aru."<br>Random has a sympathetic expression. "Sorry China, but you have to do it."  
>China is forced into the changing room and comes out wearing a traditional Chinese dress with white socks. His hair is down and has been slightly curled at the ends. He also has a lotus flower in his hair. He really looks like a girl. Hungary is once again snapping away, and is likely to photoshop them later.<br>**Japan: (kehehehe~~ *pedosmile*) Hi Japan, your dare is to make Italy drive you EVERYWHERE for an entire week.**  
>"I am afraid that is maybe not a good idea…"<br>"C'mon Japan! It'll be fun~!"

**(kehehehe~~this is going to be fun. *sits back with popcorn*) And that's all! I wuv yooh all so much! Bai!**  
>"Kesesesese…."<p>

"Thanks for the review! I'll read the second-last one, which is from **Xelfi4ever**:" Random picks up the aforementioned letter.  
><strong>Hi everyone! I'm kinda new to this whole truth or dare thing... Anyways, this is the first Hetalia truth or dare that I've read and it's really good! Please keep it up Random!<strong>  
>"Thank you~! I'm glad you like it and I promise to keep it up!"<br>**Now on to my dare. (It's more of a request really) Hungary, can you please hit both France and Prussia on the head with your frying pan as many times as you want? You're my favorite country and I'd really appreciate it! ^.^ By the way France and Prussia, you cannot run or hide, you must take it like men! *evil grin* Unfortunately, that's the only dare I can think of right now. Thanks  
><strong>"It's alright if that's the only dare you can think of! Let's see how it goes…"  
>"You ready girls?"<br>Prussia and France (in the bodies of Austria and Random) back away slightly from the frying pan. Hungary (in the body of Romania) steps forward and begins to smack them multiple times with the pan. She only stops when the two are lying on the floor, slightly injured._  
><em>"I feel bad now, Prussia's in Mr. Austria's body so technically I just almost killed Mr. Austria! I'm sorry~!"

"It's fine, we can heal them before the spell wears off so they'll be fine. Although that mark on my cheek looks really sore…ANYHOO! **Andorra,** it's your turn!"  
>"Awesome! <strong>Hey everyone! :) I hope you've had a great spring break Random, Snakey, Danni, Mylottia, and others.. Even though it's been a week (and sorry if I miss spelled your names) I have new dares and stuff."<br>**"Awesome! But my spring break doesn't start 'till Monday, and it ends on the 16th of April; the day after my birthday! And yeah…the week thing? It's probably been longer…I'm crap at updating at the mo'…"  
>"It's fine! So, <strong>for France! Gracias for your advice amigo! *hugs*"<br>**"It was my pleasure, mon cheri!"  
>France hugs Andorra back.<em><br>_**Andorra: for random! Clocks from Coldplay is my favorite song. What's yours from Coldplay? :)  
><strong>"Agh, the dreaded question…to be honest, I love them all, but especially Paradise…but my ALL TIME FAVOURITE by Coldplay HAS to be Viva la Vida =DDDDDDDD I used to rule the world~!" _**(EditAN/I can play the intro to Clocks on the keyboard :D/)**_  
>"<strong>for snakey! Cool! I love wolves! Penguins and polar bears are my favorite! :) also you and random seem like really fun people and I admire those type of people because I long to be that way :)"<br>**"Thanks! =D"  
>Random smiles. "Yeah, penguins are my fave…and thanks! =D"<br>"**also for random, epic iggy costume!"  
><strong>"Thank you! *smiles really widely* (did you look on Inuyashafan001's DeviantART by any chance?)"  
><strong>"And England.. Ok-please let m-me call you I-iggy!"<br>**"W-why should I-?"  
>Andorra looks at him with the puppy eyes and he gives in.<em><br>_"Fine…"  
>"Yay! Thanks Iggy! <strong>for America! Please bring Texas to the show next time."<br>**"Sure thing brah! He'll be pretty excited, it'll be his first time at one of these things!"  
>"Cool! <strong>For Denmark! Shout 'I am king' at the top of a mountain. :)"<br>**"Alright!"  
>Denmark is magicked to the top of a mountain (Mt. Everest :D) from where he shouts it.<em><br>_"I AM KING! KNEEL BEFORE ME!" _**(EditAN/"Call me King!" XD/)**_  
>"He's still not as awesome as the awesome Prussia!"<br>Denmark comes back._  
><em>"I heard that, and I am awesome!"  
><strong>"for Mattie! *hugs and cuddled with tomato face* I-I.. I l- like.. P-pancakes.. *hides in corner and turns invisible*"<br>**"D-do you want some p-pancakes then? I-I was just g-going to go make some…"  
>"Yes please :)…<strong>well as always great show again random! I love all your stories and you are a great writer :) hasta la vista :)"<br>**"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! See ya later!"  
>"So that's it!"<br>"Please continue to review etc." England reminds everyone.  
>"W-we really appreciate it!"<br>"Au revoir, mon cheris!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> OMG IM SORRY IT TOOK ME LIKE A WEEK TO GET ON AND IT'S REALLY LONG AND YOU'RE PROBABLY REALLY TIRED OF READING IT BY NOW AND YOU JUST WANNA…yeah.  
>THANK YOU IF YOU DID READ THIS FAR IN ONE SITTING BEFORE GETTING BORED AND GOING OFF TO DO SOMETHING ELSE!<br>Okay, so I have a few links to videos that you should like, totally watch :D – Just remove the spaces

**www. youtube watch? v=RJ3AQVvxT60& feature =related** - Muahahahahahaha~~!

**www. youtube watch? v=fvHSFW9ddbo& feature =related** - This song will be the death of me...probably...

**www. youtube watch? v=kKvn9KLDQGU& feature =related** - Cuteee~!

**www. youtube watch? v=13Vae_lmIi8& feature =related** - Yeah...speaks for itself...

**www. youtube watch? v=9q9_gK-0tnE& feature =related** - Hetarism! Haruhism! YAY!

**www. youtube watch? v=3b_tCmwF7Pc& feature =related** - Hahaha lolz XD

**www. youtube watch? v=4olHdnJkbQA** - OMG LIKE TOTALLY!

So that's the videos…

So what do you think of the body-swap thingy? Did I do OK? I thought it might make things more…_interesting…_  
><strong>IF YOU ARE A CO-HOST:<strong> Who would YOU like to swap bodies with? It can be any of the countries and stuff…and it can be ANYONE, even if they've already had their bodies swapped with someone else, 'cause the bodies might swap once more…kesese~!

Yeah…

**THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME AND GIVING ME 12 REVIEWS WITH QUESTIONS TO ANSWER!**  
>Seriously guys, Prussia is jealous…<p>

Also, I think I've been given so many compliments by you guys...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all! You guys are awesome and amazing and brilliant and...yeah.

About the Charlie the Unicorn thing? Don't ask. It's what came into my head when I saw the word 'unicorn' XD

As of right this second, on Microsoft Word, there are **26 pages** and **9,400 words **on **this chapter alone.** YAY LONG CHAPTER! Gah…anyways!

So…see you next time, methinks!

**EDITED: 20/7/12  
>Damn editing makes my word count go down by 24 words -_-"<br>I was tired, so this isn't edited all that well, but oh well! One to go!  
>Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far ^-^"<br>I am so glad I did though. My day would be MADE if I got this finished today!  
>Then I could go on to write the next chapter for you guys! :3<br>So, no more procrastination! ONWARD!  
>(Then again, today is the only day all summer that I have willingly got up earlier than usual…it's 11:55 here at the mo – am that is. I usually get up around this time, so…"OTL)<strong>  
>~Random - From the window, (._.)/To the wall! \(._.\)


	15. 15 Even Longer and Two Newbies

"'SUP DUDES!"  
>"Welcome to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show-" England is cut off by the boisterous American.<br>"THINGY!"  
>"A-alright, we're gonna answer more of your reviews today…" Canada says sheepishly.<br>"Oui that is what we shall do!"  
>"I'm here too! I'm Texas, America's 28th state!"<br>Everyone greets Texas_.  
><em>"Now, if you remember correctly, you should remember that some of us got body swapped." Random reminds everyone.  
>"Yeah, thanks Iggy! Now my voice is all quiet and stuff…"<br>"If I hadn't been interrupted then the spell would have gone correctly!"  
>Nobody reminds England that he wasn't interrupted.<br>"So anyways, here is a list of who got body-swapped last time, just to recap:"

_Belarus – Ukraine  
>Ukraine – Belarus<br>England – America  
>America – Canada<br>Canada – Prussia  
>Prussia – Austria<br>Austria – Hungary  
>Hungary – Romania<br>Romania – Romano  
>Romano – Spain<br>Spain – France  
>France – Random<br>Random – Italy  
>Italy – Germany<br>Germany - Japan  
>Japan – England<em>

"That's it!"  
>"Now, the spell should wear off soon, but there may be side effects, like further body-swaps, so-"<br>"What do you mean further body-swaps? You could've told us sooner Iggy!"  
>England scowls. "Please don't call me that. I only remembered when I was looking through my magic books to find a way to reverse the spell."<br>"Can you reverse it then?" Random asks.  
>"It just stated that you had to wait for it to wear off by itself."<br>"Oh man!"  
>"S-shouldn't we get on with the show…"<br>The door bursts open and in strides a tall auburn-haired girl. She is wearing dark blue denim jeans and white trainers. On the top half she is wearing a short sleeved white T-shirt branded with half of the American flag and half of the Union Jack._  
><em>"Hey guys! I'm **Inuyashafan001** and I'm going to be doing my truths and dares and other crap first!"  
>Everybody stares at the new arrival.<em><br>_"Oh, hey Inu. Can you not wait until your turn?" Random asks exasperatedly.  
>"NOPE! My go is now! Alright, <strong>I want a hug from France, America and England – at the same time! GROUP HUG!"<strong>  
>She pulls the three nations into a hug. England stutters in protest at first, but stops after figuring out that she isn't going to let go of him that easily. America laughs and hugs the others. France hugs the others back, probably having R-18 fantasies in his head.<em><br>_"Thanks guys!"  
>"It was no problem, mon cheri."<br>America grins. "Sure thing dude! Love the shirt by the way!"  
>"Thanks! So now, <strong>I want to be locked in a closet with France!"<strong>  
>Many people stare at her in shock and disbelief.<em><br>_"Well, I'd be honoured, mon cheri!"  
>"BUT, as your sister, I must state that you have to wait until he's back in his original body, 'cause…well…yeah. This is France we're talking about. I don't want him doing R-18 things in my body."<br>"Oh, but Random…it's just some fun!"  
>France plays with Random's (Italy's) hair curl, causing her to blush and swat away his hand in an annoyed fashion. England then proceeds to grab France's hand, threatening to break his fingers, so France stops.<em><br>_"Thanks England…sorry Inu, but you're gonna have to wait for that dare to happen."  
>"Yeah…I see what you mean. NEXT! <strong>England! How did you feel about America becoming independent!"<strong>  
>"W-what? I'm t-terribly sorry but I simply cannot answer that kind of question!"<br>"Please Iggy?"  
>Inuyashafan gives him the puppy eyes, but he does not submit to them and does not answer the question. America is staring guiltily at the ground.<em><br>_"Let's lighten up a bit, eh? Inu, your next question please?"  
>"Okay…<strong>Prussia, how did you meet Gilbird?"<br>**"Ah, you are asking the awesome me a question! My awesome little bird? Actually, I just found him sitting on my head – well, Ita-chan told me really. I was posting loads of awesome pictures on my blog when I got a comment from Ita-chan asking 'bout my bird! I hadn't noticed it before, but I decided it was awesome, named it after the awesome me and that's it! Awesome huh?"  
>"Awesome! By the way, you're awesome Prussia!"<br>"Obviously! I'm the awesome Prussia!"  
>"That's all for now folks!"<br>"Awesome! Thanks Inu now go and stay quiet in that corner over there."  
>Inuyashafan is pouting. "Fine, meanie."<p>

Inuyashafan goes and sits in the corner while **Danni **starts her truths and dares_.  
><em>**Danni enters with a milkshake. "I. Have. Discovered. Heaven. In. A. Cup...:D Shakeaway Bourneville milkshake with whipped cream is now my life!"  
><strong>"Hi! That looks delicious…I have to get one of these sometime…"  
>"DUDE! Those shakes are off the HOOK! They are to DIE FOR, am I right?" America squeals.<br>"Yeah, they're awesome! **Andorra: Gracias! We finished March 28th and don't go back till April 23rd. But we have exams when we go back to school *coughASYLUMcough* so we got hell loads of work and revision."  
><strong>"Lucky! We finished on March 30th and go back on April 16th…well, at least I get my birthday off school!"  
><strong>"France: *mental squeal of joy* um...somewhere under 16s can go? Don't mind when ^~^"<strong>  
>"Ah, I know the perfect place! We can go when our bodies have been swapped back to normal, is that alright?"<br>"Yeah, that's cool! **England: Have you had any special 'relationships' with any of your colonies?"**  
>"What do you mean? I assure you, I treated all of my colonies in the same fashion."<br>"I am not sure, Angleterre, I think you had a pretty special relationship with-!"  
>"Shut up you damn frog! No, I had no 'special relationships' with any of them, END OF."<br>"**Everyone: How can you forget Canada's name? Canada was, like, one of the first few countries I ever heard of! (apart from the UK, Spain was first. Blame children's TV)"**  
>Many countries look at each other and ask who Danni means. Prussia wraps an arm around Canada.<em><br>_"Yeah, how could anyone forget Birdie? He's almost as awesome as me!"  
>"T-thank you. I-I'm honoured to have been one of the first countries you'd heard of! Not many people remember me so…"<br>Random sighs. "Yeah, I remember when I was younger, maybe like six years old or so, I thought Canada was a part of America…sorry Canada…but then my dad told me otherwise, so…sorry Canada…"  
>"I-it's okay Random…"<br>"Actually, other than the UK I'd probably heard of France and the USA first…blame kid's TV…"  
>"<strong>America: Give someone a piggy back ride. Don't ask, my brain died."<strong>  
>"Sure thing! Who wants a piggyback ride?"<br>Nobody answers, so America decides to give a ride to…  
>"Mattie! Bro! I'm giving you a piggyback ride, 'kay?"<br>Before Canada can protest, America has him on his back and is giving him a piggyback ride. They go round the room twice before America puts his brother down and returns to his seat._  
><em>"**I'm thinking of writing my first Hetalia fanfic! Either someone finds out that the days of the week have personifications (I still need an idea for Thursday!) or two girls find out their parents are countries. It's a secret who the parents are though!"**_  
><em>"Awesome! You should definitely write it, it sounds really interesting and I'm looking forward to reading it, if you decide to write it!"  
>"Thanks! <strong>Hasta la Pasta! May the odds be ever in your favour! (Gotta love Hunger Games. I just watched the movie, so epic!)"<br>**"Yeah, I'm reading the Hunger Games at the mo', they're actually pretty good…See ya!"

England speaks up. "I'll read the next one. It's from **Ayumi Kuduo**:"  
><strong>Ayumi Kudou: More dares you want? Then more dares you shaw (sp?) get! Brace yourself for a few hetero crack pairings in these dares.<strong>  
><strong>Switzerland: Don't shoot anyone for the whole chapter and take Random to mall and buy her anything she wants at the end of the chapter.<strong>  
>"Fine…but don't ask for anything too expensive!"<br>"I won't…I'd feel bad if I did!" _**(EditAN/True dat…/)**_  
><strong>Japan and Liechtenstein: Sing and dance to 'Bad Apple' and kiss at the end (more 50 seconds)<strong>  
>"Alright. Liechtenstein, are you ready?"<br>Liechtenstein nods and the music starts. The two dance as they sing the song.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<br>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<br>To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free, and  
>Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real<br>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<br>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<br>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<br>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
>Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?<br>Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
>Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?<br>I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
>Can I take another step? I've done everything I can<br>All the people that I see I will never understand  
>If I find a way to change, if I step into the light<br>Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<br>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<br>To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free, and  
>Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real<br>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<br>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<br>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<br>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
>If I make another move, if I take another step<br>Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
>If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night<br>Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
>Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?<br>I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
>If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back<br>'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

At the end Japan cups Liechtenstein's chin in his hand and softly presses his lips against hers for a full 50 seconds. When it ends, the two countries are blushing slightly as they sit back down in their respective seats and are applauded for their performance.  
><strong>Italy and Taiwan: Sing 'Magnet' and kiss at the end as well (same as above)<strong>  
>"But we've already had that song in another chapter…"<br>"Alright, new rule: If a song has been asked for already, it cannot and will not be sung again. We're sorry but it makes it easier, I guess."  
>"Right, sorry. Although, we can still make them kiss if you want?"<br>"Hai that is a good idea."  
>"Alright, if it's okay with you guys, can you still do the kiss part?"<br>"Ve~ Okay!"  
>Italy bounds over to Taiwan and sweetly kisses her for 50 seconds before ending the kiss and going back to his seat, quietly apologising to Germany.<em><br>_"Alright. Sorry for any trouble or anything…next question please?"  
><strong>Korea: Kiss Seychelles<strong>  
>"Did you know Seychelles originated in Korea?"<br>"I most certainly did NOT!"  
>Seychelles hits him over the head before he quickly sneaks a kiss, which doesn't last long because she pulls away.<br>**Seychelles: Do you like the kiss? If not then beat England with a fish (because I imagine you beating him with one)**  
>"No, I did not like the kiss."<br>She brings out a fish and proceeds to hit an unamused England with it.  
>"Tell me, would you have done that even if you liked the kiss?"<br>"Probably."  
><strong>Germany: Kiss Belarus<br>Belarus: Don't hurt Germany**  
>Germany sighs. "very well."<br>Germany gets up and politely kisses Belarus for five seconds before re-taking his seat. Belarus looks like she wants to hurt something, so she is given a stress ball in the shape of the earth, which she proceeds to rip in half.  
>(ANI seriously did have a stress ball shaped like that…I wonder where it went?\\)  
><strong>Random: Do you love the Hetalia girls? (I do) If you do hug all of the Hetalia girls.<strong>  
>"Yeah, the girls are cool!"<br>Random hugs the girls before the review is continued.  
><strong>Everyone(especially the girls): Look at liacat .deviantart art Hetalia- Girls -1915 64791 **(just remove the spaces!)** hopefully you will all agree**  
>"That is a really good drawing! It makes a good point too…it has been faved by me! =D"<br>"People think I'm a WHAT? I am not!"  
>"People think I'm a…w-wh*re?"<br>"I don't care."  
>"The people who think that deserve to be beat with a frying pan if you ask me."<br>The other female nations nod in agreement.  
><strong>That's all for my dares.<strong>  
>"Awesome! See you later!"<p>

America grins as he reads the name off the next letter. "I'm reading this one! It's from **Massachusetts**!"  
><strong>Gracias again! :) and don't worry about updating late. Take your precious time! :) now for some questions!<strong>  
>"Thank you! I will still try to get them on as quickly as I can though, 'kay?"<br>**France: i will love to See pictures!~ :) hmm...I dare you to gimme a hug!**  
>"Then a hug is what you shall get!"<br>France is poofed out to give Massachusetts a hug and is not poofed back for five minutes, leaving the others suspicious…_  
>"<em>I showed her the pictures while I was there ;)"  
><strong>Prussia: tell Austria he is more awesome then you! Ha!<strong>  
>"What? But that would be lying 'cause he's totally unawesome!"<br>"I'm right here you know."  
>"Like I care, four eyes!"<br>"Y-you could just pretend you're talking to somebody else…" Canada suggests.  
>Prussia absorbs this for a moment.<em><br>_"Great idea Birdie!"  
><em>Prussia turns to Austria and closes his eyes.<br>_"Four-eyes, you are more awesome than me. NOT!"  
>Prussia laughs as Austria rolls his eyes at the albino ex-nation.<br>**Canada: thanks for the pancakes! Tell Prussia you love him!**  
>"Y-you're welcome…and…uh…"<br>Canada turns to the grinning Prussian, a blush spread across his cheeks._  
><em>"I…I-I…"  
>"C'mon Birdie, just say it!"<br>"I…l-love…"  
>Prussia nods encouragingly.<em><br>_"PrussiaIloveyou!"  
>Prussia's grin widens as he kisses the Canadian.<em><br>_"I love ya' too Birdie."  
>Hungary swoops around like a hawk, snapping many, many pictures.<br>**Germany: its ok! Italy and Prussia are both amazing! What did you feel about the world wars?**  
>"Well, I would rather have not fought them in the first place…but when you have a crazy boss, it's unavoidable…and it did anger me about that damned Treaty of Versailles…sorry, I'm not sure if I should talk about it…"<br>**Romano: ok.. I will try not to cry... But I'm just a really emotional child...is it true that you are jealous of your brother? And if so, is that why you're so distant from all the others?**  
>"What? I'm not jealous!"<br>"I-is that true fratello?"  
>"I'm not jealous of anyone! I might not be good at chores, or art, or trade, and I might be dumb sometimes but…I can be special too! I'm not jealous!"<br>"It's okay to be jealous sometimes fratello…"  
>"I'm not!"<em><br>_Spain pulls Romano into a comforting hug and gives him a tomato.  
><strong>Hmm... I'll try...SWEDEN: why do you call Finland your wife?<strong>  
>"W'll w're l'ving t'gether s' h's m' w'fe."<br>**Russia: were you every abusive to the Baltics?**  
>"Why would you think that? I'm innocent, da?"<br>**Lithuania: I dare you to grow a backbone and stand up to Russia for once! :) I luuvvvv youu!**  
>"T-thanks…"<br>Lithuania blushes.  
><strong>America: hi daddy! How are you?<strong>  
>"Hey! I'm great thanks! How're you?"<br>**England: hello mother. *straight face* i dare you to sing "god bless the USA" :)**  
>"What? Why should I sing that?"<br>"'Cause it's dare, and you know you want to sing it really!"  
>"GOD NO! I don't want to sing it!"<br>"But you-"  
>"I know I have to! Ugh…stupid Americans…"<br>The music for the song begins to play and England begins to softly sing the lyrics of the American song.

_"While the storm clouds gather far across the sea,  
>Let us swear allegiance to a land that's free,<br>Let us all be grateful for a land so fair,  
>As we raise our voices in a solemn prayer. "<em>

_God Bless America,  
>Land that I love.<br>Stand beside her, and guide her  
>Thru the night with a light from above.<br>From the mountains, to the prairies,  
>To the oceans, white with foam<br>God bless America, My home sweet home._

Everyone applauds politely and America ruffles England's hair, much to the Brit's annoyance._  
><em>"Dude, how did you know the lyrics off by heart anyways?"  
>"Shut up now if you know what's good for you."<br>**Spain: ok! So I don't have to smack mommy with a softball bat? Or can I do it anyways? Cuz I will… I dare you to glomp your little tomato! ;)**  
>"Well…you can hit him if you want ;) And of course, gracias for the dare!"<br>Spain runs and glomps Romano, who gives a shout of surprise._  
><em>"What the-? Get off, tomato b*stard!"  
>"Nope~!"<br>"Dammit!"  
><strong>Okk! Imma go now... Maine is still being mean… Hasta la pasta!~<strong>  
>"Tell Maine that they should stop being mean. See ya!"<p>

"Can I go next?" Snakey asks, and Random answers yes. "Alright! **I feel so loved by everyone here!"  
><strong>"Great! We're happy to know you're happy!"  
>Most of the other countries nod in agreement, as do the other hosts.<em><br>_"Thanks! **Yeah the game ended with someone getting hit with a calculator, our teacher wasn't too happy about it."  
><strong>"Uh…you were playing baseball…in a classroom…and someone got hit with a calculator? Well, at least it wasn't the window…"  
>"<strong>And Random you have a DeviantART? So do I look up Bunny4ever2 to see a few of my photos."<br>**"Yeppers! I have a DeviantART, my name is ~Chocoholic112 (for those who didn't know)!"  
>"Iggy has one too!" America points out.<br>"Don't call me that! And yes, America and Random teamed up to make me make a DeviantART blog called ~ArthurKirklandBlog."  
>"Check them out if you wish!"<br>"Going back to the request…"  
>"Oh yeah! I had a look! I really like your nature photography, and you should be on my watch list now ^-^"<br>"**Ummmmm Scotland! You need to play the bagpipes for everyone, in a kilt."  
><strong>"Aye, alright!"  
>Scotland is already wearing a kilt, so he brings out a set of bagpipes.<em><br>_"Wait a second! What's the next dare Snakey?" Random asks hurriedly.  
>"Uh…<strong>France do the Can Can. <strong>Why?"  
>"Alright! Scotland, can you play the can can?"<br>"Aye, why're you asking?"  
>"Well, now Scotland shall play the Can Can on the bagpipes, and France shall dance to it!"<br>"Alright…"  
>"Okay, mon cher. Shall we start Écosse?"<br>"Whenever you're ready, French Fry."  
>Scotland begins to play the song on his instrument. The sound produced is kind of squeaky and high, but those who have heard bagpipes before are used to them, so do not find it all that annoying. France then jumps in, kicking his legs out and winking at the other countries. Some people avert their eyes, others cannot take their eyes off of the display. All in all, they are all glad when it's over.<em><br>_(AN/Just out of curiosity, I looked on Google for 'bagpipes can can' and this is what came up: www. / watch?v =yyJYn HeohHc – my sister gave me a strange look -_-) _**(EditAN/That's what you get for not putting your earphones in mate…XD/)**_  
>Everyone politely applauds and the reviews are continued.<em><br>_"**England how come I received a tape of you drunk at America's in his fireplace screaming "Diagon Ally" and you also saying "I swear to drunk I'm not God"?"  
><strong>"…speak of that again and I'll personally castrate you."  
>"<strong>I just realized that over the last few reviews I seem so bipolar. But other than that, I'm done."<br>**"You're not that bad…thanks for the review!"

"**Andorra**, mi hermana, would you like to go next?" Spain asks his little sister.  
>"Okay<strong>! Gracias mi amiga! I-If it's okay to call you that Random"<br>**"Of course it's okay! I'm glad to be thought of as an amiga :)"  
>"<strong>I have a few things to say after -pfft!- after I-I'm done laughing-pfft!- hysterically!"<strong>  
><strong>5 minutes later<strong>_  
><em>**"Hahaha.. *cough with a few giggles*"  
><strong>"Uh…are you okay?"  
>"<strong>Okay I'm done! :D<strong>  
><strong>Anywho..<strong>  
><strong>For Random! :) (The body swap idea is amazing! I-I don't have any suggestions for me.. so if you want to choose for me I'll be happy with anyone you suggest:))"<br>**"(Thank you! I'm glad you like the idea.)"**  
><strong>"**(p.s. Canada.. in P-prussia's body*fangirl squeals* you can't get any more.. eeeeppp!) s-sorry… *blushes and covers face with a random book*"**  
>"What are you two whispering about over there?" England questions.<br>"Nothing, nothing! Please continue when you're ready Andorra!"  
><strong>"For Iggy! *squeezes with huge bear hug* Thank you Iggy for letting me call you Iggy! You're aweso- *glances at Prussia(austria)* I mean you're so nice and great! :) *backs away shyly*"<br>**"That's what I thought you'd said." Prussia says, his – now violet - eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
>"Uh, thank you and you're welcome."<br>England blushes slightly._  
><em>**"For America! Thank you for bringing Texas!"  
><strong>"No problemo dude!"  
>Texas grins. "Yeah, I'm happy to be here anyways!"<br>**"And also.. b-be h-honored to be in C-Canada's body! I don't mean t-to be mean in saying that, but I want you to-to realize th-that he is sweet and kind and an amazing cook, he's also very intelligent and may not be well acknowledged however his country is so magnificent and.. b-beautiful.. *looks around and blushes. Laughs awkwardly and covers face with book again while screaming in head*"  
><strong>"Duuuuuude…I wasn't dissing him or anything, it's just that his voice is too damn quiet!"  
>Canada, meanwhile, is hiding his face behind Mr. Kumajiro, who is wondering who the person holding him is.<br>"***coughs and shakes head* F-For Texas! Hey! *hugs then backs away shyly* do you wanna hang out with me and Mattie after the show? We could all go to the movies! Anyone's invited! (by the way the Hunger Games was EPIC!)"  
><strong>"Hey! Sure, I'd love to hang out with ya'll!"  
>Random strokes her imaginary beard in thought <em><strong>(XD)<strong>_. "Hm…I should really watch the Hunger Games…I've just finished the book and it was quite good…"_  
><em>"**For Hungary! Hi! *smiles and waves* You are awesome- and no Prussia. No one is more awesome than you!- and I look up to you like a big sister :)"  
><strong>"Hi!"  
>She waves back.<br>"Thank you! I'm really flattered that you think of me like that :)"  
>"<strong>For Spain! Hola big brother! *looks at with puppy dog eyes* Isn't it strange that you're in France's body?"<br>**"Hola! Si, it is a little strange to be in France's body, but it'll wear off soon~!"  
>"<strong>For France! I kinda like you more now- don't g-get any wr-wrong ideas. I mean you are a very nice person.. maybe a little perverted but hey I live with those people! *brightly smiles*"<br>**"Merci, mon cheri! I'm glad you like me a little more. I'm not that perverted, am I?"  
>"<strong>For Liechtenstein! Hi! You're so adorable, but you probably get that a lot! I want to introduce you to mi hermana menor, Venezuela! sh-she's not here right now but I'll bring her next time! Again, only if it's okay :)"<br>**"Thank you :) Yes, I do often get called cute by people, but thank you for the compliment! Yes, I'd like to meet your sister, that would be nice :)"  
>Everyone agrees that they too would like to meet Venezuela.<br>"**For Snakey! Th-thank you f-for being so nice! And I bet a lot of people want to be around you! Actually you remind me of my best friend :)"  
><strong>"Most people don't actually want to be around me. They find me odd, too outspoken, or a psychotic girl. Yes I have been called psychico, one kid in my class thought it would be a good idea to tell his friend who was sitting across from me so I heard the whole thing. I felt horrible that day I still do, it's like when I was called Hitler on my bus. (pained look) So normally I'm alone or with a very small group of friends, so it makes me happy that some people say that they want to be around me. Thanks *hugs Andorra*"  
>Random frowns in concern. "That's really cruel of them. I'm sure you're not psychotic. You seem really nice to me and probably to everyone else here too. Just tell those people to bugger off and leave you alone because nobody deserves that kind of treatment. Everybody here is rooting for you :)"<br>**"For Random! You, my friend are awesome- again Prussia please don't feel bad, others deserve the awesomeness as well!- and I did not know about the deviantart account, I just kinda had the costume in my mind :) Also, Viva La Vida is a fantastic song! I kinda have a dare, but if you don't have any time.. i-it's okay.. *sighs and fidgets fingers* W-? You don't have to though!"  
><strong>"Thank you! :D It's cool that you were able to imagine the costume :) Viva la Vida = I know, right? Also, if you have a dare, just ask! It won't take up that much time…probably :)"  
>"<strong>And Finally, for Canada.. o-okay everyone pl-please d-don't l-l-laugh..*blushes and begins to sing 'Besame Mucho' softly while plucking a guitar like mi hermano taught me*"<strong>

_Besame, besame mucho,  
>Como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez.<br>Besame, besame mucho,  
>Que tengo miedo tenerte, y perderte despues.<em>

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca,  
>Mirarme en tus ojos,<br>Verte junto a mi  
>Piensa que tal vez manana,<br>Yo ya estare lejos,  
>Muy lejos de aqui.<em>

_Besame, besame mucho,  
>Como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez.<br>Besame, besame mucho,  
>Que tengo miedo tenerte, y perderte despues.<em>

Everyone applauds Andorra's song, and Canada blushes into Kumajiro's fur._  
><em>"**I-I r-r-really h-hope he has n-n-no clue of wh-what I-I j-just sang.. *blushes tomato red and turns invisible* That's all I have.."  
><strong>"Don't worry, the only people here who speak Spanish are you and Spain, and I guess America knows some, and I know a little bit, but that's about it. Tha-!"_  
><em>"**Wait!**_  
><em>***Yells out to Prussia* You are the awesomest! *throws a crown at his real body- remembering that Matthew took his body- that says 'I AM AWESOME!' then throws one to Random(Italy) as well*"  
><strong>"JA! I AM AWESOME!"  
>Prussia grins and puts on his crown.<em><br>_**"Thanks again Random and I hope this isn't too much! :)"  
><strong>"No, thank _you_! It's not too much, so don't worry about it!"  
>Random picks up her crown (she couldn't catch it) and places it on her head.<em><br>_"**Hasta Luego! :D"**

"Thanks again! Alright, can France read the next one?"  
>"Oui, mon cheri, I shall read <strong>Kairii Kuchiki's<strong> review:"  
><strong>Hey guys! I heard that you all body swapped like in Scooby Doo. That must suck.<strong>  
>"Yeah, it sucks a little."<br>Various body-swap victims agree._  
><em>"It will wear off soon, and then you'll be back to normal." England assures everybody.  
><strong>Anyways, it's just me since Antarctica is all sad and gloom and all that shizz after I went to get my eyebrows done. I looked on a map and it was talking about the size of places and she wasn't there again. Good news is that I'm watching Happy Feet Two this weekend. I love the first one so yay!<strong>  
>"Oh, well tell Antarctica to cheer up! I've recently been pretty interested in like the geography of Antarctica, and I love penguins, if that helps? Also, I bought a world map recently and – one minute…"<br>Random quickly runs out of the room and comes back less than a minute later._  
><em>"Yep, Antarctica's definitely on there! The North Arctic isn't though, so I guess they've got it worse. Also, Happy Feet is awesome! I've not watched the second one yet though."  
>(ANI seriously did buy a world map. That's where I got the idea to check for Antarctica. It was only £10, so it was a good price (there was a smaller one for £19.99)\\)  
><strong>Okay first of all America, if the Apocalypse does come promise me that the stuff in the Hunger Games will NEVER come true. I had to read the book and my opinion on the matter is one that I will rant on only if you want me to.<strong>  
>"Dude, I don't read. What happened?" America asks.<br>Random sighs. "Ugh, I'll explain. So basically, the apocalypse has already happened and now North America, or the United States and Canada, has been renamed Panem. It has been split into twelve districts – there used to be thirteen but there was a revolution and their district got destroyed. That's how the Hunger Games began. Every year, teens from the age of 12-18 were entered into a lottery. If their name is pulled out, they are entered into the Games. From each district, one boy and one girl is chosen. They are sent to the Capitol, and have a few weeks to prepare before they are put into an arena. In this arena, they have to fight to survive. They basically have to kill each other. The last living competitor wins. It's supposedly to remind the civilians of what happens when you try to revolt against the government. The winner's district is granted good fortune and stuff. I think that's it, or at least, that's what I've found the book telling me."  
>"…woah. Well, I'm the hero, so I won't let this apocalypse thingy happen!"<br>**Do any of you guys like Maximum Ride?**  
>"Sorry, I've never read it myself, but I've read another book by the author called 'Witch and Wizard'. It was pretty good."<br>The other nations agree that they have not read it.  
><strong>England if you were stuck on an island with either France or America, whom would you choose?<strong>  
>"France or America? God, they're both as bad as each other! But I'd choose America, because at least he isn't a perverted frog."<br>"Aw, thanks Iggy!"  
>"Don't call me that, git."<br>**Lastly, England take the bunny from Con-Air and give it to your loving wife (France in this) and daughter (Canada). Don't forget to sing How Do I Live Without You? by Martina McBride! (Sorry but I love reading Homestuck and is currently on Act 5)**  
>(ANSorry, before I continue – I've just realised, if I say FACE family does that mean England and France…? Sorry, I was just using it as an abbreviation so I didn't have to type all of their names…sorry for any confusion…\\)  
>"That bloody frog is not my bloody wife! And Canada is not my daughter! He is male for god's sake! And I don't even know what this bloody Con-Air thing is so no!"<br>"Uh…you didn't have to be so mean about it…" Random mumbles.  
>"I don't give a flying f*ck."<br>"Language please! Anyways, sorry about England's bad mood."  
>"I'm not in a bad mood. And I'm not singing the song."<br>"I'm sorry…does anybody know how to make England have a good mood?"  
>"Just leave him to talk to his imaginary friends." America tries to resolve it, but saying this is not a good idea.<br>"They aren't imaginary!"  
>"Right. England, go to your room and stay there until I tell you otherwise, understand?" Random orders.<br>"Fine…"  
>England slumps out of the room.<em><br>_"Right-o. Sorry about that again. Maybe he'll do it when he's in a better mood?"  
><strong>Bye guys! *Falls through a random hole in the ground*<strong>  
>"Thanks for the review! Canada, can you read the next one?"<p>

"O-okay, it's from **5th Dimension:"**  
><strong>No real truths, no real dares, just a few comments... up to you whether to include them or not.<strong>  
>"Well I'm including them, 'cause they're interesting!"<br>**Despite all of Prussia's self-assurances that he's the best... Hungary still beat him with cake.**  
>"I'm still more awesome than her! Read the crown! I am AWESOME!"<br>Hungary wields her frying pan menacingly. "Shut up or I'll whack you with my pan."  
><strong>France still gets to flirt with Random, and they body-swapped? Okay, Random, whatever you do, don't think about what he's doing with your body.<strong>  
>"Thank you for that advice, although it does worry me…"<br>"There is nothing to worry about, mon cheri!"  
>France fondles Random's 'Italy' curl again, causing her to once again blush. This time, she slaps him, and he backs off with an expression suitable for an injured puppy.<br>**Oops. England, you are no Harry Potter. Let's see... those who escaped the spell are... Greece, Russia, and Korea from what I can see. Good luck trying to sort it out, you three.**  
>"Zzz…"<br>"Mother Russia is too great to be body-swapped, da?"  
>"Body-swapping spells originated in Korea!"<br>"No they didn't!"  
>"Actually…the Nordics, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, China, both Koreas, Sealand, Scotland…yeah. They all avoided the body-swap. As well as Russia and Greece."<br>**Is it just me, or does Japan keep ending up with dates? It might just be me, but I can't shake the feeling...**  
>"Hai, I understand how you feel. B-but I do not object…"<br>**Switzerland, have you ever heard Scott Adam's theory about you? He says that you're a nation of geniuses. I mean, you have the best chocolate, the best watches, and are neutral in all of those annoying wars. You'd have to be genius to come up with all that!**  
>"Thank you. I must also remember to thank this Scott Adam person."<br>**Prussia... you have to admit that Belarus, with all her creepiness, is really awesome. And Hungary beat you with cake.**  
>"Seriously? She kind of creeps me out…no offence!"<br>Belarus glares at Prussia._  
><em>"Also, stop bringing up the f*cking cake. That was so unawesome."  
><strong>Now I'm really confused. Counties are people, but South Carolina is in America's arm, and the Confederacy was projected bipolar disorder... not to mention the whole ItalyRomano thing.**  
>"Ah, I'm sorry for confusing you! America, can you explain please?"<br>"Sure thing! Yeah, the states have personifications, but they also have certain places on my anatomy which represent where they are. Also, the Confederacy was like an illness, it has to get worse before it gets better, right?"  
><strong>Come on, France! With all that you say about having love and such, you have all the sophistication of a rock! Are you even trying? It's no wonder everyone calls you 'frog' and 'pervert.'<strong>  
>"Thanks, I love you too. I have sophistication!"<br>"Yeah, sure you do."  
><strong>Ouch. Frying pans. Sorry for inadvertently bruising your cheek with my dare, Random...<strong>  
>"It's fine! How were you to know that our bodies would be swapped? It'll heal in no time! Don't worry about it :)"<br>**Denmark shouting "I am king" at the top of a mountain? It'd be more impressive to make England shout "I am Iggy."**  
>"Dude, he should totally do that."<br>"He's not in a good enough mood yet…maybe later…"  
><strong>Russia... sorry about your sisters (I'm sure you'll understand what that means eventually).<strong>  
>"Thank you, I guess? I'm not completely sure what happened…Ukraine is suddenly acting very forward and going at people with a knife, and Belarus is suddenly shyer and a bit clumsier…"<br>"Thanks for the review! America, read the next one pwease?"

"Sure thing! **BrokenEscence**, this one's yours!"  
><strong>Hey it's me again.<strong>  
>Everyone greets BrokenEscence<em>.<em>  
><strong>Italy: Don't worry im 5'5 and the tallest of my friends is 5'8 and she won't push you around. Also don't worry you won't be the only boy. We can play when you're in your original people?<strong>  
>"Ve~ Okay! I feel better knowing I won't be too short~!"<br>**Japan: we can go whenever you like.**  
>"Okay, shall we go on (xx day, xx time)?"<br>**Belarus: I'm not scared of you. So if you know what's good for you stop harassing Russia. I may not be violent but I know ways to annoy you.**  
>"Hngh…fine. But you can't keep me away from Big Brother forever!"<br>"Please go home!"  
><strong>Canada: don't feel bad. People don't notice me either. Mainly because im goth and possibly the only one of my race(African American) but it is also good because the people who do notice you are your friends and you most likely won't get into drama<strong>  
>"R-really? O-okay, thanks! :)"<br>**France: you can't be a pervert for a week.**  
>"I'm not a pervert at all ;)"<br>Random smirks. "Well you can't be a lover for the week then."  
>"Mon dieu! But that means my other dare cannot be done!" France spots the loophole, causing Random to waver.<br>"Ngh…well, when this one is over, you're not allowed to be a lover/pervert for the week."  
><strong>Austria: I love your music<strong>  
>"Danke."<br>**England: I dare you to sing marry me by Emilie Autumn**  
>"Should I go get him?"<br>America grins mischievously. "I'll check on him."  
>America leaves and comes back five minutes later with a Brit who had a noticeably better mood.<em><br>_"Um, apologies for my earlier attitude."  
>"You have a dare!"<br>"Alright, I'll do it."

_Marry me, he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then  
>Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd, but when<br>I was in his bed, and my father had sold me  
>I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and<br>When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded  
>And when I am buried at least I was married<br>I'll hide my behaviour with wine as my saviour_

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
>What beautiful dresses and hair<br>I'm lucky to share his bed  
>Especially since I'll soon be dead<em>

_Marry me, he said, god, he's ugly, but fortune is ours  
>Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers<br>Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh  
>So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable<br>My life is arranged but this union's deranged  
>So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose<br>And when master's displeased I'll be down on my knees again_

_Oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
>What beautiful dresses and hair<br>I'm lucky to share his bed  
>Especially since I'll soon be dead<em>

_When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow  
>Through balls, births, and bridge games I know what will follow<br>We're coupled together through hell, hurt, and hunger  
>Or at least until husband finds someone younger<br>Yes, fertilization is part of my station  
>I laugh as he drabs me in anticipation<br>Of sons who will run things when I'm under covers  
>But whose children are they? Why, mine and my lover's!<em>

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
>What beautiful dresses and hair<br>I'm lucky to share his bed  
>Especially since I'll soon be dead<br>What beautiful things I'll wear  
>What beautiful dresses and hair<br>I'm lucky to share his bed  
>So why do I wish I was...<em>

Everyone applauds while England stares at the lyrics with furrowed eyebrows._  
><em>"Those lyrics were a tad…strange."  
><strong>That is all for now. *goes back to being normal shy self and starts watching anime*<strong>

"Thank you for the review! Okay, I'll read the next one, which is from **Know Your Stars**:"  
><strong>Know your stars: Know Your Stars... know your stars... know your stars...<br>England... has slept with all of the nation girls(Cough*pimp*Cough)...**  
>"What? I've done no such thing!"<br>**England... has gotten three guys pregnant... Did I mention they happen to be China, Scotland AND Sealand...**  
>"WHAT? God no!"<br>"Aiyah…"  
>"Um…"<br>"I'm sure I'd remember if I'd ever gotten pregnant…or slept with my brother for that matter…"  
>"Plus it's physically impossible to get a man pregnant." Random points out.<br>**England... secretly likes taking his sexual frustrations out on America and France while he fights them...**  
>"F*CK NO!"<br>England swears loudly before leaving the room once more.  
>"Um…" America sounds uncertain, while France just laughs.<br>"Onhonhon~!"  
><strong>Now we know England who sleeps with all of the nation girls(pimp), gotten three guys pregnant(China, Scotland and Sealand) and sexually frustrated when he fights America and France.<strong>  
>"Sorry, but I'm not sure if that's true…"<br>**Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...**  
>"Uh yeah…thanks for the review anyways…Canada, the next one please?"<p>

"O-okay…it's from **I'M NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR:"  
><strong>**I'M NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR: Love my name? I know is was based off of a song**  
>"I know that song…ah memories…" Random reminisces.<br>"Um…"  
><strong>I want everyone to watch youtube watch?v= 8UWWNPNnuHE Harry Potter and the theme song<strong>  
><strong>youtube watch?v= vQa31siu9KI Star Wars Theme Song<strong>  
><strong>youtube watch?v =Xc17zmeMlSIJames Bond Theme Song<strong>  
><strong>Youtube watch?v= oUX3UrdegeQ Mission Impossible Theme song<strong>  
><strong>youtube watch?v= aCHtdh1snzY Jaws Theme song<strong>  
>"They were quite cool :)"<br>**Thumbs up if you agree that Goldentusk makes the best videos. There are more, just go to his home page thingy...**  
>"Yes, they're pretty cool, I've looked at some of the others are they're cool too :)"<br>**Peace out and I'm not wearing any underwear! DX**  
>"A-are you actually n-not...um…"<br>"Wearing any underwear? Anyhow, thanks for the review! America?"

"Of course! Here's **Pimp With a Chainsaw'**s review!"  
><strong>Pimp with a chainsaw: This mine(and my sister's) first time doing this, so here's some dares<strong>  
>"I'm honoured that your first review on a Hetalia T or D fic was on mine! Thanks!"<br>**England: Call France a 'Man w*ore'**  
>"Um…he's in a bit of a bad mood at the mo'…so he's not here."<br>**France: Call England a 'Man s*ut'**  
>"And why would I do that? He'd probably hit me again :( Plus that last dare was cruel."<br>**America: Admit that you're a 'Man b*itch'(I don't like you guys )**  
>"You don't like us? D: I'm not admitting that, it's not true, and heroes never do that!"<br>**Canada: Admit that your surrounded by 'man h*ssies'(America, France and England. P.S. I'm part Canadian and part Seychellois and I'm a guy who watches Hetalia with my sister)**  
>"Um…it's nice that you're part Canadian, but I can't say that, sorry…"<br>"Omigosh…you are officially the first guy I've…had a review from? That watches Hetalia. That is awesome! You should feel honoured :)"  
><strong>Random: Tell everyone I said USUK, FrUK, Franada and Ameriscest sucks. CanLiech, CanSey(We love you Sey-chan and ** her haters *SeychellesHater* and *Anti Seychelles club*) and PruCan(That's the only yaoi I support and yes I'm bit a of a yaoi fanboy, but without the seme and uke s*it and my sister supports ItaPan) all the way.<strong>  
>"Alright, they now know this."<br>"I guess some people just don't like yaoi…" Hungary says, accepting the fact.  
>"Thanks for saying you liked me! :)" Seychelles smiles.<br>**To England from Pimp with a chainsaw's sister: England did you blow your nose like I told you to?**

**P.S. Meow quack and tell Seychelles I said Hi**  
>"Hi!" Seychelles replies happily, waving at the camera.<br>**Pimp with a chainsaw out!**  
>"Well that was random. Thanks for the review!"<br>(AN/Sorry for the biased answers, and for that one I left out…\\)

France speaks up, his heavy French accent toning the words. "I shall read the next one out. It is from I Love Taiwan:"  
><strong>I love Taiwan: I only have one dare and I'm only doing this once.<br>Everyone sing 'Final Countdown' by Europe**  
>"All right, cue music!"<p>

_We're leaving together  
>But still it's farewell<br>And maybe we'll come back  
>To earth, who can tell?<br>I guess there is no one to blame  
>We're leaving ground<br>Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the final countdown  
>The final countdown<em>

_Ohh  
>We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall<br>'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea  
>With so many light years to go and things to be found<br>(To be found)  
>I'm sure that we'll all miss her so<em>

_It's the final countdown  
>The final countdown<br>The final countdown_

_(The final countdown)  
>Ohh ho ohh<em>

_The final countdown, oh ho  
>It's the final countdown<br>The final countdown  
>The final countdown<br>(The final countdown)_

_Ohh  
>It's the final countdown<br>We're leaving together  
>The final countdown<br>We'll all miss her so  
>It's the final countdown<br>(The final countdown)  
>Ohh, it's the final countdown<br>Yea_

Everyone cheers at their singing before sitting back down.  
><strong>That is all and a thank you a thank you very much! Have a nice day.<strong>

"Thank you for the review! The next one is a video review from** PandaCutie and Hazzy**!"  
><strong>Panda-chan: Hey everybody, sorry that I was asleep on the last video review. I was tired when I got home and I forgot that Hazzy was coming over.<br>Hazzy: Hey! Why does your voice sound scratchy?  
>Me: Huh? Oh! Well you see I got a sore throat and I'm just now starting to get better.<br>Hazzy: Oh! Well I hope you feel a lot better.  
>Me: Thanks! Now let's start the review.<br>Hazzy: You got it! *thumbs up***  
>"We here also wish for you to get better soon! Sorry, just had to say that."<br>America stands up. "I'm gonna go get Iggy!"  
>America leaves to get England.<br>**Panda-chan's review:  
>Japan: Thank you for the Pocky!<strong>  
>"You're welcome. Did you enjoy it?"<br>**Me: Also for some reason I got cake in the mail as well. And it was good, but I couldn't figure out the flavour because maybe I haven't try it before or I ate the cake too fast to taste it. But like I said it was good.  
>Hazzy: Oh that I ask England to bakemake the cake for you since your birthday was in March.  
>Me: Oh thank you. And thank you for the cake England it was EPICLY GOOD.<strong>  
>England re-enters the room, followed by America.<em><br>_"Sorry once more about my appalling behaviour earlier. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the cake I sent you."  
><strong>France: After England refused your proposal where did you drag him off too?<strong>  
>"Onhonhon…that is for me to know and for you to find out, non?"<br>**Italy: After Romano ask you to say nice things to him. Why did you back away from him? (sorry if this doesn't make sense)**  
>"Ve~? I'm sorry, I don't understand…"<br>"I hate you." Romano states angrily.  
>"Wha~? Fratello, why do you hate me?"<br>"You b*stard!"  
>"Ve~?"<br>Romano storms out, followed by a worried Italy.  
><strong>Russia: After you jump out of the plane and said Vodka did you get hurt when you landed or was it like you said the snow was soft?<strong>  
>"Da, I broke every bone in my body. The snow is still nice and soft though!"<br>**Greece and Turkey: Why do you guys hate each other?**  
>(ANYeah, this question was also in another review of PandaCutie's, it was supposed to be in chapter 8 but I accidently skipped it and now it's been asked again…I've just realised that I can't write Turkey…but I'll try…sorry if it's crappy…\\)  
>Turkey glares at the sleeping Grecian.<em><br>_"It's nothing that you need to know about."  
><strong>Me: Sorry no dares from me.<br>Hazzy: Ok my turn!  
>Hazzy's review:<br>Russia: It's alright that you don't want to go on a date with me, but can I at least have a hug. And by the way you and Snakey make a cool couple. *still sad that she didn't get to see Russia in person nor get to go on a date*...*goes to sit in a dark corner forever alone***  
>"I am sorry. You want a hug, da? Okay."<br>Russia is teleported to Hazzy and gives her a hug before being transported back.  
><strong>Me: (-_-") Oh great here we go again. Sorry, but she's still upset about not getting to go on the date thing with Russia.<br>Hazzy: *mumbles* I knew it, all always be forever alone. (T^T)  
>Me: No you won't. You still have other guys to look up too.<br>Hazzy: Says for you you're dating Pierce. (He's from Heart No Kuni No Alice)  
>Me: *blush* We do not talk about that. Now hurry up I have to go dye some eggs for the church tomorrow.<br>Hazzy: Ok! *still sad*  
>America: Is the president of USA your boss?<strong>  
>"Yup! My boss is Barack Obama! He's awesome!"<br>**Japan: What is your favorite Pokémon?**  
>"Ah…I like most of the Pokémon, but my favourite is probably Arceus or Darkrai."<br>**All Countries: Who is the oldest?**  
>"That's easy, it's me aru. I'm over 4000 years old!" China boasts.<br>**China: Why do have long hair?**  
>"I can have long hair if I want aru!"<br>**Hazzy: That's all I have and *goes back to her corner still depress*  
>Me: Um...Well thank you for answering our review (or reviews) and by the way HAPPY EASTER everybody.<br>~10 minutes later when Hazzy leaves~  
>Me: Huh? What this camera is still on I thought I turn it off already...Oh well.<br>Me: Hey I just came up with a dare for everybody.  
>Everybody: HAVE AN AFTER PARTY!<strong>  
>"Okay~!"<br>"AWESOME!"  
>"Alright! Let's get this party started!"<br>"Idiot, it's an _after _party, it starts after the show."  
>"Aw…I knew that!"<br>**Me: Sorry that I wasted everybody's time. And I hope you all have a wonderful EASTER tomorrow or whatever day it's on.  
>Panda-chan: BYE BYE *Peace sign*<strong>  
>"Nonsense! You didn't waste our time! Thanks for the review!"<p>

"There's one left! Yesh! It's almost partay time!" America cheers.  
>Random laughs. "I'll read the last one, which is from <strong>Yada Yada 101<strong>:"  
><strong>Yada Yada 101:China kiss Vietnam<strong>  
>"Ugh, fine."<br>China kisses Vietnam.  
><strong>Germany kiss Taiwan<strong>  
>Germany merely nods before kissing Taiwan.<br>**Italy kiss Japan**  
>"Ve~ Okay."<br>Italy kisses Japan, who is startled._  
><em>"Y-you will take full responsibility for this." Japan says, shrinking away from the bubbly Italian.  
><strong>Taiwan, Seychelles, Vietnam, Wy and Monaco do the Hare Hare Yukai dance<strong>  
>Taiwan, Seychelles, Vietnam, Wy and Monaco all get ready. The music starts and they start dancing.<em><br>_(AN/You wanna see the dance? Link - _www. youtube watch?v =1I6pf-X KFN w&feature= plcp&context= C4cdda43VDv jVQa1PpcF PaMMFD egpAltj6Ts UvBpCZZk8c3 XsZl4o=_ just remove spaces!\\)  
><strong>Japan do the yodel dance expect do it with Edward Elric from FMA<strong>  
>"Hai, I will do so."<br>Inuyashafan jumps up, startling some of the nearby people. "Hey, can I get Ed to come here?"  
>Random sweatdrops. "=_=" Okay."<br>"Yay~! Thank you!"  
>Inuyashafan rushes out and returns less than half an hour later dragging someone behind her. The new arrival is short and has blonde hair tied back into a braid. His eyes are a goldish colour. He wears a long red cloak over a black top and black pair of trousers. He also wears a pair of white gloves, which only a few people know the reason of.<br>"Get off of me! Where are you dragging me you freak!" The newcomer yells.  
>"We're here~!"<br>"Where the hell am I?"  
>Behind him comes a 7ft suit of armour.<em><br>_"Um…s-sorry for the intrusion…" the armour apologises, being the younger brother of Edward, Alphonse.  
>"Nonsense! We were the ones who dragged you here, so we're the sorry ones." Random says nervously.<br>"So? Where are we?" Edward asks, tapping his foot impatiently.  
>Inuyashafan explains. "Well, you see, my dear sister here is the host of a Truth or Dare show for a completely different anime to your own, yet you have been asked to be part of a dare. Actually, scratch that – you are gonna do it whether you want to or not."<br>"Da heck?"  
>"Alright, someone get these two into the proper attire."<br>Edward and Japan are dragged out to change.  
>"Sorry Al, but you're not part of this dare." Random apologises with a sad smile at the boy-turned-armour.<br>"No, that's okay."  
>Soon, Edward and Japan are out again, Japan wearing green lederhosen and Edward looking murderous in a red dress with a bow on his head. The two are put in front of a green screen and they start to sing:<p>

_O Vreneli, my pretty one, pray tell me where's your home?  
>"My home it is in Switzerland, 'tis made of wood and stone,<br>My home it is in Switzerland, 'tis made of wood and stone."  
>Chorus: Yo ho ho, tra la la la,<br>Yo ho ho, tra la la la,  
>Yo ho ho, tra la la la,<br>Yo ho ho, tra la la la,  
>Yo ho ho, tra la la la,<br>Yo ho ho, tra la la la,  
>Yo ho ho, tra la la la,<br>Yo ho ho!_

Edward's lines come out a little forced, and he looks like he want to kill. Japan looks a little scared by his partner's demeanour. When they finish, everyone applauds and cheers. Edward stomps off to get changed. When he comes back out, he grabs his brother's hand and drags him from the house._  
><em>"Thanks for the hospitality but we're leaving now. Don't expect us back!" the short blonde yells before running off, his brother in tow.  
>"Alright, this day has officially gotten weirder for me." Random laughs it off nervously.<br>**bye bye**  
>"See ya, and thanks for the review! Okay, that's it-!"<br>**Inuyashafan** smirks. "Actually, I thought of some more! My go again~!"  
>"Fine, it's your go now."<br>"Alright! **America! Try to lick your elbow and sing the alphabet at the same time!"  
><strong>"Sure thing dude!"  
>America lifts his elbow to his face.<em><br>_"E…."  
>"While he does that…<strong>England: What is the worst thing you've ever cooked, and how did it taste?"<br>**"Everything I cook is great! Nothing is horrible!"  
>"Mmn, fine…<strong>Austria: Smear peanut butter all over Mariazell and let Prussia lick it."<br>**"What? Why on earth would I do that?"  
>"'Cause I told you to."<br>"I'd be happy to do the peanut buttering! Kesesesese~!"  
>Prussia pulls out a jar of peanut butter from apparently nowhere and starts to use it on Mariazell. Austria scowls in annoyance as he protests but Prussia does not stop. Once he finishes buttering the ahoge, he gives it one, long lick before backing off and laughing evilly.<br>"**Poland to Lithuania: Give Lithuania a wedgie."  
><strong>"What? But that's like, totally not cool!"  
>"But you gotta do it!"<br>"Aww…forgive me Liet."  
>Poland gives Lithuania a wedgie before apologising to his friend.<em><strong><br>**_"**America: If you could ask your president anything, what would it be?"  
><strong>"Huh?"  
>America is still trying to complete his dare.<br>"Uh…I dunno…"  
>America goes back to his previous dare.<em><br>_"**Italy: Have you ever walked in on someone doing something you shouldn't've seen and what was it?"  
><strong>"Ve~? Uh…nope, I can't think of anything!"  
>"<strong>France: If you could switch bodies with anyone for as long as you want, who would it be and what would you do?"<br>**"Onhonhon~! I would switch with Angleterre so I could *beep* with his *beep* and *beep*-!"  
>"A little too much info there, me thinks." Random says, rather loudly.<br>"Exactly what I was thinking!"  
>England punches France in the gut.<em><br>_"**England: Share three of your most embarrassing secrets?"  
><strong>"I haven't got any-!"  
>"Shall I tell you? Well, there was a time when-"<br>"Shut up you damn frog!"  
>"I think this isn't going too well…"<br>Meanwhile, some of the others are arguing about the body-swapping incident._  
><em>Snakey laughs. "Ha ha! I didn't get-!"  
>Suddenly, a whirl of light engulfs the room. Nobody is sure of what is happening. About twenty seconds after, the light disappears. Everyone looks around themselves, wondering what just happened.<br>"Dudes…that was weird…huh? I sound weird…GAH!"  
>America looks down at his body, which is now Romano's body. Snakey has also noticed that her body has changed, and that she is now in the form of Ukraine.<br>"Damnit!"  
>"What. The. Heck. Dudes!"<br>"Hamburger b*stard! What are you doing in my...why the heck am I in the potato b*stard's body?"  
>Everybody looks to see whose bodies they're in.<br>"Ah, I am back to my beautiful body! Dieu merci!"  
>"Lucky…but thank god he's not in my body anymore! Strange, I've swapped with Canada."<br>"Bark! Arf!"  
>Everyone looks around to see a golden Labrador where Prussia had previously been standing.<br>"Ruff! Arf!"  
>"Is it trying to tell us something?"<br>"Alright, whose body is East in?" Germany asks.  
>Nobody (human) answers, but the dog barks again. America pulls out his iPhone.<em><br>_"I have an animal translator app!" _**(EditAN/There's an app for that /shot/)**_  
>England sighs. "America, that's not going to work."<br>America: Yes it will!  
>He holds the phone out to the dog, who barks once more. Seconds later, a mechanical voice comes from the phone<em>.<em>  
>"Ze awesome Prussia is here! Why am I a dog? Ha, look at West! He looks so stupid in Four-Eyes' body!"<br>Everybody gasps at the dog, who is now revealed to be Prussia_.  
><em>"Prussia…is in…my dog's body? WTF?"  
>"Dude, was that supposed to happen?"<br>"Obviously not, git."  
>"If Prussia is in the dog's body, then where's the dog?" Canada asks, causing everyone to become curious of this.<br>They all look around confused.  
>"I know! Button!"<br>The others give her a 'WTF?' look.  
>"It's the name of my dog. Button!"<br>After a few calls, Italy (or at least his body) reacts by looking up at Random.  
>"Yes?"<br>"There we have it." Random concludes.  
>"Wait a tick; are you telling me that Prussia is in the body of a dog, which is now in the body of Italy?"<br>"Exactly."  
>"Scheiβe! East, du bist ein dummkopf!"<br>Prussia barks into the translator app._  
><em>"Geez West, it's not like it's my fault that I'm a dog now. Lighten up a bit."  
>This leads Germany to start lecturing his brother.<em><br>"_Alright, let's try to find out who has swapped with who."  
>After ten minutes, they are able to come up with a list of who has been body-swapped:<p>

_America – Romano  
>Romano – Prussia<br>Prussia – Dog  
>Dog – Italy<br>Italy – Japan  
>Japan – Greece<br>Greece – Turkey  
>Turkey –Poland<br>Poland – Lithuania  
>Lithuania – Russia<br>Russia – Germany  
>Germany – Austria<br>Austria – Switzerland  
>Switzerland – Liechtenstein<br>Liechtenstein – Snakey  
>Snakey – Ukraine<br>Ukraine – Random  
>Random – Canada<br>Canada – Inuyashafan  
>Inuyashafan – England<br>England – Scotland  
>Scotland – Andorra<br>Andorra – Spain  
>Spain – Romania<br>Romania – Hungary  
>Hungary – America<em>

"Woah…that's a sh!tload of people dude." America exclaims.  
>Random nods in agreement. "Alright…put your hands up if you are in your own body."<br>France, S. Korea, Texas, Seychelles, Taiwan, Vietnam, Monaco, Wy, Belarus, Sweden, China and Sealand all raise their hands._  
><em>"Lucky b*stards."  
>"Um…well…that's the end of the show for today, I guess. Thanks for watching! We'll try and get this sorted out soon! See ya!"<br>Suddenly a dark aura enters the room and the occupants shudder. A person in a long black cloak with the hood up to cover their face enters. The countries and hosts looks in confusion. Only Random and Inuyashafan don't have confused or scared expressions on their faces._  
><em>Inuyashafan greets the newcomer first. "Oh, hey DarkRayne."  
>"Hey DarkRayne. You know you can put your hood down, right?" Random requests, but DarkRayne shakes her head at the suggestion and proceeds to take a seat between Inuyashafan and Romano.<br>"Alright, have you got any truths or dares then?"  
>DarkRayne nods.<br>"Alright, off you go!" Random says.  
>"<strong>Belarus - Kiss France"<br>**Belarus glares at DarkRayne but obliges. She gives France a quick kiss before hitting him on the head. She then goes to sit near Russia._  
><em>"**England - why does your cooking suck?"  
><strong>"My food is brilliant thank you very much!"  
>"Dude, your scones like totally suck! And tea is gross!"<br>"Shut up you git!"_  
><em>"**I dare Prussia to hit France over the head with a frying pan"  
><strong>"Sorry, but that's kinda impossible seeing as I'm a dog at the mo'."_  
><em>"**Germany - lock Prussia in the closet."  
><strong>"Gladly."  
>Germany drags his brother by the collar and shoves him roughly in the closet before locking the door.<br>"**Canada, tell your brother America how you really feel"  
><strong>"Um…okay…well…um…"  
>"No way dude! Last time he ranted for three hours and some of the stuff he said was cruel!"<br>"Alright, he doesn't have to do it then. Next one please, and take off your hood already."  
>DarkRayne refuses to remove again and continues her dares.<br>"**England - put a curse on the frog (France)"  
><strong>"Gladly!"  
>England prepares himself before a sudden burst of light surrounds the unconscious Frenchman. When the smoke disappears, in France's place is a large, ugly green toad.<br>"That's it."  
>"Alright thanks! Okay, now it is finally the end!"<br>Inuyashafan grins. "See you next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: <strong>Hoorah! I finally got this chapter out! Please don't kill me for its lateness…  
>Alright, I know that I should have been able to get more chapters out over a two week holiday, but a lot of stuff has been happening (and I've kind of been procrastinating…I'm bad for that).<br>So now it's out. Be happy.

Okay, first I have a few notes:  
>-Please tell me if I did anything wrong or if there's anything I need to improve on. I would really appreciate the help!<br>-If you're unhappy with anything I've written, just tell me and I'll change it or take it out. I don't mean to hurt or offend anyone.  
>-I'm sorry if I skip a few questions, that means either I can't answer them, I disliked the answer I'd written, or the question is unsuitable (which is unlikely to ever happen).<br>-OHMYGIDDYGOSH EDWARD ELRIC WAS IN THIS CHAPTER? Yes, yes he was :D Edward Elric belongs to Fullmetal Alchemist, and will probably never appear here again ^-^. This is a Hetalia fic may I remind you, so characters from other anime/manga will probably be a rare occurrence. I left Ed in 'cause I felt like being nice (and Ed is awesome and I was watching FMA: Brotherhood at the same time as writing…). Just thought I'd put that in.  
>-If the chapters are late or take a while, please don't kill me, but if I haven't updated in over three weeks feel free to send death threat messages. Jokes, please don't do that, but I am sorry if they are late updates :(<p>

Do you know what day it is on Sunday, April 15th? Nope? Well, I'll tell you!  
>Drumroll please…<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

It'll have been 100 years since the Titanic sunk!  
>That's not what I was gonna say though!<br>I was gonna say…

…  
>…it's my birthday on Sunday! Yayz!<br>Do you know what I'd like for my birthday? REVIEWS!  
>Seriously, as of this exact moment this fic has…*checks website*…92 reviews! Only eight away from 100 reviews! So, should I do something nice for the 100th reviewer? Any suggestions? If you have any, feel free to tell me! I'll say who the 100h reviewer is next time!<p>

If you're wondering, Inuyashafan is my sister and DarkRayne is our friend. They both asked to be included in a chapter, so here they are! They're actually much cooler in real life, I just fail at writing them XD

I think that's about all…

As of this second, this chapter has:  
><strong>29 pages<br>10,810 words  
>60,396 characters (with spaces)<br>**on Microsoft Word!  
>I like long chapters…<p>

The body-swap thing? Probably not gonna go away soon! If any of the co-hosts wanna be body-swapped with anyone, just tell me! I'd be happy to take your requests :)

Oh yeah – In dares, when they say "xx days" that means the same number of chapters eg. 1 day = 1 chapter. Like, the body-swap was supposed to wear off in 4 days = 4 chapters. Got it?

So, thank you for reading! I hope the next chapter will be up soon!

Tschüs!

**EDITED: 20/7/12  
>YES.<br>FINALLY.  
>YES.<strong>

**I FINALLY GOT THIS THING EDITED!  
>*dances in celebration*<br>Now I can finally start writing the next chapter!  
>YES!<br>I am so…YAY!  
>Now…must…submit…chapter…then…write…yes…must…WRIIIIIIITEEE!<br>Thank you all for bearing with me ^-^"  
>I love you all!<br>BTW, the next chapter will probably be another Author's Note, since I don't want to put an Author's Note at the start of the next chapter, incase it is too long "OTL  
>But the actual chapter will come out straight after! Worry not!<br>The sound of 18 Marukaite Chikyuu's on the piano in my ears is like a victory march!  
>I'm lovin' it~!<br>Alright.  
>Better submit this now.<br>THANK YOUOOUOUOUOU! :3333333**  
>~Řƣƞȡȭɱ ˭˽˭<p> 


	16. Very Importan Post-Hiatus Author's Note!

_**~WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE – IT IS QUITE IMPORTANT, SO I'D READ IT IF I WERE YOU. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MOST LIKELY UP BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, SINCE I SUBMITTED IT STRAIGHT AFTER THIS ;)~**_

_Hey hey daddy, can I have my laptop?  
>Hey hey mummy, hey hey mummy!<br>It doesn't matter what I do I'll never forget,  
>The reviewers of fanfiction won't get out of my head!<em>

_Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
>Draw a circle, that's the earth!<br>Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
>I am RandomWriter!<em>

_Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
>Write a fanfic, that's the way!<br>Love your readers, that's the truth!  
>I am so grateful!<em>

_Aah, a wonderful world that can be seen through the single stroke of a brush!  
>I am so happy to be back! RandoooomWriiiiiteeeer!<em>

GUESS WHO'S BACK.  
>BACK AGAIN XD<p>

Yep!  
>I'm back!<br>Did you miss me?  
>:3<p>

Soooooooooooooo

Yeah.

I lied.

-recap time-  
><em>I, RandomWriter57, am going on hiatus from FanFiction for about a month.<br>_-end recap-

Yeah.  
>I declared my hiatus on 234/12  
>I am back on 2310/12 – Exactly half a year later XD  
>Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail XD<p>

Soooo :)

Okay, so the reason I took so long was because I was editing the previous chapters because of a certain website's idiotic rants -_- Thank you again to the anon who told me about that in a review.  
>They are now in normal story format rather than script format :

Another reason was 'cause school was stressing me out – heck, I was more stressed at that point in my hiatus than I had been before!  
>School's a pig :  
>It's still really annoying, but I'm not gonna go on about my problems :) I'm a lot more relaxed now, despite the problems still arising.<br>But I'm back now!

So, since it's been a while, I'm gonna recap you on a few things.

**FIRST – RULES**  
>1. Nothing too inappropriate. We need to keep this rated T, plus my mind is pure; I would not like it to be corrupted too soon! So keep it at T please!<p>

2. NO KILLING THE COUNTRIES! Yeah, the countries and I cannot die, but we can be maimed and seriously injured. Just saying.

3. Even though I don't usually do yaoi stuff, I will take yaoi requests. But nothing to do with FrUK! (Sorry, I hate that pairing with a passion! I always thought of France being 'Forever Alone' so…you can still pair him up if you want though. But not with Iggy.) And also, no incest! Sorry but, just, no. No. Unless it's Belarus and Russia 'cause Russia is usually terrorized/followed by her.

4. If a song has been used once, it's not likely to be used again :|

I think that's it :)

**SECOND – Random Reminders**

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

*hugs you all and gives you all cookies*

5th Dimension, HiddenCreek (Andorra), Pastaaaaaaluvr, Tomatoes and Bunnies (Danni), snakeyeslover (Snakey), BrokenEscence, FiriHon and USUK FTW, Anonymous – Thank you all so much for your messages! Those made all of my days, the ones where I received them of course :)

Everybody who reads this, EVERYBODY, I am so grateful! You have no idea how MADE my day is when I see even just a follow or fave alert come up on my email! I got a series of reviews on my hiatus (you know who you are) and those actually made my day so much I was almost skipping to school! XD

So, yes.

MUCH LOVE :33333

What else…

Oh yeah!

On the next chapter, none of the active dares from previous chapters will be active – France doesn't have to flirt or stop flirting, everybody is in their normal bodies, etc. The dares from reviews I have received on the previous two chapters are still being used though, so don't get confused, please!

So, I'm back! /shot

I have improved slightly on my descriptions, and some of my opinions have changed, but nothing drastic ^-^"

If you want to go back and reread the previous chapters then you are more than welcome to, but nothing drastic has changed – what could have changed? This doesn't have much of a plotline XD

Let's just all blame some certain websites for making this more freaking difficult for me!

Ok!

I have been writing new fics during my absence, and they shall be published as soon as I can! I want to get as far into them as I can before publishing them so I don't just publish a chapter then forget about it :)

Most of them are one shots, but oh well :)

**So, ADVERTISING!**

Skip if you wish :) It's the stuff in_ italics_

_DeviantART  
>Me – .com<br>England – arthurkirklandblog_.deviantart._com  
>My sister – inuyashafan001 <em>.deviantart.<em>com  
>Prussia – preussenblog <em>.deviantart.<em>com  
>Scotland – scotlandblog<em>. <em>_

_Tumblr  
>Me – .com – this will mainly be just random crap, but fanfic stuff is on there, so you might want to take a look?<em>

_**EDIT: **Thanks to 5th Dimension for reminding me that FF doesn't like URLs ^-^  
><em>

_YouTube  
>Me – chocolover1098 – I have a picture of a purple bunny as my icon, if that helps! "OTL<br>My sister – AnimeFan20111– she has HetaOni Italy as her icon_

Oh yeah, now I remember one of the things I was gonna say!

I've recently got into HetaOni :3  
>I've also got into other anime such as Black Butler, but I still love Hetalia!<br>So yeah, HetaOni!  
>DIIEEEEEE STEEEEEVEEEEE!<br>Anyone else watch the let's plays of them?  
>I watch one by TheYuseiFan – it's awesome, I recommend it!<br>I also watch one by a YouTuber called MrEVOLVF, and he started playing it even though he had no idea what Hetalia was, so it's pretty awesome :D  
>So, yeah!<br>That's it!  
>I think.<p>

Ah, I'm having a good day :3

C'mon, let's get the word count up to a thousand with random crap! (Currently at 963)

It's quarter to eleven…hmmm…..(in the morning :3)

Remember kids, never trust barrels XD  
>Or armour, at that XD<p>

Emmm…yeah…..eh…..

Hola, la pasion no se detiene! Okay, I'll shut up now.

I love you all! Thank you! (1,000!)

Thank you again! :3

The next chapter is probably there, so go ahead and click the [next] button that awaits you :3

~Random ( = ¬ = )7 *salutes you*


	17. AND WE'RE BACK!

Spotlights circle the dark room, occasionally hovering over the wooden stage and velvet red curtains. The music begins, a drumroll at first before breaking into a very French-sounding accordion theme.  
>No lyrics are heard, but instantly everybody can recognise the tune. Out from the curtains steps a certain Frenchman, dressed in a white suit with a rose coloured shirt underneath. His wavy blonde hair falls fantastically to his shoulders, and he winks seductively at the surging crowd. Throwing a lone red rose into the sea of bodies, he moves to the side of the stage as the music turns quieter. The tune is the same, though a little calmer and played with a guitar and piano. An almost invisible Canuck appears in the spotlight, his hair very much like his predecessor's but shorter, a different shade of blonde and home to a small awry curl. He smiles nervously, his violet-blue eyes glistening as the crowd cheers for him. His suit is grey, and he wears a simple white shirt beneath it. He waves at the crowd before moving to the opposite side of the stage from the Frenchman. The music becomes loud and fast, electric guitars performing riffs and aliens spinning DJ disks. An American bursts through the curtain, looking almost the same as the Canadian before him – though his hair is darker, yet again shorter, and had a thick cowlick rather than a curl. His sky-blue eyes gleam behind wire-rimmed glasses, and his grin is almost as wide as his face. His suit is black, with a white shirt and bowtie to complete the look. He fist pumps the air and moves behind the Frenchman. Bagpipes fill the air, and out steps a Brit, who smiles at the crowd, acting very gentlemanly. His flyaway blonde hair is as messy as ever, and his thick brows are ever present over his emerald eyes. He wears a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath. He waves and moves beside the Canadian. The music changes once more. This time, it is just piano, but is still as bouncy as the other tunes. From the velvet steps the only girl present on stage; rather shorter than the rest, her mouse-brown hair is piled to the top of her head in a messy bun, except for her makeshift fringe – she changed the parting to make it look like a side fringe. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and her mouth is turned into a confident smile. She wears a blue and white dress which reaches just below her knees, with the straps going round her neck. She waves and her companions on stage join her in the centre as the tune changes once more. This time, it is the original tune, making a certain audience member gasp in excitement. Everybody joins in singing their own versions of the Hatafutte Parade song, all ending in a magnificent, "HETALIA!"<br>One had to admit, the opening to the show was very impressive.  
>After that, the curtain rose to show the average living room area, but larger. There were many seating places, and quite a few coffee tables. The five hosts all stepped inside and took seats on various sofas.<br>Suddenly, the music started again, though this time the tune was different. Three more females came from the wings, dressed in various dresses. They could be identified as three of the four co-hosts. A girl with brown hair that hung just below her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and pale skin which belonged to a large percentage of Brits – that is Danni. A tanned girl with almost (but not quite) black wavy hair, a heart shaped face and golden brown eyes can be easily identified as Andorra. The last girl has dark brown hair and brown eyes that look slightly golden against her pale skin, with the physical appearance of a high school senior, though she was not yet, is Snakey.  
>The three girls wave and take their respective seats in the living room.<br>Three people come from the crowd. One, a bubbly auburn male with amber eyes and a curl to the left of his head, 'veh'd and waved at the crowd, smiling madly. A tall blonde with steely blue eyes and a muscular build merely nods at the crowd. Their companion, a short Asian man with black hair and dull brown eyes smiles and bows respectfully before the three Axis members take their seats. Next are a man who looks exactly the same as the first Axis member, but with darker features, and a tall male with curly brown hair and shining emerald eyes. They wave and take their seats. Next are two people – one very tall, with a scarf and very light hair, and a very short Asian man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and fierce brown eyes. They smile and show their greetings before heading to the sofas.  
>They come in groups. Each nation waves to the crowd as they enter the living area. The last people wave and enter the room, and the fans in the audience cheer.<br>And so, the show begins!

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy!" Random announces, and the fans cheer once more. Giggling with excitement, her eyes sparkle as she continues. "So, thank you for being patient, and sticking with me even through my looooong hiatus! We're back now, so worry not!"  
>The hostess sits down, and America stands up.<br>"We hope you liked our intro! We spent ages rehearsing that!"  
>"So, we're going to go on to the reviews now, right?" England reminds America.<br>"Oh yeah! So it's the same as usual, you know the drill!"  
>"Of course, from now on, the audience can ask questions, or dares. That means if you only have one or two truths or dares, it means you can ask as part of the audience! Otherwise, we'll probably read them out for you." England explains before he and the louder nation sit down. France then stands.<br>"So, we get ze drill, non? By ze way, merci to ze other nations and ze co-'osts for coming at such short notice, and to ze crowd of fans who are viewing ze show!"  
>France sits, Canada stands.<br>"Thank you again. I was asked to read out the first letter so I'll do so." His voice is quiet, yet a little more confident than before.

"The first one is from **AyumiKudou**:"  
><strong>AyumiKudou:I loved all of the dares on the last chapter and I could not stop laughing... Any way here's more dares<br>**"I'm glad you liked them!" Random smiles.  
><strong>Seychelles: Beat England and France with a fish<strong>  
>Seychelles grins mischievously and nods. "Alright."<br>The next few minutes were spent laughing at England and France getting beat up by a fish.  
><strong>Switzerland and Taiwan: Kiss<strong>  
>Switzerland grumbles, but complies anyway. He and Taiwan share a short kiss before taking their respective seats once more.<br>**Italy and Romano: Throw tomatoes off a roof  
><strong>Feeling a rebellious streak run through him, the older Italian drags his brother to the roof, where cameras follow. They then proceed to throw tomatoes – rotten ones, mind you – from the roof. Goodness knows how they ended up on the Germans' heads.  
><strong>America and Liechtenstein: Kiss<strong>  
>America grins and pecks Liechtenstein's lips before hiding behind the sofa from a certain angry older brother's gunpoint.<br>**Hungary: Did you know that a lot of yaoi fangirls hate you, because you interupt the 'KAW11 YAOI MOE'.**  
>Hungary crosses her arms over her chest. "They're the ones interrupting it. I'm just <em>encouraging <em>it. They are obviously idiots."  
><strong>I bet you can show what real yaoi fangirls are made out of.(Even though I'm not a yaoi fangirl myself)<strong>  
>"Go on then, I dare ya'!" Prussia grins cheekily.<br>**Spain and Belgium: Did you know that Belgium gets a lot of hate for hangingout you guys. If you find any her haters punch them in the face**  
>Spain's face is more serious now than usual. "I'll be glad to. Tontos need to be taught a lesson." Belgium thanks Spain.<br>**Everyone: Read art/UKxReader FANFIC11 Arthur sConfession 291050756 and s/7872475/1/Kinapped By SexyMen**  
>"Awesome!" Random says first. "They're both in my faves on their respective websites. I especially enjoyed England's confession!"<br>"Well, it is true." England states matter-of-factly. "Some fangirls are complete idiots sometimes."  
><em><strong>(No offence to anyone of course!)<br>**_**Do you all agree that some of your fangirls are really stupid andannoying?(I'm a sane fan)**_**  
><strong>_Everybody agrees, and fangirls all over the world abandon this fic/shot._**  
><strong>_**That's all for now. Thank you for the laughs.  
><strong>"No problem! We're glad you enjoy this!" Random grins.

"I'm reading the next one, from **5****th**** Dimension**!" America starts.  
><strong>Ukraine... in Random's body? Disaster! Clumsy country! Disaster! Our hostess might change back only to collapse from the pain of accidental injuries...<br>**Ukraine blushes, remembering the many ornaments she broke.  
>"It's fine, I didn't get any major injuries, except a little back pain!" Random laughs it off.<br>**And this time Russia got caught up in it. Belarus is going to have a hard time stalking Russia... in Germany. Poor Lithuania... in Russia.**  
>Belarus glares at the camera. "I knew who was who. I had no trouble. Just stay away from my big brother Russia."<br>Russia seems to shrink back in his seat at this.  
><strong>I'll say it again... England, you're definitely no Harry Potter.<strong>  
>England scowls. "And you think I don't know that now? My skills are just a little rusty from not being used in a while."<br>**The U.N. normally has five people in charge: Russia, China, England, America,and France. I dare you guys to replace them with Sealand, Liechtenstein,Belarus, Ukraine, and Greece for a day. Let's just see what happens when theseguys are in charge of everyone else...**  
>"During the break, these five countries took control one day. Let's see how that went down!" Random announces, and all eyes – and cameras – turn to a nearby TV screen.<br>It was madness. Sealand was on top of the table, yelling about being a real nation. Liechtenstein and Ukraine were sitting in their seats, staring at their companions, not sure what to do. Belarus was trying to call Russia in a new form of stalking. Greece was, as always, asleep. The rest of the nations were talking between themselves, or had abandoned the meeting in hopes of finding sanity elsewhere.  
><strong>Ha-ha! I love pushing Prussia's berserk button. I think that everyone shouldcall him dog-boy for five days.<strong>  
>Prussia just laughs. "Ah, but you can't do that anymore can you? I am back in my awesome body!"<br>He doesn't notice the pair of dog ears being slipped onto his head, and the giggling glances being taken at him.  
>"Nah, I think we still can!" Hungary laughs, causing Prussia to take out a mirror and notice the ears. "Dog-boy!"<br>Prussia glares at his nemesis, removing the ears and picking up Hungary's frying pan, which lay abandoned on the floor. He then proceeded to try to hit her over the head with it, but was met by a kick in the awesome five meters and a punch in the face.  
>"Let's continue…"<br>**It just occurred to me- is Prussia still wearing the crown? As a dog? That's afunny image. "I am the king of the mutts!"**  
>Prussia pulls out his crown from nowhere. "Yeah, I was, and I still am!"<br>"What, king of the mutts?"  
>"Shut your face, arschlock."<br>Hungary ignores the insult.  
><strong>France is a frog. Which is ironic, considering that everyone calls him that.<strong>  
>"He was, but then he found some poor sap to kiss him and turn him human again." England sighs. "Damn…"<br>"I made a very charming frog, oui?"  
><strong>I think now would be the best time for England to shout, "I am Iggy!" off thetop of a mountain, considering that it would be funny in a Scottish accent. Goahead, England! Have fun!<strong>  
>"Since we all changed back, we got him to do it and film it before he changed back." Random explains, and the video starts.<br>On top of Ben Nevis (tallest mountain in Britain) stood Scotland, or what looked like Scotland. It was actually England – one could tell by the facial expression, which looked strange on Scotland's face. England stood at the top, waited a few seconds, then yelled at the top of his lungs, in a thick Glasgow accent, "I AM IGGY!"  
>The present England merely scowls more and looked away.<br>**Liechtenstein, you're so cute!**  
>Liechtenstein smiles. "Thank you!"<br>**England, everyone asks about your cooking. Everyone seems to dislike your cooking, for whatever reason. So, here's a solution: I dare you to learn how to cook from America, France, and Mexico. After that, Italy may act as the food-taster. If it's good, you must cook for everyone! If it's bad, you must yell "I could burn water!" three times.**  
>England, who had cooked something earlier, brings it out and sets it in front of Italy. It is a three course meal, consisting of what looked like exploded slugs for the starter, some black gloop for the main and – is that supposed to be chocolate cake and ice cream?! <em><strong>(Use your imagination XD)<strong>_  
>Italy shrinks away from the 'food' and shakes his head. Even the sight of it makes Italy feel like vomiting. This is counted as a failure for the Brit.<br>"I could burn water, I could burn water, I could burn water." England shouts in a rather bored fashion.  
><strong>Greece and Turkey don't like each other because they're fighting over Cyprus.I don't exactly understand why she's so appealing, though.<strong>  
>"Well it's obvious she likes me better anyway, since she awarded <em>me <em>her perfect score in Eurovision, and totally skipped on you, stupid cretin." Greece fires at Turkey, however sleepily it might have been fired.  
>The two then begin to argue.<br>**Hmm...truth: Romano, why do you call Germany potato b*stard? B*stard Iunderstand, sort of, but where did 'potato' come from?  
><strong>Romano deadpans. "Isn't it obvious? Germans love potatoes. The b*stards."  
>"And that's that!" America ends.<p>

England speaks. "Next is Danni."  
>"Thanks England!"<strong> Danni<strong> giggles. "**I found the best YouTube vids ever! Search'Italy confesses his love for Germany' (Top result) and 'Bumpy ride around theworld' (again, top). Personally, I prefer ItaPan but I've never laughed and been going 'Awwwww!' at the same time.  
><strong>"Ha ha! Yeah, those vids are awesome!" America laughs.  
>"I remember that! Germany sent me a reply back, did you see it?" Italy chirps.<br>**"Inu: :DHeya! Itsa me! Mario! /shot\\ Sorry. I'm Chibitalia279 on dA. And a fully fledged lover of this - :3"**  
>Inuyashafan grins and salutes the co-host. "Hey!"<br>**"Anybody who wants to: Do the Levanpolkka dance! *joins in*"**  
>Many nations and humans join in, waving objects varying from remote controls to lead pipes. Some do the proper dance, but most didn't know this so they wave their objects.<br>**"Russia: Hug Belarus**  
><strong>Belarus: Don't go creepy incestuous stalker on him."<strong>  
>Russia approaches his little sister cautiously and gives her a slightly awkward hug, which she returns without hesitation. He then returns to his seat, and with a surprising sense of self control, she returns to hers.<br>**"Sealand: Just...no...Funny, but wrong. Sims aren't meant for that...(Randomand Inuyasha know what I mean (The dA blog and that pic with the the GaySims.))"**  
>For one of the first times as far as anyone knows of, Sealand blushes. "H-how did you find out about that?!"<br>"You shouldn't leave your game on when you go to the bathroom." England smirks, and Sealand turns on him.  
>"How could you?! Now everyone is going to laugh at me!"<br>"Well it is a little strange, and it worried me a little that you did that."  
>Sealand just huffs and turns away.<br>**"Germany: I got a jar of dirt~ I got a jar of dirt~ I got a jar of dirt~ Andguess what's inside it?"  
><strong>"Dirt?"  
><strong>"Austria: *read above*"<strong>  
>"'Dirt'?" Austria says, copying what Germany said.<strong><br>"Prussia: *ditto*"**  
>"'I-am-a-f*g'?" Prussia teases, laughing at the Austrian when he gives him a disgusted look.<br>**"Switzerland:...I spare you...this time...:3"**  
>Switzerland just huffs and adjusts his gun's position in his arms.<br>**"A word of not-so-wise wisdom: NEVER wind someone up, then say you'll make Itup to them by saying you'll say sorry in 100 languages. I did this overFacebook and got to 87 left before they told me to shut it :3 I cheated after7 and used google :3"**  
>"Kesesesese, I'd keep going just to annoy them!" Prussia laughs.<br>"Yes, but some people would get annoyed by that." England scowls.  
>"<strong>I'm brain dead right now and so tired, so Hasta la cupcake!" <strong>Danni waves and sits back down.

The next letter is read by England. "It's from** 2ndPokeMaster**:"  
><strong>2ndPokeMaster:Hello. I have an account and I'm too lazy to log in now... So,here's my stuff!<br>**"Thank you for reviewing anyway!" Random smiles.  
><strong>Dares:<strong>  
><strong>Hmm...<strong>  
><strong>Russia, I have a friend who is your fangirl- ChibiAkatsuki. (I think that'show it's spelled, IDK.) She can't get into her account anymore, and I haven'tasked her about this, but I want it to be a surprise for her- go ask her ifshe wants to become with you, da?<strong>  
>"I am very sorry comrade, but we couldn't find her account." Russia apologises. "But please tell her that we tried! We are sorry."<br>**Belarus: Don't kill me- I'm the only one in Social Studies who knew youexisted before our lesson on your bro.**  
>Belarus' eyes narrow. "Those idiots! How can they not know I exist! Hmpf!" After a few seconds of silence, she speaks again. "They knew of big brother Russia, right?"<br>**Italy: Ve~ Pasta, please?**  
>"Of course bella!" Italy skips to the kitchen area to cook some pasta (there's a kitchen area in this living room).<br>**Germany: PLEASE hug me! *squees and blushes* I took a "Who would YOUR Hetaliaboyfriend be?" quiz and got you! (BTW, I love you!)So hug me, please!~**  
>Germany sighs. "Go on, magic her in."<br>2ndPokeMaster is poofed in, hugged by Germany and magicked back out again.  
>"I've taken a few of those, but my answers were mainly all the same…" Random informs.<br>**Romano: Not really a dare, but... Be a better Godfather. (LOL)**  
>"B*stard!"<br>"Lovi~! Be nice!"  
><strong>France: No perviness for another three days on your current ones.<strong>  
>"Mon dieu! AGAIN?!"<br>"Be happy it's just three days, frog." England scowls.  
><strong>England: ...Try your own cooking.<strong>  
>"I have done so many a time, and I can assure you that it is absolutely delicious!<br>**Switzerland: ...Oh, wait, can't dare him... :(**  
><strong>3. Sorry that I didn't know before that Switzerland and Liechtenstein could bedared. Or Ukraine.<br>**"That's fine! Remember, everyone, you can dare ANYONE!" Random reminds the viewers.  
><strong>Truths: (It won't give me another line.) China: Are you a girl?<br>**"Aiyah! Why does everyone think that aru! I am male!" China yells.  
><strong>Here's my dare for Switzerland: Kiss Liechtenstein. It's OBVIOUS you two arein love!)<strong>  
>Sighing, Switzerland kisses Liechtenstein. "Happy?"<br>**2ndPokeMaster:LOL, I know that my first review has not been used yet,probably. And I'm too lazy to log in. *cough -again- cough* But I also have afew things to say.**  
><strong>1. ALWAYS put on the SafeSearch feature if you search up Italy Romano onGoogle Images. Just sayin'... -_-'''<strong>  
>"Thanks for the advice, I really <strong>don't<strong> want to know what comes up if it's on moderate…" Random shudders at the thought.  
><strong>2. I am mostly Irish and Native American, but I also have German and maybesome French! *hugs Germany-kun* *shudders at the mention of my Frenchheritage* Crap, I am related to that PERVERT'S people! -_-'''<strong>  
>"We are not perverts, moncheri, we are simply lovers!" Francis declares, blowing a kiss at the camera.<br>"Well anyways, that's pretty cool!" Random says.  
><strong>Now to the truthing and daring!<strong>  
><strong>Dares:<strong>  
><strong>Austria and Hungary: Kiss. *smiles Russia-esquely w dark aura around me*;(dang it, no more lines to give again)**  
>Austria sighs. "Again? Your dares need to become more original!" He then turns to Hungary and kisses her.<br>"I think your dares are wonderful." Hungary smiles.  
><strong> Bad Touch Trio(France, Spain, andPrussia)and Romano: Go look up Italy Romano on Google Images, go very fardown. Wo SafeSearch on. ^U^; **  
><em><strong>(ANThis should be fun…/)  
><strong>_Prussia smirks. "There is nothing the awesome me can't handle! Let's go suckers!"  
>The four nations are handed a laptop between them and they begin to scroll down the Google Image search.<br>"It's not bad so far…" Romano mumbles uncertainly, but they are only halfway down the page, and they have not yet came to the 'show more' button.  
>After passing said button, things get a little worse. Prussia is 'kesesese'ing, France has a raep face on, Spain looks like he's going to have a nosebleed any second, and Romano looks so disgusted that he can't take his eyes from the pictures. Reaching the last line, the straw breaks the camel's back and Romano closes the search engine, face red in both mortification and fury. Spain has fainted, nose gushing with red liquid. France is panting slightly. Prussia is practically on the floor with laughter.<br>"B*stards!" Romano yells, kicking each one before taking a seat far away from the Bad Touch Trio.  
>"Alright…" Random trails off, not wanting to see what the search showed.<br>_**(AN/My brain…I think…I've been scarred for life…*enables safe search once more* …O_O/)  
><strong>_**Italy Veneziano: Can you please tell Germanyabout your childhood? He's your best friend and I don't think he knows. **_**  
><strong>_Italy nods. "Sure!" One can see a flash of something in his eyes – is it hurt? Sadness? Nobody can be sure, as it disappears as soon as it arrives and the sparky nation takes the stricter nation to a corner to talk about the past.  
><strong>Ohyes, and the truths: America: How do you like your child Alabama? What is shelike?;<strong>  
>"Alabama?" America asks. "Oh yeah! She's cool, but you don't want to p!ss her off, seriously, then you're in for hell! She seems to like the southern states more than the northern though..."<br>**France: I hope you don't flirt with me, because if you do, you shallDIE! :D It never said WHO had to say WHAT was true! :D; **  
>"Mon dieu! Please do not kill ze tres bien moi! I am but an innocent young lover!" France pleads.<br>"Don't get so full of yourself, git, you're not that amazing." England bursts the bubble.  
><strong>Austria: What was itlike living with Chibitalia?;<strong>  
>"It was okay, I guess. He was well behaved, and very good at chores, but he was annoying when he asked for food like pasta or when he had nightmares." Austria concludes, pushing up his glasses. Italy does not hear, for he is still explaining to Germany.<br>**Liechtenstein and Switzerland: Who are you twoin love with?**  
>Both nations blush and look away.<br>"Don't ask such stupid personal questions." Switzerland grumbles, glaring daggers at the floor.  
>"I'm sorry, I'd rather not answer…" Liechtenstein apologises.<br>**Some words to the countries:**  
><strong>Canada: I notice you. You're cool!<strong>  
>"Thank you very much." Canada smiles gratefully.<br>**Russia: My friend is trying to learn Russian. Yay!**  
>Russia smiles and tugs a little on his scarf. "That is very interesting. I wish her good luck."<br>**Germany: I'm learning German by myself. ^_^ ^/^**  
>"You are? Gut luck with that."<br>"You should be proud, you are learning the most awesome language EVER!" Prussia proclaims, grinning.  
><strong>Huh? Hawaii wants to say something...<strong>  
><strong>Hawaii: Hi, Dad! Wow, you sure are getting into trouble!<strong>  
>"'Sup Hawaii! Yeah, but I always get out of it again!" America thumbs-ups.<br>**Me: Yes, and he's getting fat from all those burgers, too.**  
>He pouts. "I'm not fat!"<br>**~2ndPokeMaster (not logged in)  
>Hasta la pasta!<br>**"Thanks for the review!"

The hostess reads the next letter. "**Samstar** is the next reviewer!"  
><strong>Samstar:Ihave 3 questions. Or statements<br>Germany. I want you to know that you were my first favorite Hetalia character. You still are you just share it with others. I think that no matter what people say about Hitler you are an epic country.  
><strong>"Dankeschön." Germany thanks. "I am honoured that I am one of your favourites."  
><strong>Canada. In my school we have picked Hetalia characters to be and I am you. I know a lot of people have been saying how wonderful you are and you are. Next time Cuba is beating you please call me and we can tell him together we aren't America.<strong>  
>"T-thank you. I would like that." The Canadian blushes and looks away, with a small smile etched on his face.<br>**Switzerland. I think it is so sweet how you adopted Liechtenstein you are such an adorable family, and I would love to babysit for you. Everyone says you are such an isolationist but I know you have s kind heart inside.**  
>Switzerland blushes once more. "Danke."<br>**Random. I really want to guest star for just one day. I want to be able to kiss all three of these wonderful warriors. They are soooooooo hot. But I especially want to kiss Switzerland. I've never been kissed and I think it would be cool to get kissed by my favorite characters!OSS random, I want to kiss the real Germany Canada and Switzerland. Not the switched versions  
>Thank you so much!<strong>  
><strong>Ps I'm a girl<br>**Random smiles. "Well, they aren't switched anymore, so here is Samstar!"  
>Samstar enters the stage from the audience, smiling happily. She turns to the three mentioned countries, who thank her personally for the compliments. She then kisses each of them in turn, the longest kiss being with the Swiss nation. She then thanks them and returns to her seat. The audience claps for her, as do the people onstage, and Random smiles happily.<br>"Hope that was okay :)"

"The next one is from **Pimp with a chainsaw** again!" America announces, letter in hand.  
><strong>Pimp with a chainsaw:I only have two dares I have for now and that is...<br>All Allies and Axis get drunk and sing 'We are the Champions' by Queen in theWhite House...  
><strong>"Since we're in the middle of the show right now, they did it after the after-party from last episode, since they were already drunk." Random states, turning on the tape on the television. The Axis and Allies were going through a window at the White House. When they entered, they rushed to the Oval Office, which was empty at this time of night, but it didn't matter. America pulled out a stereo which began to blast out the Queen song. They all began to sing, rather badly since they were drunk, but it wasn't horrible.

_I've paid my dues -__  
><em>_Time after time -__  
><em>_I've done my sentence__  
><em>_But committed no crime -__  
><em>_And bad mistakes__  
><em>_I've made a few__  
><em>_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -__  
><em>_But I've come through___

_We are the champions - my friends__  
><em>_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -__  
><em>_We are the champions -__  
><em>_We are the champions__  
><em>_No time for losers__  
><em>_'Cause we are the champions - of the world -___

_I've taken my bows__  
><em>_And my curtain calls -__  
><em>_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it__-  
><em>_I thank you all -___

_But it's been no bed of roses__  
><em>_No pleasure cruise -__  
><em>_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -__  
><em>_And I ain't gonna lose -___

_We are the champions - my friends__  
><em>_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -__  
><em>_We are the champions -__  
><em>_We are the champions__  
><em>_No time for losers__  
><em>_'Cause we are the champions - of the world –_

Everyone applauds the video. Some of the involved nations bow their heads in embarrassment, others laugh.  
><strong>Canada kiss Seychelles<strong>  
>Canada, blushing, quickly kisses Seychelles before reclaiming his seat and blushing madly.<br>**Yes us Hetalia fanboys are among the endangered species... We are like theHetalia girls surrounded by a lot of 'bishie' boys, while us fanboys aresurrounded by kawaii yaoi obsessed fangirls. It's so hard to a fanboy...*sigh*  
><strong>"I can imagine." Random says sympathetically. "Thank you for the review!"

"Ze next letter ees from **Know Your Stars**…I wonder what eet shall reveal?" France questions.  
><strong>Know Your Stars:Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...<br>France sucks his thumb while sleeps...  
><strong>France stares at what he has read in disbelief. "What? 'ow did you know?"  
><strong>France likes to wear the same flowery boxers for three weeks without washing them...<br>**"I do not!"  
><strong>France really bigfoot in disguise...<br>**"Mon dieu…"  
><strong>Now we all know France who sucks his thumb while he sleeps, wears the same boxers for three weeks and seceretlybigfoot in disguise...<br>**"Maybe ze first one ees correct, zat I shall admit, but ze others are not!"  
><strong>Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars...<br>**"Thanks for that!" Random laughs.

"And now for a video review from our 100th Reviewer! Here it is, congrats! **PandaCutie and Hazzie!"**Random declares.  
><strong>Panda-chan: Hey were back and thank you Random I feel a lot better now, but...<br>Hazzy: She broke her foot!  
>Panda-chan: Well actually I bruise the inside of my foot so yeah I guess you can say that I broke it maybe.<br>Hazzy: She also has to wear a cast on her foot to keep herself balance.  
>Panda-chan: I'm just glad that my foot it's broken...well anywho lets start the review.<br>**"I hope your foot is better!" Random says. "And I'm glad you feel better."  
><strong>Panda-chan's review:<strong>  
><strong>Girl Countries: Have a cuteness contest (I don't know why this just came intomy head)<strong>  
>The girl countries all line up, trying to look their cutest for the judges to choose. The judges, the Axis Powers, seem to have a hard time choosing, and in the end, nobody wins because the judges can't choose.<br>**Greece: Get a tattoo of a cat or cats (pick your favorite cat if you have one)**  
>Greece wanders off to the side, where a tattoo artist is waiting behind a curtain. While he gets that done, the show continues.<br>**Germany: Sorry that I haven't asked any questions for you or Prussia in awhile,but I've been scare of you two and I have no idea why. Here is my question howmany dogs do you have? I know that was a stupid question to ask. (T^T)**  
>"That's okay, just-"<br>"Woah! We're not scary! I am awesome, I don't mean to scare you!"  
>"Ja, anyways, I have three dogs; Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. It wasn't a stupid question. Danke for asking."<br>**America: How strong are you? Also are you strong enough to lift a car or truckmaybe.**  
>"Dude, I can lift a car AND a truck!" America boasts.<br>**Sweden and Denmark: Do you guys fight over to see who is the older brother oram I just thinking of something else?**  
>"I think you're thinking of something else." Denmark states, and Sweden nods in agreement.<br>**Hazzy: Ok well anyway it's my turn and I don't have much so here.**  
><strong>Hazzie's review:<strong>  
><strong>Russia: Thank you for the hug! I think I have more confidence again.<br>**"No problem comrade! I'm glad you have more confidence."  
><strong>England and Norway: Who's powers are stronger?<strong>  
>"I think it is apparent through the dilemma of the body switching." Norway calmly points out. England grumbles, but does not disagree.<br>**Russia: Why do you love sunflowers?**  
>"Because they are like a beautiful sun in the dark tundra of the world." Russia answers simply, smiling childishly and holding a sunflower.<br>**America: On "America's Most Wanted" why are there so many fugitives?**  
>"'Cause our police are badass at catching all the Canadian criminals that try and do bad stuff in our country!"<br>"Hey! Just because your country has tonnes of criminals doesn't mean you can just blame it all on me!"Canada protests.  
><strong>All Countries: If you could be an animal what would it be?<strong>  
>The countries each answer with their national animals, which is no surprise really.<br>**Hazzy: That's all of mine**  
><strong>Both: Thank you and we hope you had fun at the After Party.<strong>  
>"We did, it was awesome!"<br>"But not as awesome as the awesome me!"  
><strong>Both: *peace signs* Bye bye<br>**Everyone says bye to them.

**Snakey **has the next review.**  
>"The kids normally leave me alone so I don't deal with the name calling on a normal basis."<br>**"Oh, that's okay, I guess." Random smiles.**  
>Snakey has an 'ah ha' moment and looks when she remembers that she was in Ukraine's body."I just had a great idea, Liechtenstein since you were in my body and I wear camo I dare you to go around holding a gun and look threatening."<br>**Liechtenstein nods and, after changing into the required outfit, re-enters the room with an AK47 with a threatening look on her face. It's amazing how similar she looks to her brother.  
>"<strong>Hey America where's Ohio on your body? 'Cause there's this thing in Ohio where we say that we're the heart of the nation 'cause we look like a heart. So if we're not the heart then what is, is it the capitol it or is it the brain since all of the decisions come from it."<br>**"Ohio…" America mumbles before having a lightbulb moment. "Oh yeah! Ohio is my heart, and a lot of my decisions come from my heart so yeah!"  
><strong>"Germany you need to sing 'Deutschland' by Die Prinzen."<br>**The German sighs. "Fine."

_German, German, German...___

_Of course a German invented "Wetten, dass"*__  
><em>_Many thanks for the enjoyable hours__  
><em>_We're the friendliest customers in this world__  
><em>_We're modest - we have money__  
><em>_The very best in any sport__  
><em>_The taxes here set a world record__  
><em>_Visit Germany and stay here__  
><em>_It's this kind of visitor we wait for__  
><em>_Anyone who likes it can live here__  
><em>_We're the friendliest people in this world___

_German, German...___

_Just one little thing is out of whack__  
><em>_And that is, Schumacher** doesn't drive a Mercedes___

_Refrain:__  
><em>_All that is Germany - all that is us__  
><em>_You won't find that anywhere else - only here only here__  
><em>_All that is Germany - all that is us__  
><em>_We live and die here___

_German, German...___

_Many people are arrogant about Germany__  
><em>_And some think it's cool to be an a-hole__  
><em>_There are some who like to complain about Kanaken [foreigners]__  
><em>_And travel to Thailand every year to f-__  
><em>_We love our cars more than our women__  
><em>_Because we can trust German cars__  
><em>_God kissed the earth just once__  
><em>_Right on the spot where Germany is now__  
><em>_We're the best everywhere - naturally also in bed__  
><em>_And we're especially nice to dogs and cats___

_All that is Germany...___

_We're really good at busting someone in the chops__  
><em>_We can also be relied on for starting fires__  
><em>_We like order and cleanliness__  
><em>_We're always ready for a war__  
><em>_Friendly greetings to the world, understand__  
><em>_We can be proud of Germany... SWINE!___

_Swine, swine...___

_All that is Germany..._

Everyone applauds him.  
><strong>"That's all from my mind for today. . . Never mind everyone has to watch The Labyrinth, it was made in like 1983 or some time close that, it has David Bowie in it."<br>**"They'll watch it after the show, 'kay?" Random says.  
>"<strong>And just a random thing my birth day is a little less than 2 months away!"<br>**"Oh, happy birthday for then!" Random grins.

"Next is a special event!" the Scots-lass enthuses. "A while ago, when this show was shiny and new, I said I'd have five co-hosts. Three of them are here tonight, though one was unable to make it. Now, that obviously means I only had four co-hosts, though I said I'd have five spaces available. Over my break, there was a request to be the final co host, so I've accepted and here they are tonight! Presenting, **Fi-chann**!"  
>Fi-chann steps out from the wings, wearing a purple undershirt, black overcoat that looked like Black Rock Shooter's, and a blue and grey plaid miniskirt. She has black hair up to her hips and left brown eye and right purple eye. Behind her is another female with black hair, brown eyes, white puffy blouse, and long red skirt. She also has a red headband.<br>**"KYAAA! So much USUK! Gyaa! I became a fangirl last weekend, thank you Paint it White! I have invited my OC, Philippines along! We'll do this together." **Fi-chann begins.  
>Philippines greets everyone. "<strong>Hello, everyone."<strong>  
>"<strong>Ok, so. America, Spain, Italy, Romano, and Japan! Insights on Philippines! You guys are closest to her!"<strong>  
><strong>Philippines blushes. "Oh, stop. But I do want to know!"<br>**America begins. "Piri! It's been a while dudette! My insights on you? Well, you're pretty awesome! Um…and…uh…yeah!"  
>"My turn!" Spain announces. "Maria! Hola! Eh, well you are really nice and cool, and your country is doing a muy bueno job!"<br>The Italians speak next. "Ve~ Well we know you from Spain, Piri~ I think you're pretty cool!"  
>"Si, but you have no taste in fruit. It's obvious tomatoes are better." Romano adds, scowling.<br>"And you used to always wreck my house…" Spain adds, looking slightly lost.  
>"Konnichiwa, Piri-tan. You are very kind and seem very nice." Japan ends his insight weakly.<br>"Alright, thanks!" Piri-tan says, and Fi-chann continues.  
>"<strong>Whatever. England! Watch "Roy Mustang Geico Commercial" and act it out! America as the announcer and you as Roy Mustang!"<br>**Piri-tan's eyes widen.** "Oh, no. Not that one."  
><strong>"What the bloody hell is that?!" England asks, a look of confusion on his face.  
>"If we watch it, then we'll find out!" America points out, to the Brit's annoyance.<br>"I knew that, git."  
>After watching the video, America is trying to hold in his laughter as England's face turns red out of fury. Before he can complain however, he is forced into another room to change clothes. America stands and takes centre stage.<br>"Could switching to Geico really save you 15% or more on your car insurance?" America questions himself, pacing before turning to face a camera. "Does Colonel Roy Mustang look dead sexy in a miniskirt?"  
>England suddenly shows up in the spotlight, in a somewhat masculine pose as he wears his pink miniskirt. "Yes!" He announces, before the audience and the countries applaud wildly.<br>As England retreats to get changed, his face now an unattractive shade of puce, America sits down and says. "Geico. 15 minutes could save you 15% or more." He is grinning widely, struggling to contain his laughter.  
>England returns to his seat, and the dares continue.<br>**"YES! Japan, Romano. Can I get a hug?"  
>"Kuya Japan's not gonna like his personal space invaded..."<br>**Japan looks uncomfortable. "Eh, gommenasai Fi-chann, but I am not sure-"  
>He is cut off by a hug from the requester. Japan freezes up, before sighing and giving her a quick-awkward hug. "You will have to bear the responsibilities for this." He reminds her.<br>Fi-chann laughs then turns to Romano, who looks slightly apprehensive. "You don't have anything up your sleeve, do you?" Fi-chann shakes her head, and Romano eases up a bit. "Well, I can't refuse a hug from a bella like you." The two hug for a minute before they both sit back down.  
>"<strong>Oh, sorry in advance. Random! Amazing story! Can you read andor review my Hetalia stories? It would mean a lot. No one's reviewed... BWAAA!"** she then** runs off to emo corner.  
><strong>"Don't worry, its fine!" Random reassures her. "Of course I will~ But they do have reviews by now, just saying." She smiles.  
><strong>Piri-tan rubs Fi-chann's back. "Sorry about your problem. Don't you have 2 more dares?"<br>"Oh yes! Oh, Hungary... *whispers* Can you send me USUK pictures?"**  
>Hungary's eyes brighten. "Of course! It shall be my pleasure!"<strong><br>Piri-tan sighs. "You and your obsessions..."  
>"What? Last dare. America and England. Sing "Something Stupid" by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman! America get the guy part! England, girl part for you!"<strong>  
>"<strong>I love that song! It is very beautiful."<br>**America grins, and England lets out an exasperated sigh. "I can't deny that I do quite like this song, so let's just get it over with."  
>America nods, the music starts, and they begin to sing.<p>

_I know I stand in line  
>until you think you have the time<br>to spend an evening with me_

_And if we go someplace to dance  
>I know that there's a chance<br>you won't be leaving with me_

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
>and have a drink or two<br>And then I go and spoil it all  
>by saying something stupid<br>like: "I love you"_

_I can see it in your eyes  
>you still despise the same old lines<br>you heard the night before_

_And though it's just a line to you  
>for me it's true<br>and never seemed so right before_

_I practice every day  
>to find some clever lines to say<br>to make the meaning come true_

_But then I think I'll wait  
>until the evening gets late<br>and I'm alone with you_

_The time is right  
>your perfume fills my head<br>the stars get red  
>and oh, the night's so blue<em>

_And then I go and spoil it all  
>by saying something stupid<br>like: "I love you"_

_The time is right  
>your perfume fills my head<br>the stars get red  
>and oh, the night's so blue<em>

_And then I go and spoil it all  
>by saying something stupid<br>like: "I love you"_

_"I love you"  
>"I love you"<br>[repeat]_

England is blushing profusely, and America is gazing intently into the other's eyes. After a few moments, they seem to realise what they are doing and return to their seats, faces bright pink.  
><strong>"Well, that's all!" <strong>Fi-chann says before her and Piri-tan both say, **"BYEEE!"  
><strong>"Bye!" Everyone says as the two reviewers sit down.

Canada pulls out the next letter. "This one is from **I'M NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR**:"  
><strong>I'M NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR: I'm glad that you enjoy the videos, but now have America sing one of the song.<strong>  
>"Awesome!" America grins. He picks a song, the music plays and he begins to sing.<p>

_Noone can be trusted when you're dealing with top secret information. Light the fuse!  
>They will find you.<em>_  
>They have spies around the nation.<em>_  
>So I'm giving you your mission-<em>

_Kaboom!_

_Here's the mission you've been assigned.  
>Hope you heard it.<br>You can't rewind._

_I accept each and every task.  
>I don't know why you even ask.<em>

_Can't escape traditions:  
>Impossible Missions.<em>

_Tick Tick Tock.  
>Watch the clock.<br>Knock Knock Knock.  
>Watch out!<em>

_Came up short.  
>No support.<br>Can't abort.  
>Watch out!<em>

_Run away.  
>Run away.<br>By the way...  
>Watch out!<em>

_Back to base.  
>Hide your face.<br>Just in case...  
>Watch out!<em>

_Get in bed.  
>Clear your head.<br>Team is Dead.  
>Watch out!<em>

_You're disavowed.__  
>He's the bad guy.<br>But How? And Why?_

_Impossible.__  
>They knew we had planned it.<em>_  
>They were ready for an ambush, but I cannot understand it.<em>_  
>There are just too many questions...<br>like, for instance, what if everyone was wearing someone else's face?__  
>Cause that technology exists...<em>

_Ethan, look at each friend, cause in the end, one must be lying.  
>Ethan, you must pretend to like each friend while you are spying.<em>__

_Thought Montage._

_Each time we have met up, I think it's a set up.  
>Bad guys never let up.<br>Can you tell I'm fed up?  
>Knock me down, I'll get up.<br>I will keep my head up.  
>Danger!<em>_  
>Play the sweat up.<br>Won't give this diskette up.  
>Pick the cute brunette up in my standard getup.<br>While looking the threat up, time always seems sped up._

_I am not the mole.  
>You always think I am.<br>Things would go more smoothly if you let me do my job._

_I could be dancing tonight.  
>I could be dancing tonight.<em>

_Instead I'm working late, out of state.  
>I'm the bait.<br>Watch out!___

_Crack the code.  
>Timer slowed.<em>_  
>Don't explode...<br>Watch out!_

_Run away.  
>Run away.<br>What'd I say?  
>Watch out!<em>

_I'll admit I should quit.  
>This is it!<br>Watch out!_

_This Mission's Impossible.  
>Watch Out!<em>

The audience applauds, America grins, bows then sits down. "Bet'cha can't guess which one I sang!"

**Random witch video your is your favorite?**

"Hmm…" Random ponders. "I'd have to say the Harry Potter one." She grins.

**France sing 'I'm not wearing any underwear' and England your 'Honey'**

France smiles and winks at the camera. "Of course, mon ami."

The music begins, and France sings:_  
><em>_I'm not wearing underwear today,__  
><em>_No im not wearing underwear today__  
><em>_Not that you probably care__  
><em>_Much about my underwear__  
><em>_Still none the less I gotta say__  
><em>_That im not wearing underwear todaaaaaay!__  
><em>Silence greets him. England then butts in. _"Get a job!"  
><em>France simply laughs and says, _"Thank you…honey!"_

**I'm glad that I got to show them.**

"And we're glad we got to see them :)"

**That's all for now  
>I'M NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR<strong>

"Thanks for that review!"

"**winged wolf 2**, you're next!" America reads out.

**WHAT! You haven't read Maximum Ride? Shame on you. You people must be punished.**

Random scratches the back of her head. "They have a copy at the library, so I'll probably read it soon, so please don't kill me. Punish the others though. Please."

**Dares!**

**America: I have a friend who grew up in Florida, and now that we started watching Hetalia, she finds that fact awkward…yea, so you must stand on a table in a pink leotard and tutu singing "Barbie Girl", jump off, yell that you love England, and kiss said nation.**

"First, she should feel proud to be graced with the honour of living in such an awesome place." America grins. "Second, cool with a k!"  
>For some reason, America doesn't hesitate to leave and change into his leotard. When he is finished changing, he does not immediately enter the stage – the lights turn black, and a few multi-coloured strobe lights pace the stage as a synthesiser plays the introduction to the song. Then, like a flash of lightning, America is on stage, standing right in the centre spotlight on a table, arms wide. He sings:<p>

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world  
>Life in plastic<em>

_It's fantastic!  
>You can brush my hair<em>

_Undress me everywhere  
>Imagination<em>

_Life is your creation  
>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>

This being America, he tries to sing both the male and female parts, failing slightly but persisting nonetheless._  
><em>

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world  
>Life in plastic<em>

_It's fantastic!  
>You can brush my hair<em>

_Undress me everywhere  
>Imagination<em>

_Life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world  
>Life in plastic<em>

_It's fantastic!  
>You can brush my hair<em>

_Undress me everywhere  
>Imagination<em>

_Life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>_

As the song ends, America jumps from the table and saunters over to where England sits, green eyes wide. "I've got an announcement for ya Iggs," he says to the older nation before yelling. "I LOVE YOUUUU~!" He then bends down and gives England a kiss, making the nation blush. When he pulls back, he reveals that his face is too pink. "That's all~" He then sits back down and continues to read the letter, still in the leotard.

**England: you must yell that you love America back and make out with him for 2 min.**

England blushes. "Really? Seriously?"  
>The others egg him on. "Go on, do it!"<p>

America stands up. "Come at me bro."  
>England sighs and stands up as well. "Well, I guess I ought to say it too. I love you America." He doesn't exactly yell his confession, but he still goes up to the westwards-nation and pulls him forward by the tie (yes, he's still wearing a tie with his leotard), connecting their lips in a kiss. At first, America seems surprised by England's forwardness, but he soon gets over it and the kiss deepens. The audience applauds and cheers for the two until Japan (resident time-keeper) tells them that two minutes is over. The two part but stay close for a few seconds before blushing and returning to their seats, holding hands across the arms of their armchairs.<p>

**Canada: kick doggie Prussia and say you hate him**

Canada stutters, "W-well he's not exactly a-a dog anymore, but…"  
>Prussia tries to appear as though he doesn't care. "C'mon, just do it Birdie. I don't mind. The asker is just way unawesome."<br>Canada nods and moves towards Prussia. He gives a small kick to the albino's shin, muttering that he hates him at the same time. He then returns to his seat, keeping his head down.

**Germany: kiss Italy for at least 2 min**

Germany sighs, and turns to Italy, who is sitting next to him on the sofa. On another chair, Romano turns away, knowing that Germany would still have to do the dare even if he complained. Italy smiles and gives a reassuring nod, alerting Germany to do the dare already. Germany slowly moves forwards and captures the Italian's lips. They kiss for two minutes, measured by Japan, before parting, blushing yet smiling.

**Spain: pull Romano's curl 6 times when he gets back into his normal body**

"FUCK NO!"

"Aw, c'mon Lovi~ Just this once? Por favour?"

"NO WAY BASTARD!"

Spain distracts Romano by pulling him into a hug. "Lovi, you know I would never hurt you, so why won't you let me do this? Please? Just this once, then you can beat me up if you want."

"That sounds tempting…"

Spain's hand slowly gravitates towards the upwards curl and gently tugs and it, causing Romano to falter and blush. "S-stop that."

"Just five more!"

"No…"

Another tug. The Italian's blush deepens and he pushes Spain off him. "N-no more."

"Lo siento Lovi…"

Another tug. More blushing. Romano stays quiet.

The fourth tug. Romano's face is now a charming shade of puce.

Five. Romano shoots up from his seat and runs offstage.

"Oh, Lovi, wait!" Spain runs after him.

"Next question?" America suggests as he continues.

**One question!**

**Hungary: why do you hit people with a frying pan? Why not a sharpened staff like me?**

"I prefer the pan to be honest." Hungary answers. "Plus, it's legal to carry a skillet, but not a knife or sharp object. Pans can do just as much damage."

**Aren't I nice?**

**Wing, out**

"Thank you!"

**Andorra** stands up. "My turn! **Hey everyone! How are you? Today I brought in someone if it's okay.** **It's my best friend Luxembourg!"**

"**Hallo everyone." **Luxembourg begins.** "You can call me Lux~ You may see me around whenever I'm with my bestie, Andorra here." She snickers while trapping Andorra in a headlock.**

**Andorra smiles awkwardly while trying to get away. "Anyways, we have a few**

**truth or dares for you :) Do you wanna go first Lux? :)"**

"**Sure, but first, Snakey, I am obsessed over Russia und all, but you look...cute with him~ Now since I see a little something going on with Andorra und Matthew over there... Canada, ask Andorra here out on a date. But because I'm such a fan of PruCan, Prussia and Mattie can go out after their date... There's nothing wrong with that, right~?" She pats the gun on her belt.**

Prussia grins. "That's cool with me, as long as you don't hurt Birdie!"

Canada blushes and stutters.

**Andorra turns invisible with tomato face. "Y-You d-d-don't have t-t-to!" She looks for places to scurry and hides beneath the table.**

"N-no, I don't mind." Canada smiles shyly, blush still evident on his face.

"**A-anymore tr-truth or da-dares?" She hides beneath paper bag.**

**Lux grins. "Ja! Oh, I wanted to ask this for a while, Bad Touch Trio, sing and dance**

**to The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang! Und America, you must go on a vegan diet**

**for... 3 days."**

America flat-out faints on the spot, while Prussia grins. "Now that is an awesome idea!"

"Oui, I agree." France smiles. "I'll go retrieve l'españa."

The Frenchman retreats to find Spain, then comes back two minutes later having found his fellow BTT member.

"Lo siento, amigos, Lovi will be back soon; he's taking an ice shower." Spain informs the crowd before being told what their dare is. "Ok!"

The three take the stage as the music begins, and they sing:

_**[I warn you now – this song contains many sexual references. Read at your own discretion ^-^]**_

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating_

_But there are several other very important differences_

_Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds_

_I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"_

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship_

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle_

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

The crowd cheers for the trio, who bow, wave and blow air kisses before retaking their seats.

**Andorra still looks tomato red. "Oh! Happy Birthday Random! And 100th year**

**anniversary of Titanic sinking…"**

**Lux says, "Oh, ja, happy birthday~ Those who were lost 100 years ago will be**

**remembered."**

"Thank you!" Random smiles happily. "Even though I'm six months late in updating…" she sweat drops. "And yes, we all prayed for those who were lost on that day :)"

"**:') Ok for Spain! Since I'm in your body, am I allowed to tackle glomp Romano? jk jk :) I'm gonna do it anyways though, hermano :P" She tackle glomps Romano, **who had just came back from his shower.

"C-che cosa?!" the Italian exclaims in his own language as he is glomped. He soon gets over his shock and hugs Andorra back before they move apart. Romano sits back down, and Lux continues.

"**Oh, before I forget, Germany-! Or uh, Austria..? ...Um..." She suddenly becomes very flustered and red. "Y-You have to l-lift me up and let me s-sit on your shoulders, a-alright~? D-Danke~! I-I'm not heavy at all, I swear!"  
><strong>Germany sighs. "I'll do it."

Prussia laughs. "'Cause prissy-pants can't even hold a gram without collapsing!"

Austria scowls at Prussia as the Western German hoists Lux onto his shoulders.

**Andorra smiles. "Aww! :) Ok, Random? I'm sorry if this bothers you but do you mind**

**reading one of my Fictionpress stories? Y-You don't h-have to t-though!"**

Random smiles (is that all she ever does?!) "Of course I will! In fact, I shall do so right now!" She pulls a laptop onto her lap and gestures for them to continue as she reads.

"**Also, Scotland.. please be careful with my body.."**

Scotland grins. "As ya can see, I gave yer body back to ya safe 'n soond, nae worries hen."

**Lux interrupts. "And by being careful, she means no drinking and poisonng her bloodstream.**

**If that happens, I'll go German style on your-"  
>"Sh-she's just k-kidding hehe.. b-but seriously.."<strong>

"**I'm not kidding, by the way."**

"Dinnae worry! It's fine!" the Scotsman reassured them, laughing.

**Andorra has a scared face with attempted awkward smile. "Haha g-good o-one..**

**anyways.. France! Hey! Do you mind dancing po pi po with Lux? :D"**

"Oui, I would love to dance with mon cheri~" France says, kissing Lux's hand.

"**...You want me to what? ..." Lux sighs. "Oh alright."**

The music starts, and the two European nations begin to dance to the song. (I can't describe it "OTL)

They are applauded when they finish, after everyone who joined in sat down.

**Andorra wears an innocent adorable face. "Thanks Lux! Ok, I think I only have one more dare.. hmm.. I know! For Finland!" She squeezes him in a bear hug. "Hola! Ca-can you please explain to me the whole Santa Claus situation? :)"**

"**Only because of that face... Ja, if you're Sweden's wife... does that make Sweden ? B-But Finland is the wife and...uh... We always debate that..." Lux asks.**

Finland smiles gently. "Well, I became 'Santa Claus' before I became Meester Sweeden's 'wife', so we never really talked about that. But I think we're both 'Mr. Claus'; I'm just the one who gives out the presents!"

"**That's all my dares for now! Adios mis amigos! Oh and Random, I'm sorry if you're so busy and we're bothering you."**

"No, it's fine!" Random assures them. "I love receiving everyone's truths and dares, so you're never bothering me! I'm not at all busy, to be honest – just procrastinating from my physics homework." She laughs guiltily.

"**You apologize too much~ Danke for having us and see you again~!" Lux says.**

"**Nos Vemos! :)" Andorra concludes.**

_**[-Luxembourg is also known as EndlessDreaming on Fanfiction-]**_

"Thanks for that!"

England sits up a little straighter in his seat, another letter in hand. "This is from **Pastaaaaaaaaaaluvr:"**

**Pastaaaaaaaaaaluvr: Hi everyone! This is my first review and so yeah... **

"Hi!" Random begins to answer. "Thank you for placing your first review on my story! I'm honoured :3"

**Can I please get a hug from Canada, Italy and Latvia? They are my favourite characters. (Even though I like all the rest of the characters too)**

"Of course! Up you come!"

From the audience, Pastaaaaaaaaaaluvr climbs the steps to the stage. She approaches Canada first, and they share a hug for a few seconds. She then turns to Italy, who throws his arms around her in an enormous embrace. Latvia is the last recipient of a hug, which is quite small and short. She then returns to her seat in the audience.

"All right then!"

**Okay, on to the dares!**

**Russia: take Belarus out on a date.**

Russia looks uncertainly at his sister, whose eyes light up at the thought of being able to go out with the larger nation.

"I guess I'll have to…"

They decide to go after the show.

**America: call Prussia the awesomest country ever.**

**Prussia: call America the awesomest country ever.**

England smirks as America and Prussia look at each other in horror; neither wants to admit to the other that they are the better nation. America, after some time of thinking, speaks up first. "Alright Prussia, you're not heroic or anything like me, but you are the awesomest country ever. Even though you're not a country anymore so that was all a lie."

Prussia, who had been smirking, scowls at the last remark. "I am too a nation! I'm an awesome micronation, and one day I will become the most awesome empire again!"

"Okay, okay, maybe you will! So, amn't I awesome?!"

"Nein! You aren't awesome."

"But you have to say I am."

"Fine. Du bist die Meistbegünstigung in der Welt. The awesomest country in the world. Glücklich?" (Apparently this actually translates to "Most Favoured Nation", because I couldn't find a better translation "OTL).

**Iggy: give your least favourite nation a big bear hug.**

"Oh God…fine, but only because I know you'll force me to anyway."

England gets up from his seat and walks over to where France is leisurely placed. "Get off your arse, frog.

France smirks and stands, wrapping his arms around the slightly younger nation. England reluctantly hugs him back for a second before pushing him off (a certain someone's hand was gravitating southwards and it had to be dealt with) and sitting back down.

**So any way... Iggy I must say that flying green mint bunny is my favourite animal.**

"Ah, so you too can see Mint? Not bad. Mint is grateful that she's your favourite animal."

**A couple days ago I educated some boys in my science class about Sealand.**

Sealand took this opportunity to leap from his seat, grinning madly. "Good on you! I hope more people will recognise me as a nation now!"

"That's never going to happen, idiot…" England mutters under his breath.

**It was so awesome because one of my friends drew France honhonhonhonhonhon-ing on the back of her PE shirt with America and flying green mint bunny in the background.**

"Onhonhon~"

"Dude, isn't that one of Iggy's imaginary friends?" America asked.

"They're not imaginary you dolt!"

**Anyways, you guys (and girls are all awesome!)**

**Hasta la pasta,**

**Pastaaaaaaaaaaluvr.**

Everyone thanks Pastaaaaaaaaaaluvr and bids her goodbye.

"**yami-of-the-darkness**, yours is next!" Random announces.

**Konnichiwa mina (hello everyone) my name is yami-of-the-darkness (just don't Japan just don't)**

Japan can be seen with a hand over his mouth, probably hiding a smirk.

**You know what I am going to wait until everyone is back in their own bodies so yeah**

Random nods. "I don't blame you, but they're back to normal now, worry not!"

**Can I give you all hugs?**

"Of course!"

Yami-of-the-darkness comes from the crowd and takes a few minutes to hug everyone before sitting back down.

**I am Canadian with a bit of French, German, Scottish, Irish, Dutch and Danish and gypsy *not a rumour any more* and maybe Russian *just a rumour*! Then again I do like Vodka *a bit*...**

"Awesome!" Prussia exclaims.

"Ja, that is quite interesting." Germany makes a half-agreement.

"Onhonhon~ Zat ees very…interesting…"

"That's quite cool," Canada says.

"You would like some vodka, da?" Russia asks, holding out a bottle of Smirnoff.

Random folds the letter. "That's the end of that one. France?"

"Oui, I'll read zis one." France says. "Eet ees from **BrokenEscence**:"

**Brokenescence: Hi it is me again.**

"Hi!"

**Random: happy birthday! I wish I had a birthday on any other day than my Birthday (Valentine's Day) I can't stand that day.**

"Thank you!" Random says. "I can imagine how you feel. One of the people who went to my old school had her birthday on Valentine's Day too, so yeah…"

**Canada: have some pancakes**

"Alright, I'll go make some." Canada says, moving to the hob in the wing.

**Japan: ok we shall go then. And don't worry I won't invade your personal space.**

"Alright, and arigato." Japan says, bowing respectfully.

**Russia: were telling me or Belarus to go?**

"Ah, izvinite. I was telling Belarus to go home…"

**Prussia: are you even still a country?**

"JA ICH BIN! I will always be the awesome country I am!"

"Technically you're a micronation."

"MAUL HALTEN WEST!"

**England: well Emilie autumn is a weird person. But the song is about one of the past queen if France. If in correct she was beheaded**

England nods. "Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up."

France looks solemn for once as he nods to Canada to speak next.

After handing out pancakes, Canada reads out the next letter. "This is from **Niagara Falls**!"

**Niagara Falls: Niagara: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaack and I brought Atlantis**

**Atlantis: h-h-h-hi guys**

Everyone greets the two.

**Niagara: okay people let's go!**

**Atlantis: first of all well… we know it's belated but**

***run and hug Canada***

**Both: Happy Mother's Day Canada-Mama**

"T-thank you!" Canada thanks the two, smiling.

**Niagara: oh and Aunt China we know you're lying…**

**Atlantis: *giggle***

"Aiyah! I'm not lying aru!" China exclaims angrily.

**Niagara: anywhoo England! We heard you only joined WW1 to rescue Belgium was there any romance thar?**

"Ah, no." England smiles. "You see, we had a pact that we'd made in the 1800's or so proposing that I'd protect Belgium if her land was ever invaded. I kept that promise, and that is all."

"Aw, and I thought zat you 'ad joined to 'elp me out!" France exclaims, mocking hurt.

"Yeah right frog, as if I'd ever help you."

**Atlantis: also have you proposed to Seychelles yet? You've been on about it for hours**

England blushes brightly. "N-no! A-and I wasn't planning to, gits!"

**Niagara: ok my Baltic buddies! I want you to dance something awesome!**

Estonia pushes up his glasses as he requests, "Alright, but could you please elaborate on your request? What is your definition of 'awesome'?"

Before Prussia can make a remark, he is hit with a pan.

**Atlantis: oh and Italy we've seen you getting Romantic with China could you please explain that?**

"Ve~ He was dressed differently and I thought he was a pretty lady but I was wrong…" Italy admits sheepishly.

"That's all." Canada informs.

"Ayumi Kudou is next!" America yells, waving a letter in his hand.

**Ayumi Kudou: I have a funny dare.**

**Seychelles, Allies and Axis: Do The Tootie Ta Dance**

**Seychelles the teacher**

**The Allies and Axis the students**

**Everybody enjoy the dance. I hope that you get out of your hiatus.**

"Awesome! Go on then guys!"

The lights go low, and then they reappear, with Seychelles now at the front of the stage, and the axis and allies behind her, in a row.

The music begins.

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_ Seychelles says, and the axis and allies repeat.

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_ She orders, putting her thumbs up.

"_Thumbs up!"_ They repeat, putting their thumbs up too.

They begin to move their arms up and down, shaking their hips. _"A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_ the African nation does this.

"_Elbows back!"_ the males echo.

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Feet apart!"_ her feet are now shoulder width apart. They mimic.

"_Feet apart!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Knees together!"_ Bare knees meet.

"_Knees together!"_ More copying.

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"What the f*ck?!" England yells as the others copy their teacher.

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"_Tongue out!"_ Pink tongues appear.

"_Tongue out!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"_Tongue out!"_

"_Tongue out!"_

"_Eyes shut!"_ Lids close.

"_Eyes shut!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Thumbs up!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Elbows back!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Feet apart!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Knees together!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"_Bottoms up!"_

"_Tongue out!"_

"_Tongue out!"_

"_Eyes shut!"_

"_Eyes shut!"_

"_Turn around!"_

"_Turn around!"_ This time, Seychelles and the males don't begin the action until the chorus begins.

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

"_A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta!"_

The song ends with all of the performing nations looking like morons.

After the nations have recovered either from looking like idiots or laughing too hard, the show continues.

"This is our last review." England announces. "So here is a review from Philippines, who it seems is rather fond of this show:"

**Philippines: Kumusta! (Hello)**

**Little Phili here! **

Everyone greets Philippines…again.

**First for you people who don't know my history. Here is some. My papa is Spain. I'm friends with pretty much everyone and my weapons are yoyos and Philippine fighting sticks! Hola Papa Spain! *hugs* **

Spain hugs Phili back. "Hola Phili!"

**And Random, since you said yaoi is allowed... I'm going to take the full advantage of this! XD**

"…will I regret this in the end…?" Random looks uncertain.

***evil smile* And now for my dares...**

**Romano: I dare you to wear a maids dress and act like a nice little maid to everyone and do what they say! And you have you wear it for TWO chapters! XD**

"CHE CAZZO?!"

"Fratello, calm down…"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! I'M NOT ABOUT TO BE FORCED INTO A-"

At that exact moment, a rag was held over Romano's mouth and nose, knocking him out. He is then dragged offstage.

"Let's continue; Romano will be back soon." England decides.

**Prussia: You have to call everyone awesome and yourself not awesome**

"Fine, but I'll be lying again since no one will ever be as awesome as the awesome me!" Prussia proclaims. "Och, you guys are awesome. I'm not. Done."

**England: You must dress up as Britannia Angle!**

England's brows furrow. "Fine, if you so wish." He stands up, hands the letter to America and heads backstage to change. It is at that moment when Romano comes back, wearing a maid dress and blushing madly. "God f*cking dammit…" he retakes his seat and the dares continue.

**America: EAT IGGY'S COOKING! And no saying it taste bad**

"Alright, alright!" America says. "So many requests to eat that…" he leaves his sentence hanging.

**Russia: Become one with China!**

"Nyet, China becomes one with me, da?"

"Aiyah!"

England re-arrives, regaining the letter before sitting down, being careful not to let his toga ride up.

**Papa Spain and Germany: I dare Papa to pull on Roma's curl while Germany pulls on Ita's for TEN MINUTES! Ita and Roma can NOT do anything to stop them!**

"WHA-?!"

"Ve?"

The Italians share confused and slightly scared expressions.

"Well, I guess we'll have to." Germany says.

"You're not getting anywhere near mio fratello, potato b*stardo!"

"Aw, c'mon Lovi~ You let me pull it before, it'll be fine!" Spain tries to reassure the Southern Italy.

"And you saw what happened!" Romano argues. "So no f*cking-"

Romano is cut off by the feeling of Spain pulling gently on his curl. He blushes and stutters. "Get the f-f*ck off, b-b*stard…"

Simultaneous to Spain pulling Romano's curl, Germany had begun to tug at Veneziano's curl, and Japan had begun a timer for ten minutes.

This is going to be interesting…

**France: This is payback for what you tried to doing to me during the Christmas party you fucking bastard! You cannot say anything perverted for the next two chapters. And if you do I will come over and slap you in the face with my yoyos and fighting sticks!**

France sighs. "Merde…I knew I shouldn't 'ave done zat…well, I shall try, mon cheri."

**Japan: Don't worry I forgive you for the whole World War 2 thing when you tortured me and pretty much left me scared and in pain... Anyway I dare you to wear a cat outfit!**

"Arigato." Japan bows gratefully. "I shall go change." Japan escapes backstage.

Meanwhile, both Italian's are still having their curls pulled, and both have slowly darkening blushes on their faces as they struggle to pay attention to the dares.

**Canada: I'm just helping you to get notice here, I am your friend after all. You have to wear an ALL leather outfit for two chapters!**

"A leather outfit, eh?" Canada asks. "Okay, I'll go change." He too retreats backstage.

**Hungry: Girlfriend, send me all the pictures you get for my dares. **

Hungary appears from behind her camera. "Of course! I'll send pictures to whoever wants some!"

**Bye everyone I love you all 3!**

**P.S. *evil I'm going to kill you face* If you guys don't do these dares, I will come after you in your sleep and do terrible things to you with my yoyos and fighting sticks!**

The nations look ever-so-slightly intimidated by the threat.

**Later!**

Everyone says goodbye to Phili as Canada and Japan reappear, both dressed in their respective outfits; Japan wears a long black onesie with a white patch on the stomach and the paws, and is also wearing cat ears on his head. A tail has been attached to the onesie.

Canada wears a black leather jacket over a leather punk shirt and leather trousers.

Over in the Curl Corner, North Italy's entire face is an attractive shade of puce, and South Italy has gone missing, as has Spain.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Italy suddenly throws himself on Germany, kissing him heavily on the mouth. At first, Germany is surprised, causing him to drop the curl, but he soon begins kissing the Italian back. Hungary's camera flashes a couple of times.

As the other nations watch, Random announces, "So that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed the show and we'll see you-"

She is interrupted by an oh-so-familiar voice yelling from backstage, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST F*CK ME ALREADY?!"

Hungary speeds backstage.

The show is hurriedly ended. "Bye!"

**~End Show 17~**

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Dudes, I'm back! :D

If you haven't already, I COMMAND YOU to go back and read chapter 16, the new-improved AN that covers everything I wanted to tell you guys :D

I haven't got much to say on this chapter, so see you in a month or so? :)

My deadline is November 23rd to get the next chapter uploaded so… :3

If I don't update by then, feel free to spam my inbox :D

Also, updates may slow again going into the start of next year, seeing as school is a b!tch DX  
>And also, sorry if any of the content insulted any of you guys! You know that's not my intention, so I am truthfully extremely sorry and if you want to hit me over the head with a frying pan then you may do so :'(<p>

Well, see you then!

~Random ( =ワ = )7*salutes you*


	18. I'm sorry

Guys, I am so sorry.

It has been a month since I last updated this (yeah, I missed the deadline :L) so I've had pretty much enough time to think, "What am I going to do with this fic?"

Well, the thing is, school's been putting a whole crapload of pressure on me lately. I've just finished a huge history project (deadline was the same as the one for this fic :L) and I've still got plenty more homework to complete. What I'm trying to say is...I have exam-style tests at the end of this year to determine what exams I'll do next year, then I have more for the two years after that. Then I'll be going to University or whatever. This means I have to study a lot more than I do at the moment. With all this homework and studying, and just having to deal with stress and life and whatnot, I haven't had much time to do much writing at the moment.  
>Also, I've really lost my muse with this fic. Perhaps the hiatus didn't help. It warms my heart and makes my day seeing that you guys actually stuck with me even after my hiatus, but I honestly just can't write this anymore.<p>

Therefore, I am discontinuing this fic.

I am extremely sorry to those who still read and like it, but I just can't anymore.

Perhaps there will come a day when I think to myself, "hey, let's try again!" but that day probably won't come too soon.

It really makes me sad to write this, but I think it's for the best.

Thank you to all those who have stuck with me until the end, and even those who haven't. I love you all, platonically of course.

I will continue to write and upload here, but just, not on this fic.

I'm sorry.

Thank you.

Farewell, I'll see you in my other fics.

( ; ¬ ; )7 *salutes you*


End file.
